Un Mariage Forcé II
by Fantomette34
Summary: Partie II - A cause de la Loi sur le Mariage, Hermione est obligée d'épouser Rogue afin d'être protégée de certains Mangemorts. Après la mort de Dumbledore à la fin de la sixième année, Rogue enlève Hermione. Pour lecteurs majeurs. Rogue est mauvais, jaloux, possessif, dominateur, sarcastique, sensuel.
1. Chapitre 1 Retour à Spinner's End

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient ou presque, je me contente de faire ma tambouille dans la cuisine de l'immense chef JKR...

 **Notes** : voilà la deuxième partie de cette histoire que nombre d'entre vous attendait... Il va de soi qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu la première partie avant de lire ce qui va suivre ^^

Des tonnes de remerciements à tous ceux/toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre grâce à la mise en favori ou en suivi de cette fic, et surtout les reviews très touchantes laissées sur le dernier chapitre de la première partie par de nouvelles ou peut-être anciennes lectrices : AlwaySpero, AngelLuna Black, Aude75, Cassandre, Emmagiquement, Guest, LaurineM, Lia Mei Soma, Maelle, Marjomeow, Nadia36, Nadra, SerenaFanfiction, rivruskende, Sultana, Toutouille, TristanYseult, YseaBlue,...

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

Fin du dernier chapitre :

 _Les Mangemorts, qui avaient fait demi-tour afin de connaître le pourquoi du retard de Severus, s'approchèrent du groupe et Bellatrix voulut jeter un sortilège sur Harry mais Rogue s'interposa en criant :_

 _"Non ! Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ! Allez-vous-en d'ici ! Filez !" *_

 _Dépités mais peu désireux d'encourir la colère de leur Maître, les interpellés obéirent et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le portail, sauf Bellatrix qui apostropha Severus :_

 _"Que fais-tu avec la Sang de Bourbe ? Laisse-la ici, nous n'avons que faire de cette morveuse !"_

 _La voix traînante de Rogue lui répondit tranquillement :_

 _"Je pense que cela ne te regarde pas, Bella. Elle m'appartient, je fais ce que je veux avec elle. Occupe-toi plutôt de Draco, il en a bien besoin !"_

 _La sorcière jeta un regard noir mais n'insista pas. Elle saisit le bras tremblant de son neveu et rejoignit ses amis. Harry ne put que regarder son ennemi juré faire demi-tour, emporter avec lui son amie qui, telle Cendrillon, perdit une pantoufle qui s'égara dans l'herbe, et prêt à disparaître en transplanant avec les autres Mangemorts. L'inconscience de la jeune fille arrangeait Severus : lire dans son regard toute l'horreur qu'il lui inspirait le faisait trop souffrir, il avait besoin de ces quelques instants de répit avant d'affronter sa haine. Personne ne l'entendit murmurer à sa femme :_

 _"Hermione, sauras-tu me pardonner ?"_

 _Et ils disparurent._

.

 **Chapitre I - Retour à Spinner's end**

.

Ils atterrirent devant la maison délabrée des Rogue ; quelques ivrognes se disputaient non loin de là, mais Severus les ignora, sachant qu'ils ne représentaient nullement un danger pour lui ou sa demeure. Il leva discrètement les Sorts de Protection et pénétra à l'intérieur, Hermione dans les bras. En passant dans le couloir, le plancher produisit un craquement sinistre et la voix de sa mère se fit entendre :

"Severus ? C'est toi ? Qui tiens-tu dans tes bras ? Est-ce ton épouse ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Son fils la coupa un peu sèchement :

"Mère, je n'ai guère le temps pour des palabres. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. C'est une longue histoire...

\- C'est toujours ce que tu dis, Severus, mais tu ne m'expliques presque jamais rien."

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, se contentant de gravir rapidement les escaliers, ses robes flottant derrière lui. Arrivé sur le palier, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en murmurant une incantation et déposa avec douceur sa femme sur le lit. Il laissa échapper un souffle en jetant un seul coup d'œil rapide sur le corps pratiquement dénudé, la chemise de nuit ayant beaucoup souffert ces dernières heures. Il remarqua les longues traînées grises sur ses joues qui témoignaient de ses pleurs, ainsi que les blessures : brûlures et griffures qui marbraient la peau d'albâtre en de nombreux endroits. Severus n'avait guère de temps pour les guérir, il s'en occuperait à son retour.

La Marque des Ténèbres le brûla mais d'un manière différente que les fois précédentes. Il s'y attendait et savait qu'il avait très peu de temps devant lui avant que son Maître ne s'énervât réellement. La mort de Dumbledore devait le réjouir comme rarement une nouvelle avait pu le faire auparavant. Il ôta la baguette des doigts crispés de la jeune fille, la rangea dans l'armoire à linge en jetant de puissants sorts répulsifs. Il ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode d'où il en sortit un petit flacon au liquide mauve pâle qu'il ouvrit. Il y avait recours pour lui-même, lorsque le poids des remords lui pesait trop.

 ** _"On n'est jamais trop prudent, et cela lui évitera de ressentir la douleur due à ses contusions."_**

Il revint près du lit au moment où Hermione commençait à papillonner et à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit avec la fiole à la main, ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et elle chercha à lui échapper, en secouant sa tête dans tous les sens mais le sorcier la bloqua facilement par un _"Incarcerus"_ qui lia ses mains et ainsi il put maintenir sa tête pour l'obliger à boire le contenu qu'elle avait facilement identifié : _Goutte du Mort-Vivant_.

Hermione, ses yeux de biche ronds comme des Gallions, eut à peine le temps de supplier, alors que sa voix se brisait :

"Non, non... Pas ça... Je ne veux pas dormir !"

C'était trop tard, mais avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, elle put entendre son mari lui chuchoter de sa voix soyeuse :

"N'aie crainte, c'est pour assurer ta sécurité, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal durant mon absence..."

La brûlure de sa Marque s'intensifia et il eut juste le temps de retirer les liens magiques et de recouvrir le corps endormi de la jeune fille avec le drap qu'il quittait déjà la chambre : son Maître s'impatientait à présent, il était temps de jouer le rôle le plus difficile de sa vie. Il ignorait combien de temps sa présence auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait requise. Il espérait être de retour avant qu'Hermione ne s'éveillât.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Tous les Mangemorts appartenant au Premier et Deuxième Cercle étaient présents au Manoir Malfoy. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait au milieu de l'immense table en chêne massif, ses fidèles disposés autour de sa personne. Severus jeta rapidement un regard sur les visages présents. Lucius était de retour, libéré d'Azkhaban, le teint blême, les traits marqués, les yeux qui bougeaient sans cesse, preuve d'une extrême angoisse. Draco se tenait entre son père et sa mère, cette dernière près de sa soeur Bellatrix. Le jeune Serpentard présentait lui aussi les signes d'une profonde agitation. Mentalement, Rogue nota la chaise libre immédiatement à la gauche de son Maître.

 ** _"La place de Judas..."_** ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus en se prosternant aux côtés du Mage Noir.

Celui-ci leva le menton de son disciple avec un long doigt froid et osseux et le scruta de ses yeux particulièrement rougeoyants. Rogue bloqua toutes les images susceptibles de lui porter préjudice pour ne laisser défiler que les souvenirs entourant la mort de Dumbledore. Un sourire apparut sur la bouche cruelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres :

"Mon cher Severussss, je ssssavais que je pouvais compter sur mon plus fidèle esssspion ! Grâcccce à toi mon vieil ennemi n'est plus de cccce monde et je vais pouvoir assssseoir mon règne jussssqu'à la fin des temps !"

Il relâcha le menton de son fidèle lieutenant, fit glisser son regard pénétrant sur l'assemblée, le posa quelques instants sur Bellatrix et enchaîna :

"Pourtant, quelque chose me chagrine, Severussss... Bella m'a dit que ton retard est dû à la Sssssang-de-Bourbe que tu as prise avec toi au lieu de me rejoindre ici ?

Le jeune sorcier choisit prudemment ses mots, sachant que le moindre faux-pas pouvait lui être fatal :

"Je ne pouvais guère faire autrement, mon Seigneur... A cause de la Liaison instaurée par le Ministère de la Famille, je suis obligé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec la Sang-de-Bourbe au moins une fois par semaine, je ne pouvais donc la laisser derrière moi, aussi ai-je préféré l'emmener dans ma maison..."

Le sorcier à face serpentine sembla réfléchir, ses doigts décharnés pianotant sur sa baguette, puis déclara :

"Ccccertes, mais un ordre de moi et... tu pourrais être libéré de ccccette Liaison..."

Severus frémit au sous-entendu mais n'en montra rien. Il répondit de sa voix traînante :

"Si vous me permettez mon Seigneur, l'avoir sous la main présente quelques avantages non négligeables. Hormis le fait qu'elle peut m'apporter un certain... soulagement sexuel - _il ricana_ _et la plupart des autres Mangemorts l'imita_ \- son amitié avec Potter peut nous servir. Je peux être informé de ce que trame le jeune idiot grâce à elle, au cas où elle obtiendrait des informations capitales. Elle me fait confiance et me racontera ce qu'elle saura, j'en suis persuadé."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'interrompant pas, Rogue poussa son avantage et poursuivit d'un ton sarcastique :

"Comme vous le savez, elle est le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Sans elle, Potter n'est qu'un adolescent sans cervelle, qui se laisse gouverner par ses émotions au lieu de réfléchir... D'ailleurs, il était complètement abattu après la mort de Dumbledore et l'enlèvement de sa meilleure amie."

Aussitôt, le disciple sentit son Maître fouiller son esprit sans vergogne. Il le laissa voir les images de sa dernière heure passée à Poudlard et qui prouvaient ses affirmations.

"Bien, bien, mon cher Severussss, je crois que tu m'as convaincu. Et puis, après l'exploit que tu as accompli en nous débarrassant du vieux fou, tu mérites bien une récompensssse... Alors, ssssi profiter de ton jouet sexsssuel peut te ssssatisfaire, je te la laisssse !

\- Votre gratitude est infinie, mon Seigneur. Je ne vis que pour vous servir."

Il embrassa obséquieusement l'ourlet de la robe, cachant son soigneusement sa satisfaction et réprimant un soupir de soulagement.

"Assssieds-toi à mes côtés, Severussss, tu as largement mérité cet honneur.

\- Merci, mon Seigneur."

Prenant place comme ordonné par son Maître, le sorcier remarqua le regard haineux d'Antonin dans sa direction et sentit une forte tension dans le clan Malfoy. Il n'eut pas à attendre pour en connaître la raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenait la parole de sa voix sifflante :

"Severussss, puissssque tu es là, j'ai besoin que tu lèves un doute conccccernant le jeune Malfoy...

\- Oui, mon Seigneur, que désirez-vous savoir ?

\- Vois-tu, j'avais donné pour missssion au filssss de Luccccius de tuer Dumbledore, or nous ssssavons toussss que cccc'est toi, et toi sssseul qui as éliminé le vieux fou. Draco le reconnaît lui-même. Pourtant, Bellatrixsss ne cesssse d'affirmer que ssssi tu as pu vaincre le vieux fou, cccc'est grâcccce à sssson neveu. Qu'en dis-tu, Severussss ?

A nouveau, le principal concerné choisit ses mots le plus judicieusement possible. Il lui fallait conserver sa place de bras droit du Mage Noir, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Draco se faire torturer et tuer, même après ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Posément il expliqua :

"Quand je suis arrivé à la Tour d'Astronomie dans le but d'aider Draco à accomplir la tâche que vous lui aviez confiée, il avait réussi à désarmer Dumbledore, ce qui est en soi un véritable exploit. Craignant que celui-ci ne lui lance un sortilège informulé, j'ai pris sur moi de l'éliminer afin d'éviter un désagréable retournement de situation..."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait écouté sans intervenir, se contentant d'observer les réactions sur le visage des principaux concernés. Celui de Severus ne laissant rien paraître, comme à son habitude, alors que sur celui du clan Malfoy, on pouvait y lire un fort soulagement, et même un regard de reconnaissance lancé par Narcissa en direction de Rogue. Seule Bellatrix fronça ses sourcils marqués par l'étonnement. Elle n'en revenait pas que le Serpentard ne tirât pas toute la couverture sur lui.

"Bien Severussss, tu as fait cccce qu'il fallait, je t'en féliccccite. Maintenant disssscutons toussss enssssemble des ssssujets urgents, comme notre future attaque du Minisssstère de la Magie. L'éliminattttion de Scrimgeour doit sssse faire rapidement afin que je mette en placccce Piusss Thicknesssse que Yaxsssley a placcccé sous le Ssssortilège de l'Imperium, et qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil..."

Deux heures plus tard, la réunion se terminait, au grand soulagement de Severus. Alors qu'il allait se retirer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le retint en désignant le Mangemort qu'il détestait le plus avec Dolohov et Bellatrix :

"Mon cher Severussss, la ssssemaine prochaine, j'aimerais que tu accueilles à nouveau dans ta demeure durant un mois, l'un de mes plus fidèles discccciples, mon cher Queudver... Je ssssais que ccccela t'ennuie, que tu as déjà dû le loger l'été préccccédent, mais il sssse fera disssscret, n'est-cccce pas, Peter ?"

\- Bien entendu, Maître..."

L'homme à tête de rat et à la main en argent se courbait avec obséquiosité, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Severus répondit :

"Il en sera fait selon votre désir, mon Seigneur."

L'homme se courba devant son Maître et cacha soigneusement au fond de lui la haine, le dégoût et l'aversion que lui inspirait Pettigrow, à cause de qui tant de personnes innocentes avaient été tuées. Il se retourna et se dirigea prestement vers l'extérieur du Manoir, au point de transplanage. Un autre affrontement l'attendait à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Quand Severus revint dans sa maison, il récupéra une potion dans son laboratoire situé à la cave, et monta immédiatement à l'étage supérieur, ignorant les appels lancinants de sa mère. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer Hermione. cette dernière dormait encore, la masse indisciplinée de ses cheveux encadrant son visage chiffonné par le sommeil, ses longs cils bruns projetant une ombre sur ses paupières. Il se permit un sourire, s'approcha du lit et dégagea derrière l'oreille droite une longue mèche de la sorcière qui reposait près de son nez et vibrait à chacune de ses expirations.

D'un simple _"Divesto"_ il déshabilla la jeune fille et mit à profit son inconscience pour soigner ses blessures certes nombreuses mais qui ne présentaient heureusement aucune gravité. Il appliqua de l'essence de Dictame sur les plaies qui se refermèrent instantanément. Il se força à ignorer l'attrait des courbes voluptueuses alors qu'il passait ses mains sur la chair offerte qui redevenait indemne. Malgré lui, son corps réagit et il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Lorsque le sorcier passa ses doigts à proximité d'un mamelon, celui-ci se plissa aussitôt et son téton se dressa aussitôt. Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir.

 ** _"L'effet de la Liaison conjugué à celui des âmes sœurs, et même endormie, sa peau reconnaît mon toucher..."_**

Severus passa lentement un doigt entre la vallée des seins tentateurs, se félicitant pour la complète disparition de la vilaine cicatrice laissée par Dolohov. Un petit rictus de joie ourla ses fines lèvres. Autour de son cou reposait la fameuse chaîne en argent offerte par la jeune Weasley, avec les deux cœurs entrecroisés. Ses doigts s'emparèrent du bijou qu'il examina attentivement, un sourire en coin en voyant la couleur de chacun d'eux, celle de leur Maison respective. C'est à ce moment-là que le sorcier sut que la jeune fille s'éveillait : ses yeux clignotèrent quatre ou cinq fois, sa respiration s'accéléra et son bras droit se souleva légèrement au-dessus du drap blanc.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

L'annonce de l'assassinat de Dumbledore par Rogue avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans tout le château. Tous les élèves, sans exception, hormis une poignée de Serpentards, étaient complètement atterrés. Le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, le Directeur de Poudlard depuis 1956 n'était plus. L'homme qui n'avait pas craint de contrer _"Vous-Savez-Qui"_ malgré la vive opposition des politiciens qui avaient refusé de croire au retour du Mage Noir.

Tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu de ses yeux le corps de son plus vieil ami étendu les bras en croix au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie, avec Harry et Hagrid en larmes auprès de lui, Mc Gonagall avait secrètement espéré que le meurtre commis par Severus n'était qu'une mise en scène jouée pour tromper les Mangemorts qui avaient investi le collège. Maintenant elle était confuse : comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur son collègue et ami ? Pourtant la réalité était là, devant elle, avec Harry qui ne cessait d'accuser le Directeur de Serpentard. Ignorant les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, Minerva utilisa toute la puissance de sa magie afin de détecter le moindre battement de cœur dans la poitrine d'Albus mais peine perdue, aucun souffle, aucun signe de vie révélé par sa baguette, rien, seulement un cadavre dont la main et l'avant-bras étaient nécrosés. Les yeux bleus d'ordinaire si pétillants étaient à présent fixes, vitreux.

La mort dans l'âme, l'Ecossaise demanda à un Hagrid effondré de porter le Directeur et de le ramener à l'intérieur du château afin qu'une chapelle ardente permette à tout un chacun de venir se recueillir sur sa dépouille. Déjà, un long cortège d'élèves des quatre Maisons s'était formé spontanément et suivait le petit groupe. De gros nuages s'amoncelèrent, crevèrent brutalement et la pluie se déversa soudain sur Poudlard, comme si le ciel lui-même pleurait la perte du plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Soutenu par Ron et Ginny, Harry restait inconsolable.

Bien qu'éprouvant une immense douleur, Mc Gonagall, en tant que Directrice adjointe prit les rênes au grand soulagement et à la grande satisfaction des membres du personnel, hormis Septima Vector qui contesta l'autorité proclamée de Minerva, mais que personne ne suivit dans ses dénigrements. L'Ecossaise organisa d'une main de maître l'après Dumbledore, nonobstant les nombreuses difficultés qui s'annonçaient. Le Ministère avait dépêché trois de ses représentants à qui Harry dut détailler les circonstances de la disparition du grand sorcier.

Quand le jeune sorcier eut tout raconté, la Directrice prévint les émissaires de l'enlèvement d'Hermione par Severus. il lui fut rétorqué qu'étant le mari de la jeune fille, Rogue avait tous les droits sur elle, mais qu'il était activement recherché par les Aurors pour le crime abominable qu'il avait commis. Quand il serait enfermé à Azkhaban, sa femme pourrait alors retrouver la liberté, s'il était prouvé qu'elle n'était pas la complice de son époux dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Dès qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, son regard ensommeillé rencontra celui de son mari qui l'observait avec un air totalement neutre. Tous les événements tragiques des dernières heures lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Elle se redressa immédiatement en position assise et se recula contre le montant du lit, agrippant de ses mains tremblantes le drap pour couvrir sa nudité, comme si le frêle rempart de tissu pouvait la protéger du sombre sorcier. Dans les grands yeux noisette se lisait à présent la peur. Elle cherchait sa baguette mais ne la voyait nulle part dans la chambre qu'elle avait parfaitement reconnue dès son réveil. Quand Severus avança un bras en signe d'apaisement, Hermione secoua sa tête et s'écria de ses lèvres frémissantes :

"Non, non ! Ne me touche pas ! Rends-moi ma baguette !"

La main de l'homme resta quelques secondes immobile puis retomba lentement sur la courtepointe.

"Je préfère ne pas te rendre ta baguette pour le moment, juste une mesure de précaution."

Hermione baissa la tête, abattue. Les larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux. Paraissant ignorer l'accablement de son épouse, Severus poursuivit :

"Nous allons avoir un invité dans quelques jours. Je préfèrerais que tu l'évites autant que faire se peut. C'est Peter Pettigrow."

Les yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes, Hermione répondit presque avec des sanglots dans la voix :

\- Mais je ne veux pas rester ici... Tu n'as pas le droit de m'y obliger ! Je veux retourner à Poudlard !

Les yeux et le ton en apparence indifférents, Severus déclara en faisant tourner son alliance entre ses doigts, avec une pointe de sarcasme :

"C'est impossible, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu es obligée de rester avec moi.

\- Avec toi ! Un assassin ! Le meurtrier de Dum...

Le sorcier la coupa violemment en lui répondant :

"Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien !"

Il lui lança un _"Silencio !"_ car il ne voulait plus entendre ces accusations qui le blessaient au plus profond de son être. La jeune fille eut un haut-le-coeur et laissa ses larmes couler librement sur son visage. Elle déclara au milieu des hoquets :

"Il avait confiance en... toi."

Severus n'avait nul besoin d'ouïr les paroles, il pouvait parfaitement les lire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette, puis il se leva brusquement et annonça d'une voix froide :

"Rien de ce que tu peux penser de moi ne changera quoi que ce soit à ce qui doit être fait."

Après ces paroles sibyllines il ajouta :

"Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, et tu as des vêtements féminins dans l'armoire pour t'habiller ; j'ai dû faire disparaître ta chemise de nuit qui était en piteux état."

Avant de sortir il se dirigea vers l'armoire, leva les charmes répulsifs et récupéra la baguette de son épouse qu'il glissa dans sa robe, au grand désespoir d'Hermione. Sans lui accorder un regard, il l'abandonna. Elle entendit ses pas faire grincer les marches et décroître dans les escaliers. Puis, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus sous l'emprise du _Sort de Silence_ et ses sanglots devinrent soudainement bruyants, ce qui la surprit. Elle hurla dans le silence de la chambre :

"JE TE HAIS, SEVERUS ROGUE ! OH, COMME JE TE HAIS !"

Mais elle ne tira aucun bénéfice de cet éclat. La jeune sorcière avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide. Tout ce en quoi elle avait cru : la fidélité de Severus envers Dumbledore, envers l'Ordre, la future victoire sur Voldemort, un avenir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, venait d'être balayé en quelques heures comme un simple château de cartes. Harry avait raison depuis le début, cet homme était un salaud qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui avait réussi à duper son monde depuis des années.

Hermione n'avait aucune de ses affaires, et ne pouvait communiquer avec Harry ou Ron par l'intermédiaire des parchemins ensorcelés. Elle ne pourrait assister aux funérailles du Directeur et cela lui déchira plus encore le cœur. Elle était anéantie. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, elle fit sécher ses pleurs d'un geste rageur et se redressa. Elle ne pouvait se morfondre _ad vitam eternam_.

Après tout, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien ! Elle devait se battre et tout mettre en œuvre pour aider ses amis à retrouver les Horcruxes, même si pour cela elle devait pactiser avec le Diable. Après tout, elle n'était pas dépourvue d'atouts, et Severus lui-même ne l'avait-il pas complimentée sur ses aptitudes en Occlumencie ? C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre à profit ses compétences, et de tromper le traître. Un proverbe moldu disait : "Tel est pris qui croyait prendre..."

Alors, pourquoi au fond d'elle une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas pu se fourvoyer à ce point sur Severus ?


	2. Chapter 2 La Confrontation

**Notes** : Des milliers de remerciements comme toujours aux personnes qui suivent cette fic !

Déjà beaucoup de reviews sur le premier chapitre, c'est tout simplement génial ! _Aë, Alienor, Alway Spero, Arya43, Athina, berenice, C, Cassandre, Chocogrenouilles, chouetteensucre, Dame Aureline, Dark Cape, dearisa, GinervaSnape, Emmagiquement, Guest, Laurine, loupa4, Lyly009, maho-33, Mathilde, Mary12, MauraneSnape, Oroszlan, rivuskende, Selena, Seve9hermi, stnijoma, The Skyline, Tralapapa, Zeugma412,_

Comment va se dérouler le face à face entre nos deux héros ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre II - La Confrontation**

.

Déterminée, Hermione se leva, complètement nue, sans complexe, et se dirigea vers l'armoire, à la recherche d'habits décents. A l'intérieur du meuble, dans la partie de gauche, elle découvrit, comme indiqué par son mari : des chemises de nuit, des robes, des pantalons, des chemisiers, des pulls ainsi que des sous-vêtements féminins, propres et parfaitement pliés. Le tout appartenant clairement à la mode des années soixante-dix, ce qui l'intrigua. La pointe de jalousie qui avait de prime abord vrillée sa poitrine, s'estompa lorsqu'elle comprit qu'aucune femme n'avait ses habitudes dans cette chambre, et, malgré elle, la jeune fille en fut soulagée. Elle prit quelques vêtements entre ses mains et les observa attentivement.

Une forte odeur de ce qui ressemblait à de la naphtaline lui fit plisser son nez. La personne à qui ils appartenaient était un peu plus grande qu'elle et très mince. Heureusement qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids ces derniers temps, autrement elle aurait été incapable de se vêtir avec ces tenues... Elle en sélectionna quelques-unes et les mit de côté.

Dans la partie gauche, elle reconnut les effets de Severus. Une irrésistible envie de les déchirer saisit la jeune fille. Elle allait prendre une chemise pour appliquer son idée puérile, mais se ressaisit à temps avant de commettre son méfait. Il lui fallait jouer profil bas, ce n'était pas le moment de se comporter comme une gamine...

Ensuite, elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude dans une baignoire ancienne, en forme de sabot. Elle trouva un gel moussant sur une étagère. Quand elle le déboucha, elle fut assaillie immédiatement par des essences de bois de santal. Elle faillit jeter le flacon dont les arômes ne lui rappelaient que trop son époux, mais finalement, se décida à en verser quelques gouttes dans l'eau. Elle déclara à haute voix, se regardant dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo, le flacon encore débouché entre ses mains :

"Hermione, tu es capable de le faire !"

En attendant que le bain soit prêt, la jeune femme fit le tour de la chambre. Elle ne découvrit rien d'intéressant, sinon une petite bibliothèque dans laquelle figuraient en bonne place des livres d'auteurs moldus célèbres de différentes nationalités rangés selon l'ordre alphabétique : Austen, Beckett, Byron, Defoe, Dostoïevski, Duras, Molière, Montaigne, Racine, Shakespeare, Soljenitsyne, Tolstoï, etc. Malgré elle, la sorcière en fut agréablement surprise, d'autant plus que ce n'était point des traductions mais des œuvres originales.

Elle comprit que son époux avait placé ces livres dans sa chambre plutôt que dans son salon pour éviter qu'un de ses camarades Mangemorts ne puisse les voir et être inquiété pour ses lectures. Puisque c'était lui le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, c'est que l'un de ses parents était un Sang-Pur, l'autre un Moldu. Il avait apparemment reçu une certaine instruction non magique. Ce que ne comprenait pas Hermione, c'était le pourquoi de cette appellation _"Prince"._ L'aurait-il choisie par mégalomanie adolescente, ou serait-elle liée à autre chose ?

La sorcière retourna dans la salle de bains et se plongea avec délice dans l'eau dont le gel devait contenir des plantes aux vertus apaisantes car elle sentit que son corps se détendait. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver, et les événements de la terrible nuit lui revinrent à l'esprit. Dès qu'elle fermait ses yeux, les images pénibles des Mangemorts envahissant Poudlard défilaient devant ses yeux, avec Harry qui ne cessait d'accuser Severus d'être l'assassin de Dumbledore.

Son cœur et sa poitrine se serrèrent, les larmes menacèrent de couler, mais elle refusa de se laisser submerger à nouveau par la déprime. Il lui fallait être forte, l'avenir de trop de personnes dépendait d'elle à présent. Elle inspira plusieurs fois lentement, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête, de chasser ses idées noires et, petit à petit elle y réussit, et se sentit presque... apaisée.

La jeune fille se lava soigneusement, sans oublier ses cheveux qui sentaient la fumée et avaient bien besoin d'un shampoing. Alors qu'elle se rinçait la tête, il lui sembla entendre du bruit dans la chambre, puis plus rien... Quand Hermione revint dans la chambre, enroulée dans un drap de bain, un petit plateau était posé sur le lit, une carafe d'eau avec un verre, ainsi qu'une enveloppe blanche. Bien que son dernier repas soit loin, elle ignora le sandwich au pâté. Ses yeux contemplaient fixement le morceau de papier. Elle tendit une main tremblante et s'empara de la missive où figurait son prénom et dont elle avait reconnu l'écriture, celle de sa mère. Elle décacheta fébrilement la lettre et entama sa lecture :

 _Mercredi 24 juin 1997_

 _Hermione,_

 _Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons eu de tes nouvelles sinon par des agents de l'Ordre, et nous ignorons même si tu recevras ce courrier, puisque l'envoi par hibou a été prohibé afin que nous ne puissions être repérés..._

 _Nous espérons que pour toi tout se passe selon tes désirs, et que tes relations avec ton époux sont au beau fixe. Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'avais dit à Noël dans la cuisine : cet homme t'aime, j'en suis intimement persuadée, mais tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte depuis le temps que tu es liée à lui._

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans son cœur. Elle secoua sa tête et elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'elle vit des gouttes tomber sur la feuille de papier.

 ** _"Oh maman, si tu savais... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni quoi penser sur Severus... Il a tué Dumbledore alors qu'il semblait si proche de lui..."_**

Elle se ressaisit et reprit sa lecture :

 _En ce qui concerne tes études nous ne nous faisons aucun souci, tu as toujours été une élève brillante, et même si nous aurions préféré que tu intègres l'Université d'Oxford ou celle de Cambridge après avoir suivi un cursus dans un collège anglais, nous avons entièrement confiance en toi, ma chérie._

 _Nous sommes bien logés mais nous nous ennuyons, surtout ton père qui ne peut exercer son métier, ce qui le contrarie fortement. Inutile de te faire un dessin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas une sinécure que de devoir supporter son caractère jour et nuit... Nous languissons que toute cette histoire se termine enfin, que ce Voldemort soit vaincu et que nous puissions retrouver notre vie d'avant...Tu nous manques tellement !_

 _Nous t'embrassons tendrement, tes parents qui t'aiment._

 _._

 _ **SR HG SR**_

 _._

Quand Severus entra dans sa chambre, il trouva Hermione debout près du lit, immobile, à moitié dénudée, simplement drapée dans une serviette blanche, telle une Déesse grecque sortant de l'onde, ses longs cheveux bouclés retombant sauvagement sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle tenait la lettre qu'il avait déposé sur le plateau dans sa main droite, quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Ses orbes humides se posèrent sur lui et le regard noisette vacilla. Il percevait ses émotions mais n'en montra rien, et comme à son habitude, présenta un visage totalement neutre, attendant qu'elle ouvrît les hostilités.

Mais rien ne vint, du moins pas comme il s'y attendait. La jeune fille bredouilla un _"Merci"_ en regardant la feuille de papier. Les sourcils de l'homme prirent la forme d'accents circonflexes. Il s'attendait à tout, à son mépris, sa colère, sa haine, son indifférence, mais là, l'entendre lui murmurer un remerciement le laissa pantois, même s'il comprenait que recevoir des nouvelles de ses parents devait la réjouir.

Puis les yeux ambrés se tournèrent vers lui et le contemplèrent sans sourciller. Il ressentait sa douleur mais également une autre affection qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Le sorcier, utilisant la connexion qu'il existait entre eux, essaya de s'insinuer dans l'esprit de sa femme pour connaître ses pensées les plus secrètes mais il se retrouva face à un écran qui l'empêchait d'aller plus avant.

Le sorcier n'était absolument pas dupe de l'attitude d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle avait levé ses boucliers mentaux, mais il préféra lui laisser croire qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son courage. Elle était si jeune et pourtant elle osait l'affronter, lui, le meurtrier d'Albus, le double-espion qui arrivait à berner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il prit la parole, en désignant la missive :

"Je l'ai récupérée dans l'une des boîtes aux lettres avec lesquelles je communique... enfin... communiquais avec l'Ordre."

Le regard noisette se troubla légèrement mais il retrouva vite une certaine indifférence.

"Oui, je comprends. Merci pour me l'avoir transmise.

\- C'était la moindre des choses."

Severus se demandait jusqu'où allait aller cette discussion à bâtons rompus. Des questions brûlaient les lèvres d'Hermione, elle mourait d'envie de demander à son mari pourquoi il avait accompli cet acte abominable sur Dumbledore, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se braquât contre elle. Elle devait arriver à ce qu'il crût en son impartialité. Un silence pesant s'installa, et Hermione prit conscience de sa quasi-nudité. Une délicate rougeur prit possession de son teint. Elle déclara :

"Euh, il faut que je m'habille... Tu... tu pourrais te retourner s'il te plaît ?"

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier, une lueur brûlante alluma ses yeux mais il obtempéra et lui tourna le dos. La jeune fille en profita pour se vêtir avec les habits qu'elle avait préparés auparavant. Elle eut du mal à les enfiler car elle était plus en chair que la détentrice des vêtements. Après quelques minutes, Hermione lâcha :

"Tu peux regarder à présent."

Severus obéit et un petit grognement lui échappa quand il découvrit son épouse dont le chemisier fleuri et très ajusté épousait la forme des seins juvéniles qui eux avaient beaucoup de mal à rester enfermés dans le soutien-gorge étroit. Ce n'était guère mieux avec le pantalon évasé dans la partie inférieure, qui galbait les jambes et le postérieur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'ayant d'ailleurs pu fermer le bouton supérieur de la braguette.

Hermione pu lire dans le regard de son mari plusieurs émotions fugaces : la surprise, l'ironie, l'admiration, le désir. Elle demanda :

"Cela ne me va pas, hein ? J'ai l'air ridicule...

\- Non, non, c'est simplement que ce n'est pas du tout ta taille. Je vais t'aider."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus leva sa baguette et lança un _"Dilatandus perfectus !"_ qui élargit instantanément les vêtements que portait autrefois sa mère, quand elle avait une trentaine d'années. A présent, ils seyaient parfaitement à Hermione. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et put s'observer dans le miroir. Le sorcier ne la quittait pas des yeux, admirant la silhouette seventies qui se trémoussait devant la glace, s'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Les remords l'assaillirent. Si seulement elle avait eu vingt ans de moins, il aurait pu la connaître lors de son adolescence, sans doute sa vie en aurait-elle été grandement modifiée, et peut-être n'aurait-il pas rejoint les Mangemorts... Il avait insulté Lily et elle ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. Hermione, elle, était capable de dépasser ces préjugés et d'offrir une deuxième chance à une personne, même si elle lui avait fait du tort, comme lui au début de leur mariage...

Enfin, l'heure n'était plus aux regrets. Il avait une mission à terminer, il en avait fait la promesse à Albus, et devait aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât, même au péril de sa vie. Par contre, il veillerait à ce que celle d'Hermione fût épargnée. Elle était jeune et méritait de connaître le bonheur, fonder une famille, même si cela impliquait qu'elle connût un autre homme, après sa mort, bien entendu. Leur Liaison ne pouvait être coupée qu'à la disparition de l'un des d'eux. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée mais c'était son destin, il l'avait toujours su et y était préparé.

Sans que Severus ne s'en aperçût, dans le reflet du miroir, Hermione avait pu lire dans les yeux de son mari un émoi et une souffrance qui ébranlèrent temporairement ses certitudes, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les obsidiennes avaient retrouvé leur impassibilité coutumière. Le sorcier demanda simplement :

"Cela te convient-il, à présent ?

\- Oui, oui. C'est très bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette tenue puisse m'aller, mais finalement, c'est plutôt joli...

\- Bon, maintenant que le problème des vêtements est réglé, j'aimerai que tu manges quelque chose."

Le sorcier désignait le sandwich mais la jeune fille refusa fermement :

"Non, merci. Je n'ai pas faim, je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais je veux bien boire un verre d'eau."

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et se désaltéra. Severus n'insista pas, comprenant que tous les événements terribles de la soirée précédente pesaient encore lourdement dans l'esprit de son épouse. Celle-ci voulut en savoir plus :

"Tu comptes me retenir longtemps ici ?

\- Tant qu'il le faudra. C'est pour ta propre sécurité, crois-moi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de répondre plus vivement qu'elle ne l'eût voulu :

\- J'aurais été plus en sécurité à Poudlard que dans cette maison avec un... !"

Le sorcier fonça aussitôt sur Hermione qui recula précipitamment et se retrouva acculée contre l'armoire. Severus encercla de ses bras la jeune fille, lui bloquant toute fuite. Maintenant la fureur se lisait dans les yeux noirs plissés.

"Oh que non, madame Rogue ! Tu serais la cible de quolibets, mais plus grave encore, certains Serpentards - _il pensait à Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bullstrode_ \- n'hésiteraient pas à profiter de mon absence pour s'en prendre à toi physiquement ! Sans compter certains élèves de Gryffondor ou d'un autre Maison qui ne se gêneraient pas pour t'accuser de connivence avec l'ennemi !"

La sorcière, sachant parfaitement à qui il faisait allusion, déclara farouchement :

"Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre contre ces idiots !

Les doigts de l'homme se posèrent et s'enfoncèrent implacablement dans les épaules de la jeune fille qui grimaça sous la douleur. Severus poursuivit de son ton courroucé :

"Peut-être aurais-tu une chance contre eux, mais Septima, tu y as pensé ? Crois-tu qu'elle te laisserait tranquille ? Elle te déteste et elle est très dangereuse, c'est une sorcière douée qu'il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer ! Ne peux-tu comprendre cela ?

\- Harry et Ron me défendraient !

Le sorcier eut un rictus sarcastique et laissa échapper un ricanement. Il allait vilipender vertement Hermione en rabaissant ses amis lorsque cette dernière ajouta en criant :

\- Et Mc Gonagal, elle me protègerait, elle !

\- Malheureusement non. Maintenant qu'elle dirige le collège, Minerva a beaucoup de travail pour assurer l'intérim. Et elle ne serait pas en mesure de..."

La voix d'Hermione se brisa et ses yeux se brouillèrent :

"Ah... oui... bien sûr... elle est... elle remplace..."

Elle voulut lui échapper mais il la tint plus fermement. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard sombre, toutes ses belles résolutions ayant fondu comme neige au soleil. Mais une poigne de fer attrapa son menton et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il asséna brutalement, cyniquement, sans la quitter des yeux :

"Alors, le petit courage gryffondorien a déjà disparu ? Tu me hais pour la mort de Dumbledore, c'est ça ?"

Les yeux de biche s'agrandirent devant l'aveu. Sous le choc, la jeune fille s'écroula contre le torse masculin auquel elle s'agrippa malgré elle et laissa couler ses larmes qui mouillèrent rapidement la chemise noire. Severus l'enveloppa dans sa chaleur aux senteurs boisées, essayant de lui envoyer des ondes positives, apaisantes. Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure ébouriffée et lui parla comme un adulte cherchant à rassurer un enfant apeuré, et la sorcière se laissa bercer par la voix soyeuse qui chuchotait doucement :

"Tout ira bien, Hermione. Un jour tu comprendras. Je sais que tu traverses des moments difficiles, mais tout finira par s'arranger... Fais-moi confiance..."

Et Hermione avait envie de croire en ce discours rassurant. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais curieusement, elle se sentait réconfortée alors qu'elle aurait dû être horrifiée de se retrouver au creux des bras d'un assassin. Au fond d'elle une petite voix - celle de sa conscience ? - lui soufflait qu'il était peut-être innocent, que la mort de Dumbledore était un leurre destiné à tromper Voldemort. Elle voulait tant le croire !

Presque à son insu, elle se détendit, quasi somnolente. Son époux la porta et la déposa sur le lit. Sans couper leur contact physique, il l'allongea et se mit contre elle, ne cessant de lui susurrer des paroles réconfortantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombrât dans les bras de Morphée.

Severus n'avait pas été vraiment sincère avec son épouse. Quand il avait compris que les Mangemorts avaient investi le château, la nuit dernière, il avait souhaité que la sorcière restât sur place, avec les autres élèves, pour sa propre sécurité. Seulement, il avait changé d'avis quelque temps plus tard, mais ne le lui avouerait les raisons pour rien au monde.

 ** _"Oh Hermione, je ne voulais pas que tu quittes Poudlard, mais lorsque je t'ai vue en chemise de nuit, si fragile, si belle, au milieu de la nuit, je n'ai pu faire autrement que de t'emmener. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser derrière moi, cela m'était impossible... Tu es comme une drogue qui s'est infiltrée dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Dès que je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois. Tout en toi m'obsède, ton intelligence, ta voix, ton regard, ton parfum et même ce fouillis que sont tes cheveux. Nous ne pouvons avoir d'avenir ensemble, mais avant de mourir, je veux encore connaître le bonheur de te voir, de t'entendre, de te parler, de t'aimer comme tu le mérites..."_**

Le sorcier se serra plus étroitement contre celle qui lui avait ravi son cœur et son esprit. Il lui murmura tendrement :

"Je te sauverai, ma reine, ma _Princesse de Gryffondor_." Un léger sourire éclaira son visage, et ses yeux charbon s'adoucirent.

Tout le temps que dormit Hermione, Severus prit garde à ce qu'aucun cauchemar ne vînt troubler son sommeil. Dès qu'elle s'agitait, balbutiant des mots confus, il la calmait aussitôt par des caresses rassurantes et par sa voix profonde, tirant profit au maximum de leur Liaison. L'odeur de naphtaline chatouillant désagréablement son nez au système olfactif développé, il lança un sort informulé afin qu'un arôme de rose remplaçât la senteur agressive que dégageaient les vêtements.

Il était un paria pour la Communauté Magique, recherché par l'élite des Aurors - dont Maugrey Fol Œil, son vieil ennemi - haï de tous, mais il l'avait, Elle, et personne ne pourrait la lui enlever, il y veillerait.

.

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	3. Chapter 3 Plongée dans l'Obscurité

**Notes** : nombre d'entre vous ont eut une pensée pour soutenir les victimes des attentats et leurs proches,

je ne peux qu'approuver et soutenir ces nombreuses marques de solidarité...

Chaleureux remerciements aux fidèles lectrices et aux commentaires si sympathiques sur le deuxième chapitre !

Pour répondre à _Emmagiquement_ , je ne peux poster qu'un chapitre par semaine car je travaille et j'ai également une vie de famille et des amis... Je te remercie pour tes reviews que j'apprécie beaucoup !

Je pensais que Winky était un elfe mâle, alors que dans les livres c'est une femelle. Tant pis, je le conserve comme étant de sexe masculin...

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre III - Plongée dans l'obscurité**

.

Hermione s'éveilla lentement, enveloppée dans une douce chaleur, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une chemise noire. Elle se réveilla tout à fait et put observer à loisir son époux qui avait fini par s'endormir. Sa poitrine montait et descendait sous le rythme paisible de sa respiration. Le visage d'ordinaire austère avait perdu de sa dureté naturelle, et les traits détendus, elle le trouva presque beau. Oh, pas une de ces beautés patriciennes, où tout n'était que perfection, certes non ! Mais une figure dont chaque élément imparfait : ses cheveux noirs et raides, son nez crochu, ses lèvres fines, son teint pâle, en se combinant les uns aux autres, offrait une superbe harmonie masculine. Sans compter la sensualité qui s'en dégageait.

Mais ce qui la faisait le plus craquer chez Severus, c'était ses yeux : noirs, profonds, souvent froids ou rageurs - une façade - mais capables de la faire fondre quand ils brûlaient de désir... Là, ils étaient fermés, mais peut-être que si...

Une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser s'empara subitement de la jeune fille. Elle approcha tranquillement sa bouche vers celle de son mari lorsque son regard tomba sur la baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une idée folle germa dans sa tête : si elle se saisissait de la baguette de Severus, elle pourrait obliger ce dernier à la ramener à Poudlard et elle retrouverait ses amis, les professeurs, Pattenrond... Il lui suffisait simplement d'allonger son bras, encore un petit effort... Elle s'interrompit deux secondes pour observer le visage de son mari qui présentait la même sérénité, alors elle reprit son mouvement, puis...

Au moment où Hermione allait attraper la mince tige, une main de fer s'abattit sur son poignet et la sorcière se retrouva couchée sur son dos, le sorcier au dessus, le regard sombre bien vif braqué sur son visage. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle était certaine que Severus entendait les pulsations. Il était tellement près que les cheveux noirs caressaient sa peau et qu'elle pouvait compter les quelques ridules qui marquaient la figure pâle. Il ne dit rien durant de longues secondes, se contentant de l'observer avec un petit sourire cynique, le regard glacial qui semblait l'étudier comme sous un microscope. Il déclara enfin de sa voix traînante :

"Que comptais-tu faire, avec _ma_ baguette ?"

Elle déglutit difficilement et bafouilla lamentablement :

"Je... je... ne sais pas... C'était... juste de... la curiosité...

\- Menteuse ! "

Le regard était à présent carrément goguenard. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota langoureusement dans un souffle chaud qui l'émoustilla :

"Je sais très bien ce que tu avais derrière la tête... Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, juste avant d'essayer de dérober ma baguette ?

\- R... rien... Je ne... faisais... rien."

Un petit rire éclata, puis Severus répéta doucement :

"Menteuse... Je t'ai vue, Hermione, tu voulais faire cela..."

Le sorcier mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille, entraînant des picotements de désir chez Hermione. Son mari se redressa légèrement, fixa la bouche pulpeuse qu'une petite langue impertinente tentait d'humidifier. Son regard maintenant brûlant de désir, les lèvres de Severus s'approchèrent imperceptiblement de celles de la jeune femme qu'elles effleurèrent, provoquant à nouveau des ondes électriques sur tout le derme féminin.

"C'est ce Hermione que tu avais envie de faire, je le sais..." Il l'embrassa légèrement à nouveau, la faisant soupirer, et poursuivit :

"Seulement ça, et je vais accéder à ton désir... Ferme tes yeux, laisse parler ton corps..."

La sorcière obéit docilement, et cette fois, il ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il s'empara des douces lèvres dont il butina les commissures, décala sa bouche puis suçota les lèvres sensuellement, doucement, prenant son temps, avec des caresses lentes et délibérées. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi érotique, et elle se mit à trembler de désir, sentant ses mamelons durcir. La voix rauque souffla :

"Tu es si sensible, si réceptive..."

Quand la langue de Severus enlaça enfin la sienne, la sorcière gémit dans sa bouche et l'homme crut perdre la tête. Il avait tellement envie de lui faire l'amour, de la faire sienne, que son sexe enflé et dur en était douloureux.

Mais il était trop tôt, il lui fallait d'abord apprivoiser sa petite lionne, ne point l'effaroucher. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle regrettât de s'être abandonnée dans ses bras dans un moment de faiblesse. Elle se méfiait de lui, ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, il le sentait. Il souhaitait qu'elle s'offrît de plein gré, même si pour cela il devait encore patienter quelques jours...

Il se releva, se contentant de lui donner un dernier baiser chaste sur une joue empourprée et s'éloigna de la belle tentatrice qui en perdait son latin. Hermione brûlait de désir pour son mari, et, sachant qu'il en était de même pour lui - elle avait senti la preuve contre sa cuisse - ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'allait pas plus loin, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours pris ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'objet de ses pensées qui ordonna :

"Viens, lève-toi, il est presque midi, il faut que tu manges un peu."

Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de refuser, mais un désagréable gargouillis abdominal résonna dans le silence de la chambre et divertit le sorcier ; pourtant il ne fit aucune remarque caustique. La jeune femme se leva, descendit du lit, défripa ses vêtements et emboîta le pas à son mari.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier inférieur, le regard d'Hermione tomba sur le portrait d'une femme brune à qui son mari ressemblait énormément. Aussitôt, un vertige s'empara d'elle et elle dut se soutenir au mur pour ne point tomber. Une violente migraine vrilla ses tempes, et sa vision devint subitement floue.

La mère de Severus se mit à crier, demandant ce qui se passait, et son fils lança rapidement un _"Muffliato !"_ en direction du tableau afin qu'Hermione n'entendît point les glapissements aigus.

A cause de la souffrance, la jeune sorcière ferma ses yeux, enserrant ses tempes avec ses mains. Severus fut immédiatement auprès d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. La pâleur mortelle de la jeune fille alerta l'homme dont le ton laissait transparaître une forte inquiétude :

"Hermione? Que t'arrive-t-il?

\- Je ... ne sais... pas. J'ai si mal à la tête. Tout se brouille... dans mon esprit. Des images... Il me semble... que j'ai déjà vu ce tableau, cette femme... et pourtant..."

Severus massa doucement les tempes de son épouse et ordonna :

"Ouvre tes yeux et regarde-moi, Hermione."

Elle sentit des doigts soulever son menton. Mais lorsque la jeune femme voulut obéir à l'injonction, ses orbes s'ouvrirent sur l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle s'affola et s'agrippa violemment aux épaules de son mari.

"Severus ! Severus ! Je ne vois plus rien ! Oh mon Dieu ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi..."

Une angoisse terrible s'empara d'elle et se transmit au sorcier qui fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et ne pas apeurer plus encore la jeune fille qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et observa attentivement les grands yeux d'ambre qu'il chérissait tant, faisant de son mieux pour la calmer :

"Chuuut ma douce, c'est certainement passager... Tout va revenir à la normale, j'en suis certain."

Son cœur se serra en voyant le regard fixe de son épouse. il passa un doigt devant les prunelles qui n'eurent aucune réaction. Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir utilisé _le Sortilège d'Amnésie_. Albus l'avait mis engarde et il n'avait pas écouté ses conseils. Il avait cru bien faire en supprimant une partie de sa mémoire et maintenant, celle qu'il aimait venait de perdre la vue à la suite d'un choc. Il ne pensait pas que cela fût définitif, mais il avait besoin de l'avis d'un spécialiste pour en être certain.

Il employa sa voix la plus soyeuse et un ton qui se voulait convaincant :

"Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je vais ramener un Guérisseur, il trouvera la cause de ta cécité et te soignera. Tu guériras vite, j'en suis persuadé !"

La sorcière réagit aussitôt vivement :

"Severus, non ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas seule dans cette maison, s'il te plaît, non !"

Elle enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son mari, le tenant fermement de ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuite. L'homme caressa doucement la crinière brune, cherchant une solution qu'il trouva assez rapidement. Il expliqua calmement :

" Je vais appeler Winky, Hermione. Dès qu'il sera là, il s'occupera de toi, tu ne seras pas seule, et j'irai chercher un médecin. Fais-moi confiance, je ferai vite..."

Ce fut au tour de la sorcière de prendre la parole après quelques instants de réflexion. Elle chuchota dans le cou de son époux :

"Mais... mais tu es certainement recherché... par les Aurors... Tu ne peux pas sortir... Tu seras sûrement... arrêté... ou peut-être même..."

Severus la sentit frissonner entre ses bras. Son cœur fondit de la sentir inquiète pour lui, malgré ce qu'il avait fait.

"Ecoute-moi, je vais te rendre ta baguette, et Winky restera avec toi, tu ne risqueras rien.

\- Mais... Je croyais que Winky était rattaché à Poudlard ?

\- Pas vraiment. En fait, il m'a été attribué - il ne voulait préciser par Dumbledore - et m'obéit donc en priorité. Si je le convoque, il viendra immédiatement, et je pourrai te laisser avec lui.

\- Et... si jamais tu ne revenais pas ?" Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure poignant et le sorcier devina plus qu'il n'entendit les paroles de sa femme.

L'homme serra le jeune corps contre lui et chuchota d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant :

"Je reviendrai, Hermione. Je t'en fais le serment. Avec un Guérisseur confirmé. Plus vite je pars, plus vite je reviens. Je vais t'installer dans le salon où tu m'attendras. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui... je crois."

Sans lâcher ses mains, Severus fit traverser à petits pas le couloir à la sorcière, la conduisit dans le salon et l'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir.

\- Je vais te donner une potion calmante - anticipant ses dénégations - pas pour dormir, seulement pour t'enlever cette migraine et t'apaiser."

Deux minutes plus tard, le sorcier revenait. Hermione reconnut son pas rapide. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui mit le flacon entre les mains. Il le déboucha et la jeune fille put analyser olfactivement les senteurs d'ellébore, de passiflore, de poudre de Pierre de Lune, les ingrédients principaux pour concocter un _"Philtre de Paix"_.

"Quand tu l'auras bu, je te donnerai ta baguette."

Hermione obtempéra et ingurgita tout le liquide. Presqu'aussitôt, elle en ressentit les bénéfices. Une douce torpeur l'envahit, mais ses idées étaient claires. Puis, une mince tige de bois fut glissée entre ses doigts, et un courant magique se propagea dans chacune des fibres de son corps, lui procurant une énergie euphorisante et bienfaisante. Elle était toujours désorientée de ne plus y voir, mais elle avait malgré tout confiance en Severus, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle _sentait_ qu'il s'inquiétait et voulait vraiment l'aider.

Durant ce temps, Severus se posait des questions :

 ** _"Bon sang ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Hermione qui perd la vue et Queudver qui va venir ici... Heureusement que Winky sera là, je vais lui ordonner de l'assister et de la protéger en mon absence."_**

Profitant de ces quelques secondes de répit, Severus convoqua Winky en lançant une incantation à laquelle la jeune fille ne prêta pas attention, tout à sa joie de retrouver sa baguette.

Peu longtemps après, un _"Pop"_ retentit dans le salon. L'elfe aux oreilles tombantes et aux yeux bleus globuleux laissa éclater sa joie en découvrant Severus et s'exclama :

"Oh, maître Rogue, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir et d'être à votre service !"

Avant que l'intéressé ne puisse répondre, la sorcière s'exclama :

\- Winky ? C'est bien toi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce... Oh ! Par Merlin ! Pattenrond ? c'est toi mon gros matou ?"

Une grosse boule de poils avait sauté sur les genoux d'Hermione, se frottait contre elle en ronronnant, lâchant de temps en temps un miaulement, tandis qu'une petite langue râpeuse léchait ses mains. La jeune fille laissa tomber quelques larmes de joie. Elle enterra son visage dans le pelage qui exhalait un doux parfum d'agrumes, y déposant quelques gouttes salées.

La voix de l'elfe déclara :

"C'est maître Rogue qui m'a demandé de ramener votre chat qui s'ennuyait sans vous."

Le sorcier interrompit la conversation :

"Winky, je suis obligé de m'absenter. Comme tu peux le constater, mon épouse est atteinte d'une cécité... temporaire. Je compte sur toi pour la servir de ton mieux, et même d'utiliser ta magie si cela s'avère nécessaire."

\- Oui, maître Rogue, vous pouvez avoir confiance en Winky. Winky fera tout pour aider maîtresse Rogue."

L'elfe était fier que le sorcier lui accordât sa confiance au point de l'autoriser à pratiquer la magie elfique. Il ne décevrait pas son Maître et prendrait soin de l'épouse de ce dernier. Severus ajouta en direction de la jeune femme :

"J'y vais, Hermione. Je serai de retour rapidement.

\- Severus ! Sois prudent, je t'en supplie..."

L'homme eut un sourire fugace. Il prit les mains tremblotantes d'Hermione dans les siennes, lui communiquant une douce chaleur et répondit :

"Je serai sur mes gardes, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Hermione avait tellement envie de le croire. Elle avait peur pour lui, et serra fortement Pattenrond contre elle, comme si le félin pouvait la préserver du malheur...

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Severus serra encore une fois brièvement les doigts d'Hermione et fit demi-tour. Il sortit de sa maison et transplana directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, la capuche de sa cape masquant son visage. Il passait totalement inaperçu au milieu des sorciers et sorcières de ce quartier mal famé, où se mêlait une population hétéroclite. Il tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main droite, tous ses sens en alerte, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers une ruelle sombre et étroite, dont les murs suintaient un liquide brunâtre malodorant. Malgré la luminosité de cette fin de mois de juin, le soleil n'arrivait pas à faire pénétrer ses rayons dans ce lieu lugubre qui sentait la magie noire à plein nez.

Arrivé devant une porte cochère en bois de chêne, Severus tapa avec le heurtoir selon un code défini : un coup bref, deux coups longs, deux brefs et un long. Le sorcier n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, un étrange personnage ouvrit la porte sur un grincement inquiétant, jetant des regards furtifs en direction de la rue, tandis que Severus en profitait pour se faufiler immédiatement à l'intérieur. L'homme étrange referma soigneusement derrière eux. Il reconnut aussitôt Severus qui avait ôté sa capuche, et d'une voix basse demanda :

"Rogue ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous allez m'attirer des ennuis ! Vous êtes recherché par tous les Aurors de la Création, et votre tête est mise à prix ! Retournez d'où vous venez, j'ai assez de problèmes sans que vous ne m'en apportiez..."

Severus ne s'en laissa pas compter. Il riposta de suite :

"Oh non, Jenkins, vous n'allez pas me faire faux bond ! J'ai besoin de vous, et vous allez m'aider, sinon, terminé les potions interdites que je fabrique pour vous depuis des années... Et vous ne croyez pas que les Aurors seraient intéressés pour arrêter et envoyer à Azkhaban un sorcier rayé de l'Ordre des Guérisseurs parce qu'il a tué une mère et son enfant lors d'un accouchement, et qui continue à pratiquer illicitement la médecine magique ?

\- C'était un malheureux accident...

\- Qui aurait été évité si vous n'aviez pas été soûl comme un Polonais ! Vous serez bien payé pour vos services, Jenkins."

Tout en parlant, Severus avait sorti une bourse pleine de Gallions. Une lueur cupide s'alluma dans les yeux de l'ex Guérisseur. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, qui avait dû être beau dans sa jeunesse, mais qui avait à présent la peau du visage constellée de petits cratères à la suite d'une maladie honteuse mal soignée. Son addiction à l'alcool l'avait déconnecté de la réalité alors que c'était l'un des guérisseurs les plus talentueux à une certaine époque. A présent il ne buvait plus mais était devenu un paria. Il grinça des dents mais dut s'avouer vaincu. Il aboya :

"Bon, que voulez-vous ? Dépêchez-vous car je n'ai pas toute la journée..."

Rogue répondit un brin sarcastique :

"Oh, mais vous allez prendre tout le temps nécessaire. Ma femme est devenue subitement aveugle, et je veux que vous l'aidiez à recouvrer la vue.

\- Elle a subi un Sort direct ?

\- Non, pas vraiment... Je pense que c'est le contrecoup d'un _"Oubliettes"_...

Au ton de la voix, le sorcier comprit que Rogue n'était pas étranger au sortilège et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il asséna plutôt brutalement :

"Si ce Sortilège est contrôlé par le Ministère de la Magie, c'est qu'il présente certains dangers lorsque...

Severus s'impatienta :

"Inutile de me faire la morale, je connais parfaitement les raisons pour lesquelles ce Sort est limité. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si mon épouse retrouvera la vue, et quand...

Jenkins lança d'un ton dédaigneux :

"Je ne suis pas devin. Il me faut voir la victime avant de me prononcer.

\- Bien entendu. Je vous amène chez moi, mais avant je dois prendre quelques précautions..."

Severus sortit sa baguette et lança sur l'ex Guérisseur un Sort Informulé de _Confusion Spatiale_ , afin que Jenkins soit dans l'incapacité de repérer sa demeure et de fournir des informations aux Aurors. Ce Sortilège ne présentait aucun danger, il ne durait que quelques minutes. Jenkins attrapa une sacoche noire et ils sortirent dans la rue, non sans avoir vérifié que personne ne les espionnait ou ne les suivait. Ils purent transplaner sans être inquiétés.

Quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Rogue, ce dernier ordonna :

"Pas un mot devant ma femme au sujet du Sortilège d'Amnésie, c'est compris, Jenkins ?

Le sorcier répondit en ricanant :

"Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai d'une totale discrétion, vous pouvez me faire confiance..."

Mais Severus n'était pas convaincu...

.

 _NB : N'hésitez pas à me faire sauter de joie ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 Espoir et Passion

**Notes** : vraiment, vos commentaires encore une fois ont été tellement nombreux et sympathiques

que j'en ai été profondément touchée, et je vous en remercie du plus profond de mon cœur... En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise tout autant ^^

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre ^^

.

 **Chapitre IV - Espoir et Passion**

.

Quand les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le salon, Hermione se tenait debout devant le fauteuil, sa baguette à la main, en position défensive. Winky se tenait à ses côtés, comme le preux chevalier cherchant à protéger une demoiselle en détresse, cette dernière habillée bizarrement, comme une Moldue démodée. Même Pattenrond, sur le bras du fauteuil, faisait le gros dos, sortant ses griffes acérées et montrant ses petits crocs pointus.

L'étrange tableau eut été comique si l'état d'Hermione n'avait pas tant inquiété Severus. Celui-ci prit la parole :

"Hermione ! Winky ! Tout va bien, je suis là avec le Guérisseur.

Le sus-nommé crut avoir atterri dans une maison de fous. Dès que la jeune fille avait reconnu la voix de son époux, elle avait aussitôt baissé sa baguette et un sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage, tandis que l'elfe s'écriait tout excité :

"Maître Rogue est là ! Maître Rogue est là !"

Severus prit la parole :

"Winky, va dans la cuisine nous préparer à manger. Hermione, je te présente le Guérisseur Jenkins."

L'elfe obéit aussitôt, mais la jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le nom ne lui disait absolument rien, pourtant elle avait côtoyé quasiment tout le personnel lors de ses stages à Sainte Mangouste. Au fond de lui, Severus fut soulagé qu'Hermione ne pût voir Jenkins, car elle ne lui aurait certainement pas accordé sa confiance, et ne se serait pas laissée ausculter par l'homme. Ce dernier prit la parole :

"Bonjour, Madame Rogue. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous examiner et vous poser des questions. Il faudra me répondre précisément. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."

Hermione obtempéra. Tout en parlant, Jenkins n'avait cessé de dévorer des yeux la jeune femme. Comme toute la Communauté Magique, il avait su que Rogue avait épousé une Sang-de-Bourbe - les journaux de Rita Skeeter s'étaient bien chargés de diffuser la nouvelle - mais il ne pensait pas que son épouse serait si belle. Même dans son étrange accoutrement, l'on devinait ses formes pulpeuses, et le visage aux traits fins ne manquait pas de charme lui non plus. Il se mit à haïr Rogue, simplement, par jalousie. Se tournant vers ce dernier :

"Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ?"

La réponse fusa immédiatement sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation :

"Certainement pas, Jenkins. Je resterai ici durant tout l'examen."

L'ex Guérisseur grimaça mais comprit que Rogue ne changerait pas d'avis. Hermione en fut secrètement soulagée. La voix de Jenkins lui déplaisait, sans qu'elle en connût la raison. L'homme s'approcha d'elle. Quand il prit ses mains dans les siennes, instinctivement la sorcière recula. Severus se plaça derrière elle et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule, lui transmettant sa chaleur.

"Madame, pouvez-vous me raconter en détails les circonstances qui ont précédé la venue de votre cécité ?

Hermione n'eut aucun problème pour raconter les instants précédents la perte de sa vue, car elle n'avait cessé de se les remémorer pour essayer de comprendre les causes de son malheur. Elle déclara :

"Eh bien, tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où mon regard s'est posé sur un tableau dans le couloir.

\- Vous aviez déjà vu ce tableau auparavant ?"

La jeune femme devinait que Jenkins auscultait ses yeux, elle sentait ses doigts autour d'eux, soulevant ses paupières. Elle répondit :

"Non, je ne pense pas. Pourtant, dès que je l'ai aperçu, ma vision s'est brouillée et j'ai ressenti une effroyable migraine. Des images et des voix se bousculaient dans ma tête. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux... je n'y... voyais plus..."

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Les mains se retirèrent et le guérisseur intervint :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, c'est une cécité temporaire. Vous devriez recouvrer la vue rapidement. Pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côté, il vous faut vivre dans un environnement paisible, sans stress, afin que votre cerveau stabilise ses connexions nerveuses, notamment celles qui sont reliées au nerf optique. Vous devez éviter autant que faire se peut tout désagrément, tout choc physique et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Utilisez également votre magie avec parcimonie, afin que vous soyez au summum de votre forme. Le seul conseil que je puis vous donner est d'être patiente...

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Au revoir, Madame.

Hermione sentit une bouche sur sa main, qui laissa une traînée humide qu'elle aurait voulu essuyer immédiatement, tout en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Elle entendit la voix de Severus qui s'adressait au Guérisseur sur un ton péremptoire :

"Je vais vous raccompagnez, suivez-moi."

Elle entendit les pas des hommes qui se dirigeaient vers le couloir, et la porte du salon se referma derrière eux.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Severus demanda à Jenkins :

"Alors, qu'en est-il vraiment ?

\- Oh, inutile de vous faire un dessin, je pense que vous avez parfaitement compris ce qui est arrivé à votre épouse... Le _Sort d'Amnésie_ a beau enlever certains souvenirs, une partie de la mémoire, notre cerveau en garde toujours une trace. Votre femme a reçu un choc en voyant le tableau du couloir car il était censé avoir été ôté de sa mémoire. En le découvrant, un conflit mental s'est produit entre l'absence de souvenirs et l'empreinte conservée. C'est pourquoi une forte migraine est apparue, entraînant la cécité de votre femme. Inconsciemment, _elle ne voulait plus voir_...

\- Cette cécité, va-t-elle disparaître rapidement ?

\- Seul Merlin le saurait. Je ne l'ai pas dit devant votre épouse pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais elle peut aussi bien recouvrer la vue maintenant, ou alors dans six mois, nul ne peut le prévoir. Ce qui est certain, c'est que pour favoriser le retour de sa vision, il lui faut le plus de calme possible, et lui éviter les contrariétés.

\- Mais il n'existe aucun moyen de la lui rendre rapidement ?

\- Si. Un nouveau choc pourrait éventuellement lui restituer la vue... comme il pourrait la laisser définitivement aveugle. A vous de voir si vous êtes prêt à en prendre le risque, Rogue...

Severus eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il ne pouvait imaginer son Hermione entourée par l'obscurité toute sa vie. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne méritait certainement pas cela, ce serait trop cruel. Ne plus pouvoir lire, voir la nature, les visages des personnes aimées,... Non, il ne la laisserait pas avec ce handicap, il ferait tout pour l'aider...

Jenkins n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse de Rogue, il avait pu lire sur son visage une certaine souffrance. Ainsi le Mangemort éprouvait des sentiments pour sa femme, lui qui avait la réputation d'être un homme froid, solitaire... Intéressant, très intéressant...

Severus remit la somme promise à l'ex Guérisseur dont le regard s'alluma aussitôt. Il le raccompagna à la porte, lui lançant discrètement le _Sort de Confusion Spatiale,_ et le renvoya vers _l'Allée des Embrumes_ , espérant ne plus jamais avoir à réclamer ses services. Il avait remarqué la lueur de convoitise que Jenkins avait jeté sur sa femme, et lorsqu'il avait baisé sa main délicate, il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne lui envoyât un Sort Cuisant dans les parties intimes...

Quand il revint dans le salon, Winky avait rapporté un plateau chargé de victuailles qui lui amenèrent l'eau à la bouche. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul car un large sourire éclairait le visage d'Hermione dont le nez mutin s'imprégnait des arômes délicieux qui s'échappaient des différents mets.

"Oh, Winky ! Tu t'es surpassé ! Tout semble si délectable, je m'en lèche les babines à l'avance !

\- Merci maîtresse Rogue. Winky est content de vous faire plaisir."

Severus ne put réprimer un petit rire en voyant Hermione s'extasier comme une enfant devant les plats concoctés par l'elfe. Il se tourna vers ce dernier et lui ordonna :

"Laisse-nous à présent, Winky. Je vais m'occuper de mon épouse. Tu as _"quartier libre"._

L'elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il remercia son maître et disparut dans un _"Pop"_ fracassant. Dès qu'elle avait entendu son mari, Hermione s'était interrompue et attendait debout à côté de la table, la posture raide. Severus s'approcha, lui prit la main doucement et l'aida à s'asseoir en la rassurant :

"Je vais t'aider à manger. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Le velouté aux asperges ? Ou l'un de ces délicieux friands au pâté de canard ?

\- Mmmmh, je ne sais pas, tout me fait envie, et j'ai si faim ! Décide pour moi, s'il te plaît...

\- Bien, alors je vais te donner le potage... Je te remplis une assiette...

Un bruit de métal contre la faïence retentit. Ensuite la voix de baryton ordonna gentiment :

"Ouvre la bouche..."

Hermione obéit puis sentit la texture du métal et le liquide savoureux qui glissait dans sa gorge. Une goutte s'échappa et coula sur la commissure des lèvres pulpeuses. La jeune femme rattrapa la fuyarde avec son index et Severus réprima un grognement. Il se saisit lentement du doigt qu'il introduisit dans sa bouche et le suçota doucement. Le visage de la sorcière, qui exprima sur le moment de la surprise, vira au cramoisi devant le geste éminemment érotique.

Severus comprit que le repas allait se terminer avant même de commencer, or sa _Princesse de Gryffondor_ avait besoin de se sustenter. Il retira donc le doigt de sa bouche et alimenta Hermione d'une manière plus conventionnelle. Affamée, cette dernière ne s'offusqua pas du changement d'attitude de son mari et put contenter son appétit. La prévenance dont faisait preuve Severus à son égard l'émut. Après le repas, celui-ci l'installa dans le fauteuil et lui fit la lecture, un passage de _Guerre et Paix_ de Tolstoï. Une bonne partie de l'après-midi passa sereinement.

Hermione écouta la voix de son mari avec plaisir, se sentit apaisée, et prit conscience d'une évidence qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : ils étaient comme... un vrai couple... Le sorcier s'aperçut de son émoi et s'en inquiéta :

"Hermione ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Non, non, rien de grave. C'est seulement ce que tu viens de lire qui m'a touchée. Je te remercie. Je crois que je vais monter prendre un bain, ce sera plus simple pour moi qu'une douche...

\- Je vais t'envoyer Winky qui va te le préparer et te donnera une chemise de nuit. Je te monterai une _"Goutte-du-Mort-Vivant"_ , pour que tu passes une bonne nuit.

\- Merci, Severus."

Elle se détourna rapidement et fit un effort surhumain afin que le sorcier ne vît pas son émotion.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Avec l'aide de Winky, Hermione, qui avait pu se délasser dans un bain moussant, réfléchissait à l'attitude de son époux envers elle. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que s'il ne l'aimait pas encore comme un homme aimait une femme, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il se souciait d'elle, et elle était intimement persuadée qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, qu'il la protégeait. Le meurtre de Dumbledore faisait certainement partie d'un plan, elle en était intimement persuadée, il faudrait qu'elle arrivât à découvrir la vérité. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs intellectuellement parlant. De plus, sexuellement entre eux, c'était plutôt une réussite... Peut-être qu'après la Guerre, avec la disparition de Voldemort, ils pourraient vivre comme mari et femme... Elle l'aimant tant, si seulement il acceptait de croire qu'un avenir entre eux était possible... Un proverbe souvent professé par sa mère lui revint à l'esprit :

 ** _"Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut."_**

Elle n'avait qu'à mettre à profit ce dicton en utilisant ses atouts.

Une heure plus tard, aidée par Winky, elle était lavée, coiffée, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit qu'elle avait réussi à adapter à ses formes grâce au sortilège que Severus avait déjà utilisé. Elle s'adressa à l'elfe :

"Merci Winky, tu peux te retirer, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services.

\- Bien, maîtresse Rogue. A demain."

Au moment où l'elfe disparut, on toqua à la porte, puis la sorcière entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir, et une voix rauque déclara :

"Je viens t'apporter la potion relaxante que je t'avais promise... Je la pose sur la table de chevet.

\- Ah, merci Severus."

Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers le lit, le bruit d'un flacon que l'on pose sur un meuble de bois, puis...

"Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Hermione. A demain."

La jeune fille perçut les pas de son mari qui s'éloignaient. Elle resta un instant interdite puis s'écria :

"Severus ! Mais... où vas-tu ?

Le sorcier s'était arrêté devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. Il répondit sans se retourner :

"Dormir sur le canapé du salon.

\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Tu ne dors pas ici, dans ton lit ?

\- Non, j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais dormir seule..."

Dans la voix d'Hermione perçait une certaine inquiétude :

"C'est-à-dire que... j'ai peur Severus. Je... voudrais que tu restes avec moi... s'il te plaît... Ne me laisse pas..."

Elle ajouta, après quelques hésitations :

"Le guérisseur a dit d'éviter... tout ce qui pourrait me contrarier..."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes. Severus sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il protesta de sa voix rauque :

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, Hermione...

\- S'il te plaît..."

Le sorcier commençait à fléchir. Il tenta pourtant une dernière fois :

"Tu en es absolument certaine ?"

Hermione supplia en tendant une main et en coassant faiblement :

\- Oui Severus. Je t'en prie, reste. Reste avec moi... Au moins pour cette nuit, le temps que je m'habitue à... cette nouvelle situation..."

La sorcière entendit les pas de son époux revenir vers elle. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit sa présence avant même que deux bras puissants ne la saisissent dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Ses autres sens n'étant à présent plus mis en concurrence avec la vue, Hermione se délecta des arômes épicés qui titillaient agréablement ses narines. Quand Severus prononça son prénom de sa voix basse et soyeuse, ce fut comme si des milliers de fourmis se déplaçaient sur sa peau, elle sentit qu'elle se liquéfiait, et à son tour elle murmura doucement :

"Severus... Severus... ne m'abandonne pas...

\- N'aie crainte, je dors avec toi. Ma douce, viens, allonge-toi.

Un blush colora ses joues alors qu'elle avouait à mots couverts l'envie qu'elle avait de lui :

"Tu ne t'arrêteras pas, cette fois ? Pas comme ce matin, hein ?"

Il répondit en chuchotant dans le creux de son oreille, d'un ton où se mélangeaient l'ironie et le désir :

"Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux... je crois que cela peut s'arranger..."

Avant même que son dos ne heurtât le lit, la chemise de nuit de la jeune fille avait disparu. Le regard avide de Severus dévorait le corps dénudé qui s'offrait à lui. Malgré la chaleur de la nuit estivale, Hermione avait la chair de poule. Elle implora :

"Parle-moi, s'il te plaît... Dis-moi ce que tu... vas me faire..."

Elle entendit un roucoulement, puis la voix soyeuse reprit :

"Oh ! Mais des tas de choses très, très coquines. Par exemple, j'ai une terrible envie d'embrasser un endroit entre l'épaule et ton cou, puis cette jolie bouche qui me nargue depuis quelque temps... Et pendant ce temps, mes mains... je pense qu'elles vont caresser ta peau aussi douce que la soie..."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus approcha lentement son visage de celui de la jeune femme et aspira doucement la peau, exactement à l'endroit désigné auparavant. Déjà, Hermione haletait à ce simple contact. Il remonta et suçota tendrement sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que des doigts chauds voyageaient sur la peau satinée. Sous la montée du plaisir, la sorcière poussait de faibles gémissements qui étaient comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Severus. Une lueur sauvage fit briller ses yeux.

Un léger parfum musqué, preuve de l'émoi charnel de la jeune femme, se mit à flotter dans l'air, et excita plus encore le sorcier qui laissa échapper un grognement. Ses mains poursuivirent leur progression langoureuse vers les petits pics déjà durcis par le désir.

"Je crois que tes seins appétissants meurent d'envie que je m'occupe d'eux..." souffla Severus de sa voix de baryton.

Les doigts habiles glissèrent sournoisement vers les mamelons qui effectivement attendaient avec impatience le toucher masculin. Ils caressèrent sensuellement la peau frémissante d'Hermione qui avait l'impression de prendre feu. La privation de sa vue avait décuplé les sensations liées aux autres sens.

Sa langue brûlante serpenta sur la chair crémeuse, suivant le même chemin que mains, entre la vallée des monticules, à la recherche des boutons roses qui reçurent enfin leur récompense quand une bouche avide engloutit un téton, roulant avec le pouce et l'index le deuxième bourgeon afin qu'il ne fût pas jaloux, provoquant un sursaut de plaisir chez la sorcière qui laissa échapper de ses lèvres :

"Mmmmmmmh ... Sev ..."

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et tenta de le rapprocher, se tortillant pour essayer de placer le phallus qu'elle sentait bien dur contre son entrée moite, mais cela sembla le divertir et il résista à ses vaines tentatives malgré son désir. Il se redressa un instant, admirant le visage rougi par les sensations de plaisir, auréolé de sa crinière brune, la bouche entrouverte, les narines palpitantes, les yeux humides... Elle le supplia, ne supportant pas d'être laissée dans un tel état de frustration :

"Sev... Sev... S'il te... plaît... Sev..."

Pourtant il joua encore avec son corps tendu comme un arc, absorbant le deuxième petit bonbon dans sa bouche, lui infligeant le même traitement que son jumeau : le léchant, l'aspirant et le grignotant, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens, se mît à hurler son prénom. Alors, la prenant en pitié et cherchant lui aussi l'assouvissement, il prit les deux mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, de chaque côté de son visage, plaça la tête de son sexe engorgé devant le petit orifice brûlant et, d'un seul coup de reins, pénétra dans la caverne brûlante en les faisant grimacer et gémir tous les deux sous le plaisir.

" Ooooooohhhhh... ouiiiiiii..."

Curieusement, le sorcier s'interrompit, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre accueillant. Avant que la jeune femme ne pût se plaindre, l'homme lui demanda de sa voix qui n'était que sensualité :

"Que veux-tu, Hermione ? Dis-le moi, je veux t'entendre..."

D'abord déroutée, elle hésita quelques secondes mais ne tarda pas à avouer, abandonnant tout orgueil mal placé :

"Prends-moi, Severus... Je... te veux... Fais-moi l'amour...

\- Bien, vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame Rogue..."

Il embrassa légèrement ses lèvres gonflées, puis il ressortit son sexe à présent bien lubrifié, ne laissant que le bulbe, étonné comme à chaque fois que son étroit conduit pût le prendre tout entier, et il replongea encore et encore, veillant à ce que le clitoris soit malmené à chaque passage, pour les conduire tous les deux vers l'orgasme. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lire dans les yeux ambrés la montée du plaisir, cette étrange lueur ardente quand elle fronçait les sourcils, plissait ses yeux mouillés,...

Heureusement il eut droit à ses soupirs et ses gémissements de plaisir, son visage qui se chiffonnait juste avant le raz de marée qui n'allait pas tarder à l'emporter. Severus sentit lui aussi le fourmillement familier dans ses reins et ses bourses, ses va-et-vient s'accélérèrent, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit leur peau ; la sorcière balbutia, éperdue, griffant ses épaules :

"Oh, Sev... je vais... jouir...

\- Oui... ma... ché... rie... Ooooohhh... je... viens !

\- Mmmmmh ... "

Il furent balayés en même temps par une vague de jouissance dont les répliques n'en furent pas moins violentes et qui les laissa essoufflés, transpirants, épuisés. Severus s'effondra sur une Hermione comblée qui passa lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux noir corbeau, puis sur le visage dont elle devinait les traits acérés. Elle approcha avec douceur le visage du sien, et, profitant de l'abandon du sorcier, sa bouche chercha la sienne. Encore haletants, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs langues se mêlant dans un divin ballet sensuel. Ils finirent par se séparer, et la jeune fille sentit peu après que son corps était nettoyé.

Un petit miaulement se fit entendre près du lit, puis un poids atterrit sur leurs pieds, avant de se mettre en boule et de proférer quelques ronronnements. Severus s'allongea derrière Hermione, son nez dans les cheveux parfumés, comme à son habitude. Avant qu'elle ne sombrât dans le sommeil, il l'entendit souffler :

"Merci..."

Il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir également, empli d'un petit bonheur.

.

 _NB : un petit saut de joie ?_


	5. Chapter 5 Magie Noire et Espionnage

**Notes** : Waouh ! Plus de 100 reviews en seulement quatre chapitres, je n'en reviens pas !

Merci pour tous les sauts de cabri que j'ai dû faire grâce à vos commentaires enthousiastes (mais je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire ^^) Vous pouvez continuer allègrement, vous contribuez à ma motivation d'humble écrivaine de fictions...

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : un lemon en début de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre V - Magie Noire et Espionnage**

.

 _Une semaine s'écoula._

Hermione s'éveilla dans la nuit dans une bienheureuse euphorie. Comme à son habitude, quand ils dormaient ensemble, Severus enveloppait toujours sa taille d'un bras possessif et il lui communiquait ainsi sa chaleur mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle aimait son côté dominateur et puis, quand il lui avait fait l'amour avec toute la passion dont il savait faire preuve, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu ces deux mots qui repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, qui l'avaient comblée de joie et qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Ils avaient même peuplé ses rêves : _"ma chérie..." "ma chérie..." "ma chérie..."_

Hermione sentait son coeur déborder d'amour, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle savait que son mari n'était pas homme à s'épancher mais il lui semblait que lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, qu'il lui faisait l'amour, une partie de lui se dévoilait, s'ouvrait, laissait entrevoir sa part d'humanité qu'il savait si bien cacher... Les gestes tendres qu'il avait pour l'aider à manger, et sa patience quand il lui faisait la lecture de sa voix suave, c'était pour elle un tel bonheur !

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne pût retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsque des doigts sournois remontèrent lentement vers sa poitrine, cherchant les petits tétons impudents. Un souffle chaud fit frémir sa nuque. Un sourire chafouin apparut sur le visage du sorcier. De longs doigts roulèrent doucement les pointes, tandis qu'une bouche avide descendait le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, électrisant la peau et laissant une traînée humide sur son passage.

Partout où sa bouche se posait, elle déclenchait un incendie qui se propageait à toutes les cellules de son corps. Déjà excitée par ce traitement, Hermione se mit à se trémousser, et en réaction, Severus sentit son sexe s'allonger à la vue du derrière rebondi et sa bouche ne put s'empêcher de mordiller les globes tentateurs.

"Oh Sev... Sev... Mmmmmh..."

Chaque fois qu'il entendait la jeune femme l'appeler par son diminutif - _ce que personne ne s'était jamais avisé de faire_ \- le sorcier en ressentait un profond émoi. Alors que sa main droite poursuivait ses tourments sur un mamelon, la gauche descendit lentement vers le centre du plaisir, écartant les plis afin de glisser un doigt dans la fente juteuse où il recueillit quelques gouttes de nectar et remonta trouver le petit bouton d'amour qu'il caressa amoureusement, provoquant des déhanchements et des balbutiements incohérents chez sa partenaire qui suppliait pour qu'il lui accordât l'achèvement des sens.

"Sev! Sev! Oooooooohhhhhhh ...

\- Mmmmmh, comme j'aime entendre tes gémissements... Mais tu n'es pas encore assez prête..."

Après l'avoir longuement taquinée, rendue presque folle, le sorcier se redressa et se plaça derrière Hermione qu'il installa à sa convenance, à quatre pattes. La jeune femme, émoustillée, obtempéra docilement... Cette position augmenta l'excitation des deux amants. Connaissant la puissance des coups de boutoir du sorcier, Hermione, prudente, préféra se tenir aux montants du lit. Un suave arôme de l'excitation féminine embaumait la pièce. Cela accentua le désir de l'homme qui était si fort que son sexe pulsait douloureusement.

Severus caressa langoureusement les flancs de la jeune femme, par de légers mouvements circulaires terriblement érotiques, et, soudainement, il donna une petite claque sur le postérieur charnu, faisant sursauter légèrement Hermione avant de lubrifier la pointe de sa verge à l'aide de la cyprine abondante qui s'écoulait de l'entrée secrète.

Enfin décidé à abréger leur torture commune, le sorcier s'enfonça profondément dans le conduit humide et étroit, fermant momentanément ses yeux sous la violence du plaisir, s'immobilisant quelques secondes afin de mieux savourer cette intrusion savoureuse. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, et Severus se pencha sur Hermione, lui chuchotant à l'oreille de sa voix soyeuse :

"C'est si bon d'être en toi, ma douce... si bon... Je vais faire chanter ton corps..."

Puis il se retira lentement, ses mains tenant fermement les hanches voluptueuses et il plongea à nouveau dans le fourreau accueillant, accélérant ses coups de reins, ralentissant, alternant entre un rythme rapide et un plus lent, appréciant visuellement la cambrure malmenée par ses assauts, et auditivement les petits cris étranglés qu'Hermione poussait à chaque estocade de son sexe.

Sentant sa fin proche, Severus dirigea ses doigts vers les mamelons bien durs dont il fit rouler les pointes turgescentes. Hermione poussa un long cri d'agonie, son désir exacerbé par le traitement infligé à ses seins. Quand le sorcier descendit une main pour agacer le clitoris gonflé, des vagues de plaisir submergèrent subitement la jeune femme qui convulsa et dont les contractions vaginales entraînèrent illico l'extase de l'homme. Il jouit longuement, par saccades, les yeux mi-clos, déversant sa semence dans le tunnel brûlant. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, puis s'effondrèrent sur le lit, à bout de souffle, transpirants, anéantis par le déchaînement de leur passion charnelle. Hermione ronronna, repue comme un chaton gavé de lait :

"Oh Sev, c'était tellement bon..."

L'interpelé se contenta de la serrer contre lui, un sourire de conquérant aux lèvres, puis déposa un baiser léger dans le creux de l'épaule féminine.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Hermione s'était entraînée à monter les escaliers en s'agrippant à la rampe. Elle savait qu'il y avait douze marches avant d'arriver au palier, puis qu'il fallait avancer de cinq pas pour atteindre la chambre. Maintenant elle redescendait pour rejoindre son mari dans le salon. Le tableau qui se trouvait dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée avait disparu, le sorcier l'avait déplacé dans une autre pièce de la maison, elle ignorait où, et quand elle lui demandait où il se trouvait, il éludait aussitôt la question, changeant de sujet. Alors, elle cessa de l'interroger à ce sujet. Elle finirait bien par le découvrir, il suffisait d'un peu de patience...

"Severus, où es-tu ?

\- Dans le fauteuil, je lis. Tu veux prendre ma place ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non, non. Ne bouge pas, je te rejoins. Il faut bien que... je m'habitue à me déplacer toute seule..."

Tant bien que mal, Hermione progressa dans la pièce, se fiant à sa mémoire spatiale et aux légères effluves de bois de santal dégagées par son mari. Elle se cogna contre une chaise, le coin de la table, se prit un pied dans le tapis, réprimant un juron, sous le regard scrutateur du sorcier. Plus d'une fois il faillit intervenir, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas lui rendre service. Il fallait qu'elle fît des progrès par elle-même, qu'elle arrivât à maîtriser son environnement en se l'appropriant.

Enfin, elle arriva au fauteuil. Elle se tourna et s'assit à côté de Severus qui se décala pour lui faire de la place. Elle se cala contre son flanc, posa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule chaude, accueillante et tout naturellement, un bras masculin encercla la taille de la jeune femme par le dos. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée. Enfin, la sorcière demanda :

"Severus... je voudrais savoir si... Winky pouvait me ramener des affaires qui se trouvent dans ma chambre de Poudlard..."

Le sorcier avait senti un très léger raidissement dans la posture de son épouse. A peine perceptible, mais en espion confirmé, il ne put lui échapper. Il installa Hermione à cheval sur ses genoux, prit doucement le menton entre ses doigts, observant avec attention les traits du visage. Il questionna d'un ton neutre :

"Que veux-tu qu'il te ramène, exactement ?

Hermione tenta de la jouer décontractée. Elle secoua ses épaules et répondit :

"Oh, seulement mes vêtements car ceux que je porte sont vraiment trop démodés et aussi des affaires de classe, mon sac d'école avec des parchemins, de l'encre, des plumes... Il me faut m'entraîner à écrire... Je ne peux pas rester sans réviser... Tu me connais assez pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien toi qui m'as surnommée _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ ?"

L'homme rétorqua avec un sourire énigmatique :

"Mais dans cette maison il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin, _ma chérie_...

La jeune fille mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, provoquant involontairement un certain émoi physique dans le pantalon de son mari. Elle insista :

"Je suppose que tu peux comprendre que je suis habituée à mon matériel, n'est-ce pas?

Severus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer mais était intrigué par l'attitude en apparence désinvolte de la jeune femme. Il devinait des secrets cachés dans la jolie tête. Il tenta de les percer en pénétrant son esprit, mais elle avait été à bonne école, et ne lui présenta que des images banales d'une Hermione lisant, étudiant ou écrivant, dans sa chambre de Poudlard, dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor ou encore dans la bibliothèque. Le sorcier fut une fois de plus impressionné par les capacités qu'elle avait su développer grâce à la formation qu'il lui avait inculquée. Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres fines.

 _ **"La meilleure élève de Poudlard..."**_

Ignorant le rictus qu'elle ne pouvait voir, Hermione ajouta, un brin mutine, cherchant à le distraire :

"J'aimerais aussi récupérer les peignes en argent que tu m'as offerts pour mon anniversaire. Je dois être laide à faire peur avec ma tignasse tout ébouriffée...

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je dirai..."

Les mains de l'homme plongèrent dans la masse désordonnée, se délectant de sentir la souplesse des boucles sauvages entre ses doigts.

"On dirait que tes cheveux ont leur propre vie, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, loin de là...

Il attrapa une mèche qu'il plaça sous son nez, inspirant furtivement le léger parfum de rose. C'est alors qu'une pensée insidieuse, machiavélique, envahit son esprit : il lui serait si facile de connaître ses pensées cachées en utilisant la Magie Noire, oui, si facile... Il n'avait besoin de presque rien, juste une incantation, le toucher et enfin l'acceptation.

Alors il se mit à caresser doucement les bras de la jeune fille, faisant naître une multitude de picotements sur la peau veloutée. Se méprenant sur la nature des caresses de son époux, Hermione se mit à sourire béatement. Severus approcha lentement sa bouche de son oreille et se mit à lui murmurer des mots dans une langue inconnue, sans cesser ses attouchements. Peu à peu, la tête de la sorcière se mit à tourner, elle avait l'impression de plonger dans une spirale sans fond. Les chuchotements s'accélérèrent, s'amplifièrent et résonnèrent dans chaque fibre de son corps, lui faisant perdre tout repère. Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Autour d'eux, la pièce s'était obscurcie, mais si Hermione ne pouvait le voir, elle le devinait. Ce qui était de prime abord envoûtant, devint oppressant. La jeune femme comprit fugitivement qu'elle était en train de perdre son être. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les avant-bras de son mari. Avant même que son cri déchirant ne retentît dans la pièce, Severus réalisa ce qu'il était véritablement en train de commettre sur sa _Princesse de Gryffondor_ : il avait failli la faire basculer du côté obscur, _elle_ dont l'âme était pure, non souillée par le vice, les crimes ou la haine. _Elle_ qui était capable d'amour même pour un Mangemort, un renégat, et il avait été à deux doigts de l'entraîner dans un monde de ténèbres.

Nombre de sorciers possédaient en eux un côté obscur, un potentiel propice pour verser dans les Arts Sombres. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui faisait la force du Seigneur des Ténèbres : rien de plus facile que d'attirer de jeunes magiciens en leur faisant miroiter la puissance que pouvait offrir la Magie Noire. Mais Hermione n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie de personnes et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle restât en dehors, qu'elle ne basculât point dans cette mauvaise pente que lui-même avait suivie et qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Il cessa aussitôt ses incantations maléfiques, la serra contre lui pour la réconforter, lui chuchotant des _"Pardonne-moi"_ , lui promettant de ne plus recommencer, tandis qu'elle glissait dans une douce torpeur, rassurée par la chaude étreinte de Severus. Le salon avait retrouvé son ambiance habituelle et sa faible luminosité. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, comme si elle se réveillait et demanda :

"Que s'est-il passé ? Je me sens si lasse tout à coup... J'ai eu l'impression de sombrer inexorablement dans un cauchemar, lentement, sans espoir de retour puis... tu étais là pour m'aider à retrouver la lumière... Oh Severus ! J'ai eu si peur !"

Une larme tomba sur la joue d'Hermione, accentuant les remords qui rongeaient le sorcier. Ce dernier se méprisait pour son attitude abjecte. Il passa un doigt sur la goutte qu'il fit disparaître instantanément. Il la laissa retrouver son calme puis lui annonça d'un ton neutre :

"Tu peux demander ce que tu veux à Winky, il te rapportera tout ce dont tu as besoin ici."

Immédiatement, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira, occultant le rêve étrange qui l'avait troublée.

"Oh, merci Severus !"

Pour montrer sa reconnaissance, Hermione voulut déposer un baiser sur la joue de son époux mais privée de la vue, sa bouche se trompa et rencontra celle de Severus. Un courant électrique les traversa aussitôt. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, permettant à leurs langues de se mêler dans un baiser grisant. Les sentiments du sorcier étaient partagés : d'un côté il goûtait l'abandon charnel d'Hermione, de l'autre un fort sentiment de culpabilité le taraudait après ce qu'il avait failli lui faire subir.

Mais il n'eut pas à se poser plus de questions, la Marque des Ténèbres le brûla intensément. Il était temps de rejoindre son Maître. Il s'éloigna de sa jeune épouse, mais elle s'accrocha à lui, appréhendant cette nouvelle convocation. Mais le sorcier fut inflexible :

"Je dois y aller, Hermione. Ne m'attends pas pour le dîner. J'ignore à quelle heure... je vais revenir, mais Winky te préparera à manger."

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Severus ne revint pas pour le dîner, et l'angoisse de la sorcière augmenta au fil des minutes, des heures qui s'égrenaient lentement. Elle avait décidé de l'attendre dans le fauteuil du salon. Vers onze du soir, elle se décida à monter se coucher. Elle finit par s'endormir vers une heure du matin, dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de rêves terribles dans lesquels elle assistait à une réunion au milieu de Mangemorts, présidée par Voldemort. Ce dernier parlait de Harry, du Ministère de la Magie, d'attaques dont les Moldus devaient être la cible...

Au milieu de la nuit elle se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant, la chemise de nuit collée contre son corps en sueur, quelques mèches collées sur le front. Ayant laissé la porte de la chambre entrouverte, il lui sembla entendre le son d'une conversation. Intriguée, Hermione glissa du lit et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle se faufila discrètement entre la porte et le chambranle, avança sur le palier puis descendit le plus silencieusement possible les marches, pensant à éviter la septième marche dont le grincement aurait pu trahir sa présence.

Elle entendait de plus en plus clairement les voix. Elles étaient deux : celle de son mari, basse, soyeuse - le soulagement l'envahit de savoir que son mari était de retour, vivant - et une autre plus chevrotante. Un malaise s'empara subitement de la jeune femme. Non, non... Cela ne pouvait être la voix de... de... Dumb... Dumbledore !

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le Directeur de Poudlard était mort... Alors... Comment se pouvait-il que... Elle s'approcha plus encore, ses pieds nus glissant sur le plancher et tendit l'oreille, son coeur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, priant tout bas pour que Severus ne l'entendît point. La voix âgée déclarait :

"Tu l'as mise au courant ?

\- Non. Je pense que c'est trop dangereux, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Détrompe-toi, tu dois lui faire confiance, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'elle..."

Hermione se demandait de qui les deux hommes parlaient, d'elle ? Sinon, qui d'autre ? A ce moment-là, Severus rétorqua vivement :

"Non ! Sûrement pas ! Trop de dangers rôdent autour de moi, je ne veux pas l'entraîner dans ma chute...

\- Tu as tort, Severus. Tu devrais apprendre à accorder ta confiance aux personnes qui le méritent, elle ne te trahira pas..."

Le plus jeune reprenait la parole, la voix lasse, brisée :

"Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur Albus... Je n'y arriverai pas...

\- Ne dis pas cela, mon ami. Tu as fait le plus dur. Il te faut continuer à jouer ton rôle, il a confiance en toi maintenant, et c'est ce que nous voulions. Encore un peu de patience et il sera définitivement anéanti. Tu ne peux pas abandonner, pas si près du but, et... tu m'as fait une promesse, il y a dix-sept ans... C'est toi qui es venu me trouver et qui m'as supplié de t'aider..."

Severus l'interrompit brutalement :

"On dirait que vous ignorez ce qu'il est capable de faire ou d'ordonner. De plus en plus d'attaques sont perpétrées contre des familles proches de l'Ordre ou des Moldus. Des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants sont torturés puis tués... De nombreux viols sont même commis et... il arrive que je doive participer à ces atrocités... Cela devient de plus en plus difficile... pour moi...

Hermione était pétrifiée. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était si... horrible... Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, elle cessa de respirer de longues secondes, puis expira bruyamment.

"Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui écoute derrière la porte... Laisse-la venir."

Mais la réponse fusa, immédiate :

"Non !"

Aussitôt, le bruit des portes d'un meuble que l'on referme se fit entendre. Prudemment, Hermione battit en retraite vers le couloir mais elle avait à peine fait quelques pas à reculons qu'une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras et elle fut plaquée contre un mur, manquant de trébucher. Le ton était coupant comme une lame de rasoir :

"Que fais-tu ici Hermione ? Tu m'espionnais ?"

Effrayée, la jeune fille bégaya :

"Non, non. Pas du tout... C'est... Pattenrond qui m'a réveillée. Il voulait sortir, alors je suis allée lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre... Puis j'en ai profité pour descendre car... j'avais soif... Il fait si chaud."

Il est vrai que la température ambiante était encore élevée, même à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Le regard inquisiteur du sorcier jaugea l'apparence de son épouse : elle portait une chemise de nuit qui épousait ses formes, ses cheveux en bataille, sa respiration rapide, trop rapide et... cette manière qu'elle avait de mordiller ses lèvres quand elle réfléchissait ou quand elle avait peur, ou quand... Il avait envie de la secouer afin qu'elle avouât la vérité, mais il capitula devant la frayeur qu'il lisait sur les traits juvéniles. Il se radoucit :

"Bon, je vais te donner un verre d'eau, il fait très chaud, effectivement, mais ce n'est guère étonnant pour un mois de juillet..."

Il prit doucement sa main et la conduisit vers la cuisine. Hermione était désorientée, trop de questions restaient sans réponse, il faudrait pourtant qu'elle connût la vérité... Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée sur ce qu'elle avait entendu depuis le couloir afin de traiter et d'analyser les informations. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre lentement mais sûrement en place...

.

 _NB : un petit saut de cabri ? Et n'oubliez pas : **36 37**_


	6. Chapter 6 Mystère Dévoilé

**Notes** : un véritable florilège de commentaires tous aussi enthousiastes et sympathiques les uns que les autres, participant à ma motivation : donc un grand merci !

Hermione a-t-elle vraiment entendu la voix de Dumbledore ? Comment est-ce possible ? Des hypothèses sont proposées... (Certaines d'entre vous ont deviné ^^)

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : long et doux lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre VI - Le Mystère est dévoilé**

.

Dans la cuisine, Severus versa un verre d'eau à Hermione qui n'osait parler malgré toutes les questions qui la taraudaient. Elle le remercia et but lentement, essayant de clarifier ses pensées confuses. La jeune femme sentait le regard du sorcier posé sur elle, aussi fit-elle de son mieux pour lui présenter un visage anodin. Ayant fini de boire, elle reposa son verre après quelques hésitations dans l'évier, et elle énonça tranquillement :

"Je vais retourner me coucher, je suis fatiguée à présent."

La réponse du sorcier ne tarda pas :

"Oui, il est tard, je monte avec toi."

La voix semblait indifférente, ce qui soulagea Hermione. Elle craignait qu'il ne fût en colère après elle. Il prit son coude pour la diriger vers le couloir, mais la jeune sorcière se dégagea, gentiment mais fermement.

"Je dois me débrouiller toute seule, Severus. Tu n'es pas toujours là, je veux être autonome."

L'homme n'insista pas, comprenant son point de vue. Ils montèrent en silence vers la chambre. Hermione se coucha la première, l'esprit en ébullition, tandis que son mari allait dans la salle de bains. N'avait-elle pas rêvé la conversation qu'elle avait entendue il y a seulement quelques minutes ? Etait-ce vraiment Dumbledore qui parlait avec Severus ? C'était impossible! Et puis, Winky lui avait lu le déroulement de son enterrement à Poudlard dans le journal _"La Gazette du Sorcier"_ ainsi que dans _"Le Chicaneur"_ , sans compter que l'elfe y avait assisté comme tout le personnel du collège.

Enfin, une idée germa dans sa tête. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Oui, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que cela ! Si le Directeur était vraiment mort, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il était de connivence avec Severus pour que ce soit lui qui commette son meurtre... D'ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'il lui donnait des conseils... comme si... il ne lui en voulait pas... Oh, quand elle verrait Winky, elle aurait tellement de questions à lui poser afin de vérifier ses théories !

La jeune femme était tellement excitée qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre son mari qui revenait se coucher. Elle se força à retrouver une respiration normale, ne voulant pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de l'homme. De manière inhabituelle, il ne s'approcha pas d'elle, mais laissa une certaine distance entre leurs corps, ce qui l'alarma un peu. Elle en déduisit que lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées.

La sorcière avait raison, le cerveau de Severus cogitait tant et plus. Il se posait des tas de questions. Hermione avait-elle entendu sa discussion avec Albus ? Devait-il lui dire toute la vérité, et prendre le risque qu'une épée de Damoclès soit suspendue sur leurs têtes, ou la laisser dans l'ignorance afin qu'elle ne fût pas inquiétée au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres réussirait à fouiller ses pensées ? Il se sentait déchiré entre ces deux options. N'arrivant pas à décider laquelle choisir, il préféra se tourner afin de dormir. La nuit porte conseil, dit-on.

La sorcière n'osait s'approcher de son mari, elle craignait d'être rejetée. Pourtant, deux heures plus tard, sans qu'il en prît conscience, Severus retrouva sa place habituelle contre Hermione, un bras l'enlaçant tout naturellement, son grand nez planté dans la chevelure touffue. Un petit gémissement de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, entraînant un sourire chez l'homme malgré son sommeil. Elle recula pour mieux se pelotonner contre le sorcier qui la laissa faire, appréciant lui aussi leur proximité retrouvée.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Severus étant absent pour la journée, Hermione en profita pour fouiller dans le salon afin de vérifier si l'hypothèse qu'elle envisageait était la bonne. Mais elle eut beau tout retourner, vérifier le moindre recoin, elle ne trouva pas l'objet qu'elle recherchait et qui aurait pu lever le voile sur pas mal d'interrogations.

Dégoûtée, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Elle s'ennuyait ferme seule dans le salon, seulement accompagnée par les mélodies que distillait un vieux transistor retrouvé au fond d'un placard et qui fonctionnait encore. Un _"Pop !"_ sonore retentit. La main droite crispée sur sa baguette, la jeune femme demanda :

"Winky ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, maîtresse Rogue. Pardonnez-moi, Winky ne voulait pas vous faire peur. C'est maître Rogue qui m'a ordonné de vous apporter les affaires que vous avez demandées. Tenez, je les pose sur le canapé."

Hermione se dirigea vers le divan où elle put se rendre compte par elle-même que tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait là, à portée de main.

 _ **"Par Merlin ! Je vais pouvoir communiquer avec Harry et Ron, c'est fantastique !"**_

"Oh Winky ! Tu es merveilleux ! Tu as ramené tous mes vêtements et mon matériel scolaire, merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que tu me fais..."

Si Hermione avait pu voir, elle aurait constaté que le visage de l'elfe avait pris une teinte cramoisie sous le compliment. Peu de sorciers remerciaient avec autant de vivacité les serviteurs de son acabit, aussi en était-il profondément touché.

"Winky est heureux d'avoir rendu service à maîtresse Rogue.

Avant de pouvoir gérer ses affaires, Hermione avait quelques questions à poser à l'elfe qui brûlaient ses lèvres depuis quelque temps :

"Dis-moi, Winky, comment ça va, à Poudlard ?"

La voix de l'elfe changea aussitôt de ton, devenant plus grave.

"Pas très fort depuis la mort de Dumbledore, maîtresse Rogue. Tous les élèves sont rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Il reste peu de professeurs..."

Elle le coupa pour l'interroger sur un ton pressant :

"Et la Directrice de Gryffondor, et Hagrid, comment vont-ils ?

\- Oh, Mc Gonagall gère le château pour s'occuper mais on l'entend souvent pleurer dans son bureau ; elle parle de Dumbledore, mais aussi de vous, elle s'inquiète. Hagrid lui, est comme une âme en peine. Il ne sort plus de sa maison, tout juste pour nourrir ses animaux étranges... Ils sont malheureux , mais je n'ai pas le droit de parler de vous, maître Rogue me l'a interdit."

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'était serré à l'évocation du chagrin de ses amis. Elle poursuivit son interrogatoire :

"Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, par Dobby. Il est chez sa tante. Il est invité à un mariage. D'un Weasley il me semble..."

 _ **"Oh bien sûr, c'est le mariage de Bill et de Fleur qui doit être célébré le premier août. Je devais y aller..."**_

Quelques larmes menacèrent d'apparaître au coin de ses grands yeux, mais la sorcière se reprit et demanda :

"Winky, j'ai une question à te poser mais... il faudrait que cela reste entre nous, mon mari ne doit pas le savoir."

L'elfe se mit aussitôt à crier, en se déplaçant dans la pièce, ses longues oreilles bougeant dans tous les sens :

"Winky ne peut pas trahir son maître ! Winky n'est pas un mauvais elfe !

\- Je ne te demande pas de le trahir, mais simplement de ne pas lui en parler. Si ton maître ne t'interroge pas, tu n'es pas obligé de le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'elfe semblait réfléchir, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe. La sorcière insista :

"Allons, Winky, s'il ne te le demande pas expressément, tu n'es coupable de rien... Je t'assure - _prenant une voix ensorceleuse_ \- Je t'en prie, c'est très important pour moi..."

Devant le ton implorant de sa jeune maîtresse, l'elfe se laissa fléchir, grimaçant malgré tout :

"Que voulez-vous savoir, maîtresse Rogue ?"

Hermione choisit ses mots avec soin :

"Est-ce que... mon mari est en possession d'un portrait de Dumbledore ?

Winky hésita quelques secondes, puis répondit comme à contrecoeur :

"Oui, maître Rogue détient un petit tableau où est peint le visage du Directeur.

Une forte excitation transparaissait dans la voix de la sorcière quand elle poursuivit :

"As-tu déjà vu mon mari discuter avec le portrait ?

\- Oh oui, maîtresse Rogue ! Très souvent, et ils se disputent même quelquefois..."

Le coeur d'Hermione battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle : Severus n'était pas un traître et encore moins un assassin. Tout n'avait été qu'une mise en scène soigneusement préparée entre Dumbledore et son espion. Son meurtre était de la poudre au yeux jetée aux yeux du monde magique pour que Voldemort ait confiance en son fidèle lieutenant, et cela avait fonctionné à merveille.

Tous les sorciers, hormis les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres croyaient que le Directeur de Serpentard était un félon, un sorcier indigne, alors que c'était au contraire un homme courageux. Elle imaginait ce qu'il avait dû en coûter à Severus pour tuer son mentor, l'homme qui avait été presqu'un père pour lui. Des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse menacèrent d'inonder le visage de la jeune femme. Prise de vertiges, elle dut s'asseoir pour ne point tomber. Winky s'inquiéta :

"Maîtresse Rogue, vous allez bien ?

\- Oh oui, mon cher ami, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse ! Mais tu ne dois surtout rien dire à ton maître, tu as compris ?"

L'elfe acquiesça, puis disparut aussitôt. Les pensées d'Hermione se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle puisse prévenir Harry et l'informer que Severus n'était pas un traître, qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte, que l'on pouvait, que _l'on devait_ lui faire confiance. Fébrile, elle attrapa son sac d'école et se mit à tâtonner pour y dénicher le Gallion enchanté.

Quand sa main tremblante entra en possession de la pièce, elle fut assaillie par des visions horribles : l'homme qu'elle aimait était torturé de manière abominable par Voldemort lui-même, qui ne cessait de l'accuser d'être un traître. Ces images cruelles lui rappelant trop un certain cauchemar récurrent, Hermione relâcha le Gallion qui tomba par terre et roula sur la tranche dans un bruit métallique, avant de se coucher à plat sur le sol.

Elle allait communiquer avec Harry, mais ne lui parlerait en aucune manière du véritable rôle joué par Severus dans cette lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Il fallait conserver sa couverture intacte afin qu'il restât en vie le plus longtemps possible. Elle essuya d'un mouvement brusque les larmes silencieuses qui avaient inondé son visage. Forte de sa détermination, elle mit son projet à exécution.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Exaltée, Hermione récupéra la pièce qu'elle avait laissée tomber par un " _Accio Gallion !"_ Elle ne pouvait certes pas trahir son mari, mais elle pouvait toujours donner de ses nouvelles à ses amis, et éventuellement les aider en cas de besoin. Evidemment, le hic c'était qu'avec sa cécité elle était dans l'impossibilité de lire quoi que ce soit... Elle ne pouvait demander à Winky de l'aider, car si Severus l'interrogeait, l'elfe serait obligé de lui dire la vérité sur ses agissements.

Heureusement, grâce à Severus qui lui avait appris un Sortilège d'habitude utilisé par les élèves dont la graphie laissait à désirer, la jeune femme écrivait parfaitement... Elle s'était entraînée, arguant le fait que c'était pour mieux arriver à poursuivre ses études, ce que son mari ne mit nullement en doute, connaissant sa soif d'apprendre. Il lui avait fait même fait réviser une partie du programme de sixième année en Potions et en DCFM, montrant une patience qu'il n'avait jamais eue pour l'un de ses élèves, à plus forte raison _une Gryffondor_...

Prudente, elle lança un _Sort d'Alerte_ sur la porte du salon, ne voulant pas être surprise par son époux durant son échange avec Harry. La haine qui existait entre eux était si vivace qu'il valait mieux laisser Severus dans l'ignorance de ce moyen de communication. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en envoyant des messages à son ami car s'il se trouvait chez les Dursley, toute magie lui était interdite. Elle n'avait hésité qu'un instant pour se décider s'il valait mieux donner de ses nouvelles à Ron ou Harry. Chez les Weasley, il devait y avoir du monde comme souvent, la discrétion serait plus délicate à obtenir avec Ron.

En proie à une certaine excitation, elle sortit les parchemins, les deux flacons d'encre et l'une de ses plumes de son sac. Elle posa consciencieusement le tout sur la table du salon. Les parchemins furent vite triés, la taille réduite indiquant à Hermione lesquels devaient servir. Pour l'encre, il lui suffit de déboucher les petites bouteilles, et les arômes de noix de galle, de bistre, d'huiles de lin et de tung, de cobalt et d'amidon, d'éther de glycol et de nitrocellulose, provenant des ingrédients qu'elle avait elle-même incorporés pour élaborer son encre magique lui indiquèrent lequel utiliser.

Elle reprit le Gallion et utilisa le _Sortilège Protéiforme_. Elle pria tout bas pour que Harry ait sa pièce sur lui et qu'il soit en mesure de lire ses messages. Par chance, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, le Gallion chauffa dans sa main. Aussitôt, elle prit une plume, la trempa dans l'encre lança le " _Perfect Scripto_ " enseigné par Severus. Immédiatement, elle sentit la magie prendre possession de sa main droite et elle commença à écrire :

 _"Harry, c'est moi, Hermione. N'essaie pas de me répondre, je suis aveugle"_

Elle patienta une quinzaine de secondes et poursuivit :

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une cécité temporaire, je t'expliquerai plus tard"_

Elle attendit encore et ajouta, laissant toujours le même laps de temps entre ses envois :

 _"Je vais bien, je ne suis pas maltraitée, je suis en bonne santé, que personne ne se fasse de souci pour moi"_

 _"Tu peux donner de mes nouvelles à Ron et Ginny, mais vous devez garder notre secret, c'est primordial..."_

Elle hésita pour les lignes suivantes, mais elle ne pouvait trahir Severus.

 _"J'ignore où je me trouve, mais je suis persuadée que nous nous reverrons bientôt"_

 _"Je sais que tu auras dix-sept ans à la fin du mois, et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi..."_

 _"Je t'embrasse tendrement, et espère te revoir bientôt. Je dois y aller."_

 _"PS : N'essaie pas de me contacter, c'est moi qui le ferai... A bientôt !"_

Partagée entre l'enthousiasme d'avoir pu donner de ses nouvelles à Harry, et la tristesse de ne pouvoir en recevoir en retour, Hermione retint les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Mais rapidement elle se reprit, rangea soigneusement son matériel. Elle avait réussi à communiquer avec son ami, c'était ce qui comptait le plus à l'heure actuelle. Elle décida de prendre une douche avant de changer de tenue vestimentaire, préférant porter ses propres habits. Elle n'oublia pas de lever le _Sort d'Alerte_ avant de monter dans la chambre avec ses affaires.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Quand Severus rentra, vers dix-sept heures, Hermione dormait d'un profond sommeil sur le fauteuil, ses jambes passant par dessus l'un des accoudoirs. Son bras gauche pendait à l'extérieur, la main ouverte, et sa baguette était tombée sur le tapis élimé. A cause de la chaleur elle s'était vêtue légèrement, ne portant qu'une robe d'été sans manches, blanche, parsemée de minuscules fleurs roses. Un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Sa poitrine montait et descendait, au rythme paisible de sa respiration.

 _ **"Elle a récupéré ses vêtements, il est vrai qu'ils lui vont nettement mieux que ceux de ma mère... Elle est si belle !"**_

Le côté droit de sa tête reposait contre le dossier, les cheveux retenus par les peignes en argent qu'il lui avait offerts, mais d'où s'échappaient comme toujours quelques boucles indomptables. Ses longs cils bruns projetaient une ombre sur ses joues veloutées. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, exhalait un souffle régulier.

Sa robe froissée, remontée jusqu'en haut des cuisses, laissait deviner une petite culotte blanche en dentelle. Elle offrait un tableau si charmant que la main du sorcier, comme attiré par une force invisible, s'égara sur la peau d'albâtre, caressa l'arrondi du genou, provoquant un doux émoi dans l'inconscient de la jeune femme.

 _Allongée dans l'herbe, au bord du lac de Poudlard, à l'ombre du feuillage touffu d'un aulne impérial, Hermione profitait des belles journées ensoleillées pour se prélasser. Severus, à genoux devant elle, touchait sa peau en petits gestes tendres, faisant trembler de désir la jeune femme..._

En réponse à la caresse insidieuse de Severus, les jambes de la jeune femme s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, permettant un meilleur accès aux mains, pour s'offrir volontiers au doux contact charnel. Les doigts experts glissèrent sur la courbe des cuisses, puis se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur qu'ils taquinèrent en de légères arabesques,

La sensibilité tactile du derme féminin émerveilla une fois encore le magicien, faisant brûler une lueur concupiscente dans les yeux d'encre. La bouche de la jeune fille laissa apparaître un bout de langue rose entraînant un désir qui enflamma les reins du sorcier qui souffla de sa voix de baryton :

"Oh Hermione, belle tentatrice, laisse-moi te donner du plaisir..."

S'agenouillant comme un pénitent devant son épouse, Severus approcha son visage avec une délicieuse lenteur vers la jonction entre les jambes, là où se dressait comme un rempart dérisoire la fine barrière de tissu. Il remarqua la contorsion subtile des hanches de la jeune fille, prouvant l'abandon consentant de cette dernière. Le sorcier écarta lentement les jambes qui obéirent docilement.

Les lèvres de Severus tracèrent un chemin humide sur la peau tendre des cuisses, pour arriver à sa destination finale ; son nez de connaisseur apprécia à sa juste valeur le parfum subtilement musqué que délivrait le sexe féminin, encore dissimulé sous la dentelle transparente. Il pouvait apercevoir le bourgeon de chair gonflé par le désir, qui semblait le supplier de le prendre dans sa bouche. Cette dernière commença par souffler doucement sur la fine barrière de tissu, provoquant le raidissement du petit pic et des frémissements dans le corps juvénile.

Quand le sorcier écarta d'un long doigt l'étoffe, découvrant son Paradis, il donna un coup de langue taquin sur le clitoris, et Hermione lâcha un long soupir. Satisfait de la réponse de sa jeune femme, l'homme fit tourbillonner son muscle lingual autour de la perle rose ultra sensible, le suçotant avec tant de virtuosité que les douces hanches entamèrent un mouvement vieux comme le monde, tandis que de doux miaulements s'échappaient de la bouche de la sorcière...

Severus poursuivit son exquise torture, agaçant l'adorable clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît les prémisses de l'orgasme qui s'annonçait. Alors il accéléra ses lutineries, agitant sa langue contre la fente, sur le petit paquet de nerfs, provoquant la jouissance de la jeune femme qui contracta ses cuisses autour de la tête de son mari, en poussant un cri de délivrance qui fit durcir plus encore le sexe de l'homme déjà engorgé par le désir :

"Sev !"

Hermione s'éveilla lentement, perdue dans un océan de délices, les yeux vitreux. Ce qui n'était pour elle qu'un simple rêve érotique se révélait être une délicieuse réalité. elle sut instantanément que l'homme qui lui prodiguait ces caresses expertes n'était autre que son mari, ses fragrances de bois de santal ayant informé son cerveau. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et chuchota, sa voix emplie de désir et d'amour :

"Sev... Oh Sev... c'est toi mon a... ?

La sorcière se reprit à temps, mais le coeur de l'homme à l'apparence austère se serra d'une émotion particulière quand il entendit ces quelques mots frappants de sincérité susurrés sur un ton de velours.

"Qu'est-ce que... tu fais ?

Elle entendit un petit rire moqueur puis une voix lourde de désir lui répondit :

"Eh bien, les choses qu'un mari est en droit de faire sur son épouse... surtout lorsque celle-ci est _très_ _très_ réceptive..."

Le silence plana quelques secondes dans la pièce, puis Hermione rétorqua, le ton encore rauque de son orgasme :

"Alors... il faudrait peut-être terminer ce... qui a été commencé... de si délectable manière...

\- C'est une invitation, _Madame_ ?

\- Oh, je crois que vous n'en avez guère besoin, _Monsieur_... Aaaaah !

Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur Severus assis à son tour sur le fauteuil. Il avait assez patienté, c'était à son tour d'assouvir son désir, même s'il comptait bien en faire profiter sa délicieuse épouse. Il chuchota dans l'oreille de cette dernière :

"J'ai envie de toi, Hermione..."

La voix profonde et pleine de promesses du sorcier envoya un long frisson de plaisir qui parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Elle décala son visage afin que sa bouche trouvât celle de son amant. Elle l'embrassa sensuellement, en projetant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui dans cette échange. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et s'attaquèrent aux vêtements du sorcier qu'elle faillit déchirer dans son empressement, ce qui amusa le concerné.

Il prit la main droite d'Hermione et la posa sur sa virilité. A ce contact, la sorcière s'interrompit une fraction de seconde, puis reprit hardiment ses attouchements, caressant sur toute la longueur le membre affamé. Si Hermione n'avait pas été privée de la vue, elle aurait frémi de peur en rencontrant le regard avide de son époux.

En effet, Severus brûlait tellement de désir qu'il craignit de prendre Hermione, là, sans plus de préliminaires que ceux accordés auparavant. Mais la jeune femme semblait aussi impatiente que lui, et quelques secondes plus tard elle s'empalait sur le phallus ardent, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Elle le chevaucha comme un cosaque sur sa monture ombrageuse, en de violents mouvements du bassin, accélérant, ralentissant, frottant son clitoris contre le corps du sorcier.

Celui-ci, agrippé à ses hanches, sut que sa jouissance était proche. Il dégrafa le corsage de la robe et sa bouche gloutonne engloutit un téton arrogant, qu'il suça et grignota. Ce nouveau traitement entraîna un orgasme foudroyant chez Hermione dont la tête se renversa en arrière, et Severus jouit à son tour, en longues saccades, imprégnant le ventre accueillant de son épouse avec sa semence brûlante. Puis la sorcière posa son front en sueur sur celui de son mari et ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants. Le coeur des deux amants débordait d'amour l'un pour l'autre...

.

 _NB : dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de Pettigrow à L'Impasse du Tisseur..._

 _Et... hop !_


	7. Chapter 7 Intrus à l'Impasse du Tisseur

**Notes** : à ce stade de l'histoire, je tenais à remercier chaleureusement les personnes qui suivent cette fic,

et plus particulièrement les revieweuses, _Aësalys, Alexandra48, Alexyae, Alienor, Allersia, Alway Spero, Arya43, Athina, Aude75, Aurélie Malfoy, Bellasidious, Berenice, C, Cassandre, Chocogrenouilles, chouetteensucre, Clmione, DameAureline, Dark Cape, dearisa, Emmagiquement, Emmeline, espe29, Flore, GinervaSnape, Guest, hermione-rogue-story, Hooryael, Isabella Edward SC, Kate, Kimisukiro, Laurine, Lna, Louna, loupa4, Lyly009, Maelle, maho-33, Mary12, Mathilde, MauraneSnape, Minipuce, MioneRogue, Miss-Snape-69, NonowX3, Oroszlan, PhoeniXia14, Ptitepuce11, Pyroli-mon-ami, rivruskende, Seve9hermi, stnijoma, sultana, The Skyline, Tralapapa, wessemassbai, Zeugma412,..._

L'immonde Peter Pettigrow entre en scène dans ce chapitre... Et où l'on a des nouvelles de Harry... Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre VII - Un intrus à l'Impasse du Tisseur**

.

 _Fin du chapitre précédent :_

 _Puis la sorcière posa son front en sueur sur celui de son mari et ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants. Le coeur des deux amants débordait d'amour l'un pour l'autre..._

Puis, lentement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles encore chauds et courts, puis Hermione sentit qu'elle était nettoyée. Elle comprit aussitôt que Severus avait employé un " _Récurvite_ " informulé.

Ce dernier prit la parole, tenant entre ses mains le visage de sa bien-aimée, détaillant attentivement les réactions de celle-ci, observant les beaux yeux qui ne pouvaient voir. Il voulait qu'elle enregistrât chaque mot qu'il allait prononcer de sa voix profonde :

"Hermione, écoute-moi attentivement... Pettigrow sera là demain et... tu ne peux te promener ainsi court vêtue avec lui dans les parages."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle allait protester mais le sorcier anticipa sa réaction ; elle sentit un doigt se poser sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Il reprit :

"C'est un pervers, Hermione. Tu ne dois pas te retrouver seule avec lui, surtout habillée de la sorte, il serait capable de... te faire des choses... abominables, dont tu n'as pas idée."

Severus repassait dans sa tête les ignominies commises par Queudver sur des jeunes filles et même des enfants. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il chassa ces souvenirs horribles de son esprit.

D'une main il caressa sa robe, ses bras nus et son corsage qu'il ajusta et agrafa soigneusement, puis il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui glisser doucement, la faisant frissonner :

"De plus, il est totalement à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne faudrait pas qu'il te surprenne en train de faire quelque chose... d'inapproprié pour l'épouse d'un... Mangemort..."

La jeune femme eut la désagréable impression que son mari savait exactement ce qu'elle tramait dans son dos. Elle fit de son mieux pour donner aux traits de son visage une parfaite impassibilité, mais un léger tressaillement et l'accélération des battements de son coeur la trahissaient aux yeux du sorcier qui enchaîna, ayant toute son attention :

"Sois très prudente, Hermione. Il me craint, mais je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger, et avec ta cécité, tu es plus vulnérable. Sans compter qu'il me hait et la réciproque est vraie. Aussi, fais de ton mieux pour ne pas lui fournir de munitions, car notre Maître en serait aussitôt informé, et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de toi...

 _ **\- Et de toi !"**_ répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en pensée.

La jeune femme percevait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix traînante. Elle voulut le rassurer :

"Je ferai attention, Severus. Je te le promets.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu comprends ? Il te faudra rester sur tes gardes constamment, surtout en mon absence, ce rat est capable de tout, mais surtout du pire..."

La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence. Hermione étendit sa main droite sur le torse masculin et formula la question qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui poser depuis fort longtemps :

"Mais... pourquoi t'absentes-tu autant ? Que fais-tu pour Vol... le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Elle sentit son emprise se resserrer sur ses bras. Il parla entre ses dents serrées avec un ton froid qui la fit sursauter :

"Bon sang Hermione ! Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! Moins tu en sauras, mieux cela vaudra pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour toi !

\- Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît, Sev... Pas maintenant... pas après..."

Quand il l'entendit l'appeler par son diminutif avec sa voix suppliante, posant sa joue sur sa poitrine, l'enveloppant entre ses bras frêles, son doux parfum de roses qui lui titillait les narines, il essaya de lutter contre ce sentiment protecteur et cette faiblesse qui l'envahissaient, mais finalement il échoua lamentablement. Il ne put qu'abdiquer et déposer les armes devant ces marques de tendresse et d'amour. Sentant son fléchissement, elle avoua tout contre son cou :

"Si tu savais comme ton regard me manque...

\- Seulement mon regard ?" ironisa le sorcier de sa voix sensuelle.

Il allait déposer un doux baiser sur le bout du nez de son épouse lorsque soudain, un feulement mécontent retentit dans la pièce. Pattenrond, pourtant calme jusque là, montrait tous les signes du félin agressif. Severus se raidit instantanément, tous ses sens en alerte et repoussa la jeune femme désorientée qui demanda :

"Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une ou plusieurs personnes essaient de pénétrer dans la maison et de forcer mes protections."

Tout en parlant il avait récupéré sa baguette, avait glissé celle de son épouse dans sa main et la mit debout. Il ordonna d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

"Tu vas monter immédiatement dans notre chambre, t'enfermer et ne pas bouger tant que je ne viens pas te chercher !"

Elle voulut se dégager pour lui désobéir mais il la tenait fermement par un bras. Elle rétorqua, vibrante :

"Laisse-moi t'aider !

\- Dans ton état ? Pas question ! Tu pourrais être blessée et tu me gênerais plus qu'autre chose ! Tu montes immédiatement, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser " _l'Impérium_ " sur toi..."

Le ton était si cinglant qu'elle sût que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il lui posa un Pattenrond furibond dans les bras et, vaincue, elle se dirigea vers le couloir et commença à monter les escaliers, au grand soulagement du sorcier.

Il ajouta, un brin goguenard, alors qu'elle avait posé le pied sur la troisième marche :

"Si ce sont les Aurors, réjouis-toi, tu seras enfin débarrassée de moi..."

Ce qui n'était pour lui qu'une simple boutade résonna sinistrement dans son âme. Un grand froid s'empara d'elle à ces paroles. Elle s'accrocha quelques secondes à la rampe, immobile comme une statue de sel, les jambes devenues soudainement défaillantes. Sa bouche articula un "Non !" silencieux et elle refoula difficilement les larmes qui avaient surgi subitement au coin de ses yeux. La douleur qui comprima sa poitrine était intolérable, elle ne pouvait envisager la disparition de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle entendit le bruissement caractéristique de sa cape qui virevoltait, lui indiquant qu'il faisait demi-tour, et le bruit de ses chaussures qui décroissait pour aller vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre et se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit, en sanglotant doucement et priant tout bas le Ciel pour que ce ne fut pas les Aurors qui cherchaient à pénétrer dans la demeure de Severus. Inspirant lentement plusieurs fois pour retrouver son calme, elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte, sa curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence. Elle tendit l'oreille afin de percevoir le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui apporter des informations sur le ou les importuns. Seul le silence lui répondit, puis des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Elle enfonça involontairement ses ongles dans ses paumes.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

"Ce que tu peux être stupide ! Comment as-tu pu croire que tu pouvais forcer mes protections et pénétrer dans ma maison comme un simple rongeur ?"

Severus ne décolérait pas. Comment le Rat avait-il osé essayer d'entrer chez lui sans l'en avertir ? Il aurait dû venir non pas aujourd'hui mais demain. En revanche, l'on percevait nettement la crainte et l'hypocrisie dans la voix tremblotante du serviteur du Mage Noir.

"Je pensais que c'étaient les mêmes que celles de l'année dernière et que je pouvais les lever...

\- Tu es plus bête que je ne pensais : comment aurais-je pu conserver les mêmes sorts sachant qu'à l'heure actuelle que je suis le sorcier le plus recherché du Monde Magique ? Seul le roi des abrutis aurait pu avoir une telle idée!"

Le ton de Rogue dégoulinait de sarcasme. Il était profondément irrité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait envoyé son valet un jour plus tôt que prévu sans le prévenir. Queudver, piqué au vif par les réflexions négatives de Severus, changea de conversation, son visage tournant dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un :

"Ton épouse n'est pas là ?

\- Si, mais elle préfère réviser dans la chambre.

\- Elle ne serait pas plus à l'aise dans le salon, pour étudier ? Il n'y a pas de bureau là-haut, ce ne doit pas être commode pour travailler !"

Severus sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Une irrésistible envie d'étrangler de ses propres mains l'être abject qu'il était à nouveau obligé d'héberger chez lui, prit possession de son esprit, et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur lui _manu militari_. Il répondit donc d'un ton traînant :

"Hermione préfère réviser dans la chambre et personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."

Pettigrow hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, mais ses yeux racontaient une autre histoire. Si Severus haïssait Queudver, la réciproque était vraie. Déjà, du temps des Maraudeurs, il avait pris un malin plaisir à assister au harcèlement par James et Sirius de Severus qu'ils surnommaient " _Snivellus_ ". Si lui-même n'avait jamais osé l'attaquer frontalement - étant trop lâche pour cela et connaissant la valeur du Serpentard - il ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer de lui avec ses camarades.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de passer deux semaines chez Rogue, dans cette maison sordide et bien entendu, il n'avait pas osé discuter les ordres de son Maître, ne désirant pas recevoir l'une des cuisantes Malédictions dont celui-ci était friand. Il n'appréciait pas du tout de devoir vivre à nouveau chez Rogue, car l'été dernier, il avait dû le servir comme un elfe, et il n'avait pas envie que cela se reproduise... Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas l'écolière à l'époque, le mariage n'avait pas encore été célébré...

D'ailleurs, le seul point positif dans cette retraite forcée, c'est qu'il savait que la femme de Severus s'y trouvait, et qu'il trouvait la sorcière à son goût, bien qu'elle fût une Sang-de-Bourbe... On la disait intelligente, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait chez la jeune fille, mais ses courbes avantageuses, et surtout sa jeunesse.

Il n'aimait tant rien que de malmener les Moldues que ses compagnons Mangemorts ramenaient au Manoir Malfoy et qu'il pouvait violenter en toute impunité. Il se délectait de les entendre le supplier de leur accorder miséricorde après leur avoir fait subir toutes sortes de sévices ignobles répondant à ses désirs les plus pervers. Cela le mettait dans une sorte de transe, il se sentait alors tout-puissant, lui que tout le monde méprisait, à commencer par Snivellus !

Oh bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas vraiment maltraiter la jeune épouse de Rogue, car il se doutait bien que ce dernier le lui ferait payer chèrement, mais il pourrait toujours s'amuser avec elle durant les absences du sorcier, et utiliser la magie afin qu'elle ne se souvînt de rien après... Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentit son sexe s'allonger dans son pantalon.

Ce que Queudver ignorait, c'est que Severus savait parfaitement quelles étaient exactement ses pensées, car il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, sans même avoir besoin de recourir à la Légilimencie. L'homme dégoûtait viscéralement l'enseignant, et celui-ci jura intérieurement, écoeuré de devoir accorder l'hospitalité à ce monstre. Le susnommé couina :

"Je vais monter mes affaires dans la chambre...

Severus répondit un peu trop vivement :

"Non ! Tu ne peux pas t'installer là-haut !

\- Mais... la dernière fois tu m'as bien laissé dormir dans la chambre de tes parents ?

\- Oui, mais depuis j'y ai entreposé du matériel pour la fabrication de mes potions et il n'y a plus du tout de place à présent.

\- Mais où vais-je dormir, alors ?

Le sorcier le toisa de toute sa hauteur et la réponse fusa, laconique :

"En bas, sur le canapé du salon.

\- Mais il n'est pas confortable !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le transfigurer en un petit lit douillet..."

Le ton était moqueur. Le Rat ne répondit rien, mais une lueur mauvaise alluma ses yeux fourbes qu'il baissa pour ne pas que Snivellus le surprît. Il se vengerait du traitement imposé par le Serpentard, ce dernier ne perdait rien à attendre...

Quant à Severus, il se demandait comment faire pour que son épouse soit en sécurité quinze jours durant avec le Rat à proximité. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui passerait dans la tête de celui-ci lorsqu'il saurait qu'Hermione était aveugle. Il en eut un haut-le-coeur et serra fortement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

En haut, Hermione, soulagée que l'intrusion ne fut pas due à des membres de l'Ordre, n'avait pratiquement rien perdu du dialogue entre son mari et Peter Pettigrow. Elle se souvenait d'un homme très petit, à la peau terne, les cheveux fins, décolorés avec un début de calvitie, un nez pointu, de petits yeux humides dans lesquels brillait souvent une lueur sournoise. Il ressemblait étrangement à un rat, son Animagus.

Lors de la troisième année à Poudlard il avait été démasqué grâce à Remus et Sirius mais avait malheureusement réussi à s'enfuir pour mieux servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont il avait permis la "renaissance" lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'année suivante.

Elle savait que c'était à cause de lui que les parents de Harry avaient trouvé la mort car il était le Gardien du Secret et avait lamentablement trahi ses meilleurs amis au profit du Mage Noir, trouvant le moyen de faire accuser Sirius en disparaissant comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été.

Brusquement, elle entendit quelqu'un monter les marches. Elle identifia aisément le pas léger de son mari. Vite, elle se recula et s'assit sur le lit, essayant de prendre un air détaché.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Pendant ce temps, Rue Privet Drive, dans sa chambre, Harry ressassait dans sa tête les nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de sa meilleure amie, les yeux braqués sur le parchemin à présent vierge, l'enchantement éphémère ayant parfaitement joué son rôle. L'encre s'était volatilisée au bout de quinze secondes, comme l'avait voulu la jeune sorcière.

Il s'était demandé si c'était possible que ce fût une autre personne qu'elle qui l'avait contacté mais non, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Autrement, quelqu'un de mal intentionné aurait cherché à en savoir plus sur lui, sur l'Ordre, sur ses actions futures, alors que là, elle s'était contentée de lui faire savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

 _ **"Elle pense toujours aux autres..."**_

Il se rendait malade à la pensée qu'elle était avec Rogue, ce salopard qu'elle avait été obligée d'épouser, ce monstre qui avait tué le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et qui les avait tous trahis. Des larmes de rage affluèrent au coin de ses yeux. Seul Merlin savait ce qu'elle pouvait endurer entre ses mains. Oh, bien sûr, elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien pour elle, mais il n'en était pas entièrement convaincu.

Il frappa du poing son bureau, faisant sursauter parchemins, plume et encrier qui s'y trouvaient, rattrapant de justesse l'encre enchantée qui faillit se renverser sur les feuilles. Hedwige, réveillée brutalement, se mit à hululer pour marquer sa désapprobation envers son maître. Elle pencha également sa tête comme pour accentuer son désaccord envers l'éclat soudain du sorcier. Elle le dévisageait attentivement, comme si elle comprenait ce qui tracassait le jeune homme.

"Oh Hedwige, si tu savais ! Hermione est entre les mains de la Chauve-Souris. J'ignore où elle se trouve et j'enrage de ne pouvoir la sauver. Elle me dit que tout va bien, mais j'aimerais tellement la revoir pour en être sûr !"

La chouette répondit par un long hululement plaintif, manifestant ainsi sa compréhension et son soutien.

De plus, cette histoire de cécité l'inquiétait terriblement : avait-elle été maltraitée au point de perdre la vue ? Ou avait-elle reçu une Malédiction ? Il fulminait de ne pas en savoir plus. Il avait tant de mal à imaginer Hermione privée de la vue, dans l'incapacité de lire, elle qui passait de longues heures penchée sur les livres, en train de mâchouiller une plume, un air réfléchi sur son visage...

Déambulant dans sa petite chambre, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur une photo de Ron, Hermione et lui au Collège, lors de leur troisième année. Les yeux noisette de la sorcière brillaient d'un bonheur insouciant. Il l'avait toujours considérée un peu comme une soeur raisonnable, et elle était la seule personne à pouvoir tempérer son impétuosité.

En même temps, si elle avait réussi à utiliser son matériel ensorcelé, c'est qu'elle était assez libre de ses mouvements. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où Rogue avait enlevé son amie avant de disparaître : Hermione n'avait rien sur elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute !

Si elle avait récupéré ses affaires, ce ne pouvait être que par l'entremise d'une tierce personne. L'assassin de Dumbledore étant _personna non grata_ à Poudlard, qui avait bien pu transmettre à la sorcière ce dont elle avait besoin ?

"Est-ce que je dois prévenir les membres de l'Ordre ?"

Harry poursuivait son monologue sous le regard attentif de sa chouette qui poussa à nouveau un fort chuintement.

"Ah ! Tu n'es pas d'accord... Mais je peux rassurer Ginny et Ron ? Qu'en penses-tu, Hedwige ?"

L'oiseau hulula doucement, et Harry interpréta son cri comme un acquiescement.

Ce dernier poursuivit :

"Evidemment, je dois être prudent car il ne faudrait pas que ma lettre soit interceptée par des personnes mal intentionnées - _il pensait aux Mangemorts_ \- je dois donc faire attention à ce que je vais écrire pour ne pas la mettre en danger..."

Il se laissa tomber sans ménagement sur sa chaise, se saisit d'une feuille de parchemin vierge, d'une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encrier et commença à écrire :

 _"Ginny et Ron,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux ainsi que votre famille, et que vous profitez bien des vacances, même si le mariage de Fleur et Bill doit énormément occuper vos journées au Terrier. Pour moi tout va bien, je vais bientôt être majeur et attends mon anniversaire avec impatience !_

 _Je suis en train de poursuivre ma lecture du conte sur "La Princesse de Gryffondor". Après avoir été enlevée par le Prince Noir, elle est à présent en bonne santé et a pu envoyer de ses nouvelles en utilisant des moyens enchantés seulement connus de ses amis et elle..._

Il hésita, sa plume au-dessus de la feuille, ne sachant s'il devait leur annoncer qu'Hermione était aveugle, il abaissa sa main pour poursuivre, s'interrompit à nouveau, puis finalement abandonna cette idée - il la leur annoncerai de vive voix - et termina sa missive par ces quelques mots :

 _Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt, et je languis nos retrouvailles !_

 _Votre ami Harry_

Il inscrivit l'adresse de ses amis sur une enveloppe, inséra sa lettre à l'intérieur, la cacheta et s'approcha de la porte de la cage où l'attendait déjà la chouette, très impatiente de pouvoir délivrer le courrier de son maître.

.

.

 _NB : Alors, l'ignoble Queudver parviendra-t-il à ses fins ?_

 _Un petit hop ? Joyeuses Fêtes de Noël !_


	8. 8 La perspicacité de Ginny L'agression

**Notes** : Merci pour vos commentaires fort nombreux et sympathiques qui ont fait mon bonheur encore une fois

et fait sauter au plafond (enfin presque^^) Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices !

Nous savons que Pettigrow représente un danger pour Hermione. Au Terrier, Ginny et Ron reçoivent le courrier de Harry.

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : tentative de viol en fin de chapitre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir de lire...

.

 **Chapitre VIII - La perspicacité de Ginny - L'agression**

.

Quand Severus pénétra dans la chambre, il découvrit Hermione assise sur le lit, en train de caresser son chat allongé devant elle mais dont la queue fouettait furieusement l'air, signe d'une profonde irascibilité. Comme pour répondre à la question muette de son mari, Hermione déclara :

"Pattenrond n'est pas un simple chat, c'est un fléreur... Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout la personne qui se trouve en bas."

Après son entrevue avec le Rat, la colère du sorcier était palpable, mais elle retomba rapidement. Il lança un Sort d'Insonorisation afin que Pettigrow ne put entendre leur conversation. Un petit sourire narquois étira ses lèvres quand il vit qu'Hermione essayait de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien entendu, ou plutôt rien écouté... Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait certainement tendu l'oreille pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus, le contraire eut été étonnant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua les traces de larmes qui subsistaient sur ses joues. Il s'approcha du lit et tendit une main vers le visage qui tressaillit légèrement quand les longs doigts calleux touchèrent la peau. Hermione leva sa tête et ouvrit ses yeux rougis toujours aveugles, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Severus comprit qu'elle était soulagée mais... de quoi ?

La jeune femme sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du sorcier. Une main se posa sur la sienne et traça de petits cercles concentriques à l'intérieur de son poignet, comme s'il cherchait à l'apaiser. Hermione en relâcha sa baguette. Sa main libre chercha et trouva celle de son mari qu'elle caressa à son tour.

"Hermione, c'est Pettigrow qui est en bas, comme tu le sais certainement... Je suis obligé de te demander de ne pas sortir de la chambre tant qu'il sera ici, et c'est certainement pour deux semaines."

La jeune femme essaya aussitôt de retirer sa main mais Severus la tenait fermement. Il poursuivit, le ton plus tranchant :

"Je veux que tu m'obéisses aveug... - il se reprit, comprenant son lapsus de mauvais goût - sans rechigner..."

Mais Hermione l'interrompit brutalement, ses poings serrés, haussant le ton :

"Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ? Non seulement je suis plongée dans l'obscurité et ne sais quand je reverrai, mais je n'ai pas pu mettre le nez dehors une seule fois depuis que tu m'as amenée ici, et en plus je dois être séquestrée dans cette chambre ? Non Severus, tu m'en demandes trop ! Je ne...

Mais le sorcier avait saisi ses épaules entre ses mains et secouait violemment sa jeune épouse dont les dents s'entrechoquèrent :

"S'il le faut je suis capable de t'attacher sur ce lit et t'y laisser jusqu'à ce que je revienne, la porte bloquée par des Sortilèges que même Merlin ne saurait lever !"

Les yeux plissés, Hermione réussit à articuler :

"Si tu m'enfermes ici pendant quinze jours, je... je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !"

A ce moment-là, Pattenrond, excédé par les éclats de voix qui le dérangeaient dans sa semi-somnolence, préféra s'éloigner dans un miaulement plaintif, ses oreilles aplaties, et se coucha sur le tapis au pied du lit.

La voix radoucie, Severus desserra son emprise, posa son front contre celui de son épouse et poursuivit d'un ton qui se voulait persuasif :

"Mon exaspérante _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ qui prend toujours la parole et parfois sans réfléchir... Pettigrow est un être méprisable qui prend plaisir à torturer et violer les personnes sans défense - il la sentit tressaillir entre ses bras - c'est pourquoi nous devons prendre toutes les précautions qui s'imposent afin qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre à toi ! Tant que je serai là, il n'osera pas t'attaquer mais... je n'en dirai pas autant durant mes absences. Il essaiera de trouver une occasion afin de t'agresser, j'en suis absolument convaincu. Puis, il lui suffira de guérir tes plaies et de te lancer un " _Oubliettes_ " et il aura réussi à accomplir son forfait en toute impunité... Crois-moi, il faut que tu t'enfermes dans la chambre à chacun de mes éloignements forcés, même si je sais que tu souffres d'être cloîtrée."

Comprenant les raisons avancées par son mari, Hermione acquiesça de la tête et se serra quelques instants contre le torse du sorcier, cherchant à puiser de la force dans sa chaleur corporelle. Rassuré, Severus embrassa doucement la jeune femme.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Un voix aiguë résonna dans tout Le Terrier, et des pas précipités claquèrent sur le parquet :

"Mes chéris, vous avez reçu une lettre de Harry, Hedwige vient de l'apporter à l'instant!"

Molly Weasley rejoignait dans le salon ses plus jeunes enfants qui s'entraînaient à plier des serviettes façon origami en forme de fleur de lotus. C'était la fiancée de Bill qui leur avait demandé de s'en occuper. Au début ils avaient grimacé, surtout Ron, mais finalement ils s'amusaient comme des fous, lançant l'un après l'autre des sorts sur les serviettes qui prenaient vie, se couraient après, se jetaient les unes sur les autres pour finir complètement déchiquetées... Ron imaginait trop bien quel gâchis ce serait durant le repas s'il se passait la même chose... Et quelle tête ferait Fleur...

Mais Ginny, qui avait deviné ses pensées, hocha ses épaules, en faisant un signe de dénégation, lui faisant comprendre que ce ne serait guère possible, car leur mère ne leur pardonnerait jamais si le mariage de Bill tournait au fiasco par leur faute. Dès qu'ils entendirent la voix de leur mère, le frère et la soeur nettoyèrent leurs bêtises avec un " _Finite incantatem_ " et prirent un air sérieux.

Molly tendit la lettre à Ginny mais Ron, plus rapide, rafla le parchemin et déguerpit de la pièce à toutes jambes pour monter dans sa chambre. Sa soeur, excédée, lui emboîta le pas, son coeur s'étant mis à battre plus vite quand elle avait entendu le prénom de son amoureux, et un délicieux émoi l'avait envahie...

Elle rejoignit son frère au moment où il décachetait la missive. Elle lut par-dessus son épaule :

 _"Ginny et Ron,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux ainsi que votre famille, et que vous profitez bien des vacances, même si le mariage de Fleur et Bill doit énormément occuper vos journées au Terrier. Pour moi tout va bien, je vais bientôt être majeur et attends mon anniversaire avec impatience !_

 _Je suis en train de poursuivre ma lecture du conte sur "La Princesse de Gryffondor"._

Ron abaissa la feuille en grommelant :

"Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Je m'en fiche complètement de ce conte ! En plus je le connais pas du tout !"

Ginny, perplexe, fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, réfléchissant intensément, étonnée de la teneur de la lettre qui ne ressemblait pas à ce que l'on était en droit de s'attendre de la part de Harry, à moins que... mais oui ! _La princesse de Gryffondor_ était le surnom que l'on donnait à Hermione ! Excitée, les mains tremblantes, elle sermonna son frère :

"M'enfin ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Harry nous envoie un message caché ! La Princesse de Gryffondor c'est notre amie Hermione ! Vite, laisse-moi lire le reste de la lettre !"

Elle arracha le parchemin des mains de son frère et poursuivit sa lecture.

 _Après avoir été enlevée par le Prince Noir, elle est à présent en bonne santé et a pu envoyer de ses nouvelles en utilisant des moyens enchantés seulement connus de ses amis et elle..._

 _ **"Merci, Merlin ! Hermione va bien, comme je suis heureuse !"**_

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'emplirent de larmes de joie, brouillant momentanément sa vue. S'exprimant à haute voix, elle exulta devant le Rouquin perplexe :

" Ron ! C'est fantastique ! Hermione a réussi à donner de ses nouvelles à Harry !"

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma peu à peu dans les yeux du jeune sorcier :

"Ah, je comprends tout maintenant !

 _Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt, et je languis nos retrouvailles !_

 _Votre ami Harry_

Ginny se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda :

"Que veut-il dire par " _utilisant des moyens enchantés seulement connus de ses amis et elle_ ?"

Ron se mit à rougir et à bafouiller :

"Euh... je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler, Hermione nous a fait promettre de garder le secret...

\- Mais si Harry en parle dans sa lettre, c'est qu'il veut que je sois mise au courant !"

Poussant plus loin sa persuasion, elle ajouta :

"Le courrier m'est aussi adressé, c'est donc que Harry souhaite que je connaisse votre secret !"

Devant l'argument imparable, Ron ne sut quoi rétorquer, alors il baissa la tête, ouvrit ses mains, puis raconta dans les moindres détails ce qu'Hermione avait eu l'audace d'inventer : l'encre ensorcelée, les parchemins imbibés d'Ephémère, les Gallions protéiformes...

Durant son récit, Ginny montra un visage reflétant toutes ses émotions enthousiastes et empreintes d'admiration. Elle s'émerveilla :

"Waouh ! Elle est vraiment la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse à Poudlard, en dehors des professeurs ! Ron, il faut que tu m'expliques précisément comment on fait pour pouvoir communiquer tous les quatre !"

Mais la réponse ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait :

"En fait toi, tu ne peux pas le faire...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'Hermione a utilisé " _la magie du sang_ " pour fabriquer l'encre. Du coup, avec Harry et elle nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir lire ce qui s'inscrit sur le parchemin enchanté... Toi, tu ne verras rien !

\- Flûte ! J'aurais tellement voulu vous aider..."

Fataliste, Ron répondit :

"Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux être peu nombreux à connaître le secret pour notre propre sécurité..."

Ginny fulminait intérieurement mais comprenait le point de vue de la sorcière. Elle vouait une admiration sans bornes pour son amie capable d'inventer des Sortilèges et Enchantements malgré son jeune âge. Elle ne connaissait personne, parmi tous ses camarades, capable de rivaliser avec Hermione en ce qui concernait la pratique et l'utilisation de la magie.

Contrairement à son frère, à Harry et aux autres personnes de son entourage, adolescents ou adultes, Ginny n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'Hermione pût être en danger avec Rogue. Ce dernier était bien trop épris de son épouse pour qu'il en fût autrement. Son amie ne pouvait être plus en sécurité qu'avec ce sorcier.

Bien sûr, quand elle avait appris l'assassinat de Dumbledore par le sombre professeur de DCFM, elle avait été profondément choquée et avait haï l'homme de toute son âme mais, après mûre réflexion, de longues nuits à réfléchir sur les tragiques événements, son opinion avait changé, bien qu'elle la gardât pour elle-même, sachant pertinemment que personne ne l'écouterait.

Le meurtre du Directeur de Poudlard devait faire partie d'un plan longuement mûri entre celui-ci et son adjoint. Les deux hommes étaient bien trop proches pour que Rogue ait tué son supérieur et ami par traîtrise. Non, elle ne pouvait le croire. Il avait agi ainsi certainement pour... que Voldemort ait une confiance absolue en lui. Oui, c'était certainement pour cette raison, il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Ginny fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de sa mère qui les appelait, son frère et elle pour se mettre à table.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Une dizaine de jours s'écoula, monotone, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Hermione résidait dans la chambre quand Severus était absent, avec pour seule compagnie le transistor que lui avait monté son mari, ainsi que Pattenrond, et parfois Winky qui lui apportait à manger. Quand son époux était présent, elle pouvait circuler dans la maison sans problèmes, mais s'il s'absentait pour remplir une mission ordonnée par Voldemort ou convoqué par ce dernier, elle restait confinée entre ces quatre murs.

Chacune de ses rencontres avec Pettigrow lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Le sorcier la saluait avec une telle obséquiosité que c'en était écoeurant. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à la frôler, la toucher, prétextant l'étroitesse du couloir ou des escaliers. Connaître la cécité de la jeune femme n'avait fait que renforcer l'aplomb du serviteur de Voldemort qui attendait le moment propice pour agresser l'épouse de son ennemi.

Heureusement que Severus restait le plus possible à proximité, ainsi, la sorcière sentait sa présence protectrice et savait qu'elle était en sécurité, bien qu'il montrât une certaine indifférence apparente afin que le Rat ne pût rapporter à son Maître que son bras droit agissait comme un chevalier servant envers sa femme.

Ce qui permettait à Hermione de savoir quant Pettigrow se trouvait dans les parages était sa façon de marcher, à petits pas, et surtout l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait : un mélange de renfermé, de sueur, de poils mouillés qui titillait désagréablement le système olfactif de la jeune femme, sans compter son haleine fétide qui lui faisait monter la bile dans sa gorge. Elle essayait de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait son aversion envers l'ex Maraudeur, mais cela lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Un après-midi, alors que Severus remplissait une mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que Winky était resté à Poudlard, Hermione, qui se languissait dans la chambre, reconnut le pas de son mari qui montait les escaliers. Quand elle entendit sa voix qui l'appelait à travers la porte, elle ôta tout naturellement les charmes qui la protégeaient, malgré les grondements de Pattenrond.

La porte à peine ouverte, la sorcière se sentit happée et jetée sur le lit. Comprenant instantanément que ce n'était pas Severus qui était entré mais Pettigrow, son odeur particulière ne pouvant tromper les narines d' Hermione, cette dernière tenta de récupérer sa baguette qu'elle venait de laisser tomber sous la surprise de l'attaque, lorsqu'elle entendit " _Partial Paralysis !_ ". Alors elle retomba mollement sur le matelas, ses muscles ne lui obéissant plus, mais ses sensations restant parfaitement intactes. Elle entendit Pattenrond feuler puis un :

 _"Petrificus totalitus!"_

Et le bruit d'un corps mou qui tombait au sol. Une terrible angoisse étreignit la jeune femme, se sachant à la merci du misérable sorcier qui déchira aisément ses vêtements avec sa main en argent, la laissant nue et désemparée sur le lit. Contemplant sa victime avec délectation le rat fanfaronnait :

"Oh, chère Hermione, il y a si longtemps que je rêve de te tenir à ma merci... Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, et que je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir... Je vois que mon petit stratagème a fonctionné : j'ai imité le pas de ton mari ainsi que sa voix, merci la magie !"

Tout en parlant l'horrible personnage caressait des yeux le superbe corps juvénile qui gisait sous lui, impuissant. Terrorisée, la sorcière ne pouvait empêcher le Rat de la toucher :

"Eh bien, quel morceau de roi pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ce Snivellus en a bien de la chance ! Dommage qu'il ne puisse savoir ce que je vais te faire, car je n'ignore pas qu'il se vengerait s'il apprenait ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire subir... Heureusement qu'il existe quelques Sortilèges capables de tout effacer !

Il pinça alors violemment les tétons de la jeune femme qui pleura sous la douleur, aiguisant le désir malsain de son tourmenteur qui ricana méchamment.

"Quel dommage que tu sois aveugle, jolie Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ne pouvant rivaliser avec ton mari en ce qui concerne la taille du sexe, je connais un petit Sort capable de pallier temporairement à ce petit problème..."

Quand elle entendit le Rat lancer un " _Amplificatus_ !", une migraine effroyable s'empara de la jeune femme, sa tête se mit à bourdonner furieusement, l'obligeant à fermer ses yeux. Pettigrow, triomphant, écarta les jambes de la sorcière, et au moment où il allait posséder cette dernière, il fut violemment projeté en arrière par un " _Stupéfix !_ " tonitruant, s'assommant lourdement contre le mur.

"Hermione !"

La voix inquiète de Severus résonna dans la chambre, ajoutant :

" _Finite incantatem_ !", permettant à la jeune fille de retrouver l'usage de ses membres. L'homme était furieux :

"Oh ma douce, s'il jamais il t'a fait du mal je le..."

Le sorcier prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, cherchant à la rassurer. Il pouvait entendre le battement sourd de son coeur dans sa poitrine. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, son corps secoué par des sanglots bruyants.

"Oh Severus ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur... J'ai bien cru qu'il allait... qu'il allait me...

\- Chuuut, tout va bien ma douce... Il est hors d'état de nuire. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, c'est fini... Je suis arrivé à temps, c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai compris que tu étais en danger grâce à mon anneau nuptial qui m'a brûlé. Je suis venu aussitôt."

 ** _"Heureusement que je n'étais pas auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres..."_**

Il enveloppa la jeune femme tremblante contre son torse, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un petit baiser sur son visage. Quand Hermione voulut ouvrir les yeux, la luminosité la gêna. Un fol espoir envahit son être :

"Sev... Sev, je crois que ma vue revient ! Ce n'est pas encore comme avant mais... je distingue les formes et aussi les couleurs !"

L'homme souleva le visage entre ses doigts, et constata que la pupille des yeux ambrés se contractait quand il dirigeait la tête d'Hermione vers la lumière. Une joie insensée submergea les deux amants. Hermione leva une main et toucha les traits de son époux, les yeux, le nez, la bouche sur laquelle elle posa légèrement la sienne, heureuse de voir à nouveau. A contrecoeur, Severus se dégagea doucement.

"Il faut que je m'occupe de Queudver, Hermione, avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. J'ai mis au point une potion qui va le rendre impuissant à vie, comme cela il ne pourra plus jamais violer personne. Je vais la lui administrer maintenant et lui implanter de faux souvenirs afin qu'il ne se rappelle pas de ce qu'il a fait cet après-midi... Va dans la salle de bains, prends une douche, je me charge de tout, puis je te rejoindrai."

Severus serra brièvement sa femme dans ses bras et la laissa aller. Il avait encore fort à faire. Il se leva, rendit à Pattenrond sa mobilité et se dirigea vers l'ignoble personnage qui gisait au sol, regrettant de ne pouvoir lui faire payer sur-le-champ ses nombreux méfaits.

.

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de Bonnes Fêtes de Noël !_


	9. Chapter 9 Le Plan de l'Ordre du Phoenix

**Notes** : beaucoup de bonheur pour moi à la lecture de vos derniers commentaires si passionnés !

Hermione a échappé de justesse à un horrible viol, mais cette attaque brutale lui a permis en contrepartie de recouvrer la vue...

Severus converse avec Dumbledore au sujet de Harry.

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : un lemon dans la troisième partie ^^

.

 **Chapitre IX - Le Plan de l'Ordre du Phénix**

 **.**

Quand Hermione voulut descendre du lit, elle fut prise de vertiges, et retomba lourdement assise sur le matelas, posant ses mains devant ses yeux. Severus, qui allait s'occuper de Queudver, s'en inquiéta et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

"Hermione ? Ca ne va pas, tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, disons que cela me fait la même sensation que le jour où j'ai voulu essayer les lunettes de Harry : j'ai l'impression que tout tangue autour de moi, que le sol est mouvant et que les murs bougent !"

La jeune femme ferma ses yeux et massa doucement ses tempes dans de petits mouvements circulaires, laissant échapper de petits soupirs. Après quelques secondes de ce doux traitement, elle rouvrit ses orbes, reprit sa baguette, descendit du lit et se remit debout, luttant contre les éblouissements qui la gênaient mais qui en même temps étaient le signe que sa vue revenait peu à peu...

Après son horrible incident avec Pettigrow, ne plus être aveugle lui mettait du baume sur son coeur. Elle avança prudemment sur le sol, faisant glisser ses pieds sur le parquet pour être sûre de ne point tomber, n'étant point aidée en ce sens par Pattenrond qui prenait un malin plaisir à se faufiler entre ses jambes. Pourtant, petit à petit, en avançant lentement et prudemment, elle réussit à atteindre la salle de bains et s'y réfugia, pressée d'enlever de son corps la saleté qu'avait certainement déposée le Rat.

Pendant ce temps Severus, la mâchoire crispée, s'était penché sur l'être immonde qui avait osé posé ses sales pattes sur celle qu'il aimait, son coeur empli d'une haine incommensurable. Son regard venimeux détailla le corps inerte. Sa baguette le démangeait de lui jeter les sortilèges les plus effroyables qu'il connaissait puis de lui lancer un " _Avada Kedavra !"_ bien mérité avant de jeter sa carcasse aux vautours, s'ils voulaient bien de lui ...

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas réclamé la présence du Rat au Manoir Malfoy dans les jours suivants, le sorcier n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à mettre son projet à exécution... Mais il ne pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille de son Maître avec la disparition de l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts alors qu'il était censé être chez lui... C'était trop dangereux, mais le Traître ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Par précaution, Severus lança un Sort de Sommeil afin que le Rat ne se réveillât pas, puis, à l'aide d'un " _Mobilicorpus_ " il déplaça le corps pour l'amener dans le salon, le laissant retomber durement, ricanant en imaginant la tête du monstre quand il se réveillerait tout courbaturé. Pour que Queudver n'ait aucun soupçon, il le ferait tomber du canapé afin qu'il croit que ses contusions étaient dues à une chute durant sa sieste. Ce n'était pas cher payé par rapport à ce qu'il avait essayé de faire à Hermione.

Mais avant, il devait tenir sa promesse et rendre l'ex Maraudeur incapable de réagir sexuellement devant une femme ou un homme. Profitant du profond sommeil de Queudver, il en profita pour aller récupérer dans son laboratoire la Potion d'Impuissance qu'il avait commencée à élaborer en secret depuis l'arrivée du Rat dans sa demeure.

Quand Severus revint quelques minutes plus tard, il contempla le visage ingrat de l'être répugnant couché sur son divan et, réprimant un rictus de dégoût, sans hésitation, lui ouvrit la bouche et le força à boire la totalité du liquide dont il se serait fait un plaisir de rendre la saveur infecte, mais avait dû la laisser insipide afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon de la part du Mangemort.

Non seulement Severus languissait le départ de Pettigrow parce qu'il était une menace pour Hermione mais aussi pour la bonne raison que depuis sa venue il était dans l'incapacité de communiquer avec Dumbledore, le portrait de ce dernier ayant été soigneusement caché dans son laboratoire afin que personne ne pût le découvrir. Rogue avait absolument besoin de discuter avec Albus car Potter allait être majeur dans quelques jours et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettait tout en oeuvre pour le localiser et le tuer avant que le jeune sorcier ne perde la Trace...

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

"Potter va être déplacé après-demain de Privet Drive, j'en ai à présent la certitude absolue. L'Ordre a décidé de déplacer sept Harry Potter dont six auront ingurgité du Polynectar et chacun d'entre eux sera protégé par un ami ou un Auror.

\- Notre idée a donc parfaitement fonctionné, c'est inespéré... Il faut alors que tu dévoiles tout le plan à Voldemort.

\- Mais... c'est trop dangereux... et si l'un des Mangemorts réussit à tuer le vrai Potter ?

\- Nous devons en prendre le risque, Severus. Quand il verra qu'une fois de plus c'est toi qui lui fournis les bonnes informations et non pas Yaxley ou un autre disciple, sa confiance en toi sera totale."

Le sorcier regarda le portrait en fronçant les sourcils :

"Mais Potter ne sera pas le seul à être en danger : l'un de ses amis ou même un membre de l'Ordre peut être pris pour cible et trouver la mort, en avez-vous conscience ?

\- Je sais, je sais Severus, mais c'est un risque à courir... Peux-tu me rappeler le nom des participants ?"

L'interpelé soupira et énuméra :

"Les faux Harry Potter seront les jumeaux et Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Mondigus Fletcher et l'Auror Savage. Pour les accompagner il y aura : Tonks, Maugrey, Bill et Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, Remus et Hagrid. Ces derniers seront les détenteurs d'un Portoloin censé les amener au Terrier qui est devenu le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Et je suppose que tu as fait en sorte que toutes ces informations proviennent de Mondigus ?

\- Exact. Rendu méconnaissable par un déguisement, je l'ai retrouvé dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_ il y a quelques jours, dans l'un des nombreux pubs mal famés qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter. Je lui ai payé un coup à boire, lui ai jeté discrètement un Sortilège de Confusion, et après avoir lui avoir suggéré l'idée des sept Potter en utilisant du Polynectar, je n'ai eu qu'à lui lancer un " _Oubliettes_ " pour qu'il oublie notre rencontre et le tour était joué ! Contrairement aux Aurors, il n'a pas appris à résister à certains Sorts...

Le ton du vieil homme semblait satisfait :

"C'est bien, Severus. Quand a lieu la prochaine réunion avec Voldemort ?

\- Demain matin à onze heures.

\- Parfait ! Offre-lui toutes ces informations et sois le plus convaincant possible, car je ne doute pas qu'Alastor aura pris soin de faire circuler de fausses indications afin de brouiller les pistes...

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Hermione, au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient, avait fini par retrouver complètement sa vue. Avec l'absence de Pettigrow retourné auprès de son Maître, elle était dans un état quasi euphorique. Elle avait pu poursuivre ses révisions sur les ASPICS, mais surtout communiquer avec ses amis via les parchemins enchantés et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, sans raconter sa mésaventure avec le Rat. Elle avait appris que les Dursley avaient été déménagés afin qu'ils ne fussent pas tués par les Mangemorts qui recherchaient activement Harry avant ses dix-sept ans.

Pourtant, malgré ce bonheur retrouvé, la jeune femme sentait que Severus n'était pas tranquille, que ses pensées étaient sinistres. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de le faire parler mais, comme à son habitude, il avait préféré garder pour lui les soucis qui le tracassaient.

Il s'absentait de plus en plus, revenait le visage sombre et s'enfermait dans le salon de longues heures, et elle devinait qu'il conversait avec Albus Dumbledore, mettant au point leurs manigances pour renverser Voldemort.

Le sorcier ne lui avait pas fait l'amour depuis l'agression qu'elle avait subie par Queudver. D'abord par respect envers elle, ensuite parce qu'ils ne se voyaient plus que rarement,

Une nuit, alors que la jeune fille se réveillait une fois encore sans Severus à ses côtés, elle se leva et descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Sous le pas de la porte du salon filtrait une lumière, prouvant par là-même à Hermione la présence de son mari. Elle tourna lentement la poignée, poussa la porte et pénétra à pas feutrés dans la pièce.

Elle découvrit Severus assis dans le fauteuil, tenant dans sa main un verre au liquide ambré avec lequel il s'amusait à faire jouer la lueur mouvante des bougies. Non loin de là, sur la table, trônait la bouteille de Whisky offerte par son père à Noël. L'homme ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regarder sa jeune épouse s'avancer lentement vers lui. Elle ressemblait à une jeune bohémienne avec sa crinière sauvage qui retombait en boucles folles sur ses épaules, sa nuisette mauve légère et transparente, ses pieds nus foulant le sol froid.

Dans les yeux fatigués du sorcier plusieurs émotions fugaces passèrent : l'étonnement, l'admiration, mais bien cachée au fond Hermione pouvait lire une profonde douleur. Les doigts de l'homme se crispèrent sur le verre, manquant de peu de le faire éclater, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle demanda d'une petite voix :

"Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? Tu dois être fatigué... Tu ne dors pas beaucoup, ces temps-ci..."

Tout en parlant elle s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir debout devant lui. Elle tendit ses mains et retira des longs doigts pâles le verre de whisky qu'elle posa sur la table. Le regard de braise ne la quittait pas des yeux. Une main puissante agrippa son poignet et obligea posément mais avec fermeté Hermione à s'asseoir sur le sorcier. La voix capable de faire fondre le métal chuchota, tout contre son oreille :

"Tu veux vraiment que je vienne dormir ou... tu as envie d'autre chose ?"

Un délicieux frisson parcourut agréablement la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme qui articula difficilement :

"Je veux que tu montes avec moi, Severus..."

Elle avait une manière de prononcer son prénom avec une telle douceur que cela provoqua un doux émoi dans la poitrine du sorcier qui en fut bouleversé. Ce dernier lui lança un regard brûlant qui la consuma, et avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son mari qui se leva aisément - avait-il utilisé un Sort Informulé ? - et l'emporta sans vers le couloir puis grimpa les escaliers sans paraître souffrir aucunement de son fardeau.

Hermione en profita pour nicher sa tête dans le cou de son mari et inspirer intensément ses arômes boisés qui faisaient chavirer tout son être, et elle aurait tellement voulu que le temps s'arrêtât pour qu'elle pût rester contre l'homme qu'elle aimait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Toute son anxiété avait fondu comme neige au soleil et une douce exaltation la fit vibrer. Elle remercia le Ciel que son mari fût de haute stature, autrement ses longs cheveux auraient balayé chacune des marches des escaliers...

Ils arrivèrent sur le palier et la porte s'ouvrit magiquement. Le sorcier la déposa sur le matelas mais elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et l'entraîna dans sa chute en riant. Severus fut surpris de la marque de gaieté sur le visage de la jeune femme, des yeux espiègles qui le narguaient effrontément. Curieusement, il ne s'offusqua pas de l'attitude puérile d'Hermione, trop ravi de lire dans les beaux yeux noisette l'éclat qui leur manquait quelques jours auparavant et qu'il était trop heureux de retrouver.

Il y avait seulement quelques heures, une jeune Moldue qui ressemblait étrangement à son épouse, avec ses grands yeux marron clair et sa longue chevelure brune avait été torturée et violée dans des conditions épouvantables par les Mangemorts, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait cessé d'observer son bras droit de son regard pénétrant, guettant le moindre signe d'une quelconque faiblesse. Malgré les hurlements de douleur et les supplications de la jeune fille, il avait réussi à conserver une froideur apparente, et quand son Maître comprit qu'il ne lirait rien de plus sur son disciple, il l'autorisa à quitter le Manoir.

De retour à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il avait eu envie de se servir une bonne rasade de Whisky afin de soustraire les images abominables de son esprit. Le seul point positif au milieu de cette horreur avait été l'incapacité de Queudver à assouvir ses bas instincts, et ce dernier avait été la risée de ses camarades toute la soirée, aucun quolibet blessant ne lui étant épargné, l'obligeant à se retirer plus tôt que prévu, totalement furieux et dépité.

Maintenant, Severus voulait tout oublier et se pencha vers le visage qui le contemplait avec adoration. Dans l'attente du contact charnel, Hermione passa une langue humide sur ses lèvres desséchées et ses ambres se noyèrent dans les deux piscines d'onyx dans lesquelles brillait une lueur affamée qui la troubla délicieusement. Juste avant que la bouche du sorcier ne se posât sur la sienne, elle perçut ces quelques mots susurrés d'une voix implorante :

"Aide-moi à oublier, Hermione..."

Alors leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin et leurs langues entamèrent un langoureux ballet sensuel qui enflamma leurs sens. Une seconde après ils se retrouvèrent nus et purent se caresser à loisir, comme s'ils découvraient leur corps pour la première fois. Hermione poussa de petits gémissements qui excitèrent plus encore Severus qui goûta chaque parcelle de la chair offerte. La bouche gloutonne engloutit une perle rose qui durcit instantanément, tandis qu'une main libidineuse s'occupait de rendre hommage à la jumelle, la pinçant, la roulant, la titillant.

La jeune femme roulait sa tête sur l'oreiller, laissant échapper de doux miaulements. Tout son corps brûlait de désir pour son mari dont elle avait la preuve de la réciprocité contre sa cuisse. Elle savait qu'elle était plus que prête pour l'union finale, la vague d'humidité qui l'envahissait en étant la preuve flagrante. Elle avait tellement envie que le sorcier la prît qu'elle supplia dans une litanie :

"Sev... Sev... Sev... Je te veux..."

L'homme releva la tête, ses cheveux noirs ne pouvant cacher son regard brûlant et ses narines palpitantes. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'agenouilla devant les jambes qui s'étaient écartées d'elles-mêmes. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier la moiteur féminine, l'évidence luisait sous ses yeux. Il aligna son phallus plus qu'engorgé et pénétra la jeune femme jusqu'à la garde, en une seule poussée, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Il entama un mouvement lascif de va-et-vient durant plusieurs secondes, puis insatisfait de cette position banale, il agrippa les jambes dont il plaça les pieds sur ses épaules, et reprit ses coups de boutoir, sachant pertinemment que l'angle de pénétration en était accentué, les cris de la sorcière le prouvant sans conteste. Quand il sentit que cette dernière allait jouir, il descendit une main vers le centre du plaisir, et son pouce agaça le petit clitoris gonflé. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, l'homme sentit les contractions vaginales autour de sa verge alors il laissa exploser sa jouissance, rejoignant son amante dans le violent plaisir, une lumière blanche éclatant dans leur tête simultanément, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Puis ils s'effondrèrent en sueur, leurs coeurs battant la chamade à l'unisson, ravis et comblés. Severus se retira doucement, et embrassa sur la bouche la jeune femme encore haletante. Celle-ci souffla :

"Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît..."

Il acquiesça doucement et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Dans le ton du vieil homme sous-tendait une certaine fébrilité :

"Alors Severus, comment s'est passée la réunion avec Voldemort ?

\- Comme vous l'aviez prévue : Yaxley a fait part des informations qu'il détenait grâce à certaines fuites provenant du Ministère, mais j'ai réussi à démontrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'avais raison et il m'a suivi, malgré l'opposition de certains Mangemorts. La maison du _4 Privet Drive_ sera attaquée par quelques-uns de ses disciples au moment du transfert.

\- Tu fais partie de la troupe ?

Severus marqua une légère hésitation puis déclara :

"Oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a ordonné."

Dumbledore semblait enchanté :

"Par Merlin ! Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! Tu seras aux premières loges et tu pourras aider Harry s'il est en danger..."

Severus ne répondit rien, alors Albus reprit :

"Quelque chose te chagrine, mon ami ?"

La voix de Severus était basse, presque sourde :

"Quand le Ministère sera entre ses mains, ce qui ne saurait tarder, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va mettre en place une Commission d'Enregistrement des nés-Moldus qui sera présidée par nulle autre que Dolorès Ombrage. Il s'agira d'attirer les sorciers nés-Moldus au ministère, prétextant un simple entretien, qui se révèlera être un véritable interrogatoire. Peu importe les arguments qu'ils mettront en avant pour se défendre, les suspects seront systématiquement renvoyés de leur emploi, condamnés à Azkaban et leurs baguettes seront détruites, ce qui les astreindra à un avenir plus qu'incertain. Ils seront pourchassés, torturés, condamnés à l'esclavage ou supprimés sans pitié. Le but final est de les éradiquer de la Terre...

\- Nous l'avons toujours su, Severus - Dumbledore marqua une pause et enchaîna -Tu t'inquiètes pour Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dans le regard du Serpentard se cachait une profonde douleur qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci tenta de rassurer le jeune sorcier :

"C'est pourquoi tu as bien agi en l'emmenant ici avec toi. Elle ne peut pas être mieux protégée qu'en restant à tes côtés."

Il ajouta sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant :

"Tu étais contre ce mariage, mais finalement, c'est lui qui la sauvera des noirs desseins de Voldemort. Maintenant que tu es dans ses bonnes grâces, il n'osera pas te retirer ce qu'il croit être pour toi un simple assouvissement des sens mais auquel tu tiens, une récompense pour services rendus..."

Severus grimaça à ces paroles. Il reprit sur un ton quasiment inaudible :

"Il y avait Charity Burbage au Manoir, elle avait été horriblement torturée parce qu'elle défendait l'existence des Moldus... elle m'a demandé de l'aider et... je n'ai pas levé le petit doigt pour ne pas me trahir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tuée et elle a servi de repas à... Nagini...

\- Mon pauvre ami, j'imagine comme cela a dû être difficile pour toi mais... tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il l'aurait supprimée de toute façon. Beaucoup de personnes périront avant que la Lumière ne l'emporte sur les Ténèbres, mais nous y arriverons Severus, tu ne dois pas en douter !"

Le jeune sorcier allait refermer le tableau dans le placard lorsqu'il se souvînt d'un incident pouvant être important. Il en fit part à son aîné :

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait une baguette car apparemment il n'a plus confiance en la sienne et... il a pris celle de Lucius Malfoy."

La réponse ne tarda pas :

"Intéressant, oui... vraiment très intéressant... Quand il s'apercevra qu'elle ne peut pas lui convenir, il voudra en obtenir une plus puissante, comme la mienne, c'est certain, tout se combine parfaitement Severus..."

.

 _Bonne et Heureuse Année 2016 à tous, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez : Santé, Joie et Amour !_

 _._

 _NB : en ce qui concerne le chapitre suivant, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le publier la semaine prochaine... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^ Un petit "hop !" quand même ?_

Ajout du 03/01/2016 : depuis quelques jours il y a un bug sur FFN avec les reviews : elles sont comptabilisées en nombre (il y en a une vingtaine sur ce chapitre) mais n'apparaissent pas sur le site... Postez quand même, je pense que cela va s'arranger ^^


	10. Chapter 10 Soins à Domicile - L'Aveu

**Notes** : comme vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, il y a eu un gros bug avec les reviews la semaine dernière : elles étaient comptabilisées mais n'apparaissaient pas sur le site, impossible de les lire... Mais ça y est, tout est revenu à la normale, pourvu qu'ça dure !

Merci pour les lecteurs/lectrices ayant pris la peine de déposer un commentaire et bienvenue aux nouvelles !

Finalement, j'ai réussi à poster comme d'habitude, j'espère que cela ne vous déçoit pas trop ^^

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre X - Soins à domicile - L'aveu**

 **.**

Le 29 juillet 1997 : Hermione exultait. Elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles de Harry via les parchemins ensorcelés. Il devait être transféré le lendemain, à la veille de sa majorité au Terrier, et pour qu'il ait toutes les chances d'y arriver sans être intercepté par les Mangemorts, six autres Harry devaient quitter la maison de sa tante en même temps que lui afin de brouiller les pistes. Ce qui intriguait fortement la jeune fille, c'est que l'idée des clones pût être une idée de Mondigus dont la réputation était plus que douteuse.

Mais si les Aurors, dont le fameux Maugrey Fol Œil, faisaient confiance à cet homme, alors qui était-elle pour se permettre un jugement négatif sur un membre de l'Ordre ? Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, son esprit rationnel se teintait de scepticisme en pensant à l'être antipathique qu'elle avait rencontré une fois lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaurd, et dont les yeux fuyants lui avaient fortement déplu. D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard chargé de mépris de Severus envers le sorcier qui était assis à ses côtés, et à qui il s'était adressé sur un ton parfaitement dédaigneux.

Hermione souhaita "Bonne chance !" à son ami, priant tout bas pour que le stratagème soit une réussite, qu'il n'arrivât rien de fâcheux à aucun des participants...

 **.**

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Au milieu de la nuit suivante, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante, sa nuisette la collant comme une seconde peau. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Severus était en danger. Un sac de nœuds dû à son angoisse tordait ses entrailles. Elle mordilla tellement ses lèvres qu'elle les fit saigner sans même en prendre conscience. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et éclaira la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le papier peint fané, qui se décollait en de nombreux endroits.

Ayant fait le tour visuel des murs, la sorcière se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage dans la chambre, son attitude agaçant prodigieusement le chat qui ne demandait qu'à dormir du sommeil du juste. Au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, elle descendit dans la cuisine boire une boisson fraîche, espérant trouver un certain apaisement.

La jeune femme était en train de se servir un verre d'eau lorsque le bruit d'une apparition provenant de la porte d'entrée l'alerta. Il fut immédiatement suivi par le bruit d'une chute. Lâchant le récipient, Hermione, inquiète, se précipita vers le couloir où elle découvrit son mari étalé de tout son long, son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Durant une fraction de seconde, ses pieds furent comme gelés sur place, puis elle s'élança auprès du corps masculin. L'odeur âcre du sang agressa illico ses narines. Il y avait comme une fêlure dans la voix de la sorcière quand elle sanglota :

"Severus ! Severus ! Oh mon Dieu, que t'a-t-on fait ?"

Chancelante, une intense angoisse lui vrillant la poitrine, elle s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès de lui, son cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, le souffle court, des larmes brûlantes emplissant ses yeux, mais qu'elle refoula de son mieux. Elle évalua d'un coup d'oeil rapide les dégâts physiques. Son mari respirait faiblement, les traits marqués par la douleur, mais il était vivant, c'est ce qui importait le plus. Elle effectua à l'aide de sa baguette le Sort de Diagnostic, avec une aisance quasi parfaite, bien qu'il se fût écoulé quasiment un an depuis qu'elle avait effectué le dernier, à une époque, pourtant pas si lointaine, où elle appelait encore son mari "Professeur"...

Craignant que sa fébrilité ne lui fît faire des bêtises, Hermione inspira lentement par le nez, trois fois, et reprit son évaluation. Severus était certes mal en point, mais moins que l'année précédente quand il était revenu d'une réunion avec les Mangemorts, et que Voldemort l'avait gravement torturé. Il était meurtri, mais ses plaies étaient moins profondes. Elle releva cinq longues coupures d'où s'échappait le sang écarlate, et des tremblements des membres du corps, signe des séquelles du " _Crucio_ " certainement jeté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Elle pouvait le soigner, mais elle avait besoin de l'installer sur le lit afin de mieux pouvoir panser ses plaies. Elle lança un " _Rennervate_ !" et s'écria aussitôt, en fixant le visage de son mari :

"Severus ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Un borborygme lui répondit. Hermione insista :

"Sev, il faut que tu appelles Winky, j'ai besoin de lui pour pouvoir te soigner. Je t'en supplie mon amour, appelle-le !"

L'homme articula difficilement :

"Win ... ky."

Mais rien ne se passa. La sorcière secoua doucement l'homme afin qu'il reprît son appel. Il recommença, la voix un peu plus forte, avant de refermer les yeux, épuisé par l'effort et la douleur :

"Winky!"

Trois secondes plus tard, l'elfe se dressait devant les époux, portant un étrange pyjama. Aussitôt, la jeune femme prit les commandes :

"Merci d'être venu, Winky. Comme tu peux le voir, ton maître est gravement blessé. J'ai besoin que tu le transplanes de suite dans notre chambre afin que je puisses m'occuper de lui."

L'elfe n'hésita pas un instant, malgré l'air horrifié gravé sur son visage à la vue du corps meurtri de l'ex Directeur de Serpentard. Il hocha la tête respectueusement en déclarant :

"Oui, maîtresse Rogue."

Il se pencha, saisit les mains du sorcier et ils disparurent dans un " _Pop_ " retentissant. Hermione grimpa sans perdre une seconde les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver, essoufflée, sur le palier de l'étage. Elle pénétra dans la chambre pour y retrouver son époux allongé sur le lit, l'elfe debout à ses côtés. La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement, dégagea les longues mèches d'ébène qui retombaient sur le visage aimé et demanda d'une voix suppliante :

"Mon amour, il faut que j'envoie Winky récupérer quelques potions dans ton laboratoire. Puis-je le lui ordonner ?"

La réponse ne tarda pas, un petit "Oui" sortit des lèvres exsangues. Alors Hermione put continuer à s'occuper de son mari avec tout le dévouement et la science médicale qu'elle possédait. Elle déshabilla l'homme par un " _Divesto_ !", tandis que Winky avait été envoyé chercher toutes les potions dont elle allait avoir besoin.

Severus était à présent dénudé, mais tenait fermement sa baguette entre ses doigts crispés. Hermione put mieux apprécier l'étendue réelle des blessures. Le pronostic vital n'était pas du tout engagé, si ce n'était la perte importante du sang qui pouvait être critique, donnant à la peau cette pâleur mortelle et ce froid au toucher.

De sombres pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : l'état de Severus avait-il un lien avec la transfert de Harry qui devait avoir eu lieu il y a seulement quelques heures ? Son ami était-il sain et sauf ou... Chassant ces images angoissantes de son esprit, Hermione fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les gestes qu'elles allait devoir employer pour guérir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Hermione ne se retourna pas lorsque Winky fut de retour avec les fioles exigées.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir du Sortilège lancé par son mari sur Draco quand Harry avait jeté un " _Sectumsempra_ " à ce dernier, et qui avait fait disparaître les horribles plaies. Un sourire fugace apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque le Sort lui revint à l'esprit. Essayant de maîtriser de son mieux le léger tremblement qui agitait sa main, elle dirigea sa baguette vers l'une des coupures et articula l'enchantement avec toute la foi qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix, après avoir avalé la boule qui s'était formée dans sa bouche :

 _"Vulnera Sanentur"_

Encouragée par la disparition instantanée de la plaie, Hermione poursuivit ses incantations sur chacune des blessures, s'émerveillant du faisceau lumineux qui sortait d'un simple bout de bois et qui faisait se refermer les longues estafilades, laissant le corps blafard quasiment indemne. Maintenant que la jeune femme avait réussi à faire cesser l'écoulement sanguin, elle devait s'occuper de redonner des forces à son époux et surtout, permettre que son sang se régénère le plus rapidement possible, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Hermione posa ses yeux sur l'elfe qui restait à proximité de son maître, ses oreilles baissées et tordant ses mains en signe d'impuissance.

"Winky, aide-moi à asseoir mon mari, s'il te plaît."

L'elfe obéit aussitôt, et quelques secondes plus tard, Severus se retrouva en position assise, adossé contre les oreillers, sa tête retombant lourdement sur le côté. Hermione dégagea à nouveau de ses mains tremblantes les cheveux noirs du visage et demanda doucement en essayant d'ouvrir les lèvres desséchées :

"Sev... il faut absolument que tu boives cette potion revitalisante..."

Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à lui faire ingurgiter une bonne partie du liquide, malgré les tremblements qui secouaient le sorcier par intermittences, faisant perdre quelques gouttes qui coulèrent le long du menton. Au bout de quelques instants, il souleva enfin ses paupières et Hermione put croiser le regard tourmenté et fatigué de son époux. Elle caressa par touches légères le visage masculin, et embrassa la bouche adorée, essayant de lui communiquer toute la force de son amour.

Severus ne put répondre avec la même ardeur au baiser, mais la passion de sa femme lui apporta un réconfort au plus profond de son être. Des larmes de soulagement apparurent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Mais elle n'en avait pas terminé avec les soins. Elle se redressa tranquillement et annonça doucement :

"Tu dois encore prendre la potion régénératrice, mon cœur..."

Severus eut un faible sourire et opina de la tête pour marquer son approbation. Hermione se saisit du flacon concerné et aida son mari, encore agité par des tremblements intempestifs, à avaler le breuvage magique, malgré sa difficulté à déglutir.

Ensuite, avec Winky, elle rallongea son époux afin qu'il se reposât. Elle en profita pour appliquer l'essence de Dictame sur les petites coupures qui parsemaient la peau laiteuse. Sous ses paupières mi-closes, le sorcier ne perdait rien des gestes cliniques et tendres de la jeune femme. Il se saisit d'une main qui passait à proximité de la sienne et la porta à sa bouche, y déposant un délicat baiser pour la remercier, tout en avouant de sa voix encore éraillée :

"Tu seras la Médicomage la plus douée de toute la Communauté Magique, Hermione."

Une bouffée d'orgueil et d'amour gonfla le cœur de la sorcière. Severus n'était pas homme à lancer des compliments à la légère et elle en fut très émue. Il ajouta gentiment :

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Hermione, mais tu dois te reposer à présent, je me sens nettement mieux."

L'interpellée passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en opinant de la tête. Son mari s'adressa à l'elfe, en remontant le drap pour couvrir sa nudité :

"Merci Winky pour ton aide, tu peux retourner à Poudlard à présent.

\- Oh merci, maître Rogue, Winky est heureux que maître Rogue soit guéri ! Bonne nuit à vous deux !"

L'elfe fit une courbette et disparut dans le bruit si caractéristique. Les époux se retrouvèrent seuls. La jeune femme attrapa la le flacon de " _Goutte-Du-Mort-Vivant_ " et le tendit à Severus mais ce dernier déclina car le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait l'appeler à tout moment, il ne pouvait se permettre de dormir comme une souche en cas de convocation.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Hermione se glissa entre les draps pour s'allonger auprès de son époux, se serrant tout contre lui pour s'imprégner de ses arômes épicés et boisés qui la transcendaient. Mais l'homme ne tarda pas à s'endormir, véritablement fourbu après les péripéties pénibles de la journée.

Maintenant que la sorcière était rassurée sur l'état de son mari, elle fut assaillie par les affres de l'inquiétude en pensant à son meilleur ami. Etait-il en sécurité au Terrier ou bien... Après de longues minutes angoissantes, Hermione décida de se lever pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de son amant qui l'enveloppaient, faisant attention à ne point le réveiller, et sortit du lit. Elle prit son sac d'école et descendit discrètement les escaliers, veillant à ne pas faire grincer les marches.

La jeune femme s'installa à la table du salon et sortit le matériel qui lui serait utile pour communiquer avec Harry. Pour commencer, elle utilisa le Gallion, mais rien ne se produisit, elle ne reçut aucune chaleur en retour. Son malaise augmenta et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle se décida à envoyer un message, imaginant que la pièce avait pu être perdue durant le transfert.

Fébrilement, elle trempa l'encre ensorcelée dans l'encrier et écrivit son texte :

 _"Harry, c'est moi Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?"_

Elle patienta quelques minutes mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Anxieuse, elle recommença encore et encore, mais rien ne vint. Ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle allait faire une dernière tentative lorsqu'une voix glaciale la fit sursauter.

"Que fais-tu à pareille heure ?"

Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette à la main, un air austère sur le visage, son regard enregistrant la scène : son épouse larmoyante assise devant la table, tenant une plume devant un parchemin vierge. Son ton coupant comme une lame de rasoir fusa :

"A qui écris-tu ?"

Sans attendre la réponse, le sorcier se rapprocha vivement, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de soustraire le parchemin, mais il fut plus rapide et s'en empara, empêchant la jeune femme de faire disparaître la feuille en la tenant fermement d'une main par son poignet. Il passa et repassa sa baguette plusieurs fois sur le papier en lançant un " _Finite Incantatem !",_ mais le sort ne fonctionnant pas, il murmura d'autres incantations mais rien n'y fit, le parchemin ne révéla pas ses secrets. Malgré la colère et une jalousie inexplicable qui bouillonnaient en lui, une certaine admiration gonfla son cœur.

 ** _"La petite futée, elle n'a pas usurpé son surnom de sorcière la plus douée de sa génération..."_**

De son côté, Hermione passa de l'abattement à la révolte. Elle essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte de fer de son mari, mais ce dernier n'entendait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement, pas avant de savoir ce qu'elle complotait. L'homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il obligea Hermione à croiser son regard et il tenta de percer les défenses mentales de la jeune femme mais les boucliers de celle-ci étaient parfaitement en place. Les yeux sombres se plissèrent dangereusement.

"A quel jeu joues-tu, Hermione ? Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu dois être prudente ? Tu ne peux communiquer avec l'extérieur, c'est prendre des risques inutiles !"

Excédée par l'attitude autoritaire de son mari alors que peu de temps elle prenait soin de lui, elle rétorqua d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

"Je ne joue à aucun jeu ! Et je suis très prudente. La preuve : même toi tu n'as pas su lire le parchemin !"

Severus se contracta sous l'attaque, enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules juvéniles qu'il avait agrippées, tandis que la jeune femme poursuivait :

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je me fais du souci pour... pour... Harry", acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le sorcier se raidit aussitôt. Finalement, il desserra son emprise sur son épouse. Prenant un air grave, il déclara, comprenant qu'Hermione était au courant du subterfuge utilisé par son ami pour tromper les Mangemorts, puisqu'elle arrivait à échanger avec lui :

"Potter... va bien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas réussi à le tuer. Je... j'étais là - les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent devant l'aveu - il a pu s'échapper sain et sauf, certainement vers le Terrier. En revanche, sa chouette a été tuée ainsi que... Alastor Maugrey..."

Le soulagement éprouvé par Hermione en apprenant que son ami était sauvé fut de courte durée avec les deux annonces suivantes. Mais Severus n'en avait pas terminé. Il avoua encore :

"J'ai blessé l'un des faux Harry à l'oreille en voulant le protéger de l'attaque d'un Mangemort... J'ignore pour le moment de qui il s'agit... Mais... la personne saignait abondamment."

Hermione tendit sa main vers le visage de son amant.

"Alors, si tu as été maltraité tout à l'heure, c'était pour te punir de l'échec de votre mission ?

\- Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tellement furieux que Potter ait réussi à lui échapper que de retour au Manoir il a déversé sa colère en torturant tous les Mangemorts qui avaient participé à l'attaque, faisant retomber l'échec sur eux."

La sorcière baissa les yeux, penaude, fixant ses pieds.

"Alors tu as aidé Harry ?

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Non, non... Je crois en toi, Severus. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse..."

Leurs regards se croisèrent, emplis d'une petite lueur complice. Hermione ajouta en observant le teint blême et les cernes mauves sur le visage de son mari :

"La nuit a été longue, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir, surtout après ce que tu as subi..."

Le sorcier ne refusa pas, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Il prit doucement la main de son épouse et ils montèrent se coucher, leurs bras s'enlaçant mutuellement autour de leur taille.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

"Hermione ! Viens je te prie, cela nous concerne tous les deux !"

Le ton directorial de Severus inquiéta quelque peu la jeune femme qui entra en coup de vent dans le salon et jeta un regard perplexe sur la missive que le sorcier tenait dans sa main.

"Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Qu'ai-je à voir avec cette lettre ?"

Tout en répondant elle avait reconnu l'enveloppe avec l'en-tête du Ministère de la Magie. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le sorcier montrait un visage assez impénétrable, mais la jeune femme comprit qu'il était perturbé. Il annonça :

"Hermione, nous avons reçu un courrier du Ministère de la Famille.

\- De la Famille ? Mais que nous veulent-ils ? Une désagréable appréhension l'envahit. C'est... c'est pour quelle raison ?

\- Nous sommes convoqués car ils ne comprennent pas que... tu... ne sois pas encore enceinte après onze mois de mariage. Nous devons passer un examen clinique à Sainte-Mangouste.

La jeune femme s'écria sur un ton alarmé :

"Mais... ils peuvent découvrir que tu prends une... _Potion d'Infertilité_ ?"

Un rictus méprisant ourla les lèvres du sorcier qui répondit instantanément :

"Certainement pas ! Cette potion est absolument indétectable, je me suis assez donné de mal pour l'élaborer, ils ne trouveront rien, et je n'ai jamais parlé à quiconque de mes travaux..."

Il s'interrompit, puis les yeux d'onyx se posèrent avec gravité sur le visage adoré dont le regard reflétait une grande interrogation. Les mains du sorcier emprisonnèrent celles de la jeune femme, les enveloppant dans une douce chaleur.

"Ce sera une visite difficile, avec des questions très intimes, et une auscultation qui sera loin d'être agréable, je le crains. J'essaierai de rester auprès de toi si on me le permet... Tu me fais confiance ?"

Hermione acquiesça doucement en souriant. Severus prit le menton pointu entre ses doigts, une lueur de désir brilla dans ses orbes charbon avant qu'une bouche gourmande ne vienne dévorer les lèvres de la sorcière qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, permettant aux amants d'échanger un long baiser plein de promesses...

.

 _Et... hop ! Hop ! Hop !_


	11. Chapter 11 Drame Escapade Convocation

**Notes** : J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre demain, mais ayant appris la terrible nouvelle de

 **la disparition** **d'Alan Rickman** ce 14/01/2016 qui m'a anéantie comme nombre d'entre vous, j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre plus tôt pour lui rendre un hommage bien modeste en regard de ce qu'il m'a apporté...

C'est ce merveilleux acteur qui m'a fait craquer pour le ténébreux Severus Rogue/Snape, son regard sombre, sa voix soyeuse, sa démarche féline, son charisme, sa présence... et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire des fanfictions.

Merci Alan...

.

Beaucoup d'entre vous s'interroge sur cette fameuse convocation à Sainte-Mangouste, et il y a de quoi ^^ mais ce n'est pas la seule inquiétude...

Merci pour tous vos commentaires...

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : un lemon au milieu du chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XI - Drame - Escapade - Convocation**

.

Harry avait enfin donné de ses nouvelles à Hermione quelques heures plus tard. Il confirmait ce que Severus lui avait annoncé : Hedwige avait été tuée lors de son transfert au Terrier, ainsi que le valeureux Alastor Maugrey, dont le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, même après de longues recherches intensives.

La jeune femme avait convaincu son ami de préparer un sac à dos réducteur comportant le matériel d'écriture ensorcelé, une tente, du Dictame, des pansements,... et de l'avoir toujours avec lui afin de pouvoir transplaner à tout moment, en cas d'attaque par les Mangemorts. Elle lui avait également conseillé d'apprendre avec Ron des Sorts de Protection et de Répulsion.

Le jeune sorcier lui avait également appris que le Ministre Scrimgeour était venu lui rendre visite le jour de son anniversaire au Terrier pour lui parler du Testament de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait légué à Ron un _Eteignoir_ , à Harry le premier _Vif d'Or_ qu'il avait attrapé ainsi que _l'Epée de Gryffondor_ , et pour Hermione un recueil " _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ ". La jeune fille était intriguée par ces objets, hormis l'épée, mais elle ne doutait pas une seconde que ces derniers devaient avoir une grande importance dans la lutte contre Voldemort, notamment dans la recherche et l'élimination des Horcruxes.

Ensuite, les pensées d'Hermione dérivèrent. Elle se mit à mâchouiller négligemment une plume, les yeux rêveurs. Elle essayait d'imaginer le mariage de Fleur et Bill auquel elle aurait dû assister... Bien sûr, ses amis avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui décrire les tenues portées par les uns et les autres, les décorations, ainsi que les victuailles qui seraient présentes lors du repas, mais elle pouvait empêcher un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahir en imaginant la Cérémonie et les festivités.

Le soir même, lorsque Severus rejoignit Hermione dans le salon où elle s'occupait en révisant, cette dernière comprit immédiatement que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes en notant le regard sombre et les traits tirés de son mari. Sans qu'une parole ne fut prononcée, celui-ci tendit _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à sa jeune femme qui blêmit en lisant le titre de la Une : " _Edition spéciale du 1er août 1997: le Ministre Scrimgeour est mort,_ _Pius Thicknesse_ _prend sa suite_ ". Une grande photo du nouveau ministre occupait la moitié de la page.

A l'intérieur du journal, de nombreux articles commentaient la nouvelle succession, de manière dithyrambique. De l'ordre allait être apporté à tous les niveaux: services ministériels, circulation des personnes, enseignement, professions libérales, médias, etc.

Hermione ne put retenir un frémissement de peur à la lecture des articles, presque tous signés de Rita Skeeter. L'avenir s'annonçait funeste, et des pensées pessimistes envahirent la tête de la jeune femme qui ferma ses yeux une fraction de seconde. Quand elle les rouvrit, Severus était à ses côtés. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et l'air grave, il déclara :

"Des Mangemorts ont surgi durant le repas de mariage de Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley."

Anticipant les questions qui brûlaient les lèvres de son épouse secouée par l'annonce, le sorcier poursuivit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est sain et sauf et... tes amis ont réussi à s'enfuir, nul ne sait où."

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle aurait dû être avec ses amis pour les aider dans la quête des Horcruxes. Devinant ce qui la tourmentait, Severus affirma en l'obligeant à croiser son regard :

"Non Hermione, tu te trompes. Quoi que tu en penses, tu es plus en sécurité auprès de moi. Les Nés Moldus vont être pourchassés impitoyablement, mais personne n'osera s'attaquer à l'épouse du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui-même me reconnaît ce privilège."

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes. Elle hoqueta :

"J'ai peur... de ne plus... jamais...les revoir."

Severus essuya doucement les gouttes lacrymales avec ses pouces et essaya de la consoler en déclarant :

"Tu les reverras, je t'en fais le serment."

C'est alors que le sorcier prit conscience du teint diaphane de son épouse. A présent, sa peau était presque plus pâle que la sienne, à rester enfermée de longues semaines dans cette demeure lugubre. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement car il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute si elle n'avait pu mettre le nez dehors depuis son arrivée.

Subitement, une idée germa dans sa tête. Oui, il pouvait le faire, il ne serait pas convoqué aujourd'hui par son Maître puisqu'il arrivait d'une réunion. Un sourire éclaira son visage, et il déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de son épouse qui s'étonna du changement soudain de l'humeur de son mari.

"Monte mettre des vêtements légers et pratiques, puis rejoins-moi ici dans dix minutes, j'ai une surprise pour toi..."

Dans les yeux de la jeune femme brilla aussitôt une lueur de joie. Elle obtempéra et alla s'habiller rapidement dans la chambre en fredonnant un petit air, enfilant un pantalon de toile bleu ciel et un chemisier blanc léger, ainsi que des socquettes avec des tennis. Quand elle rejoignit son mari dans l'entrée, il était habillé comme un Moldu, portant un jean bleached avec un tee-shirt noir, la jeune femme sentit comme une douce souffrance au coeur, le trouvant terriblement séduisant. Dans une main il tenait sa baguette, et dans l'autre un... panier de pique-nique. Certainement préparé par le si serviable Winky. Severus lui jeta un regard appréciateur et il l'entraîna à l'extérieur afin qu'ils puissent transplaner vers la destination choisie par le sorcier.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Il y eut la spirale habituelle, le vertige incommodant puis ils atterrirent dans la clairière d'un sous-bois, près d'une rivière ombragée dont on percevait le clapotis de l'onde qui suivait son cours. Le sorcier lança des Sots de Protection puis observa la réaction de son épouse qui exultait. L'air embaumait les senteurs florales de la pleine saison estivale qu'Hermione inspira à plein nez en fermant ses yeux quelques secondes.

Quand elle les rouvrit, un plaid, sur lequel était posé le panier, recouvrait une partie du tapis herbeux. Hermione était si heureuse qu'elle se sentait l'âme d'une enfant et avait envie de taper dans ses mains en criant. Curieuse, elle demanda :

"Où sommes-nous, Severus ?

\- Dans le sud de la France, un coin particulier qui s'appelle _Les Cévennes_..."

La jeune femme acquiesça pensivement, le nom lui parlait vaguement, quand avec ses parents elle avait visité la région il y avait deux ans.

Il faisait si chaud qu'elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se déshabiller pour ne conserver que sa culotte et son soutien-gorge, jetant ses vêtements à la volée sur l'herbe, posant sa baguette sur la nappe. Elle courut vers la rivière et pénétra immédiatement dans l'eau fraîche, provoquant quelques éclaboussures, sous le regard interloqué de son mari. Il l'entendit s'écrier :

"Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Comme elle est bonne ! Viens Severus, viens !"

Mais l'homme la regardait s'ébattre dans l'onde, à moitié dénudée, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, avec des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Hermione se tourna vers lui et l'invectiva gaiement en le raillant :

"Allons, poule mouillée, rejoins-moi si tu es un sorcier digne de ce nom !"

L'homme plissa ses yeux dangereusement, la jeune femme se baissa pour attraper un galet particulièrement plat, et lorsqu'elle se releva, Severus se tenait devant elle, entièrement nu, des centaines de gouttelettes ruisselant de ses cheveux noirs sur sa peau pâle couturée de cicatrices, éclairée par les quelques rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers le feuillage. La sorcière le trouva si beau qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Sa baguette à la main, le sorcier détailla lentement le corps féminin. Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent par inadvertance sur le long serpent raide niché entre les jambes de son mari et dont la tête sortait de l'eau. Ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rouge. Elle frémit.

Ses sens semblaient prendre vie chaque fois qu'il posait ne serait-ce que son regard de braise sur elle. Elle sentit le picotement habituel du désir qui la parcourait et allumait chacune des fibres de son corps, laissant un incendie l'embraser tout entière. Ses mamelons durcirent instantanément contre la dentelle du soutien-gorge, ce qui n'échappa guère au regard de prédateur du sorcier. Ce dernier découvrit un sourire carnassier. Il fit le dernier pas qui les séparait.

Hermione ferma les yeux quand il embrassa doucement ses joues, le menton, et enfin ses lèvres qu'il suçota gentiment ; sa langue lécha la commissure de sa bouche qu'elle ouvrit automatiquement. Severus prit ses lèvres d'abord lentement, puis elle tourna la tête pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue se laissant envelopper, frictionner contre la sienne. Il cessa le baiser et aspira sa joue doucement avec ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ses yeux de jais la regardant fixement, avec une expression féroce. Il jeta une incantation et sa baguette resta en suspension dans l'air, à proximité de son maître.

Les mains enfin libres, ses doigts caressèrent les tétons à travers le fin tissu, les rendant aussi durs que des petits cailloux, mais cela ne suffisait pas, la dentelle fut tirée vers le bas et les mamelons se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Severus inclina son visage et sa bouche avide engloutit un pic, triturant le deuxième, le roulant entre ses doigts, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans toutes les terminaisons nerveuses d'Hermione. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière puis se mit à gémir et à frotter inconsciemment ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour calmer le feu qui brûlait à leur jonction.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du sorcier pour ne point tomber, et ne voulant pas être en reste, la deuxième chercha le membre viril sous l'eau qu'elle caressa dans un mouvement lascif quelques secondes mais un grognement dans lequel elle crut reconnaître son prénom la fit s'interrompre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard brûlant de son mari qui l'électrisa. La sorcière sentit un doigt sonder son intimité, écarter ses plis afin de récolter ses jus pour remonter vers le clitoris qu'il massa doucement, dans un mouvement circulaire. Hermione poussa des gémissements et supplia, les yeux vitreux :

"Mmmmh... ooooh Sev..."

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'interpellé arrachât la frêle culotte, se saisît des globes jumeaux qu'il souleva aisément hors de l'eau. La jeune femme l'aida en s'accrochant à ses épaules et en écartant ses jambes et les croisant dans son dos. Il la laissa alors glisser sur sa verge longue et dure, ne la quittant pas de son regard affamé. Ils devinrent insensibles à la beauté de la nature environnante, seulement axés sur le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement. Les mains du sorcier intimaient le rythme puissant, faisant se rencontrer leurs bas-ventres dans une danse sensuelle.

Lorsqu'il abaissa sa bouche vers un téton pour l'aspirer et le mordiller, un orgasme foudroyant balaya la jeune femme qui vit des milliers de points blancs devant ses yeux avant de s'effondrer contre son époux. Ce dernier, pris dans le tourbillon du plaisir, sentit ses bourses se serrer avant que son sexe n'explosât dans le ventre accueillant pour y déverser sa semence en criant d'une voix rauque, chaque poussée équivalant à une syllabe :

"Her...mio...ne..."

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, accrochés l'un à l'autre, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle, puis Hermione se remit debout et ils sortirent de l'eau après que Severus eût récupéré sa baguette. Il les sécha tous les deux et ils s'assirent sur la nappe sur laquelle le sorcier déballa les aliments. Ils mangèrent en silence, se jetant de temps en temps des oeillades énamourées, se donnant la becquée comme des oiseaux.

Quand du coulis de framboise tomba sur le torse du sorcier, Hermione sortit une petite langue rose et lécha comme un chaton l'aliment sucré avec une telle sensualité que Severus retrouva sa vigueur. Lorsque la sorcière, mutine, voulut descendre plus bas, elle se retrouva subitement sur le dos, des yeux brûlants qui la contemplaient puis ses jambes furent écartées et son mari s'enfonça dans sa moiteur, encore et encore, la plongeant dans un monde de délices.

Plus tard, enfin repus par leurs activités précédentes, le repas et la chaleur ambiante, les amants s'allongèrent pour piquer un petit somme, bercés par le clapotement de l'eau et le gazouillis des oiseaux dans les arbres.

 _Hermione lisait un roman dans un salon plutôt cossu et lumineux, dont deux pans de mur étaient entièrement recouverts de livres. Tout le mobilier était en bois d'acajou. La jeune femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, était assise dans un fauteuil de cuir. Elle semblait radieuse, et chantonnait doucement, en entourant paresseusement l'une de ses boucles autour de son index. Elle avait gardé ses longs cheveux détachés. Comme à son habitude, elle était installée en travers du siège, laissant ses jambes retomber par-dessus l'un des bras, dévoilant des jambes bronzées._

 _Près d'elle, Pattenrond dont le poil clairsemé à cause des ans avait pris une teinte plus claire, dormait du sommeil du juste sur un vieux pouf. Non loin de là, par la porte-fenêtre entrouverte, on entendait les cris de jeunes enfants qui se disputaient joyeusement au milieu des aboiements excités d'un gros chien poilu._

 _"Maman ! Maman ! Aurélien ne veut pas me rendre ma barrette magique ! Il dit qu'il va la donner à Brutus et que je ne la reverrai plus jamais ! C'est celle que papa m'a offerte et je ne veux pas que le chien l'abîme, j'y tiens !"_

 _La jeune femme comprit que sa tranquillité était terminée. En soupirant, elle reposa le livre sur le guéridon et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa progéniture dans le petit jardin attenant au cottage. Elle jeta un regard attendri sur le visage de ses enfants._

 _"Votre père ne va pas tarder à arriver du travail et je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera ces disputes puériles..."_

 _La petite fille s'écria aussitôt, en narguant son frère et lui tirant la langue :_

 _"Papa te punira et ce sera bien fait pour toi !"_

 _Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione s'adressa à l'effrontée :_

 _"Allons Roxane, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, ce n'est pas charitable de ta part."_

 _Se tournant vers le garçon :_

 _"Mon chéri, arrête de faire bisquer ta soeur et rends-lui sa barrette."_

 _L'enfant, malgré sa réticence, obéit à l'injonction de sa mère et tendit l'objet à la petite fille qui s'enfuit illico vers le fond du jardin en sautillant de bonheur, faisant japper le chien qui se mit à courir autour d'elle. Hermione caressa doucement le visage de son fils qui lui sourit en retour. Ils revinrent à l'intérieur, juste au moment où les pas pressés d'un homme se firent entendre sur le carrelage. Aussitôt, l'enfant lâcha la main de sa mère et courut vers l'entrée en ouvrant ses bras et en laissant éclater sa joie :_

 _"Papa ! Papa !"_

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur, son coeur pulsant dans sa poitrine, sur laquelle reposait la tête de sa femme, ses boucles folles embaumant son grand nez. Une immense douleur l'étreignit. Ce songe lui faisait encore plus prendre conscience que celle qu'il aimait devait vivre, exercer le métier dont elle rêvait, avoir une jolie maison remplie de livres, de cavalcades et de cris de ses enfants, avec un grand jardin où s'ébattrait un gros chien, et pour finir un mari aimant, attentionné mais... il ne pouvait certainement pas être cet homme... Il ne survivrait pas à la lutte entre le Bien et le Mal, c'était écrit depuis longtemps... mais _Elle_... Un grand vide l'envahit.

Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme sentit comme un grand froid prendre possession d'elle, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra les yeux d'onyx de son mari dans lesquels s'y lisait une profonde souffrance, et découvrit une larme qui menaçait de tomber. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Severus pleurer. Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur estivale. Elle tendit un bras pour essuyer la goutte mais le sorcier, anticipant son geste, saisit sa main au vol, reprit son masque impénétrable et déclara d'une voix presque glaciale :

"Il est temps de partir, il se fait tard."

Les larmes brûlèrent les yeux d'Hermione et elle lutta de son mieux pour qu'elles ne jaillissent pas sur son visage, ne voulant pas montrer combien l'attitude du sorcier la blessait. Severus, mal à l'aise, évita son regard, la leva et sans un mot, il rangea les affaires à l'aide de sa baguette, puis ils transplanèrent et retournèrent à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Lorsque les époux arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione eut du mal à reconnaître le bâtiment dans lequel elle avait effectué plusieurs stages. Derrière le comptoir des renseignements se tenait une sorcière blonde qui les accueillit sur un ton agacé et irritable :

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous avons rendez-vous maintenant, voici notre convocation."

Tout en parlant, Severus tendait la lettre du Ministère à la secrétaire qui s'en saisit et la lut. Elle hocha la tête, désignant une pièce adjacente et déclara :

"Veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente, on va venir vous chercher."

Les époux s'installèrent, et quelques minutes après un homme d'une grande laideur pénétra dans la salle, des fiches à la main.

Quand Severus reconnut l'ex Guérisseur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sa main broya inconsciemment celle d'Hermione qui grimaça sous la douleur, alors qu'il lâchait brutalement, cachant difficilement son mécontentement :

"Que faites-vous ici, Jenkins ?

Un air triomphant s'afficha sur le visage de l'interpellé quand il répondit d'une voix mielleuse :

"Le nouveau gouvernement a su reconnaître ma valeur et m'a réintégré à Sainte-Mangouste en tant que chef Guérisseur*. C'est moi qui dirige cet hôpital, à présent, et qui suis personnellement chargé d'ausculter les patientes convoquées par le Ministère de la Famille."

Tout en parlant, son regard libidineux se posa fugitivement sur Hermione qui eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'homme qui était venu l'examiner à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ quand elle avait perdu la vue. Une impression désagréable l'envahit. Une Guérisseuse d'une cinquantaine d'années, à l'allure revêche pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et posa un regard froid sur le couple. Elle se tourna vers Severus, s'adressant à lui :

"Monsieur Severus Rogue ?"

Sans même attendre une réponse, elle poursuivit d'un ton académique :

"Madame Brémont. Veuillez me suivre que je puisse procéder à votre examen."

Hermione lança un regard apeuré en direction de Severus dont les yeux semblaient dire à Jenkins _"Attention à ce que tu vas faire à ma femme..._ ". Il suivit la Guérisseuse et disparut. La jeune femme dut emboîter le pas au sorcier qui la conduisit dans une pièce très sommaire. Ce dernier lui ordonna, finissant de feuilleter les papiers :

"Déshabillez-vous Madame, et allongez-vous sur le divan d'examen, je vous prie."

Hermione s'étonna :

"Mais... il n'y a pas de paravent ?"

Un sourire hypocrite apparut sur les lèvres de Jenkins.

"Allons, Madame, je suis Guérisseur, et vous ne serez point la première patiente à devoir se dévêtir devant moi..."

Hermione se crispa mais obéit à l'injonction, espérant que l'auscultation se déroulât le plus vite possible. Elle s'allongea sur la table, contemplant la lumière du plafond, mal à l'aise.

"Je constate que vous avez recouvré la vue, vous m'en voyez réjoui. De si beaux yeux, C'eut été dommage qu'ils ne vissent plus..."

Le ton bassement flatteur de Jenkins déplaisait souverainement à Hermione, qui ne put retenir des frissons de dégoût quand le sorcier passa une main moite sur son ventre, le caressant pour remonter vers la poitrine juvénile, faisant monter la bile dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

La voix insidieuse du Guérisseur enchaîna :

"Et... comment votre vue est-elle revenue ? A la suite d'un choc ?"

La jeune femme préféra mentir :

"Non, non. Je me suis réveillée il y a dix jours et je voyais à nouveau, subitement.

\- Vraiment ?"

Le ton était suspicieux, mais Hermione ne répondit rien, voulant abréger la conversation et surtout cette auscultation qui lui déplaisait souverainement. D'ailleurs, cet examen n'avait rien de clinique, la jeune femme avait l'impression que son corps était souillé par les attouchements de l'étrange Guérisseur qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à masser ses seins, triturer ses tétons, les pincer. Il passa sa baguette sur toute la chair, mais ne détecta aucun défaut chez la jeune femme qu'il trouvait à son goût.

Le sorcier reprit la parole en insinuant :

"Il est vraiment curieux que vous ne soyez pas encore enceinte, après onze mois de mariage... J'ai lu les comptes-rendus du Ministère qui font état de relations sexuelles très régulières, voire même quotidiennes ce dernier mois. Je ne note aucune anomalie de vos organes génitaux... Peut-être cela provient-il de votre époux ?"

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant ces paroles déplacées, puis se hérissa injurieuses à l'encontre de Severus. Jenkins poursuivit, ignorant apparemment la réaction négative de la sorcière.

"Je peux vous procurer une attestation vous permettant de divorcer, mais avec votre statut... vous aurez besoin du soutien d'une personne dans les bonnes grâces du nouveau Ministère..."

Hermione cracha, furieuse :

" Comme vous, par exemple ?"

Le Guérisseur s'énerva, son visage grêlé tout près de celui de la sorcière :

"Inutile de prendre vos grands airs avec moi, dans quelque temps vous me...

\- Je pense que vous allez ôter vos mains de suite à moins que vous ne désiriez que je vous transforme dans l'immonde porc que vous êtes déjà !"

La voix coupante comme une lame de rasoir, Severus, sa baguette dirigée vers le Guérisseur, interrompit la diatribe de ce dernier qui s'écarta aussitôt de la jeune femme. Profitant de l'intervention de son mari, Hermione, les doigts tremblants, s'habilla sans perdre un instant.

"Madame Brémont n'a rien trouvé d'anormal chez moi, je suppose qu'il en est de même pour ma femme, donc nous nous en tiendrons là. Vous semblez oublier que je suis le bras droit de _Vous-Savez-Qui_..."

Sans attendre une réponse, laissant le Guérisseur abasourdi et furieux, Severus attrapa le bras de sa femme et la conduisit rapidement vers la sortie de l'hôpital, en maugréant dans sa barbe, le regard courroucé...

.

* Après renseignement, le Guérisseur équivaut à médecin, Médicomage à infirmier... J'ai donc repris ces termes dans les chapitres précédents, puisque pour moi Jenkins était Guérisseur, non Médicomage comme je l'avais indiqué tout d'abord...

.

 _Adieu Alan ..._


	12. Chapter 12 Suspicion et Confrontation

**Notes** : Merci pour vos commentaires particulièrement touchants sur le dernier chapitre avec malheureusement

l'annonce de la disparition du très grand acteur que fut Alan Rickman... En espérant lui redonner vie quelques instants

Vous êtes nombreuses à vous inquiéter pour l'avenir de Severus... Son rêve deviendra-t-il un jour réalité ? Hermione ne va-t-elle p as se lasser de l'attitude changeante de Severus à son égard ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XII - Suspicion et Confrontation**

.

Quelques jours passèrent, semblables à eux-mêmes, ou presque. Le portrait de la mère de Severus avait réintégré sa place dans le couloir du bas, et Hermione put converser avec elle en toute amitié, même si Eileen ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose sur son fils, comme si son retour s'était fait sous la condition de ne rien dévoiler d'important le concernant.

Discuter avec une personne de vive voix autre que Severus ou Winky procurait beaucoup de bien à Hermione. Avec le nouveau Ministère à la solde de Voldemort, son mari n'était plus recherché et était à présent libre de ses mouvements. Il avait même obtenu un laissez-passer pour elle, une Née Moldue, mais sachant que de nombreux contrôles étaient effectués dans les rues, rappelant les heures sombres du fascisme en Europe durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, elle préférait rester à l'Impasse du Tisseur où elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle se permettait seulement quelques très courtes autour du pâté de maisons, mais les alentours n'autorisaient guère une balade bucolique, tout était, sombre, austère,

Au moyen des parchemins ensorcelés, la jeune femme apprit que Ron et Harry avaient trouvé refuge à l'ancien quartier de l'Ordre, au Square Grimmaurd où ils avaient retrouvé Kreattur, l'elfe des Black. En recherchant le véritable médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, ils avaient appris que c'était Mondigus Fletcher qui s'en était emparé. Leur priorité était donc de mettre la main sur ce dernier et de récupérer le Horcruxe afin de le détruire.

Depuis leur escapade dans les Cévennes, Severus était plus distant dans leurs relations de la vie courante. Il lui adressait la parole mais pour le strict minimum. Elle devinait que le sorcier cachait une profonde souffrance, et que cette dernière était liée à elle, elle l'avait lu dans son regard après leur sieste commune. D'ailleurs, Hermione avait surpris plus d'une fois les yeux de Severus posés sur elle, emplis d'une lueur douloureuse, mais il détournait aussitôt sa tête ou reprenait un air impénétrable. Son attitude lui faisait mal, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, elle l'aimait trop pour cela.

Par contre, même s'il imposait à nouveau que leurs rapports sexuels revinssent à une fréquence plus normale, sur une base hebdomadaire, quand ils se retrouvaient au lit, il lui faisait l'amour comme un possédé, embrassant et caressant chaque centimètre carré de la peau de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de son odeur, graver son corps dans sa mémoire, et qu'elle-même ne l'oubliât jamais. Il répétait son prénom comme une litanie, et Hermione se sentait littéralement fondre en entendant sa voix de baryton qui provoquait la chair de poule.

Parfois, à cause du rêve, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, Severus, en voyant son épouse évoluer dans la maison, se surprenait à souhaiter qu'elle tombât enceinte et portât son enfant. Il voulait voir s'arrondir son petit ventre, une main se poser dessus comme pour vérifier que l'enfant allait bien, un sourire étirer ses lèvres charnues, ses seins devenir plus plantureux, puis il rejetait ces pensées loin de lui, se traitant de fou, de vieux sorcier malade.

Les filles-mères étaient très mal considérées dans la Communauté Magique. Elles étaient souvent obligées de quitter leur fonction, parfois même obligées d'aller vivre au milieu des Moldus. Il ne pouvait donc laisser Hermione avec un enfant à charge, surtout le bâtard d'un Mangemort. Elle était assez belle et intelligente pour trouver un mari convenable qui prendrait soin d'elle, l'emmènerait dîner au restaurant, au cinéma, se balader dans la forêt, marcher pieds nus sur le sable le long d'un rivage, mais ces pensées lui tordaient les entrailles.

Non, elle méritait une belle et douce vie, être une mère, une grand-mère et même pourquoi pas une arrière grand-mère respectable... Raconterait-elle à ses enfants et petits-enfants qu'elle avait été forcée d'épouser l'un de ses professeurs alors qu'elle n'était qu'en sixième année ? Un homme froid, taciturne, laid, de vingt ans son aîné ?

Tous les jours, Severus ramenait la Gazette du Sorcier et les articles que la jeune femme lisait lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Harry était recherché par le Ministère pour s'expliquer sur la mort de Dumbledore car l'on doutait de son témoignage, et tous les moyens étaient mis en oeuvre pour le retrouver au plus vite.

Mais une photo attira le regard d'Hermione qui s'empara du journal pour l'examiner plus attentivement. Non, elle n'avait pas la berlue, c'était bien une photo de Jenkins, le Guérisseur abominable qui l'avait tripotée lors de la consultation à l'hôpital. Le titre était clair : _"Assassinat du nouveau Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste"._ Intriguée, fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme commença à lire l'article.

 _"Le corps sans vie du Chef-Guérisseur Steve Jenkins a été retrouvé à son domicile ce matin vers 10h. Récemment nommé à la tête de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, après de nombreuses années de mise à l'écart sur de fausses accusations, le sorcier assumait ses nouvelles fonctions avec une parfaite maîtrise, une gestion irréprochable, redonnant à l'établissement public ses lettres de noblesse._

 _La dépouille a été découverte par un collègue qui s'étonnait de son retard. Avant d'être tué, ce sorcier émérite a subi des tortures, certainement pour le faire parler. De nombreuses coupures profondes en témoignent. -_ La jeune fille s'interrompit, tandis qu'une pensée insidieuse faisait son chemin dans sa tête. **_"Non, non, Severus ne peut avoir commis cet acte monstrueux..."_** Elle reprit sa lecture _\- D'ailleurs, l'enquête s'oriente sur la piste de malfaiteurs car de nombreux objets de valeur ont disparu du domicile du Guérisseur. Les coupables seront pourchassés, arrêtés et sévèrement punis pour ce crime horrible."_

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient quand elle reposa le quotidien sur la table. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Les blessures retrouvées sur Jenkins ressemblaient au sortilège inventé par son mari, le " _Sectumsempra_ ". Lors de leur convocation à Sainte-Mangouste, Severus avait même menacé le Guérisseur avec sa baguette, mais était-il capable de tuer un homme simplement parce qu'il avait eu à son égard des gestes et paroles déplacés ? La jeune femme ferma les yeux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant à refouler les idées terribles qui la tourmentaient.

C'est dans cette position que Severus découvrit sa femme en rentrant chez lui. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui tracassait sa femme en voyant le journal posé à côté d'elle. Il savait bien qu'elle lirait ce satané article, et en tirerait ses propres conclusions. Elle leva son visage vers lui, le regard empli d'une interrogation muette. Le sorcier n'avait pas envie de lui rendre des comptes, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle se leva pour l'affronter, brandissant le journal, alors il fit demi-tour et se précipita dans le couloir mais la sorcière, plus rapide, se planta devant lui, lui interdisant toute fuite. Elle commença à s'écrier avec véhémence :

"Severus ! Ne m'évite pas ! J'ai besoin de savoir... C'est toi qui as... tué... Jenkins ?

Les derniers mots moururent dans sa bouche. Elle laissa tomber le quotidien pour s'accrocher à la cape de son mari, pour obliger celui-ci à l'affronter. Il serait si facile au sorcier de mentir, il l'avait fait tant de fois avec une aisance insolente depuis des années en jouant son rôle d'espion, et plus encore cette dernière année...

Alors pourquoi lorsque les grands yeux d'ambre d'Hermione cherchaient dans son regard la vérité, n'arrivait-il pas à proférer avec sa bouche la petite négation qui mettrait fin à sa curiosité et la tranquilliserait ? Il se contenta de la regarder sans prononcer une parole, et après quelques secondes, la jeune femme eut la réponse qu'elle appréhendait. Elle hoqueta, jeta un dernier regard sur l'homme planté dans l'entrée, grimpa les escaliers pour se réfugier dans la chambre où elle s'écroula sur le lit, en larmes.

Ce qu'Hermione ignorait, c'est que Jenkins avait contacté Severus pour le faire chanter. Il avait osé lui réclamer une somme conséquente en échange de la promesse de ne pas transmettre au Ministère une attestation signée du Chef Guérisseur lui-même, préconisant le divorce des époux Rogue pour non compatibilité sexuelle interdisant toute grossesse, ce qui allait à l'encontre de la politique menée par le Ministère de la Famille. Le Serpentard s'était donc rendu chez Jenkins pour récupérer le papier. Ce dernier l'avait accueilli avec une attitude pleine de morgue qui lui avait déplu immédiatement.

 _"Alors Rogue, vous êtes venu. J'étais sûr que vous n'accepteriez pas d'être obligé de divorcer de la Sang-de-Bourbe. J'ai bien remarqué à quel point vous teniez à elle quand vous êtes venu me chercher dans l'Allée des Embrumes parce qu'elle avait perdu la vue... Et votre réaction l'autre jour à l'hôpital était plus qu'évidente... Je dois avouer que je vous comprends, car malgré son statut, la bougresse dispose de pas mal d'atouts physiques, je m'en suis rendu compte lors de mon auscultation. Elle possède de bien..."_

 _Le sang de Severus n'avait fait qu'un tour et avant que le Guérisseur ne pût terminer sa phrase, il avait ligoté ce dernier par un "Incarcerus !". Son prisonnier refusant de lui dévoiler où se trouvait la déclaration, Rogue n'avait pas hésité à le torturer afin qu'il avouât... et après de longues minutes, il avait eu la réponse qu'il attendait. Lancer un "Avada Kedavra" n'avait été pour Severus qu'une formalité, Jenkins ne méritait rien d'autre, ce pervers qui avait osé toucher sa douce Hermione et qui avait menacé de les séparer._

 _Avant de partir, Severus avait failli transformer le corps de Jenkins en cochon, mais cela aurait été comme signer son crime, car à Sainte-Mangouste la secrétaire avait dû entendre ce qu'il avait jeté à la figure du Guérisseur lorsqu'il avait déboulé dans la salle d'examen pour soustraire Hermione à ses attentions déplacées. Il abandonna le corps baignant dans son propre sang, sans remords._

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

"Ca y est, Albus. Le Ministère a mis en place toute une série de lois anti Nés Moldus. Tout ce dont je vous avais déjà parlé est à présent effectif. Nous entrons de plein pied dans une ère obscure. Dans les journaux on pousse les gens à la délation.

"Mets Hermione dans la confidence, il faut qu'elle connaisse ton secret... D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé qu'elle a dû comprendre bien des choses. C'est une sorcière excessivement intelligente, cette histoire de parchemins enchantés dont tu m'as parlé en est la preuve incontestable."

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillèrent de malice par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ajouta, le ton légèrement moqueur :

"Ainsi même toi, l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde magique, tu n'as pu faire révéler le secret de la feuille que tu as interceptée ?"

Severus grimaça, puis une lueur d'admiration passa dans son regard quand il répondit :

"Elle a utilisé la _Magie du Sang_ , c'est certain. Je me demande dans quel livre a-t-elle pu trouver les sortilèges pour créer les enchantements nécessaires...

\- Parfois il arrive que l'on puisse découvrir des réponses aux questions que l'on se pose dans les endroits les plus surprenants..."

Les paroles sibyllines de Dumbledore firent hausser les sourcils de Severus en accent circonflexe. Son interlocuteur reprit :

"Parle-lui, mon ami, écoute-moi. Elle peut être une aide et un soutien très précieux...

\- Non ! objecta fougueusement Severus. Je vous ai toujours obéi et ai suivi vos ordres aveuglément, mais je me refuse à tout lui dire, je veux qu'elle reste à l'écart de vos manigances ! Moins elle en saura, mieux ce sera pour sa sécurité. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, elle subirait des tortures effroyables... Croyez-moi, l'inventivité dans ce domaine ne fait pas défaut aux Mangemorts, loin s'en faut, surtout avec Bellatrix et Pettigrow. Même les Aurors encore fidèles à l'Ordre, pourtant les plus aguerris, finissent par parler. Seul Maugrey Fol Oeil aurait été capable de résister, mais lui aussi n'est plus..."

Le jeune sorcier poursuivit âprement :

"Je sais très bien qu'Hermione communique avec Potter, et c'est déjà trop. Je la laisse faire car j'ai promis d'aider le fils de Lily. Je n'ignore pas qu'elle lui donne des conseils utiles et qu'elle peut également lui transmettre des renseignements d'une importance capitale. Mais je préfère qu'elle en sache le moins possible sur mes activités.

\- Tu as tort, Severus. Si tu ne lui accordes pas ta confiance, tu la perdras car c'est une personne au caractère entier, qui respire la franchise et l'apprécie. Elle ne peut vivre dans le mensonge, c'est contraire à sa nature..."

Le Serpentard voulait mettre fin à cette conversation qui l'énervait, d'autant plus qu'il savait que son mentor disait la vérité. Il allait refermer les battants du buffet sur le portrait lorsque Dumbledore enchaîna :

"Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, Severus.

\- Encore ? Le ton montrait de l'agacement.

\- Oui. Vois-tu, si j'ai bon souvenir, ton épouse n'est pas très douée en ce qui concerne la manipulation des balais volants. Or, tu sais tout autant que moi qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle possède la maîtrise de ce moyen de déplacement, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver..."

Severus fulminait, son poing s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter le verre qui s'y trouvait :

"Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au professeur Bibine, Albus ! Comment pouvez-vous me demander une chose pareille ? Je n'ai guère de temps pour les loisirs !

\- Pourtant il le faut bien, tu ne peux la laisser quasiment inexpérimentée dans ce domaine. Cela peut sauver sa vie, échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants. Si tu ne l'avais pas prise avec toi après ma mort, elle aurait certainement fait partie des faux Harry qui ont permis à celui-ci de s'enfuir, et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait réussi à en réchapper ce jour-là."

Soudain, Severus s'immobilisa et ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa main gauche, tandis que la droite touchait sa bague de mariage. Dumbledore comprit aussitôt que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Il demanda :

"Il y a un problème, Severus ?

\- Mon anneau brûle, ce n'est pas normal, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, il faut que j'aille retrouver Hermione immédiatement !

\- Dépêche-toi mon ami, et tiens-moi au courant !"

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Mais le sorcier avait déjà disparu, transplanant dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il y découvrit le glaça : l'armoire était grand ouverte, le sac d'Hermione empli d'affaires scolaires et de vêtements. Un grand froid l'envahit quand il comprit qu'elle était sur le point de partir. Entendant du bruit dans la salle de bains, il s'y précipita et trouva la jeune femme penchée au-dessus du lavabo. Elle essayait désespérément de retirer son anneau nuptial, le visage rougi par l'effort. Quand son mari surgit, croisant son regard dans le miroir, elle redoubla ses efforts, mais en vain, la bague refusait absolument de glisser de l'annulaire malgré l'emploi de savon.

Abandonnant , elle se tourna et tenta de passer à côté de Severus, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, la maintenant par les bras. Elle leva un visage mouillé de larmes et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue quand elle l'adjura :

"Laisse-moi partir Severus, je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans... ces conditions. Tu ne me dis jamais rien sur tes activités mais je dois quand même te faire confiance. Tu... tu tues des personnes sans aucun remords... Un instant tu es attentionné avec moi, puis une minute après tu redeviens un homme froid et insensible... Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... S'il te plaît..."

Elle s'effondra contre le sorcier qui s'était raidi à l'annonce de son désir de le quitter, son coeur s'étant mis à battre violemment la chamade dans sa poitrine, ce que ne pouvait ignorer la jeune femme, car le bruit sourd pulsait contre sa joue. Des larmes brûlantes mouillèrent la chemise masculine, mais l'homme ne s'en aperçut pas, submergé par une souffrance intolérable.

La sorcière crut avoir mal entendu quand il avoua tout bas, dans ses cheveux, tout près de son oreille, sa voix soyeuse tout comme un murmure, en l'enveloppant dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper :

"Ne me laisse pas, Hermione. J'ai... besoin de toi..."

Elle resta interdite quelques instants, tandis que son cerveau enregistrait la confession, puis elle releva la tête pour lire dans les obsidiennes si les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Severus reflétaient la réalité. Ses grands yeux chocolat embués contemplèrent le visage de son époux dont les yeux montraient tout à la fois de l'appréhension, de la douleur et... quelque chose qui ressemblait à de... l'amour, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à prononcer les trois mots qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

Le sorcier répéta doucement mais fermement avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait mettre dans sa voix :

"J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione. Sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas."

Sans cesser de la regarder et caressant les cheveux de ses mains il poursuivit :

"Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur des maris, et que tout ce que tu me reproches est la vérité. Mais... je sais aussi que j'ai autant besoin de toi que l'air que je respire... Tu m'es indispensable, Hermione ; je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et cela n'a rien à voir avec la Liaison..."

Il ajouta en soulevant le menton de la sorcière, et cette dernière sentit que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement et que sa voix manquait d'assurance, contrairement à son habitude :

"Si tu veux vraiment partir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas mais... si tu t'en vas, je ne pourrai plus te protéger, tu seras considérée comme une traîtresse et traquée impitoyablement. Je sais que tu veux rejoindre Potter et Weasley afin de les aider. Pourtant, tu leur seras plus utile et plus en sécurité en restant auprès de moi. Je... ne veux pas qu'il... t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... Je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir, puis je te laisserai décider de ton avenir..."

Hermione avait écouté sans rien dire, son coeur débordant d'amour pour l'homme qui lui avouait à demi-mot qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de pudique sur ses sentiments, et qu'elle devait se contenter de cet aveu pour le moment. Mais peut-être qu'un jour...

Sur une impulsion, elle leva une main et caressa le visage de Severus, puis elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle chuchota tout contre lui :

"Inutile de perdre du temps, j'ai pris ma décision : je reste avec toi, Severus. Mais je ne veux plus que tu me rejettes. Je comprends très bien que tu doives conserver des informations pour ne pas m'impliquer, mais ne fais plus comme si je n'existais pas. J'ai besoin que tu me parles, comme un époux avec sa femme, même si certains secrets ne peuvent m'être dévoilés... Tu comprends, Severus ?"

Profondément soulagé, il la serra plus étroitement contre lui, ses yeux noirs rayonnant de bonheur, tandis que la jeune femme s'enivrait de ses arômes boisés, et le sorcier ajouta, le ton empreint de sérieux :

"Oui, ma " _Princesse de Gryffondor_ "... Je te promets de faire des efforts et de m'occuper de toi comme tu le mérites... Tu as ma parole de sorcier."

Et Hermione sut qu'il pensait chaque mot prononcé.

.

 _Un petit "hop !" ?_


	13. Chapter 13 Rencontre - Envol - Passion

**Notes** : Des tonnes de remerciements aux personnes qui suivent cette fic, l'ont mise dans leurs favoris,

et surtout les sympathiques revieweuses (anonymes ou non) qui contribuent à nourrir ma muse depuis de longues semaines, parfois même depuis des mois ^^

et bienvenue aux nouvelles !

Apparemment vous avez apprécié que Severus ait pris conscience de ses erreurs envers Hermione et qu'il ait décidé de changer d'attitude à son égard... Personne ne semble regretter la mort de Jenkins ^^

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XIII - Rencontre - Envol - Passion**

.

Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce bonheur tout simple d'être ensemble. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de mettre fin à cette entente parfaite. Severus avait eu si peur que sa jeune épouse ne décidât de le quitter. Il ne voulait plus risquer de la perdre, et se jura tout bas de tout faire pour la garder auprès de lui, malgré les nombreuses embûches qui n'allaient pas manquer de se trouver sur leur chemin.

Il enfonça encore une fois son grand nez dans le désordre capillaire touffu, puis se redressa en regardant avec tendresse la sorcière dont les yeux encore rougis par les pleurs précédents lui firent mal. Il se pencha et les embrassa l'un après l'autre, avec tendresse et respect. Enfin il se recula et déclara un brin goguenard :

"Viens, il est temps de te faire rencontrer une personne, bien que je sache parfaitement que tu en as une petite idée dans cette jolie tête, n'est-cas, ma jeune Gryffondor curieuse ?"

Hermione lui répondit par un petit sourire, affichant un visage candide. Mais Severus poursuivit son interrogatoire :

"Lorsque je t'ai surprise devant le salon il y a quelques semaines, et que tu étais encore aveugle, je sais que tu m'as entendu discuter avec une personne. As-tu reconnu la voix de cette dernière ? "

Voyant une ombre passer dans les yeux ambrés, il prit les mains de sa femme entre les siennes et ajouta en lui adressant un regard protecteur dans une voix qui se voulait apaisante :

"Ne me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux apeurés, n'aie pas peur de moi, Hermione, je ne te veux aucun mal. Il est temps que tu connaisses l'un de mes secrets les mieux gardés... Alors, as-tu deviné de qui il s'agissait ?"

Les yeux d'Hermione ne quittèrent pas ceux de Severus. Elle lâcha :

\- Oui, c'est... Albus Dumbledore."

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres masculines. Il haussa un sourcil et sa voix traînante reprit :

"Et cela ne t'a pas surprise ?"

Une délicieuse rougeur empourpra le visage de la jeune femme.

"J'ai compris que tu possédais un portrait du Directeur et... Winky a confirmé mes soupçons."

Elle regretta aussitôt son dernier aveu et son visage se ferma. Severus comprit ce qui la tracassait et chercha à la rassurer, alors que son expression s'adoucissait :

"Hermione, est-ce que tu m'as vu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, maltraiter Winky ou un autre elfe de Poudlard ?"

Honteuse, la sorcière baissa les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis que sa tête pivotait de droite et de gauche en signe de dénégation. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et laissa échapper un petit :

"Non... jamais."

Curieusement il sembla que l'attitude d'Hermione amusait plus le sorcier que cela l'irritait. La jeune fille inspira lentement et s'excusa :

"Pardonne-moi, Severus, ma réaction n'était pas des plus appropriées..."

L'interpellé déposa un baiser léger sur le bout du nez de la sorcière qui afficha immédiatement un grand sourire. L'homme se recula et avoua :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais que mon caractère n'est pas des plus commodes, loin de là, mais je ne suis pas non plus le Père Fouettard que certains prennent plaisir à faire croire.

\- Je le sais, c'était une réaction idiote, ne m'en veux pas. Nul ne peut mieux savoir que moi sur cette terre comme tu es un homme bien. Lorsque j'ai perdu la vue, tu t'es occupé de moi en montrant une grande patience et abnégation, et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Cette année, tu m'as appris à transplaner et même enseigné l'Occlumencie. Je te dois tellement !"

Les yeux noirs comme l'encre s'illuminèrent brièvement, et Hermione sentit que sa main était tendrement pressée. Mais le sorcier voulait en savoir plus ; il employa un ton qui se voulait conciliant :

"Et cela ne t'a pas étonnée que je puisse vouloir discuter avec l'homme que j'avais... tué ?

\- Si, bien sûr, cela m'a intriguée. Mais j'ai réfléchi à la question et me suis souvenue que Dumbledore avait l'air très mal en point cette année, et qu'il portait un gant blanc à sa main droite, comme pour cacher une lésion, un mal. Vous étiez si proches tous les deux que tu ne pouvais l'avoir tué que... si cela faisait partie d'un plan que vous aviez préparé..."

Severus sentit son coeur se gonfler d'admiration devant l'intelligence si brillante de la jeune femme.

"Viens, je crois qu'Albus est très impatient de te voir."

Le sorcier tendit la main et après avoir marqué un temps d'hésitation, Hermione la prit et se sentit attirée près de du corps longiligne. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où les portes du buffet étaient ouvertes sur le portrait de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard qui manifestait une certaine agitation.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

"Ah ! Miss Granger euh, pardonnez-moi, Madame Rogue. Severus s'est enfin décidé à vous mettre dans la confidence, c'est une excellente initiative... Je suis très heureux de vous revoir. Vous êtes resplendissante."

Ce qui était en soi un pieux mensonge, car les yeux encore rougis d'Hermione ne la montraient pas sous son meilleur jour. L'homme qui interpellait la jeune femme était le même que dans son souvenir, quoique plus jeune d'une trentaine d'années. Mais les yeux bleus n'avaient rien perdu de leur pétulance, même derrière les verres des lunettes.

\- Moi de même, Monsieur le Directeur.

\- Allons, vous pouvez m'appeler Albus... - avec un petit clin d'oeil complice - Je ne suis plus le Directeur à présent, inutile d'être formelle, cela n'a plus lieu d'être.

\- Ne m'en veuillez pas, Monsieur, mais je préfère continuer à vous appeler avec déférence..."

Severus l'interrompit en s'adressant à son mentor dans une politesse presque glaciale :

"Il faut que je t'informe d'une nouvelle ne va pas tarder à être diffusée dans la Communauté Magique. Le Ministère va me nommer Directeur de Poudlard à la rentrée."

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Dumbledore montra sa satisfaction, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre :

"Ah, voilà qui est parfait, c'est ce que nous espérions. Quand dois-tu intégrer le Château ?"

Le sorcier afficha un air inexpressif mais Hermione le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était guère emballé par sa nouvelle nomination. Il répondit calmement :

"Dans trois jours, le 27 août."

Hermione sursauta. Elle se demanda fugitivement si elle devrait suivre son mari ou rester à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_. Elle chercha une réponse dans les yeux sombres mais ne put rien y lire. Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle le sache.

Si cette nouvelle ne semblait pas combler de joie Severus, dont le regard affichait une certaine morosité, Dumbledore au contraire se frotta les mains de contentement. Hermione était plus circonspecte : elle savait pertinemment que son époux ne serait pas accueilli à bras ouverts au château. Elle imaginait déjà la réaction de ses collègues professeurs, notamment celle de Mc Gonagall qui risquait d'être fort négative, sans compter celle des élèves. Hormis ceux de la Maison Serpentard, elle ne pouvait croire qu'il serait apprécié. Sa poitrine se serra en imaginant toute la haine et les quolibets dont serait victime l'homme qu'elle aimait. Inconsciemment, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et se rapprocha de lui. Elle ferma rapidement ses yeux et les rouvrit aussi vite sur un regard clair qui la contemplait avec attention.

"Hermione, Severus vous a-t-il informée des cours qu'il devait vous donner ?"

Hermione jeta un regard étonné tour à tour sur les deux sorciers. Si cela semblait amuser le vieil homme, il en allait différemment pour son époux dont le visage se ferma comme une huître. La sorcière commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Apparemment, l'enseignement que devait lui dispenser Severus ne l'emballait guère lui non plus. Sa curiosité piquée à vif elle demanda :

"Et... de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Eh bien, mon ami, apprends-lui la bonne nouvelle !"

Hermione eut la désagréable impression que la "bonne nouvelle" ne lui serait pas des plus agréables, surtout si l'on observait la figure de six pieds de long que présentait son mari. Ce dernier déclara du bout des lèvres :

"Je dois t'apprendre à voler correctement sur un balai..."

Cette fois, ce fut le visage de la jeune femme qui s'allongea. Elle bégaya :

"C'est-à-dire que... je... je ne pense pas que... cela soit l'une des priorités... à l'heure actuelle... Il ya des choses plus importantes... à s'occuper... Et puis, le professeur Bibine m'a déjà enseigné comment voler..."

Mais Dumbledore resta intraitable. Sans quitter son sourire il ajouta de sa voix chevrotante, tout en caressant sa longue barbe :

"Non Hermione. Il est primordial que vous sachiez évoluer sur un balai en toute dextérité. Severus est plutôt adroit dans ce domaine et sera le plus à même pour vous inculquer une maîtrise parfaite de ce moyen de locomotion."

Le visage des amants exprimait le dépit et la contrariété. Hermione détestait voler car elle était sujette au vertige depuis sa plus tendre enfance et rien n'avait pu la guérir de cette phobie. Apparemment indifférent aux pensées qui torturaient l'esprit de la jeune femme, content de lui, Dumbledore conclut :

"Eh bien, voilà une affaire réglée..."

Mais les principaux concernés ne semblaient pas vraiment convaincus et affichaient une mine de chiens battus. Soudain, Hermione s'agita et s'écria en s'adressant au vieux sorcier :

Monsieur, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez légué le livre de _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ ?

\- C'est à vous de le découvrir, Hermione, et je ne doute pas de votre réussite...

\- Mais... je ne sais même pas où il se trouve !

\- D'après mes renseignements, c'est Minerva qui le détient en attendant de pouvoir vous le restituer, ce qui ne saurait tarder si vous retournez à Poudlard avec Severus."

Le vieil homme réprima difficilement un bâillement. Hermione s'étonna en son fort intérieur : apparemment, être une peinture ne dispensait pas de la fatigue et de l'envie d'une bonne sieste, à moins que ce ne fut le moyen de les renvoyer, Son mari et elle.

\- Bon, nous allons y aller", répondit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'eût voulu Severus en refermant les panneaux sur le portrait, tandis que Dumbledore les saluait. Il prit le coude de la jeune femme et il l'entraîna rapidement vers la cuisine. La voix de Severus était amère quand il expliqua à Hermione :

"Albus prend plaisir à distribuer les pièces d'un puzzle que nous, ses marionnettes, devons reconstituer par nos propres moyens..."

La sorcière comprenait parfaitement ce que Severus lui expliquait. Dumbledore était un personnage complexe sous des dehors empreints de bonhommie. Les personnes impliquées dans la lutte contre Voldemort n'étaient que des pions posés sur un échiquier qu'il poussait dans la bonne direction. Elle devinait qu'il lui faudrait avoir une discussion avec l'ex Directeur, mais en aparté.

Puis son époux la regarda longuement, se racla la gorge et confia, en changeant de sujet :

"Crois-moi Hermione, cela ne m'amuse pas plus que toi mais Albus n'a pas vraiment tort. Pour être une sorcière accomplie tu te dois de maîtriser le vol en balai.

La jeune femme acquiesça à contrecoeur. Son air misérable amusa Severus qui ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de pitié à l'égard de la sorcière.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

"Nous allons transplaner dans un petit coin de verdure où nous serons plus tranquilles pour ta première leçon."

Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme, d'une voix atone tenta un pathétique :

"Mais je n'ai pas de balai..."

Un rire sardonique lui répondit :

"Allons Hermione, crois-tu que ce genre d'inconvénient puisse m'empêcher de t'apprendre à voler correctement ?"

Quelques secondes plus tard il tenait dans sa main droite deux balais, et la sorcière fit de son mieux pour cacher son dépit. Severus prit fermement la main d'Hermione sans la quitter des yeux et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon.

Ils atterrirent dans un pré bordé de quelques arbres qui suivaient le cours d'un ruisseau. Mais le cadre bucolique ne réussit pas à faire sourire la jeune femme qui ne chercha même pas à connaître leur destination. Severus annonça sans ambages :

"Il est temps que je t'apprenne à perfectionner ta technique de vol. Pour commencer, montre-moi comment tu t'y prends habituellement pour voler sur un balai."

Hermione afficha un pâle sourire et tendit la main pour se saisir du manche. Elle mit le balai entre ses jambes en essayant de prendre un air aussi sûr qu'elle le pouvait, mais le sorcier n'était pas dupe. Il lisait dans au fond des yeux chocolat toute l'appréhension qu'éprouvait la jeune femme. Toute sa bravoure gryffondorienne avait disparu au toucher du bâton.

Elle était tendue, ses mains devenues moites étaient crispées sur le bâton, faisant blanchir ses jointures, son dos était trop raide. Elle pinçait inconsciemment ses narines, et lorsqu'elle tapa du pied pour s'élancer, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour marquer son anxiété tandis qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs.

Le décollage était loin d'être parfait, mais c'était le cas pour de nombreux sorciers. Severus observa plus attentivement la manière qu'utilisait son épouse pour évoluer dans les airs. Son corps était trop tendu, son postérieur pas assez en arrière et elle ne s'allongeait pas suffisamment sur le balai. Elle manquait de souplesse dans l'exécution de ses mouvements à cause de la peur qui l'habitait. Son grand défaut provenait d'une posture trop rigide par manque de confiance. Il lui ordonna :

"Fais un grand cercle autour de moi !"

Serrant les dents, la jeune femme obéit et l'ayant assez observée sous toutes les coutures, Severus s'écria :

"Cela suffit Hermione, reviens te poser !"

L'interpellée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et après avoir négocié tant bien que mal un virage pour faire demi-tour autour d'un saule, elle força son balai à descendre et à se diriger vers son mari. Celui-ci sentit la catastrophe arriver et lança un " _AMORTIZATIO_ !" avant que la jeune femme ne le percute en douceur en poussant un cri strident et qu'elle ne se retrouvât vautrée de tout son long sur lui, le balai gisant dans l'herbe à quelques mètres, et contre toute attente en un seul morceau.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Les sourcils froncés, le sorcier observait le visage penaud de sa jeune épouse dont les yeux ambrés papillonnant imploraient sa clémence.

"Je n'y arriverai pas, Severus, je ne suis pas douée. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas recommencer..."

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait un peu, et elle voulut s'éloigner mais il la maintint contre lui, l'obligeant à se taire en posant sa bouche sur la sienne et en l'embrassant avec tant de sensualité qu'elle fondit entre ses bras. Il lui susurra de sa voix basse et suave, le regard charbonneux brillant de désir, la rendant toute frémissante :

"Malheureusement nos leçons ne font que commencer, mais je crois que tu possèdes des dispositions plus que satisfaisantes dans un autre domaine... et j'aimerais bien que tu nous en fasses profiter..."

Confuse, le sang afflua subitement à ses joues mais encouragée par les paroles sensuelles de son mari, Hermione se redressa et caressa doucement de ses mains les traits du visage pâle qu'elle adulait : les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux charbon, les pommettes saillantes, le nez crochu, les lèvres minces, et le sorcier la laissa faire, se contentant de la dévorer de son regard brûlant. Puis la jeune femme interrompit ses touches et, posant ses mains sur celles de Severus elle quémanda humblement :

"Ne... pourrions-nous pas retourner dans... notre chambre ?"

Ce " _notre_ chambre" secoua intérieurement le sorcier plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sans le savoir, Hermione lui faisait comprendre qu'ils étaient véritablement mari et femme, et que chez lui, dans sa maison sordide qui respirait la misère, elle se sentait chez elle. Cette révélation le bouleversa. Il croisa le regard noisette suppliant, offrit un sourire chaleureux et se releva en entraînant la jeune fille en position verticale.

Severus se glissa derrière elle et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il déposa un baiser léger dans le creux du cou gracile et chuchota tout près de son oreille sur un ton rauque tout en l'enlaçant :

"Nous allons arrêter les séances de vol pour aujourd'hui... Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, ma petite lionne, mais ne me déçois pas ou..."

Hermione frissonna de désir et la chair de poule parcourut tout son corps.

Main le sorcier n'avait pas fini de la tourmenter : il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, alors qu'une main sournoise s'insinuait sous les vêtements, à la recherche d'un mamelon impertinent qu'il empauma puis pinça à travers la dentelle du soutien-gorge, faisant gémir la jeune femme qui se cambra pour accentuer la pression tactile entre leurs corps. Hermione ne dit pas un mot et peu après ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.

Pourtant, une fois arrivés, les balais renvoyés au placard, la jeune femme montra une certaine réserve, restant les bras ballants devant le lit sur lequel était posé son sac de classe bourré d'affaires, preuve de son désir de quitter son époux peu de temps auparavant. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Severus s'en aperçut et prit le menton entre ses doigts, pour l'obliger à croiser son regard dans lequel brillait une lueur ironique.

"Alors, la Lionne a perdu de son mordant ? Tu préfères peut-être que nous reprenions ton entraînement de balai volant ?"

Enregistrant les paroles, Hermione se raidit imperceptiblement et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle lâcha dans un souffle un petit :

"Non !"

Elle venait seulement de prendre conscience que dans quelques jours, cela ferait exactement un an que Severus et elle étaient mariés. Une douleur comprima sa poitrine : auraient-ils l'occasion de fêter leur anniversaire de mariage ou Severus l'oublierait-il ? Serait-elle confinée ici ? A Poudlard ? Elle mordilla ses lèvres nerveusement. Le sorcier devina son trouble et s'inquiéta :

"Quelque chose te tracasse, Hermione ? Parle-moi, tu disais que nous devions nous faire confiance...

\- Eh bien, je voulais savoir si tu allais me prendre au Château avec toi ou si je serais obligée de rester ici..."

Un merveilleux sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme dont la voix grave et soyeuse déclara :

"Allons, comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je puisse te laisser derrière moi ? J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione, je te l'ai avoué tout à l'heure, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis entretemps... Tu viendras à Poudlard avec moi et tu y poursuivras tes études, je t'en fais le serment. Nous resterons ensemble, nous lutterons ensemble."

Tout en parlant il enveloppa la jeune femme dans ses bras et posa son menton sur la masse désordonnée aux senteurs florales. Il envoya des ondes positives et sentit qu'elle se détendait. Après quelques secondes elle se détacha, contempla le visage masculin avec amour et enroula lentement ses mains autour du cou de son mari afin qu'il baissât sa tête et qu'elle pût l'embrasser avec toute la ferveur dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et la laissa prendre possession de sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la sienne, leurs saveurs humides se mêlant. Severus posa ses mains sur hanches de la jeune femme et les plaqua contre lui, afin qu'elle ne pût ignorer la preuve de son désir. Hermione mit fin à leur baiser et, sans quitter des yeux son mari elle le força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il fût obligé de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Alors elle se déshabilla, ne conservant que sa culotte et son soutien-gorge en dentelle, et s'agenouilla devant son amant docile, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, les écartant afin d'avoir accès à l'objet de ses convoitises. Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement à travers le tissu du boxer le sexe qui s'allongea et tressauta sous le toucher sensuel. Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Severus, amenant un sourire satisfait sur le visage féminin. Il essaya de la toucher mais elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en silence. Elle attrapa sa baguette, lança un _Sort Informulé_ et le sorcier se retrouva complètement nu, à sa merci.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et sortit une langue rose qu'elle approcha de la tête du pénis, qu'elle se mit à lécher doucement, savourant cette emprise qu'elle avait sur son époux. Ce dernier, gémissant agrippa fortement le drap de ses mains, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

"Par Merlin, Hermione... Tu... tu me... fais... ooohhhh... "

En apparence impassible, la jeune femme poursuivit son activité luxurieuse sur le phallus gorgé de désir, l'engloutissant, l'aspirant, le léchant sur toute la longueur, y laissant une traînée humide. Ses yeux noisette reflétaient une forte concupiscence qui exacerbait plus encore la libido de l'homme. En retour, donner du plaisir à son amant provoquait un certain émoi à la sorcière qui sentait sa cyprine couler le long de ses cuisses.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps avec ce traitement diaboliquement sensuel, Severus décida de prendre les choses en main. Il voulait lui aussi donner du plaisir à sa fougueuse Lionne. Avant même qu'elle pût réagir, Hermione se retrouva couchée sur le lit, ses mains attachées au dessus de sa tête. Impuissante, ses grands yeux de biche reflétait un certain émoi, comme si elle appréhendait la suite des événements dans une attente délicieuse.

"Divesto!

\- Oh !"

Rapidement, elle se retrouva totalement nue, offerte aux désirs du sorcier qui remarqua avec un rictus sardonique les jus intimes qui brillaient, preuve que le traitement grisant qu'elle lui avait fait subir ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente, loin de là... Elle allait payer pour ses attentions précédentes.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, Hermione ressentit comme un courant d'air qui l'enveloppa soudainement, et notamment une certaine fraîcheur à la jonction entre ses cuisses, et elle rougit devant le regard brûlant de Severus qui avait une vue imprenable sur l'évidence de son désir. Il la nargua :

"Mmmmmh, de toute évidence tu es mouillée, prête pour moi... Mais... mérites-tu que je te prenne de suite ou... vais-je attendre que tu me supplies ?"

Debout entre les jambes laiteuses, leur interdisant toute fermeture, il avait accès à chacune des parties du corps dénudé. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau d'une jambe qui tressauta, puis s'insinuèrent entre les plis pour récolter une goutte du précieux nectar qu'il porta à sa bouche et dégusta lentement, ses yeux de braise ne quittant pas le visage empourpré de la jeune femme qui se consumait. Il s'approcha plus encore, et son sexe, fièrement dressé, se colla contre le triangle moite.

Le regard noir fut attiré par les tétons plissés par le désir. Il allongea ses mains et frotta de ses pouces les petits bouts qui durcirent instantanément. Son pénis sursauta, touchant le clitoris désireux, et Hermione gémit, sentant son corps se liquéfier sous la torture exquise. Quand le sorcier pinça subitement les tétons, une longue plainte s'échappa de la bouche pulpeuse et il comprit qu'il était temps de la faire plier :

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Hermione, et je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin..."

Il pressait la tête de son sexe devant l'entrée convoitée, et la jeune femme céda, rendue folle de désir :

"Sev... Sev... S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... prends-moi...

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame..."

Il la pénétra brutalement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, s'émerveillant de lire les émotions de plaisir sur le visage d'Hermione dont la bouche entrouverte exhala un fort halètement. Il se recula, ne laissant que le bout de son phallus dans l'orifice étroit, puis il poussa à nouveau puissamment ses hanches, et entama le savoureux mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit monter le plaisir dans toutes les terminaisons de son épouse qui roulait sa tête dans tous les sens. Il pinça à nouveau les tétons insolents et sentit les contractions pelviennes autour de son sexe.

"Oui, oui... comme ça... Mmmmmh..." Leurs gémissements se mêlaient les uns aux autres.

Alors Severus accéléra son pilonnage, vit les yeux féminins devenir vitreux, et laissa l'orgasme les dévaster tous les deux, sa semence giclant à gros jets brûlants dans le ventre lui aussi incandescent. Il ferma les yeux et resta de longues secondes immobile, attendant que les répliques cessassent. Enfin, il s'allongea auprès de son épouse qu'il détacha. Il enfouit son nez dans la chevelure ébouriffée et confessa :

"Par Merlin, Hermione, tu me rends complètement fou !"

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire rêveur. Quelques instants plus tard, sa respiration redevenue normale, elle prit la parole :

"Severus, une question me turlupine depuis notre convocation à Sainte-Mangouste : que va-t-il se passer si je ne tombe pas enceinte dans les prochains mois ?"

L'homme eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée...

.

 _"Hop ! Hop !"_


	14. Chapter 14 Mises au point

**Notes** : des tonnes de mercis à vous toutes, fidèles lectrices et pour certaines, revieweuses acharnées

(mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là ^^) sans oublier les nouvelles !

Toujours des bugs sur FFN puisque vendredi dernier tous ceux qui ont mis la fic en suivi n'ont reçu aucune alerte, aussi ai-je envoyé un message à quelques-unes d'entre vous en PM, et je vous remercie pour votre fidélité...

Hermione a jeté un pavé dans la mare : quelle va être la réaction de Severus ?

Excellente lecture !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XIV - Mises au point**

.

 _"Severus, une question me turlupine depuis notre convocation à Sainte-Mangouste : que va-t-il se passer si je ne tombe pas enceinte dans les prochains mois ?"_

 _L'homme eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée..._

.

Hermione avait senti Severus se raidir dans son dos. Elle voulut se retourner, mais il l'en empêcha, se laissant quelques instants pour retrouver son flegme habituel avant de poursuivre leur conversation. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables. La jeune femme n'osait rien dire, attendant que son mari prît la parole. Ce dernier eut un mal fou à déglutir à cause de la couleuvre qui semblait avoir élu domicile au fond de sa gorge. Enfin il retourna la sorcière afin qu'elle lui fît face et qu'elle pût lire dans ses yeux l'entière exactitude de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il se devait d'être convaincant. il commença à parler d'un ton doux mais ferme :

"Hermione, tu ne peux pas avoir un enfant, tu es beaucoup trop... jeune."

Elle leva une main vers son visage aux traits tirés, cherchant à effacer les plis soucieux et argumenta :

"Severus, ce n'est pas le problème majeur. Je me souviens très bien ce que m'a dit ce... Jenkins lors de notre visite à Sainte-Mangouste : il m'a clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas normal que je ne sois pas encore enceinte, et que cela pouvait être le prétexte pour qu'un divorce entre nous soit prononcé..."

En parlant, la jeune femme vit le visage de son mari blêmir, et ses mâchoires se contracter fortement. Malgré tout elle poursuivit :

"Je me doute bien que la... disparition de... Jenkins ne changera rien à l'affaire. Un autre Guérisseur le remplacera, et tout continuera. Ce sont les directives du Ministère, et nous devons nous y plier..."

Elle s'interrompit puis ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre sa déclaration lorsque Severus lui coupa la parole brutalement en l'agrippant par les épaules, le regard empli de consternation :

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione. Tu vas seulement avoir dix-sept ans...

\- Non, dix-huit !"

Mais Severus poursuivit, inflexible :

" ... et dès que le Ministère apprendra que tu attends un enfant, il t'obligera à abandonner tes études pour devenir la parfaite mère de famille, conformément à la politique mise en vigueur depuis l'année dernière et qui a été accentuée depuis que Thicknesse est à la tête du Ministère de la Magie... De plus, lorsque sera venu le temps des affrontements, tu t'imagines combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou les Mangemorts en étant enceinte ? Tu oserais prendre le risque de mettre la vie de ton enfant en danger ?"

Le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pu dire _notre enfant,_ comme si cela lui faisait peur.

Les larmes s'accumulaient dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais Severus poursuivit impitoyablement son regard sombre scrutant le visage contrit :

"Serais-tu prête à prendre ce risque, Hermione ? - la secouant - Réponds-moi ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

La sorcière articula difficilement, ne sachant plus où elle en était, et le sorcier dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la question :

"Mais... alors... tu préfères que nous soyons obligés de... divorcer ?

\- Non ! "

La réponse avait fusée, rapide, les surprenant tous les deux et Hermione se retrouva projetée contre le torse et enserrée entre les bras de Severus qui souffla dans ses cheveux :

"Non, nous ne divorcerons pas, tu resteras avec moi, Hermione."

Il serrait si fort la jeune femme contre lui qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Il la relâcha légèrement et elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en se délectant des arômes boisés que la peau blafarde distillait dans ses narines.

Les pensées de Severus se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un fort sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il ne pouvait guère dire à Hermione qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombât enceinte de lui, un Mangemort, parce qu'elle deviendrait une paria dans la Communauté Magique, et qu'il ne serait certainement plus là pour la protéger... Il savait qu'elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas la faire souffrir inutilement, elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt...

Par deux fois ces derniers mois il avait failli oublier de prendre la _Potion d'Infertilité_. Dès qu'il s'en était aperçu il s'était empressé de boire le breuvage magique, s'étonnant en son fort intérieur de pouvoir commettre un pareil oubli, ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes. Il avait toujours été une personne pragmatique, dotée d'une excellente mémoire qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, fort heureusement car dans sa qualité de double espion, cela aurait pu lui porter préjudice... Alors pourquoi ces défaillances inhabituelles ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Hermione qui persistait :

"Mais... comment allons-nous faire ? Nous serons certainement convoqués une deuxième fois... Comment ferons-nous pour nous tirer de ce mauvais pas ?"

Des mains qui se voulaient rassurantes caressèrent doucement le dos de la jeune fille.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondit le sorcier sur un ton persuasif. Je suis le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et vais être nommé à la tête de Poudlard. Je vais donc bénéficier de certains passe-droits, et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire jouer en notre faveur, crois-moi. Personne n'osera s'attaquer au Directeur de l'un des collèges sorciers les plus illustres, ni à son épouse, même si c'est une Née-Moldue..."

Severus sentit les muscles dorsaux d'Hermione se détendre sous ses doigts. Cette dernière se redressa et dans son regard ambré brillait une lueur de compréhension. Elle caressa doucement la joue masculine en chuchotant :

"Moi non plus je ne veux pas être séparée de toi, garde-moi toujours auprès de toi, Severus, promets-le moi..."

Il répondit en l'embrassant délicatement, en effleurant ses lèvres aussi légèrement que les ailes d'un papillon se posant sur une fleur, comme si elle était un bibelot en porcelaine, fragile, qu'il fallait ménager de peur qu'elle ne se brisât en mille morceaux. Elle trembla sous la caresse et faillit ne pas entendre sa voix profonde lui murmurer :

"Je te le promets sur mon âme, ma douce Hermione, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger..."

Une sensation de grand bonheur envahit soudainement la jeune femme, comme une bouffée d'air frais qui pénétrait son corps et la rendait irrationnellement heureuse.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Hermione sortait de la salle de bains, enveloppée dans une serviette, en train de brosser ses cheveux lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Winky. Le cri de surprise qu'elle poussa affola l'elfe dont les longues oreilles s'abaissèrent en signe de contrition. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, la sorcière demanda :

"Oh Winky, tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Oui, maîtresse Rogue. Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

L'elfe se dandinait tantôt sur une jambe, tantôt sur l'autre, attendant la réponse de la sorcière. Cette dernière répondit :

"Très bien Winky. Tu peux dire à Dumbledore que je serai là dans cinq minutes, le temps de m'habiller.

\- Bien maîtresse Rogue, je l'en informe..."

Et il disparut dans le " _Pop_ !" familier. Après s'être habillée, Hermione dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers le portrait de l'ex directeur.

"Monsieur ?

\- Ah, je vous attendais, Madame Rogue. J'ai besoin de vous parler au sujet des... Horcruxes..."

Un frisson désagréable parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la sorcière à l'évocation du mot maudit. Elle attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas.

"Je sais que vous communiquez avec Harry via des parchemins et encre enchantés - il balaya d'un geste de la main toute éventuelle protestation - non, ne le niez pas, Severus m'a tout expliqué. Je dois d'ailleurs vous féliciter pour cette trouvaille ingénieuse qui est tout à votre honneur. Sans doute un enchantement trouvé dans " _Les Sortilèges de Malfada_ " ? - avec un petit clin d'œil - Ah les sorcières amoureuses, on ne s'en méfie jamais assez !...

Hermione acquiesça en hochant la tête. Le vieil homme reprit, en affichant un air plus sérieux :

"Savez-vous où en est notre jeune ami dans sa recherche des Horcruxes ? Je pense au médaillon de Salazar..."

La jeune femme marqua une légère hésitation puis se lança :

\- Oui, avec Ron il a découvert que c'était Mondigus Fletcher qui l'a dérobé au Square Grimmaurd. Malheureusement il s'est fait arrêter par Ombrage qui s'est emparé du bijou en échange de sa liberté."

Une ombre passa dans le regard d'ordinaire pétillant de Dumbledore. Caressant sa barbe pensivement, il déclara :

"Ah, c'est plutôt gênant que ce soit Dolorès Ombrage qui soit en possession du médaillon. Il ne sera pas facile à récupérer... Je suppose qu'ils ont essayer de le retrouver à son domicile ?

\- Oui, mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, elle doit l'avoir avec elle...

\- Exactement. Comme elle travaille au Ministère, et qu'elle y passe la majeure partie de son temps, il leur faudra être très prudents. Le bâtiment ne sera pas facile à investir, mais ils pourront le faire en utilisant l'entrée de service pour les employés qui se trouve... dans les toilettes... Des jetons sont nécessaires pour les utiliser, mais je ne doute pas qu'ils réussiront à les subtiliser à l'un de ces gratte-papier... Je compte sur vous pour transmettre à vos amis ces informations capitales..."

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, et Dumbledore en profita pour défaire un bonbon au citron qu'il engloutit goulument, provoquant une fois encore l'étonnement de la sorcière devant les gestes éminemment humains de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard.

Ah, autre chose : n'oubliez pas de rappeler à Harry et son ami que le nom de Voldemort est devenu _Tabou_ , et que celui qui le prononce est automatiquement retrouvé par les Mangemorts. Bien entendu, cela ne s'applique pas à la maison de Severus... mais je sais qu'il ne supporte pas d'entendre ce nom. Autre chose : ne leur dites pas d'où vous tenez ces renseignements. Il faut impérativement que la couverture de Severus ne tombe pas, il y va de sa vie..."

Hermione frémit à cette pensée morbide et elle hocha la tête en fermant brièvement ses yeux. Elle approuva :

\- Bien entendu, Monsieur, je vais communiquer avec Harry et Ron immédiatement."

Elle se tournait déjà lorsque la voix chevrotante de Dumbledore la stoppa :

"Hermione ! J'allais oublier de vous dire que grâce au réseau de tableaux qui sont disséminés un peu partout de par le monde, j'ai des nouvelles de vos parents..."

Le coeur de la sorcière manqua un battement, ses épaules se raidirent. Elle pivota, ses grands yeux scrutant le portrait avec une intensité peu commune.

"Mes... parents ?

\- Oui. Ils vont très bien. Lorsque le Ministère est tombé, les Aurors fidèles à l'Ordre les ont déplacés afin qu'ils ne puissent être arrêtés par les Mangemorts."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient remplis de larmes qui coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Elle ignorait si un jour elle reverrait ses parents et si elle ne mourrait pas avant de connaître le bonheur de les serrer dans ses bras et de les embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'une fois... Comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et que sa mère la consolait quand un gros chagrin la submergeait, couvrant son visage de petits baisers censés lui ôter sa tristesse.

 ** _"Maman... papa... Oh, comme vous me manquez... J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous dire comme je vous aime..."_**

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées douloureuses par le vieil homme qui déclara sur un ton sentencieux :

"Gardez espoir Hermione, un jour vous serez à nouveau réunis. Des temps difficiles s'annoncent, mais au bout il y aura la Lumière..."

Elle leva son visage ruisselant et hocha la tête doucement. Elle quitta Dumbledore sans qu'un mot ne put franchir sa gorge, souhaitant de tout cœur que les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre fussent la vérité. Elle monta à l'étage et se jeta sur le lit pour laisser libre court à sa tristesse en pleurant sur le manque de sa mère et son père.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir retrouvé une certaine sérénité, la jeune femme transmit à ses amis les précieuses informations qu'elle venait de recueillir et qui pourraient les aider à mettre la main sur le véritable Médaillon de Salazar. Hermione ne précisa pas de qui elle tenait ces détails importants.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

"Mais Severus, que fais-tu avec ce balai ? Il est bien trop gros et trop grand pour moi, je serai incapable de m'en servir !"

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil amusé et un rictus sardonique accueillit son exclamation.

"Allons Hermione, c'est un balai qui a été spécialement créé pour les vols en tandem. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais vu un ?"

Un soulagement fugace passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui répondit :

"Ben non, jamais. Tu veux dire qu'il a été conçu pour supporter le poids de deux personnes ? Mais... je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !"

Le sorcier réprima un petit rire et poursuivit :

\- Et pourtant, ils existent bel et bien, pour enseigner aux sorciers ou sorcières particulièrement peu doués dans la pratique de ce moyen de locomotion... - le ton devint moqueur - Le petit rat de bibliothèque l'aurait su s'il s'y était intéressé un tant soi peu... Il existe de nombreux manuels à Poudlard dissertant sur les différentes techniques d'apprentissage du vol en balai, mais apparemment cela n'a pas captivé la Princesse de Gryffondor... Allez viens, il est temps que nous y allions..."

Comme pour la séance précédente, ils transplanèrent dans un coin retiré, dans la campagne, mais c'était un lieu différent. Hermione faillit questionner Severus à ce propos puis se ravisa, comprenant que c'était par mesure de sécurité. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le sorcier expliqua :

"Nous changerons de lieu d'entraînement à chaque fois pour éviter de nous faire repérer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécierait pas s'il apprenait que je t'apprends à voler. Pour lui tu n'es qu'une... Née-Moldue indigne de pratiquer la magie. Il ne faut pas que des soupçons se portent sur moi.

\- Je sais, Severus, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu as raison de prendre des précautions. Tu dois garder la confiance de... _Tu-Sais-Qui,_ je le comprends parfaitement.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Enfourche le balai, je vais monter derrière toi."

D'abord peu rassurée, Hermione s'exécuta. Elle enjamba le balai et s'assit dessus. Severus, resté debout pour l'observer, s'installa à son tour derrière elle, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte qui se voulait sécuritaire, et la proximité de son corps la rasséréna quelque peu, mais elle conservait une posture encore trop raide. Près de son oreille, la voix soyeuse de Severus donnait ses directives :

"Bien, tu dois te décontracter pour ne faire qu'un avec le balai. Celui-ci n'est pas ton ennemi mais au contraire un outil qui sera ton meilleur allié si tu dois un jour l'utiliser parce que tu n'auras pas d'autre moyen pour te sortir d'un mauvais pas. Tu dois l'apprivoiser, lui faire confiance comme s'il était ton meilleur ami sur la Terre. Tu comprends ?

La jeune femme balbutia un :

\- Euh oui... je crois...

\- Non Hermione, tu dois en être sûre, là - il tapota son crâne - et là - il posa sa main sur son coeur, et ce simple geste l'enflamma. Maintenant, nous allons décoller, et tu vas suivre mes instructions, compris ?"

La jeune femme obéit et ils décollèrent, tant bien que mal, la jeune femme n'ayant guère l'habitude de manipuler un manche aussi gros, avec le poids supplémentaire de son mari, elle avait l'impression d'être en équilibre instable mais Severus lui souffla :

"Tout va bien, ne crains rien. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant je veux que tu prennes de l'altitude."

Il la sentit se raidir mais en courageuse Gryffondor elle obtempéra ; ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et se retrouvèrent à une altitude que le sorcier jugea suffisante, pourtant trop haute pour Hermione dont les mains devinrent moites et son coeur se mit à pulser violemment dans sa poitrine, ce que ne pouvait ignorer le sorcier. Il l'encouragea :

"Bien. Maintenant tu vas maintenir cette hauteur, conserver cette vitesse et faire le tour du pré plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que tu prennes confiance."

Sans voir son visage il sut qu'elle grimaçait et il sourit en son for intérieur. Effectivement, Hermione n'en menait pas large, mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir l'homme qu'elle admirait, qui risquait sa vie depuis des années et faisait tant de sacrifices pour faire tomber Voldemort. Elle prit sur elle et s'appliqua à suivre les instructions données par Severus. La jeune femme était terrifiée, c'était comme si le vide voulait l'aspirer, et elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas fermer ses yeux.

Petit à petit, rassurée par la présence sécuritaire de son époux, la sorcière commença à prendre confiance en elle. Elle se mit à évoluer de manière plus souple, et ses membres auparavant contractés se décrispèrent, et elle éprouva même presque du plaisir à survoler les arbres, sa chevelure flottant derrière elle comme le voile d'une mariée.

Quand Severus sentit qu'elle commençait à se détendre, il lui ordonna de prendre de la vitesse. Elle accéléra, et malgré les peignes qui retenaient ses cheveux, quelques longues mèches indisciplinées balayèrent le visage du sorcier, l'inondant de saveurs florales, notamment celles des roses qu'il avait appris à affectionner. Ils volèrent encore de longues minutes, savourant ces quelques instants de liberté.

La voix de velours lui susurra à l'oreille, provoquant de délicieux picotements sur toute sa peau :

"Des idées coquines me viennent à l'esprit...

\- Euh... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..."

Pour lui prouver le contraire, une main s'égara sous la cape et caressa avec douceur un mamelon à travers les vêtements, entraînant la combustion familière dans toutes les fibres corporelles de la sorcière qui commença à tortiller son derrière. Celui-ci frotta l'entrejambe de Severus, diablement excité. Quand le pouce et l'index de ce dernier pincèrent un téton, un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione.

Surprise, elle perdit momentanément la maîtrise du balai qui se mit à piquer du nez et la terre se rapprocha à une vitesse fulgurante.

"Redresse vite ! Redresse !" ordonna Severus.

D'abord tétanisée par l'effroi, la jeune femme, dont le cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, dopée par l'injonction du sorcier, réussit à se ressaisir et à reprendre le contrôle du manche et fit changer la trajectoire du manche qui put revenir à une position horizontale. Derrière elle, Severus faillit intervenir pour prendre les commandes puis, constatant que son épouse se reprenait avec une adresse qu'il n'aurait pas cru rencontrer chez elle aussi tôt, il la laissa manœuvrer, découvrant une souplesse qui lui faisait défaut jusqu'alors.

Quand le sorcier lui demanda d'atterrir, la jeune femme s'exécuta en suivant à la lettre ses instructions et ô miracle, il se posèrent sans trop d'encombres sur le tapis d'herbe. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes puis Hermione se retourna furibonde ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle tambourina de ses poings serrés le torse de son mari en l'invectivant :

"Idiot ! Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer ! J'ai eu si peur ! Je te déteste, je te déteste !"

Mais l'homme semblait plus amusé par l'attitude fougueuse de son épouse que contrarié. Il se saisit de ses poignets qu'il coinça dans son dos, la laissant se débattre inutilement. Elle tenta bien de lui envoyer quelques coups de pied, mais Severus les évita habilement. Quand elle fut épuisée, elle s'effondra contre sa poitrine, tremblante, le souffle court. Le sorcier repensait à ce que lui avait dit Albus peu de temps auparavant : si Hermione aurait participé à la bataille des faux Potter, elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps sur son balai contre des Mangemorts expérimentés malgré sa dextérité magique. Il frémit à la pensée qu'elle aurait pu perdre la vie et sut qu'il y aurait encore d'autres séances afin que son épouse fût une sorcière volante accomplie...

Mais Severus devait lui parler de ce qui les attendait. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement ; il prit le visage entre ses mains et scruta les yeux ambrés qui avaient la couleur du _Whisky Pur-Feu_ de quarante ans d'âge qu'il affectionnait tant. Il annonça tranquillement :

"Nos prochaines leçons se dérouleront à Poudlard." Avant qu'elle ne pût l'interrompre il lui confia de sa voix profonde :

"Hermione, à partir de demain je dois m'installer au château."

La jeune femme se raidit instantanément, attendant la suite.

" Je dois m'y rendre avant la rentrée des classes. Je... j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. Mais... cela ne sera facile ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée par les paroles venimeuses de personnes que tu considères comme des amies. Donc si tu préfères rester ici je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, je te laisserai tout ce dont tu auras besoin et Winky...

"Arrête !" L'éclat d'Hermione surprit le sorcier qui haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Elle enchaîna :

"Tu as promis que nous resterions ensemble : je te suivrai au Collège. Que cela te plaise ou non, je suis _ta_ femme et je dois être à tes côtés en toutes circonstances. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de rester avec toi. Nous affronterons les difficultés ensemble."

"Ma belle et courageuse petite Lionne..."

Severus se pencha, ému, et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

.

.

 _Un petit "Hop !" ?_


	15. Chapter 15 Retour à Poudlard

**Notes** : Encore merci pour votre lecture et vos fort sympathiques appréciations sur le dernier chapitre.

Il y a tant de personnes à remercier que je ne vais pas toutes les énumérer (je le ferai certainement au prochain chapitre), mais sachez que les quelques mots que vous écrivez me motivent énormément, et que je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire...

 ** _Cecile_** : pour répondre à ton chaleureux commentaire, je publie chaque semaine, en général le vendredi. Si tu ouvres un compte tu peux mettre la fic en suivi ce qui te permet de recevoir une alerte sur ta messagerie chaque fois qu'un nouveau chapitre est publié...

Qu'est-ce qui attend notre couple au Château ?

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : doux lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XV - Retour à Poudlard**

.

La jeune femme se tenait devant le portrait de sa belle-mère. Elle la salua cordialement :

"Je voulais vous dire au revoir, car nous partons comme vous le savez et j'ignore quand je vous reverrai.

\- Merci Hermione, j'apprécie votre amitié et que vous restiez avec Severus. Je me doute bien que votre retour à Poudlard ne sera pas facile pour tous les deux, mais ensemble vous pourrez affronter les difficultés qui vous attendent. Vous êtes une bonne personne, et je suis heureuse que mon fils vous ait épousée. Vous... vous êtes certainement la seule personne sur cette Terre qui puisse aider Severus et... faire en sorte qu'il veuille rester... _vivant_..."

Un silence mortel accueilli ces paroles. le sang s'était glacé dans les veines de la jeune sorcière qui s'était raidie. Sa gorge devint sèche instantanément et elle parvint à déglutir seulement après plusieurs essais. Elle n'osait plus regarder Eileen Prince, ses yeux se posèrent sur un motif du tableau et ne le lâchèrent pas. La dame brune poursuivit :

"Ne m'en veuillez pas d'être aussi directe, mais je voulais que vous soyez au courant avant de partir. Voyez-vous, Severus est quelqu'un de très secret mais... je sais qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et maintenant que je vois qu'il a enfin l'occasion de connaître le bonheur, je souhaite de toute mon âme qu'il survive à cette lutte contre les forces des Ténèbres, mais pour cela il faut qu'il comprenne qu'un avenir est possible pour lui... surtout si la seule personne qui compte pour lui reste à ses côtés..."

Durant la diatribe de la mère de Severus, les prunelles ambrées s'étaient emplies de larmes et menaçaient de couler. Ce qui fatalement arriva lorsque Eileen ajouta d'une voix plus douce, désolée d'être la cause de la douleur de la jeune sorcière :

"Je sais que vous éprouvez des sentiments pour mon fils malgré ses nombreux défauts et votre différence d'âge, vous êtes si jeune ! Mais j'ai constaté que vous possédiez en contrepartie beaucoup de points communs... aussi suis-je persuadée que vous êtes... la femme de sa vie... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine Hermione, comme toute mère je ne souhaite que le bonheur de mon fils, et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le lui offrir. J'aimerais vous serrer dans mes bras pour vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour Severus car même si vous n'en avez pas conscience, c'est extrêmement important pour lui, vous êtes _sa_ raison de vivre..."

A présent la jeune femme sanglotait sans pouvoir se retenir, et de grosses gouttes inondaient son visage. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçût, elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, les faisant saigner.

"Ne pleurez pas Hermione, vous devez être forte car je n'ignore pas que durant les mois prochains vous allez devoir affronter des situations pénibles, mais si vous êtes là pour Severus, vous serez capables de les surmonter ensemble, j'en suis intimement convaincue. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage et je penserai à vous. Vous avez de nombreux amis appartenant au réseau de portraits qui vous apporteront leur aide quand vous en aurez besoin..."

Un léger sourire éclaira les traits de Eileen Prince qui ajouta doucement :

"Ah, Je crois que vous êtes attendue..."

Hermione balbutia un "Au revoir" larmoyant, essuya rapidement ses pleurs et rejoignit son mari qui patientait devant la porte d'entrée.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Le moment était venu de transplaner. les regards d'Hermione et Severus ne se quittèrent pas durant la téléportation avec une intensité peu commune, comme s'ils cherchaient à se donner du courage mutuellement. La jeune femme savait que son mal-être n'était pas seulement dû aux désagréables sensations liées au transplanage. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Severus se pencha et effleura d'une touche légère les lèvres de son épouse avec les siennes. Puis il s'écarta.

Hermione promena son regard noisette sur le Château et ses environs, les arbres, les jardins, et plus loin la Forêt Interdite. Elle ferma les yeux et huma l'air doux qui embaumait encore le parfum des buissons floraux environnants. Son coeur se serra. C'était sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard et un fort sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Où serait-elle ? Que ferait-elle dans un an ? La guerre serait-elle terminée ? Seraient-ils vainqueurs ou...

La chair de poule fit frissonner la sorcière malgré la douceur des températures. Elle prit sur elle, rouvrit ses orbes et redressa son menton, prête à se mesurer aux embûches qui ne manqueraient pas de se dresser sur son chemin. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, il était temps de faire face à toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient, à commencer par l'accueil de son mari à Poudlard.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Château, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Rusard. L'homme n'avait pas changé : l'air revêche, le regard sournois, les cheveux gris et sales, les vêtements négligés, tenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras et la caressant avec gentillesse. Celle-ci se mit à feuler, sa queue fouettant l'air furieusement en apercevant Pattenrond dans sa caisse de voyage que tenait Hermione ; le fléreur n'était pas en reste. Le concierge s'adressa à Severus avec obséquiosité :

"Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. Vous êtes attendu dans la Grande Salle car votre bureau ne sera pas assez grand pour contenir toutes les personnes présentes. Par contre on ne m'a rien dit pour... elle, tout en jetant un regard méprisant sur Hermione.

\- _Elle_ , c'est Madame Rogue, Argus. Et vous vous adresserez à sa personne avec tout le respect dû à l'épouse du Directeur, c'est compris ? Je ne tolèrerai aucun manquement aux règles de savoir-vivre dans mon établissement !"

Le regard, le ton froid et impérieux de Severus déstabilisèrent le concierge qui acquiesça en bafouillant :

"Oui... oui... bien sûr Monsieur le Directeur. C'est que... je crois que _Madame Rogue_ \- il appuya intentionnellement sur les mots - n'est pas attendue..."

Les yeux du sorcier se plissèrent dangereusement.

"J'accompagne d'abord mon épouse afin qu'elle s'installe dans nos nouveaux quartiers.

\- Bien, bien, Monsieur, je vais prévenir le personnel et les envoyés du Ministère que vous aurez quelques minutes de retard." Le regard chafouin de Rusard fixait le sol, évitant celui du Serpentard.

Hermione, qui avait suivi les échanges verbaux avec attention, adressa un sourire discret à son mari et ils emboîtèrent le pas derrière le concierge sans perdre de temps, puis se séparèrent de ce dernier dans le hall. Après avoir traversé nombre de couloirs et grimpé plusieurs escaliers, les époux arrivèrent devant la gargouille à laquelle nombre de fois la sorcière avait dû donner un mot de passe, le plus souvent farfelu comme " _Chocogrenouilles_ ", " _Bonbon au citron_ " ou encore " _Barbapapa_ "...

Dès que Severus s'approcha de la gargouille, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Devant l'air surpris de sa femme, le sorcier expliqua, un petit sourire en coin :

"Le Château sait que je suis le nouveau Directeur, je n'ai donc pas besoin de donner un mot de passe..."

Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent face à la lourde porte de chêne. Severus actionna le heurtoir en airain qui représentait un griffon. Dès que la poignée de métal toucha le bois, la porte s'ouvrit, et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le bureau. Le sorcier s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, quand Albus occupait encore cette pièce. Une forte douleur comprima sa poitrine.

De son côté, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil sur le perchoir en or sur lequel aurait dû se percher Fumseck. Mais elle avait appris par Harry que l'oiseau avait disparu le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, et n'était plus jamais reparu. Le Choixpeau Magique élimé trônait toujours en bonne place sur son étagère, semblant indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Derrière sa vitrine, l'Epée de Gryffondor, toujours impressionnante, attirait irrémédiablement les regards. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait bien utile aux garçons pour détruire les Horcruxes... Il lui faudrait en informer son mari.

Les portraits des anciens Directeurs tapissaient les murs, celui d'Albus placé au milieu, on ne pouvait le rater. Apparemment ce dernier dormait, pourtant Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il lui avait adressé un clin d'œil. Certains de ses prédécesseurs somnolaient, d'autres discutaient, mais se turent quand ils reconnurent le Serpentard, puis reprirent leurs conciliabules en chuchotant.

Curieusement, au fur et à mesure de l'entrée de Severus dans la pièce, celle-ci se modifia, et passa des tons gryffondoriens à ceux de la Maison Serpentard. Emerveillée, Hermione ne savait où donner de la tête et se planta au milieu du bureau, déposant ses sacs à ses pieds.

Amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme, le sorcier prit son coude et la conduisit vers une porte dérobée. Il tourna la poignée et ils se retrouvèrent dans une vaste pièce qui servait de salon, agrémentée d'un canapé en velours qui tourna au vert et à l'argent, assorti aux rideaux qui encadraient des fenêtres de haute taille. Mais ce qui combla le plus la jeune femme fut la découverte d'une immense bibliothèque en acajou, qui fourmillait de livres disparates, une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba pour tout amoureux de la lecture. Dans les prunelles couleur Whisky brillaient des étoiles. Une voix autoritaire interrompit ses pensées.

\- Winky va s'occuper de toi maintenant. Winky !"

L'elfe apparut presque instantanément.

"Maître Rogue désire quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Je voudrais que tu aides ma femme à s'installer dans nos appartements pendant que je participe à une réunion.

\- Avec plaisir, maître Rogue."

Satisfait, Severus se tourna vers son épouse qui le prit par surprise en se jetant dans ses bras et l'enserrant fortement de ses bras minces. Une indicible terreur lui tordait les entrailles. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes, puisant du courage dans les senteurs florales puis détacha la jeune femme doucement mais fermement. Reprenant son masque impassible il déclara :

"Je dois y aller, Hermione."

Dans les yeux de cette dernière s'y lisait tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour l'homme ainsi qu'une lueur d'appréhension. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette première prise de contact avec ses collègues après les événements tragiques survenus sur la Tour d'Astronomie serait féroce. Severus mit fin à leur contact visuel en détournant son regard. Il était temps pour lui de descendre rejoindre le personnel. Il abandonna la jeune femme, tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, sa baguette magique coincée dans sa manche, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Le sorcier ne rencontra pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs hormis les fantômes des lieux, aucun élève n'ayant eu l'autorisation de rester à Poudlard pendant les grandes vacances suite à la disparition de Dumbledore. Quand il arriva à proximité de la Grande Salle, des éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le martèlement de ses bottes sur le sol résonna effroyablement, faisant cesser immédiatement la discussion houleuse. Severus ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il était l'objet de ces affrontements verbaux.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il afficha un air impénétrable, et promena calmement son regard sur l'assemblée. Il reconnut chacun des visages fermés tournés vers lui : Irma, Filius, Pomona, Cuthbert, Rolanda, Horace, Aurora, Sibylle, Firenze, il évita de regarder la chaise vide de Charity Burbage, Hagrid et Poppy dont le regard oscillait entre la déception et l'incompréhension...

Hormis les émissaires du Ministère et Septima qui le dévorait des yeux, personne ne semblait enchanté de le revoir, bien au contraire. Il pouvait lire le mépris brûler au fond de leurs yeux, surtout chez Minerva. Cette dernière l'attaqua en gesticulant, vibrante de dédain et de dégoût :

"Comment oses-tu remettre les pieds _ici_ , après ce que tu as commis ?"

Presque tout le personnel hocha la tête, pour montrer son approbation. L'attitude calme de l'interpellé contrastait avec celle bouillonnante de Mc Gonagall. Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil en accent circonflexe et répondit de sa voix traînante, en apparence dépourvue de toute émotion :

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais avoué quoi que ce soit..."

Yaxley, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, accompagnés de deux sorciers, homme et femme dont la ressemblance était troublante, interrompit la joute verbale, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres :

"Allons, Madame Mc Gonagall, je vous prierai de vous adresser à Monsieur Rogue avec tout le respect dû au nouveau Directeur du Collège de Poudlard. C'est le Ministère qui l'a nommé aujourd'hui-même. Ses fonctions sont donc effectives dès à présent. Si être placée sous l'autorité de Monsieur Rogue vous importune, vous êtes tout à fait libre de donner votre démission... Je crois savoir que Madame Vector a postulé pour diriger la Maison Gryffondor, le poste ne restera donc pas vacant..."

L'intéressée adressa un sourire hautain autour d'elle, ne recueillant que des sourires méprisants de la part de ses collègues. Yaxley ajouta précipitamment, s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes :

"Je tiens à vous rappeler que le Magenmagot, n'a retenu aucune charge contre Monsieur Rogue. Officiellement, Albus Dumbledore s'est suicidé en se jetant dans le vide. Aucune personne ne s'est présentée pour lancer une quelconque accusation, et Harry Potter, le principal témoin est en fuite à l'heure actuelle. Nous mettons tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver et - il eut un ricanement - il ne fait aucun doute que nous parviendrons à l'intercepter. Toute la lumière sera alors faite sur ce malheureux incident."

Le personnel se hérissa en entendant la tirade de Yaxley, notamment son allusion au " _malheureux incident_ ". La Gryffondor pâlit mais se reprit rapidement. Elle toisa le représentant du Ministère avec toute l'arrogance d'une fière Ecossaise et cracha :

"Ne comptez pas sur moi pour abandonner les élèves entre les mains de _ce_ sorcier et de ses acolytes !"

Les yeux globuleux englobaient les jumeaux Carrow, Alecto et Amycus, soupçonnés d'être des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres, connus pour haïr les Nés-Moldus. Elle ajouta sur un ton condescendant, s'adressant à Yaxley plus particulièrement :

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que plusieurs parents ont retiré leurs enfants du Collège, et que si la majorité d'entre eux fait encore confiance à notre établissement, c'est parce qu'ils continuent à avoir foi en leurs Directeurs de Maison !"

Au fond de lui, Severus admirait le courage et la ténacité de Minerva. Il savait qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Plusieurs parents avaient inscrit leurs enfants dans un autre établissement magique, et si tous ne l'avaient pas fait, c'était grâce à la réputation sans faille de certains professeurs, en particulier celle de la Directrice de Gryffondor. Il était temps de prendre la parole et de s'imposer face à ses collègues.

"Bien, je pense que nous pouvons clore ce sujet, déclara Severus d'une voix ferme, n'admettant aucune contestation. Madame Mc Gonagall est donc maintenue dans ses fonctions. Nous allons pouvoir attribuer les disciplines qui seront enseignées par les professeurs."

Un silence glacial accueillit ses paroles, puis le nouveau Directeur ajouta :

"Veuillez vous asseoir, la réunion risque d'être longue."

Les mots étaient polis, mais le ton restait impersonnel. Il montra l'exemple en s'asseyant le premier. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables, puis Septima s'installa, imitée par Irma, Poppy, et finalement tout le monde suivit le mouvement, sauf Mc Gonagall qui resta debout, digne, raide comme la Déesse de la Justice.

"Je crois que nous n'attendons plus que toi, Minerva..." déclara Severus d'une voix douce, trop douce.

Les yeux globuleux se déplacèrent autour d'elle et sans un mot, l'Ecossaise s'assit, droite comme un "i". La réunion s'annonçait interminable et ardue. Severus n'osait imaginer les réactions des uns et des autres quand il annoncerait que les Carrow allaient non seulement enseigner à Poudlard, mais qu'en plus ils étaient nommés Directeurs adjoints... Pour se donner du courage il pensa à Hermione, à son doux sourire, ses yeux confiants, croyant même sentir son parfum de rose. Il inspira lentement, profondément et ouvrit les débats.

...

Quand la réunion fut terminée, Severus libéra les participants. Yaxley, satisfait de la tournure prise par les discussions, le fiasco ayant été évité de justesse, se hâta de partir afin d'en informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que le personnel palabrait encore vivement, Severus se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le couloir, pressé de retrouver sa jeune épouse. Mais à peine avait-il fait demi-tour qu'une voix aigüe le stoppa dans son élan :

"Severus ! Encore un mot, je te prie !"

Evidemment c'était la Directrice de Gryffondor qui le haranguait de la sorte. Il se retourna nonchalamment, affichant un visage impassible, se contentant de soulever un sourcil interrogateur. Minerva le bravait, un air hautain, les mains sur les hanches. Il objecta calmement :

"Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit lors de l'assemblée, il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler !" s'exclama-t-elle. Elle ajouta, la voix mielleuse, pleine de fiel :

"Oh, maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu convoitais depuis de nombreuses années..."

Le sorcier comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu : celle qu'il considérait auparavant comme une amie croyait qu'il avait trahi l'Ordre et tué Dumbledore afin de s'approprier le poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Les yeux du Serpentard se plissèrent, et seul un léger tic nerveux agita imperceptiblement sa joue gauche, marquant son agitation interne alors que sa main se crispait sur sa baguette, à l'abri des regards dans sa manche. Son visage se ferma mais avant qu'il ne pût répliquer, la Professeure de Métamorphose enchaîna :

"Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de Miss... d'Hermione. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander toi-même...

\- Mais... mais où est-elle ?"

La voix de Severus était moqueuse :

"Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?"

 ** _"Apparemment cet imbécile d'Argus n'a pas fait mention d'Hermione quand il est venu informer de mon retard..."_**

Je ne la séquestre pas chez moi, Minerva. Elle est au Château, libre de ses mouvements, pour le moment dans nos appartements, _ceux du Directeur_ ", ajouta-t-il d'un ton féroce. Il jubila en voyant les yeux de merlan frit de sa collègue. Il appréciait de lui avoir cloué le bec après ses remarques désobligeantes, même si toutes les apparences étaient contre lui.

Un laconique "Ah..." lui répondit. Quand puis-je la rencontrer ?

\- Si tu désires voir ma femme, fais-lui parvenir un billet, elle te fixera elle-même un rendez-vous."

Sans attendre la réponse, l'homme reprit à grandes enjambées la direction du couloir, pressé de retrouver sa _Princesse de Gryffondor_.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Après avoir fini de s'installer, disposé les vêtements de son époux et elle-même dans la grande armoire de la chambre, sorti ses affaires scolaires, rangé soigneusement son matériel enchanté, Hermione était sur des charbons ardents. Trois heures douze minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Durant ce temps elle n'avait pas cessé de spéculer sur le déroulement de l'entretien entre Severus et ses collègues. Elle avait imaginé le pire et s'en était rendue malade. Maintenant, elle tentait de se consoler en se disant qu'il était fort, courageux, capable de se mesurer à n'importe qui et que de toute façon elle serait là pour lui, qu'elle lui apporterait un soutien indéfectible. Elle était retournée dans le salon, prenant un livre au hasard mais incapable de lire une seule ligne complète.

Dès que le sorcier pénétra dans la pièce, elle guetta un quelconque indice sur les traits masculins, pouvant donner des indications sur son état d'esprit, mais rien ne transparaissait. Un silence douloureux s'installa quelques instants. L'homme put lire une lueur d'inquiétude tapie au fond des yeux ambrés puis la jeune femme le questionna, véloce comme une mitraillette, les phrases s'enchaînant les unes aux autres :

"Severus ! Severus ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Qui était présent ? T'a-t-on insulté ? Comment a réagi Mc Gonagall ? Et les autres pr..."

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage masculin. Il s'approcha tout près d'Hermione, enroula une longue mèche rebelle autour de sa main pour l'amener brusquement contre son corps dans une étreinte sauvage et fit cesser ses divagations en s'emparant de la bouche qui céda aussitôt sous la pression sensuelle. Le hoquet de surprise de la jeune femme fut étouffé par le sorcier qui dégusta intensément les lèvres sucrées, au goût légèrement acidulé.

Son seul désir était de tout oublier dans les bras accueillants. Il commença à déposer de petits baisers sur son front, le nez, la joue, le menton, glissa dans le cou, approfondissant ses touches puis remonta vers l'oreille dont il grignota le lobe, savourant les doux gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes.

Les pensées d'Hermione se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle comprit que ce n'était guère le moment pour des palabres, son mari avait besoin d'oublier les regards méprisants et les paroles haineuses, et elle seule pouvait l'aider. Elle savait combien c'était difficile pour lui d'être l'objet du rejet et de la déconsidération de ses collègues. Pour eux il était le meurtrier d'Albus, le traître sournois qui avait réussi à duper son mentor, et tout le monde devait croire cette version afin qu'il pût continuer à duper Voldemort et ses sbires. C'était la condition sine qua non, bien que cela fût lourd à porter. Ils discuteraient plus tard, quand la fièvre serait retombée. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur, cherchant à le réconforter, devinant que c'est ce qu'il recherchait, ce dont il avait besoin.

Les mains du sorcier n'étaient pas en reste et s'égarèrent sur le tissu, cherchant à stimuler la chair juvénile. Son pouce trouva le mamelon qu'il taquina à travers le vêtement, le faisant durcir sous sa caresse sensuelle, tandis que sa bouche aspirait doucement la peau sensible du cou. Impatient, il déchira le chemisier, arrachant au passage les boutons dorés qui s'échappèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur le carrelage dans plusieurs cliquetis désordonnés qui auraient dû être inaudibles en temps normal, mais qui là donnèrent l'impression d'un fracas épouvantable.

La poitrine encore couverte par le joli soutien-gorge abricot, il allait faire subir le même sort à la dentelle affriolante lorsque la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son amant pour interrompre le geste agressif. Elle le supplia :

"Je tiens à mes sous-vêtements, Severus..."

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté car le sorcier stoppa net, le regard hagard, puis reprit ses caresses. Il fit glisser les bretelles de l'objet du délit, sa bouche affamée se jeta sur la poitrine gironde et dévora une pointe qui durcit immédiatement sous sa langue, la faisant frissonner tout entière.

Vaincue, la sorcière perdit toute capacité à penser de manière cohérente, les yeux dilatés par le plaisir. Quand Severus souffla de sa voix rauque :

"Hermione...", elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Elle s'abandonna totalement dans un soupir de contentement.

Il se recula un peu, la contempla avec un feu brûlant de désir dans les obsidiennes, puis la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille, la prenant par surprise, et il l'emporta vers leur chambre, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, non sans oublier de lancer un _Muffliato_ informulé : les anciens Directeurs n'avaient pas à profiter des vocalises d'Hermione durant leurs ébats.

.

.

 _"Hop hop hop !"_


	16. Chapter 16 Les Noces de Coton

**Notes** : grâce à vous les 400 reviews ont été passées en seulement 15 chapitres, je suis littéralement soufflée,

et mon petit nuage rose vogue haut, très haut dans le ciel... Je remercie donc chaleureusement toutes les lectrices,

notamment celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire :

 _Aësalys, Alexandra48, Alexyae, Alienor, Allersia, Alway Spero, amelilia, Annie, Arya43, Athina, Aude75, Audzie, Aurélie Malfoy, Bellasidious, Berenice, C, Cassandre, Cecile, Chocogrenouilles, chouetteensucre, Clmione, DameAureline, Dark Cape, dearisa, Eileen1976, Emmagiquement, Emmeline, espe29, Flore, GinervaSnape, Guest, gurisa, hermione-rogue-story, Hooryael, Indocile, Isabella Edward SC, Karell, Kate, Kimisukiro, Laurine, Lehyanne, Lyly009, Lna, Louna, loupa4, Lyly009, Maelle, maho-33, Mary12, Mathilde, MauraneSnape, Minipuce, MioneRogue, MissHarpie, Miss-Snape-69, Morgane1973, Mrs Sirius Black, NonowX3, Oroszlan, PhoeniXia14, plumes-draher, Ptitepuce11, Pyroli-mon-ami, rivruskende, Seve9hermi, sevimone, stnijoma, sultana, The Skyline, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, wessemassbai, Zeugma412,..._ _En espérant n'avoir oublié personne..._

Comment va se dérouler l'entrevue entre Hermione et Minerva ?

Et... n'y a-t-il pas une date très importante dans leur vie de couple qui se profile à l'horizon ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XVI - Les Noces de Coton**

.

Les amants, ayant reçu l'assouvissement des sens, reposaient au milieu de l'immense lit à baldaquin lui aussi aux couleurs serpentardes. Le dos de la jeune femme était appuyé contre la poitrine musclée de son époux. Ce dernier jouait machinalement avec une boucle folle, Maintenant repue, la curiosité d'Hermione pointa le bout de son nez. Elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une heure, d'une voix légèrement tendue :

"Sev... comment s'est passée la réunion ?"

Elle sentit un imperceptible raidissement dans la posture masculine, mais il répondit sur un ton ironique après une longue inspiration. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il parlait :

"Quelle version souhaites-tu entendre ? La version officielle, celle qui sera publiée dans " _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ", ou l'officieuse, celle qui ne te plaira sûrement pas ?"

Elle secoua les épaules dans un geste enfantin pour montrer qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise. Severus enveloppa Hermione dans ses bras et commença sur un ton qui se voulait décontracté, pourtant Hermione crut y déceler un fond de souffrance et d'amertume :

"Mes collègues ne sont pas enchantés de me revoir, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ils oscillent entre le dégoût, la haine et le mépris... Ils ne comprennent pas comment je puis être le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard après être soupçonné du meurtre d' Albus. Bien que Yaxley, qui dirige à présent le Département de la Justice ait déclaré que je n'étais plus suspect, j'ai bien senti qu'ils n'en croyaient pas un mot, surtout Minerva..."

La jeune femme n'osait parler ou faire ou mouvement, elle attendait que son mari poursuive de lui-même, ce qui ne tarda pas, avec une pointe de sarcasme :

"Elle était très remontée, ta Directrice de Maison - elle sentit qu'il souriait - elle croyait que je te séquestrais...

\- Non !" Le cri sortit sans que la sorcière l'eût vraiment voulu.

Cette fois un rire sonore lui répondit.

"Oh oui ! D'ailleurs elle veut te voir. Tu devrais recevoir rapidement une demande de rendez-vous..."

\- Cela t'ennuie si j'accepte de la rencontrer ? répondit son épouse d'une voix mutine.

\- Nullement, Hermione. Tu es libre de voir qui tu veux. Par contre, mesure tes paroles, tu ne peux rien révéler de ma véritable allégeance..."

Il ajouta, la voix sombre :

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que Minerva te saute au cou. Malgré toute l'estime qu'elle peut te porter, elle n'accepte sûrement pas que tu puisses rester avec moi, même si nous sommes mariés. Pour elle je ne suis rien de moins que l'assassin de son meilleur ami, et toi tu deviens ma complice en me soutenant."

La jeune femme soupira tristement.

"Oui bien sûr, je comprends...

\- Il te faudra beaucoup de courage pour l'affronter..."

Pour annoncer la suite, Severus préférait regarder Hermione dans les yeux pour mieux appuyer ses dires. Il la fit se retourner, elle fronça les sourcils. Il énonça sur un ton austère :

"Ce qui est grave, c'est que j'ai été obligé de nommer les Carrow Directeurs Adjoints sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sont des Mangemorts, cruels et fanatiques. Seuls les Sangs-Purs trouvent grâce à leurs yeux. Hermione, je ne veux surtout pas que tu prennes "Histoire des Moldus" cette année, car c'est Alecto qui est chargée de cette discipline, et qu'elle va forcément déformer la réalité ; pour toi ce sera insupportable.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'intitulera cette année Art de la Magie Noire... C'est Amycus qui l'enseignera. Il te faudra être très prudente car cet homme est dangereux, _très_ dangereux. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas intervenir durant les enseignements ou à de rares occasions. Lui et sa soeur me détestent, d'autant plus que c'est moi qui ait obtenu la place tant convoitée de Directeur du Collège. Il espérait être nommé à ma place mais lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a choisi, il n'a pu cacher son dépit et sa colère."

Le regard charbon planté dans le sien, le visage contracté, le sorcier intima :

"Hermione, écoute-moi attentivement. La rentrée est dans quelques jours. Tout comme l'année dernière je veux que tu sois toujours accompagnée par un camarade, fille ou garçon pour te rendre en classe. Ne reste jamais seule, tu m'entends ?"

Sans qu'il en prît conscience, les doigts du sorcier s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans les épaules de son épouse, provoquant une grimace de douleur. Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte mais ses traits étaient toujours aussi graves. Il poursuivit :

"Tu auras encore plus d'ennemis cette année à cause de la mort d'Albus, et comme tu es ma femme, ils te traiteront comme une complice, j'en suis persuadé. Personne ne te fera de cadeaux, sauf peut-être ce cornichon de Londubat qui te voue une admiration sans bornes depuis que tu l'as aidé en cours de Potions...

\- Severus ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Il a changé, ce n'est plus..."

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas et l'interrompit sur un ton farouche :

"Garde toujours ta baguette à portée de main, reste sur tes gardes, ne bois rien sans que tu en connaisses la provenance, et n'ouvre aucun colis avant de me l'avoir montré, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention, je te le promets."

Pourtant l'inquiétude gagnait la jeune femme. Elle mesurait l'ampleur de ce qui l'attendait dans cinq jours. Elle était certaine de l'amitié de Ginny et Luna, mais elles n'étaient qu'en sixième année, et n'auraient donc pas de cours en commun. Par contre, elle pourrait manger avec elles dans la Grande Salle. Une pensée la frappa soudainement. Cette fois c'est elle qui prit la parole :

"Dis-moi... Où vais-je dormir ? Je me doute bien qu'avec mon statut de Née-Moldue on ne m'attribuera pas la fonction de Préfète cette année, alors où vais-je dormir ? Avec mes camarades dans le dortoir ?

\- Oh que non, Madame Rogue ! Vous dormirez ici, avec votre mari, que cela vous plaise ou non..." répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait sévère mais qui amena un sourire ironique sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Par Merlin, ce que cet homme la faisait craquer, rien qu'avec sa voix veloutée...

Son regard de braise qui la regardait avec une intensité particulière la fit fondre et lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle ouvrit elle-même ses lèvres et ils laissèrent la passion s'emparer une fois encore de leurs sens.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Severus avait raison, peu après Hermione reçut un billet, par l'entremise de Winky, qui émanait de la Directrice de Gryffondor désirant la rencontrer. Bien entendu, c'était plus une injonction qu'un souhait, conformément au caractère autoritaire de l'Ecossaise, ce qui fit sourire la jeune sorcière. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser manipuler comme une élève de première année. Elle répondit qu'elle en serait enchantée, à condition que l'entrevue se déroulât chez elle, dans les appartements du Directeur ou dans les jardins, pour le lendemain, vers onze heures. Evidemment la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et le parc du château fut choisi, une phrase soulignant que _les murs ont des oreilles_.

Elles se retrouvèrent à l'heure convenue, près d'un massif de roses trémières. Mc Gonagall, en apparence indifférente à la beauté des lieux, observait longuement la femme qui s'avançait vers elle, constatant qu'elle présentait tous les signes d'une personne en parfaite santé, hormis l'anormale pâleur de la peau qui en cette période de l'année aurait dû présenter un certain hâle. Elle s'observèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, puis la plus jeune commença poliment :

"Bonjour, Minerva. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi, Hermione. Vous me semblez être au mieux de votre forme.

\- Je pourrai vous retourner le compliment", répondit courtoisement la jeune fille bien qu'elle n'en pensât pas le moindre mot, car la professeure était plus maigre que dans son souvenir, les traits de son visage étaient creusés, faisant ressortir des cernes violettes sous les yeux proéminents. Cette dernière n'y alla pas par quatre chemins quand elle prit la parole :

"Hermione, comment pouvez-vous rester avec... Severus ?"

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle insista :

"Vous rendez-vous compte que vous vivez avec un... un meurtrier ?"

Les yeux de l'interpellée s'écarquillèrent sous la violente attaque verbale. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant à calmer la colère et l'animosité qui envahissaient son esprit et menaçaient de la faire exploser. Hermione parvint pourtant à répondre d'une voix acide :

"Ce n'est _PAS_ un meurtrier ! Elle poursuivit précipitamment, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

Je crois me souvenir que vous faisiez partie des quelques personnes qui m'ont vivement encouragée à épouser Severus, et maintenant vous me le reprochez ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que notre mariage ne peut être défait, qu'un Sortilège est placé sur l'anneau nuptial qui m'empêche de l'ôter et permet également au Ministère de me localiser. De plus, je subirais les effets néfastes de la Liaison... Je suis donc obligée de rester à ses côtés, que cela me plaise ou non, et... cela ne me déplaît aucunement", ajouta-t-elle férocement.

Contrairement à son habitude, durant quelques secondes, ce fut la Directrice de Gryffondor qui évita ostensiblement le regard chargé de reproches de la jeune sorcière qui ajouta d'un ton ferme :

"Je soutiendrai mon mari, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. J'ai confiance en lui.

Elle ajouta, un rien hypocrite :

"Le Ministère de la Justice l'a disculpé, il est donc innocent..."

La vieille sorcière tempêta, son chapeau menaçant de tomber sous ses gesticulations :

"Par Merlin, Hermione ! Ne me dites pas que vous croyez ces balivernes ! Vous avez oublié que c'est votre propre ami, Harry Potter qui a accusé Severus d'avoir tué Albus cette fameuse nuit sur la Tour d'Astronomie, et je crois bien me souvenir que vous en étiez malade parce que vous le croyiez !

\- Eh bien, je m'étais trompée !"

Une forte culpabilité étreignait la jeune sorcière de mentir de manière aussi flagrante à sa Directrice de Maison qu' elle tenait en grande estime, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de trahir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle mordillait fébrilement ses lèvres. Minerva affirma :

"Je ne vous reconnais plus, Hermione. J'ai la nette impression que vous êtes aveuglée par... l'amour, à moins qu'il ne vous ait obligée à ingurgiter une potion dont il a le secret et qui vous a ôté votre conscience ! Méfiez-vous car le réveil risque d'être rude, très rude, et je ne suis pas certaine que vous serez en mesure de le supporter... Tout le monde se détournera de vous, vous serez ostracisée..."

Le visage de l'étudiante était à présent fermé.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire, et où doivent aller mes priorités... Je suis désolée que vous le preniez ainsi, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis... Maintenant je souhaiterais rentrer. Au revoir, Minerva."

L'Ecossaise se trouvant sur le passage de la jeune femme, cette dernière dut faire un écart sur la droite pour éviter que leurs corps ne se percutent. Dès qu'Hermione sut qu'elle n'était plus en vue, elle courut vers le château et s'engouffra sous le porche. Ecœurée après sa discussion, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver Severus dans leurs appartements. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne vit pas le sorcier qui s'avançait dans le couloir et qu'elle heurta violemment. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et sentit deux mains étreindre ses poignets.

"Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ?"

Hermione ne reconnut pas la voix masculine mais le ton libidineux lui déplut fortement. Elle tenta immédiatement de se libérer, mais le sorcier ne la lâcha pas. Il l'entraîna de force vers une partie du couloir plus éclairée afin de la détailler à son aise malgré les efforts de la sorcière qui se débattait en criant :

"Lâchez-moi ! Comment osez-vous !"

Cette dernière put à son tour dévisager l'homme désagréable qui la maintenait de force. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux trop rapprochés, également de la même couleur mais d'une teinte froide. Son nez était cassé, ses lèvres épaisses. Il était de haute stature, mais moins que celle de son mari. Il dégageait une odeur acide due à la transpiration et une autre plus putride... celle de la mort.

Elle le reconnut : il faisait partie des Mangemorts qui avaient envahi Poudlard lors de la nuit où Dumbledore avait été tué. Un frisson désagréable parcourut son échine, mais elle prit sur elle pour ne point montrer sa peur. Lui semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait, ne perdant rien des formes voluptueuses qu'il devinait sous les vêtements de la jeune femme. Un sourire concupiscent étira sa bouche :

"Tu es la Sang-de-Bourbe de Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous interdis de me m'insulter ! répliqua la sorcière, affichant une assurance qu'elle était loin de posséder.

\- Allons, tu ne dois pas renier... tes origines... Nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance tous les deux..."

Hermione s'en voulait de ne pas avoir en main sa baguette qui était dans sa manche, inaccessible à cause des mains qui l'enserraient comme dans un étau. Elle envisageait de donner un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe du Mangemort mais une voix coupante comme un rasoir retentit entre les murs, les faisant tressauter.

"Amycus, lâche ma femme immédiatement..."

Un fort soulagement s'empara de la jeune femme tandis que l'interpellé marqua un temps d'arrêt, son regard passant d'un époux à l'autre, puis obtempéra à contrecœur. Dès qu'Hermione fut libre, elle s'élança auprès son sauveur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Celui-ci resta immobile, affichant un masque impassible mais elle savait qu'au fond de lui il bouillonnait, elle le ressentait dans son être.

"Allons Severus, tu étais plus prêteur, à une époque, avec tes maîtresses..."

Le Directeur grinça des dents mais répondit sur un ton uniforme :

"Ce n'est pas ma maîtresse mais _mon_ épouse. Tu chercheras quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a certaines sorcières dans le château susceptibles de te plaire, tu as un large choix.

\- Tu sais bien que je préfère quand elles sont plutôt... rebelles, répondit Amycus en enveloppant Hermione d'un regard lubrique.

\- Grand bien te fasse, mais tu ne toucheras pas ma femme, objecta Severus de sa voix traînante. Il ajouta en direction de la sorcière sur un ton n'admettant aucune contestation :

Viens, il est temps de déjeuner."

Il attrapa le coude féminin et l'entraîna vers leurs appartements. Arrivés à destination, un Severus courroucé fit face à Hermione. Ecumant de rage, il agrippa ses épaules et les secoua en l'invectivant :

"Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de rester sur tes gardes ? Tu n'avais même pas ta baguette à la main ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé, Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver !"

Les larmes affluèrent aussitôt dans les grands yeux Whisky et la sorcière se laissa tomber contre le torse puissant, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

"Par... don... par... don. Il m'a... fait... peur... et... et... Miner... va... elle... te... détes...te..."

Presque immédiatement, la colère de Severus retomba. Il enveloppa la jeune femme dans ses bras, caressant son dos en un geste protecteur et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante :

"C'était à prévoir, je te l'avais dit. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être le plus possible à tes côtés, et dans quelques jours tu vas retrouver tes amies : Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood,..."

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent, elle s'accrocha à la cape du sorcier :

"Et... toi... tu... n'as... per... sonne...

\- Non, ma douce, tu te trompes, je t'ai _toi_ , et c'est le plus merveilleux soutien que je puisse avoir..."

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

 _Dimanche 30 août 1997 - 19h20_

Quand Severus revint dans ses appartements, il trouva sa jeune épouse apparemment absorbée par ses révisions, attablée au bureau le nez plongé dans un livre d'Arithmancie, mâchouillant négligemment une plume. Quand il se pencha pour embrasser le dessus de sa tête, c'est à peine si elle fit attention à lui.

"Je vais me doucher, annonça-t-il.

\- Mmmmm... Je t'ai préparé un bain relaxant" fut la réponse plutôt laconique de la jeune femme. Le sorcier ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait combien Hermione pouvait être hermétique à son environnement lorsqu'elle étudiait. Cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Il était comme elle, préférant accumuler le savoir, s'instruire, plutôt que de s'intéresser aux frivolités.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque le sorcier sortit de la salle de bains, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, il crut que l'hiver avait élu domicile dans son salon. Toute la pièce était décorée de nombreux bouquets de fleurs de coton, donnant l'impression que des centaines de flocons de neige étaient tombés du plafond et avaient été retenus par de fins rameaux marron foncé. Le sorcier en avait le souffle coupé : la féérie du lieu l'enchantait.

La table, rétrécie pour l'occasion afin de favoriser un tête à tête, était elle aussi superbement décorée, recouverte d'une nappe brodée blanche, agrémentée d'un chemin de table rouge flamboyant.

 ** _"Satanée Gryffondor..."_** ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en découvrant la couleur vivace de la Maison adverse.

Deux assiettes en porcelaine accompagnées de leurs couverts en argent étaient disposées en face l'une de l'autre. Deux verres à pied en cristal les accompagnaient. Un seau à champagne occupait le centre. Une dizaine de bougies en suspension éclairait doucement la pièce, lui procurant une intimité malgré sa taille spacieuse.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione sortir de la chambre, une douce émotion étreignit Severus : elle était si belle que son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de satin blanc, rehaussée de quelques roses rouges cousues sur le tissu. Les épaules étaient dénudées, laissant entrevoir la naissance des seins crémeux. Elle portait la chaîne offerte par Ginny, avec les cœurs rouge et vert entrecroisés.

Ses cheveux, artistiquement coiffés et relevés grâce aux peignes en argent qu'elle affectionnait, retombaient en boucles inhabituellement sages sur sa nuque, laissant entrevoir ci et là un morceau de chair d'albâtre. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement, seulement du mascara sur ses cils noirs interminables, une touche de fard à paupières mauve qui accentuaient la chaude couleur de ses prunelles noisette, et un soupçon de rouge à lèvres garance assorti aux fleurs de sa robe. Elle était divine et quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de Severus.

 ** _"Par Salazar ! Elle est vraiment douée ma Princesse de Gryffondor : réussir à transformer la pièce et surtout elle-même en si peu de temps, Minerva en serait verte de jalousie..."_**

Devant le regard sombre interrogateur, La jeune femme expliqua, une délicate rougeur empourprant ses joues :

"Chez les Moldus, il existe une coutume qui veut que l'on fête les années de mariage. C'est ainsi que l'on commémore les anniversaires et nous deux... cela fait exactement un an que nous sommes mariés et... je voulais que nous le célébrions ensemble, Severus..."

Un sourire ironique éclaira les traits du sorcier tandis que son bras faisait un arc-de-cercle pour englober la pièce :

"Et les branches de coton, cela a une signification particulière ? Tu languis l'hiver et son magnifique manteau de neige ?

\- Eh bien, un an de mariage ce sont les noces de coton..."

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche du sorcier :

"Par Merlin, que voilà une idée farfelue ! Cela signifie donc que... tu ne portes sur toi que... du coton ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, une lueur sombre reflétant la luxure sur son visage. Il attrapa soudainement la sorcière par la taille, la faisant sursauter et l'approcha tout contre lui.

\- Oh, Severus ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux plus de cinq minutes ! gloussa Hermione.

Mais déjà elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou de son mari, le buvant des yeux avec un regard de biche qui l'émut.

\- Oh, mais c'est que tu es diablement désirable... dans cette tenue affriolante."

Il ajouta sur un ton rauque en la dévorant des yeux :

"Tu es belle... si belle, seulement pour moi !"

Malgré son trouble, Hermione se fit persuasive.

"Tu ne veux pas manger avant ? Les elfes des cuisines se sont donnés un mal de chien pour nous concocter un délicieux repas...

\- Mmmmh... Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai le plus envie : de ces mets qui promettent des saveurs incomparables ou... de toi..."

La jeune femme eut un soupir défaitiste en levant les yeux au ciel. Severus promena son regard autour de lui :

"Au fait, où est passé ce chat obèse qui laisse des poils partout, sans épargner un seul endroit, on en retrouve même dans les assiettes ?

\- J'ai demandé à Winky de s'en occuper pour la soirée, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a aidée à transformer la pièce pendant que tu prenais la douche, et qui fera le maître d'hôtel en nous apportant les plats."

Le regard du sorcier brillait de contentement, et cela rendait la jeune femme heureuse.

"Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Me voilà un homme comblé... Par contre, ma douce, je... n'ai rien pour toi, avec les nombreuses réunions où je dois être présent : celles du Ministère, du Collège et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les documents à compléter,... je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de t'acheter quelque chose... Peux-tu me pardonner, mon Hermione ? Tu n'es pas trop déçue ? Je te promets de me rattraper différemment...

\- Je sais Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, je voulais seulement te faire plaisir, et si le repas te satisfait, alors cela suffit à faire mon bonheur."

Le sorcier joua au gentleman, prit la main de son épouse dans la sienne et la conduisit à table. Il déplaça la chaise afin qu'elle pût s'asseoir et repoussa le siège. Quand elle fût installée, il servit le champagne et s'assit à son tour. Ils trinquèrent joyeusement, se souhaitant un excellent appétit. Winky apparut et leur servit quelques succulentes mises en bouche.

En entrée ils dégustèrent un sabayon accompagné d'un petit cocktail à base de Saint Jacques et d'huîtres, puis vinrent de petits coeurs de foie gras au poivre rose, suivis d'un bar aux zestes d'orange arrosé d'une émulsion crémeuse au Champagne.

Le sorcier était médusé par la variété des plats et leur fine saveur gustative. Hermione avait avoué avoir élaboré elle-même le menu, et il en était secrètement admiratif. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, éclairant ses traits. Sa compagne s'en aperçut, et ses prunelles ambrées se plissèrent de contentement.

 ** _"Sait-elle seulement que la plupart des aliments présentés sont réputés pour leurs vertus aphrodisiaques ? A moins qu'elle ne les ai choisis sciemment, la petite coquine, elle en serait bien capable..."_**

Préférant se réserver pour le dessert, repus, ils refusèrent la ronde des fromages. Quand Winky apporta le dessert, Severus sut que sa douce avait effectivement des idées derrière la tête et faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de champagne.

En effet, dans chaque assiette à dessert, figuraient deux demi-pêches pochées l'une à côté de l'autre et sur le sommet desquelles avait été déposée délicatement une petite boule de crème glacée. Le tout parsemé de fins bâtonnets de gingembre confit et nappé d'un sirop épais. Quelques feuilles de menthe fraîche décoraient le tour des fruits. Le doute ne fut plus permis pour le sorcier quand l'elfe annonça de sa voix de crécelle :

"Et pour finir, voici les _Tétons de Vénus_ !"

Il disparut dans un " _Pop_ " non sans au préalable avoir été congédié pour le reste de la soirée par une Hermione légèrement grisée par les bulles champenoises et la nourriture aphrodisiaque. Sans quitter de son regard suggestif la jeune femme, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, Severus reposa sa petite cuillère, approcha lentement l'assiette de son visage et donna un coup de langue paresseux sur la minuscule sphère glacée, entraînant un petit gémissement féminin en face de lui.

"Oooohhh..."

Encouragé par la réponse de son épouse, le sorcier renouvela son traitement avec le globe jumeau. Emoustillée, Hermione sentit poindre ses tétons dans son corsage qui devint soudainement trop étroit. Constatant l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune femme, Severus sentit une puissante érection emplir son pantalon. Quand il engloutit complètement la boule de glace, le tissu de la robe craqua sinistrement dans la pièce, et les seins naturels se retrouvèrent libres et rebondirent deux ou trois fois.

Après un dernier coup de langue nonchalant sur le fruit, les yeux fiévreux, l'homme se précipita sur son épouse dont il abaissa complètement le corsage ruiné et qu'il fit asseoir au bord de la table. Il releva la robe, s'installa entre les jambes et eut juste le temps de marmonner :

"Je veux finir mon dessert..."

qu'il prit un mamelon entre ses lèvres et suça férocement le nœud délicat tandis qu'il utilisait ses mains pour pétrir sa chair douce et creuser ses doigts profondément dans les seins ronds. Sous l'emprise du désir, Hermione, sentant des palpitations entre ses jambes, comme si un nerf reliait directement ses mamelons à son sexe, délirait :

"Mmmmmh... Sev... Mmmmmh...

\- Oh, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, vilaine tentatrice..." lui répondit une voix éraillée.

Severus plongea son index dans le sirop, puis en badigeonna sensuellement les mamelons roses à présent durs comme des cailloux. Bien que la jeune femme se tortillât depuis de longues secondes pour entrer en contact avec le membre de son mari, elle ne put y arriver et finit par abdiquer, s'allongeant sur la table de façon impudique et renforçant le sentiment de puissance du sorcier.

Ce dernier, rendu fou lui aussi de désir, prit son sexe turgescent entre ses doigts, en frotta la tête plusieurs fois, lentement contre la vulve humide et le clitoris engorgé afin de la lubrifier et se décida enfin à abréger leur torture à tous les deux. Sans prévenir, tenant les hanches entre ses mains, il s'enfonça profondément dans la gaine brûlante, provoquant un râle de son épouse à faire damner un saint. Les yeux mi-clos, il s'immobilisa quelques instants, savourant le fourreau qui l'enserrait comme un gant, observant Hermione et ses cheveux qui avaient repris leur liberté. Elle mordillait ses lèvres dans l'attente de l'estocade finale.

Il se pencha vers la poitrine, souffla sur les mamelons l'un après l'autre et chuchota d'une voix rauque :

"Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, ma douce... je n'ai pas encore terminé ce qui sera dorénavant mon dessert préféré : les _Tétons de Vénus_..."

Il se pencha, engloutit un petit pic sucré et le suçota avec ferveur, prouvant par là-même qu'il ne mentait pas. Ne voulant pas que le second soit en reste, il lui appliqua le même traitement douloureusement exquis. Hermione, les yeux alourdis par le désir, les narines palpitantes, passablement excitée par le traitement érotique que lui faisait subir son amant, dodelinait de la tête en balbutiant :

"Sev... c'est... bon... oui... comme... ça... c'est... bon..."

Touché par sa supplication, le sorcier se redressa et plongea à nouveau dans la moiteur accueillante tout en roulant les petits bouts entre ses doigts qui, gonflés par le plaisir et l'afflux de sang, avaient pris une teinte plus foncée. Ses coups de boutoir s'accélérèrent et tous deux savourèrent le frottement de leurs sexes qui s'amplifia jusqu'à ce que l'étau autour du phallus se contractât, alors Severus s'abandonna à la jouissance tout en s'écriant :

"Tu... es... mienne... mienne..."

Un raz-de-marée orgasmique balaya leurs corps, laissant éclater des centaines de points lumineux dans leur tête, les obligeant à fermer les yeux et faisant perdre partiellement connaissance à la jeune femme. Sans se retirer, l'homme avoua dans un souffle :

"Mmmmmmh, c'est la meilleure douceur que j'ai pu goûter de toute ma vie..."

Un petit éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres charnues de son amante, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur la chair transpirante et alanguie.

.

.

 _Cela mérite-t-il un petit "Hop !" ?_


	17. Chapter 17 Dernière Rentrée à Poudlard ?

**Notes** : je ne sais comment vous remercier une fois de plus, les mots me manquent, mais sachez que

je saute toujours de joie en lisant vos commentaires et que je me fais un plaisir de répondre à chacune

d'entre vous (malheureusement sauf celles qui postent en anonyme...)

Ayant passé la semaine en Lozère, j'ai eu de gros problèmes de connexion internet, donc ne m'en veuillez pas pour le retard de parution...

Et voilà, nous y sommes, c'est la dernière année pour Hermione à Poudlard. Comment va se dérouler le premier jour pour chacun des époux ? Aurons-nous des nouvelles des fuyards ? Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : petit lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 ** _Chapitre XVII - La Dernière Rentrée ?_**

.

 _Mardi 1er septembre 1997_

On y était, c'était la rentrée de la septième année, la dernière avant les études supérieures, et ensuite, Poudlard appartiendrait au passé... Hermione avait vécu tant d'événements entre ces murs avec Harry et Ron, puis avec son époux... Elle réprima un frisson dû à la nostalgie avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle où quasiment tout le monde était présent. Elle avait bu une potion pour se donner du courage ; c'était Severus qui lui avait suggéré de la prendre.

Au début elle avait refusé, mais il avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait fini par capituler et avait ingurgité le breuvage relaxant. Elle en avait été récompensée par un sourire et un baiser léger sur son front. Puis ils s'étaient séparés, leurs regards se donnant mutuellement du courage, chacun devant faire face à ses propres démons.

Contrairement aux années précédentes, le décor de la Grande Salle était austère, voire lugubre. Les tentures, les nappes, les voilages, tout n'était composé que de coloris tournant autour du vert, du noir et du bleu, seulement des teintes foncées, n'ayant pour fonction que de réprimer la gaieté. Même les chandelles en suspension contribuaient à renforcer ce sentiment de sobriété sinistre.

Tous les membres du personnel affichaient une figure de six pieds de long. Même Slughorn, d'ordinaire jovial, présentait un visage monacal, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée en direction du Directeur comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Hagrid, qui n'était plus professeur mais que Severus avait nommé garde-chasse et garde-forestier ne présentait pas non plus une mine réjouie. Les seuls qui semblaient plutôt satisfaits de cette rentrée étaient les jumeaux Carrow, Septima Vector et Argus Rusard.

On eut dit que pour eux l'avenir s'annonçait sous de radieux auspices, notamment le concierge qui sentait qu'une nouvelle ère semblable à celle qui existait du temps de Dolorès Ombrage s'ouvrait, promettant de sévères sanctions, celles qu'il affectionnant tant. Les adjoints du Directeur allaient eux aussi pouvoir laisser libre court à leurs bas instincts, gare aux élèves qui oseraient enfreindre le règlement...

Hermione se souvenait de sa première année comme si c'était la veille, et de la liesse qui régnait alors dans la Grande Salle quand était venu le moment de la Répartition. Par Merlin, comme son cœur s'était emballé quand le Choixpeau avait été placé sur sa tête... Elle n'oublierait jamais ces instants magiques où elle avait acquis la conviction ultime d'être une sorcière à part entière. Elle avait eu la possibilité d'être envoyée à Serdaigle pour sa grande intelligence, puis après quelques hésitations, son choix s'était finalement porté sur la Maison de Gryffondor.

La jeune femme se rappelait alors comme elle avait apprécié de ne pas être envoyée à Serpentard car les valeurs de cette Maison ne reflétaient en aucune manière ses convictions, mais à présent elle devait s'avouer que de côtoyer Severus avait profondément modifié son opinion. Certes, elle se méfiait encore des Serpentards, mais son mari était plus courageux qu'aucun autre sorcier et faisait preuve d'une abnégation qui forçait le respect.

Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la table de sa Maison, la jeune femme sentit les regards suspicieux, dégoûtés, voire haineux posés sur elle. Quelques remarques injurieuses fusèrent, pour la plupart issues d'élèves de septième année, notamment de la Maison Serdaigle et Gryffondor, et elle se crut revenue un an plus tôt quand Dumbledore avait annoncé à la cantonade qu'elle avait épousé Rogue.

Aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'elle était toujours avec lui, celui que l'on soupçonnait du meurtre de l'ancien Directeur. Les dénégations du Ministère de la Justice concernant la culpabilité n'avaient apparemment pas convaincu tout le monde, loin s'en fallait.

Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment mais elle prit sur elle afin de montrer un visage serein à la foule estudiantine qui la regardait avec une curiosité mal intentionnées. Elle évita de son mieux de regarder en direction de Severus, sachant que c'était encore plus difficile pour lui que pour elle, bien qu'elle en mourût d'envie. Intérieurement elle remercia la potion dont les effets lui permirent de laisser glisser plus facilement les remarques désobligeantes même si cela n'était guère aisé.

"Comment, mais c'est Hermione Granger, la femme de Rogue, ce salopard...

 ** _"Je n'entends rien... Je n'entends rien..."_**

\- Il paraît que son mari l'a enlevée après avoir tué Dumbledore...

\- Penses-tu ! Elle l'a suivie de son plein gré, c'est Cormac qui l'a vue qui me l'a dit !

 ** _"Inspire Hermione... lentement... encore une fois... Cormac, heureusement que tu as fini ta scolarité sinon... Et toi, Lavande, tu ne perds rien pour attendre..."_**

\- Rogue est un meurtrier, il devrait être à Azkhaban !

 ** _"Je m'en fiche... je m'en fiche..."_**

\- Mais non, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ a dit qu'il était innocent, que Dumbledore s'était suicidé !

 ** _"Voilà, c'est ça Parvati... il faut croire le journal..."_**

\- Ce sont des foutaises tout ça ! Alors pourquoi Rogue a disparu le jour où Dumbledore est mort, hein ?

\- Oui, c'est quand même bizarre cette fuite, puis quand on le revoit c'est lui le Directeur de Poudlard..."

 ** _"Oh Padma, tais toi, tais toi..."_**

\- Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose de pas très net derrière cette histoire..."

Hermione avait reconnu la voix de Lavande et des jumelles Patil. Ces dernières, bien qu'appartenant à des Maisons différentes s'étaient assises non loin l'une de l'autre, seulement séparées par une travée. De la table de Serdaigle, Luna lui adressa un geste de bienvenue auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil appuyé. Au même moment, Ginny lui fit signe en lui adressant un grand sourire, en cela imité par Neville qui n'avait plus rien du balourd des premières années ; il était à présent grand, bien proportionné et son visage montrait une certaine détermination qui lui faisait autrefois défaut. Ils lui avaient réservé une place entre eux deux qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. A peine se fut-elle assise que son amie, l'accapara et l'interrogea avec vivacité :

"Oh Hermione, je suis si contente de voir ! J'ai eu de tes nouvelles grâce à l'un de tes parchemins... enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler... J'étais avec Ron quand Harry lui a envoyé une lettre et du coup... j'ai su pour -prenant un air de conspiratrice - les parchemins enchantés, tu es vraiment géniale !"

Elle ajouta, une attente au fond des yeux :

"Tu as des nouvelles de Ron et Harry ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Gin, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous en parlions ailleurs qu'ici car..."

Elle fut interrompue par l'habituel tintement métallique d'un objet heurtant un gobelet en étain, et qui annonçait l'allocution du Directeur. Le silence se fit aussitôt, un silence mortel. Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de Rogue qui s'était levé, paraissant immense à côté de ses collègues, hormis Hagrid, bien entendu. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle, son air renfrogné habituel, et son regard en apparence indifférent se promena sur l'assistance. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur Hermione ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ? Déjà il prenait la parole, coupant court à ses conjectures, de sa voix traînante :

"Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai été nommé Directeur de ce Collège suite à la disparition du regretté Albus Dumbledore..."

Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut l'assemblée, des regards stupéfaits furent échangés. Le malaise qui plana dans la Grande Salle était palpable. Comment osait-il employer l'adjectif _regretté_ alors que d'horribles soupçons pesaient sur lui ? Même le personnel grimaça, en particulier Mc Gonagall dont le visage se crispa , ses yeux proéminents devinrent fixes et elle se tint droite comme la justice.

Hermione se sentait mal, un poids écrasant l'oppressait. Elle savait ce qu'il en coûtait à l'homme qu'elle aimait de jouer ce rôle de sorcier haï, et secrètement elle l'admira plus encore pour afficher un visage totalement neutre. Discrètement, Ginny lui serra la main sous la table pour lui montrer son soutien.

"Le règlement intérieur devra être observé à la lettre sous peine de sévères sanctions. Madame Carrow et Monsieur Carrow, mes adjoints, seront attentifs à ce qu'il soit respecté. Je ne tolèrerai aucune entorse, et aucun groupe n'est autorisé à se former sans _mon_ autorisation."

Vos Directeurs de Maison sont pour cette année : Minerva Mc Gonagall pour Gryffondor, Pomona Chourave pour Poufsouffle, pour Serdaigle et Horace Slughorn pour Serpentard."

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre à l'annonce du nom des dirigeants des Maisons, passant d'une tablée à une autre, un peu à la manière d'une ola lors des matchs de Quidditch.

Le Serpentard enchaîna d'un ton quasi monocorde, impersonnel :

"Le temps est venu maintenant d'assister à la répartition des premières années. Je vous demande expressément que cela se fasse dans le calme. Toute manifestation sera durement réprimée."

Les nouveaux élèves semblaient tétanisés par le discours inquiétant du Directeur, et quand ils furent appelés pour coiffer le Choixpeau, leurs visages montraient une certaine appréhension...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

"Miss Granger, je vous prierai de venir me voir à la fin de la séance.

\- Bien, Madame, répondit posément la jeune femme. Mais je m'appelle _Madame Rogue_ " et elle insista fortement sur les deux mots. Des chuchotements hostiles sillonnèrent la classe et un " _Quel culot !"_ fusa derrière elle, mais Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux et son regard dénué d'hypocrisie affronta celui choqué de sa professeure.

On eut dit que Mc Gonagall avait avalé de l'acide. Un rictus déforma ses traits et ses yeux globuleux faillirent sortirent de leurs orbites. Durant plusieurs secondes elle fut incapable de prononcer une seule parole et son teint vira au cramoisi. Tous les élèves étaient en attente d'une réaction de sa part mais finalement, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris et reprit sa place derrière son bureau. Hermione, qui avait retenu sa respiration put souffler librement. Neville, assis à ses côtés lui glissa :

"Eh bien, tu as réussi à lui clouer le bec, je n'en reviens pas..."

Quand le cours de Métamorphose où elle avait excellé comme à son habitude malgré l'intermède désagréable fut terminé et que tous ses camarades furent sortis, la jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de la professeure, n'ayant cessé de se demander ce que cette dernière pouvait bien lui vouloir, tandis que les élèves sortaient dans le couloir. Elle vit que Minerva lui tendait un bouquin en déclarant :

"Tenez Hermione, c'est le livre que vous a légué Albus. J'ai oublié de vous le transmettre plus tôt. J'ignore pourquoi il vous a laissé cet ouvrage pour enfants, mais ce sont ses dernières volontés et je me dois de les faire respecter.

\- Je vous remercie, Madame."

La jeune sorcière vit son aînée tiquer à l'énoncé de son appellation formelle, alors que jusqu'à présent elles s'appelaient par leur prénom en dehors des cours. Elle sembla vouloir prendre la parole, leva sa main droite, puis finalement la laissa retomber en s'abstenant de parler et elles se quittèrent comme des étrangères. Hermione rangea rapidement le livre dans son sac, se promettant de l'examiner plus tard.

Quand elle sortit, elle retrouva Neville qui l'avait attendu près de la porte comme promis plus tôt. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le cours suivant, leurs silhouettes se hâtant dans le sombre couloir. Slughorn ne leur tiendrait pas rigueur de leurs quelques minutes de retard, il serait certainement compréhensif, surtout avec la femme du Directeur...

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Près du lac aux nuances ce jour-là bleu turquoise, sur un tapis de verdure, à l'ombre d'un bouleau, deux Gryffondors discutaient, profitant du calme extérieur, maintenant que les cours étaient terminés. La jolie rousse ne pouvait cacher son impatience, montrant une grande agitation, ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de son amie.

"Alors Hermione, raconte-moi ! Tu sais ce que font Harry et Ron ? Où sont-ils ? Ont-ils réussi à s'emparer du Médaillon de Salazar ?..."

Prise sous le déluge des questions, l'interpellée eut un geste apaisant et répondit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, les nouvelles sont bonnes - le soulagement éclaira aussitôt les traits de Ginny - ils ont pu pénétrer dans le Ministère, prenant l'apparence de deux employés grâce au Polynectar. Leur mission a été couronnée de succès. Malgré quelques moments difficiles, il faut bien l'avouer - la rousse frissonna - ils ont récupéré le Médaillon !"

\- Oh ! Ils sont incroyables !

\- Oui. Harry est un grand sorcier et... tout compte fait, ton frère ne se débrouille pas si mal..." admit la brune, un petit sourire en coin. Elle ajouta rapidement :

"Il y a tout de même un hic - posant une main apaisante sur celle de Ginny - c'est que le Square Grimmaurd n'est plus sûr car en s'échappant du Ministère, un Mangemort a été entraîné avec eux et a ainsi découvert le lieu où ils se cachaient. Heureusement ils ont pu s'échapper à temps.

\- Mais où sont-ils à présent ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, dans les bois, non de l'endroit où s'était déroulé la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Ils ne sont que deux pour chercher les Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas trop dangereux ? Oh, Hermione ! J'ai si peur pour eux ! Je devrais être auprès d'eux pour les aider !

\- Tu sais bien que Harry a tout fait pour te rejeter, et qu'il a agi de même envers Remus quand il a appris que Tonks était enceinte, le traitant de lâche afin qu'il se fâche et retourne auprès de sa femme. Et puis je suis là pour les aider, même si c'est à distance... Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre dans la nature, j'y ai veillé, ne te fais pas de soucis."

La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'en cherchant à convaincre son amie, elle cherchait à se rassurer elle-même. Elle savait pertinemment que les garçons menaient une quête difficile et non exempte de dangers de toutes sortes : les Mangemorts à leur poursuite, aidés en cela par des bandes de Snatchers, des chasseurs de primes, sans compter le lien mental de Voldemort avec Harry, ce dernier lui ayant avoué avoir ressenti à de nombreuses reprises de la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Oui, la tâche que s'était assignée Harry était fort périlleuse, et elle remercia au fond d'elle Merlin que Ron l'accompagnât. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour s'occuper des Horcruxes...

Les jeunes filles s'observèrent en silence, puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se donnant mutuellement du courage, et revinrent lentement vers le château, chacune perdue dans ses sombres pensées.

Une certaine effervescence régnait pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle, les élèves se racontant leurs impressions sur leur première journée au collège, bonnes ou mauvaises. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil discret vers la table du personnel, espérant y apercevoir son mari. Il était présent, affichant un mortel ennui sur son visage en partie masqué par le rideau de cheveux noir corbeau, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela ne reflétait nullement ses pensées. Il était passé maître dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions. Il picorait dans son assiette, en apparence indifférent à son environnement.

Quand Vector se pencha vers lui pour lui susurrer quelque chose dans le creux de son oreille, un pincement de jalousie étreignit Hermione, et le regard pénétrant de Severus se posa enfin sur elle, comme s'il avait deviné son émoi. Tandis que la professeure d'Arithmancie minaudait tout contre lui, les yeux d'obsidienne semblaient lui dire : **_"Elle ne compte pas, tu n'as rien à craindre._** " Cela dura quelques secondes, puis il détourna son regard, répondit à Septima, se leva et quitta la Salle. Heureusement, Vector ne lui emboîta pas le pas.

Une voix mutine la tira de ses réflexions :

"Eh bien, Hermione, cesse de regarder Rogue de cette façon, tout le monde va croire que tu en es amoureuse..."

L'interpellée piqua un fard en jetant un regard furtif autour d'elle, espérant que personne n'avait entendu la pique de Ginny. Dieu merci, cela paraissait être le cas. Leur repas terminé, Hermione et son amie se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où elles purent effectuer leurs devoirs tout en devisant gaiement, sans tenir compte de l'attitude hostile de certains camarades.

 ** _"L'indifférence est le plus grand des mépris"_** , songea Hermione.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Enfin, juste avant le couvre-feu de vingt-et-une heures, la jeune femme rejoignit les appartements du Directeur, en veillant à rester sur le qui-vive tout le temps du trajet. Elle arriva sans encombres devant la gargouille à laquelle elle délivra le mot de passe choisi par Severus : " _Intelligentia et sapientia_ ". Pour pénétrer dans les appartements privés, elle passa sa baguette sur la porte en murmurant : " _Lux vincet_ ".

"On n'est jamais trop prudent" lui avait déclaré le sorcier.

Elle retrouva son mari confortablement installé sur le canapé en velours aux couleurs serpentardes, bien entendu... Le château étant humide même en cette période de l'année, un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, la lueur des flammes se reflétant sur l'homme, lui donnant des nuances orangées.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir la teinte foncée de ses cheveux. Il sirotait un verre de _Whisky Pur-Feu_ , admirant les chauds reflets ambrés qui ne lui rappelaient que trop la couleur des yeux de sa _Princesse de Gryffondor_. Il reposa son verre et dévia son regard de l'alcool pour le fixer sur sa jeune épouse qui lui adressait un beau sourire. Il entama sur un ton quelque peu sarcastique :

"Qu'as-tu fait à Minerva, aujourd'hui ?"

Avant même que la jeune femme pût répondre, le sorcier enchaîna la voix légèrement moqueuse :

"Ta Directrice a tout simplement insinué que je t'avais montée contre elle... Que lui as-tu donc fait pour qu'elle m'en veuille autant ? Je n'avais pas besoin de cela, nous nous entendons plutôt mal depuis la mort d'Albus..."

Une délicate rougeur empourpra les joues d'Hermione qui fut envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle ne voulait pas mettre à mal les relations déjà compliquées entre Minerva et son mari. Mais ce dernier attrapa sa main et l'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de basculer sur ses genoux, se retrouvant assise de profil sur lui, tandis qu'ils l'enveloppait dans ses bras.

Elle appuya doucement sa tête contre la poitrine puis se redressa à peine afin d'enfouir son nez dans le cou d'où s'échappaient les doux arômes boisés qu'elle aimait tant. Au parfum prononcé, elle sut qu'il sortait de la douche. Taquin, Severus l'interrogea :

"Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense jeune effrontée ?

\- Eh bien, elle m'a appelée " _Miss Granger_ " et je ne l'ai pas supporté...

\- Tiens donc, et que lui avez-vous répondu, petite insolente ?

Soulagée de la tournure que prenait la conversation, Hermione entra dans le jeu :

"Oh, rien qui ne soit vrai, Monsieur le Directeur... Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais " _Madame Rogue_ "...

\- Effectivement, voilà un délit qui ne doit pas resté impuni... Vous avez répondu avec une grande insolence, et cette attitude me laisse totalement pantois, jeune dame..."

Mais la sorcière savait qu'il se réjouissait de sa réponse. Et ce qu'elle lut dans les obsidiennes la conforta dans son ressenti. Elle avoua, le ton faussement contrit :

"Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, je sais que je mérite une punition exemplaire.

\- Je ne le vous fais pas dire, Madame Rogue, et votre statut n'amènera aucune indulgence de ma part, soyez-en assurée...

\- Je comprends... Que dois-je faire, Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Voyons... Pour commencer vous allez vous déshabiller devant moi, en prenant votre temps et en ne conservant que vos sous-vêtements" ordonna Severus d'une voix devenue subitement rauque.

Obéissante, Hermione se leva, s'installa face à son mari et entama un striptease dans une lenteur diaboliquement excitante. Le regard brûlant du sorcier la troublait et l'émoustillait tout à la fois. Elle le regarda en retour, une lueur coquine au fond des yeux, se passant lentement la langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste éminemment érotique. Les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent, tandis qu'un éclat concupiscent s'alluma dans ses yeux charbon.

"Ma punition sera-t-elle adoucie si ma prestation vous convient, _Monsieur le Directeur_ ?"

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres masculines.

"Il vous faudra alors être _très_ convaincante, _Madame_..."

Hermione répondit par un sourire et commença par ôter sa cape qu'elle laissa tomber tranquillement au sol, puis fit de même avec les vêtements suivants. Elle ouvrit son chemisier en prenant soin de défaire chaque bouton sans se presser, et à la voir se trémousser en se dévêtant de manière si sensuelle, on eut pu croire qu'elle avait pris des cours auprès d'une professionnelle... Son pantalon, qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées en dandinant son petit derrière charnu, suivit le même chemin que les habits précédents et la jeune femme se retrouva dans la tenue désirée au préalable par son mari.

La sorcière s'avança entre les jambes et le tissu tendu du pantalon ne pouvait cacher la preuve évidente du désir de l'homme pour son épouse. Sans fausse pudeur, cette dernière s'agenouilla, et cette position équivoque entraîna un tressautement du sexe pleinement engorgé. Hermione avança une main vers l'objet de ses attentions et fut récompensée par la lueur démente qui passa dans le regard de jais.

" Mes attentions vous agréent-elles, _Monsieur le Directeur_?" interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix candide.

Incapable de poursuivre le petit jeu qu'il avait pourtant initié, Severus grogna :

"Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu me rends fou, Hermione !"

Mais la jeune femme secoua négativement sa tête en faisant claquer sa langue contre le palais plusieurs fois et déclara posément, en caressant langoureusement le bâton de chair à travers le tissu :

"Tsstttttt... _Monsieur le Directeur_ ; nous avions un accord et nous le respecterons..."

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent devant l'impudence flagrante de son épouse mais se tint coi. Enhardie par les réponses charnelles de Severus , la jeune femme sut qu'elle menait à présent le jeu. Les deux mains se posèrent sur la braguette tendue au maximum, à deux doigts de faire craquer les coutures. L'une descendit la fermeture éclair, et un soupir désespéré du sorcier accompagna le geste. Il restait encore la barrière du boxer, mais ce ne fut qu'une formalité pour Hermione qui dégagea enfin la longue verge qui faillit gifler son visage.

Les doigts de Severus s'agrippèrent tant bien que mal au canapé, et son regard d'adolescent perdu grisa son épouse. Cette dernière approcha lentement son visage, sortit une petite langue rose qui se posa sur la pointe du pénis afin d'en recueillir la goutte pré-séminale. L'homme lâcha malgré lui :

"Oooooooooh..."

Un sourire satisfait lui répondit ainsi qu'une appréciation :

"Mmmmmh, tout à fait savoureux, _Monsieur le Directeur_..."

Quand les lèvres se posèrent sur le gland pour le sucer, le sorcier avoua sa défaite :

"Bon sang Hermione, arrête ou je vais jouir !"

Mais la friponne poursuivit sa torture sensuelle, sourde aux supplications masculines. Soudain, un courant d'air frappa la peau de sa poitrine et de son entrejambe humide : elle était à présent totalement dénudée, Severus l'ayant déshabillée par un Sort Informulé. Elle aspirait et léchait la verge avec délectation, lorsqu'un cri éraillé retentit dans la pièce :

"Stoooppp !"

Un bras la saisit et elle fut obligée de s'asseoir à cheval sur les cuisses de Severus. Elle croisa son regard brûlant et il confessa d'une voix éraillée :

"Je te veux !"

La jeune femme obtempéra, se saisit du sexe dont elle plaça la pointe à l'entrée du sien, et se laissa retomber sur la longueur qui n'eut aucun mal à la remplir, tellement elle brûlait de désir pour son sorcier. Ce dernier agrippa ses hanches et l'obligea à entamer ce mouvement vieux comme le monde qui les conduirait à l'extase finale. Sous leurs yeux mi-clos brillait un éclat lubrique. Une main aux doigts rugueux caressa un sein impertinent, puis pinça doucement le téton qui rougit instantanément. Une montée subite du plaisir entraîna un long gémissement d'Hermione qui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste lascif.

"Mmmmmmh... Oui... Oooooh..."

Il ne fallut que quelques coups de boutoir pour que le raz-de-marée orgasmique les submergeât tous deux.

La sorcière retomba, alanguie, sur le corps de l'homme seul capable de l'amener dans un tel océan de délices...

Une voix rauque lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille:

"Vous êtes pardonnée, _madame Rogue_ ..."

Un doux rire lui répondit.

.

* "La Lumière vaincra"

.

 _"Hop ?"_


	18. Chapter 18 Incident Révélateur

**Notes** : Waouh ! Si vous continuez à écrire d'aussi beaux commentaires, je vais finir par ne plus

toucher terre... Vous êtes vraiment fantastiques ! Merci pour votre patience et votre sympathie, j'apprécie énormément ^^

Le premier jour n'a pas été de tout repos pour notre couple, mais ils ont réussi à passer cette journée haut-la-main. Mais Hermione a encore à affronter une certaine professeure... Vous devinez laquelle ? Un incident va perturber la relation entre Severus et sa femme...

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XVIII - Incident Révélateur**

.

Revenus dans leur lit, les amants reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant lentement leur respiration, leurs poitrines se soulevant et s'abaissant pratiquement dans un rythme synchronisé. Un léger sourire de contentement éclairait les traits de leur visage. Bien entendu, Hermione fut la première à rompre leur paisible harmonie :

"Sev...

\- Mmmmmmh ?

\- Je voulais te remercier pour...

\- le sexe ? mais je suis à entièrement à ton service", répondit un Severus légèrement sarcastique, en empaumant un sein ferme et en brossant avec douceur le téton qui durcit instantanément sous la caresse experte.

Un rire cristallin accueillit la réponse. Quand elle eut fini de rire, Hermione enchaîna, un sourire dans sa voix :

"Non, mais Hagrid travaille à Poudlard, c'est vraiment bien ce que tu as fait, je croyais que... tu ne l'aimais pas...

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer pareille chose ?"

Une pointe de mécontentement perçait dans la voix soyeuse. Avant même qu'Hermione pût se justifier, le sorcier poursuivit :

"Hagrid possède beaucoup de qualités, dont sa fidélité à Dumbledore et à Poudlard, mais également beaucoup de défauts, tu ne peux dire le contraire... En tant que Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est une autre paire de manches, il n'est pas à la hauteur, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'était un véritable danger avec ses animaux étranges... Tu n'as pas oublié l'accident de Draco avec l'un de ses Hippogriffes, n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune femme s'emporta un peu, des mèches de ses cheveux voltigèrent devant le nez du sorcier.

" Oh, ton cher Draco l'avait bien cherché ! Il a tout fait pour exciter Buck malgré les recommandations de Hagrid !"

Elle entendit Severus soupirer au dessus de sa tête, puis ce dernier passa lentement une main dans sa longue chevelure, comme pour apaiser un cheval trop fougueux et elle apprécia la caresse. Il poursuivit :

"Et l'année où il a élevé un bébé dragon, un Norvégien à Crête si je me souviens bien, enfreignant le règlement en vigueur de manière flagrante ?"

Hermione gloussa à l'évocation de cet épisode de sa première année. Son mari enchaîna :

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Il est plus à sa place en tant que garde-chasse et garde-forestier, il est plus dans son élément, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

\- Je suppose que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi de le faire accepter au Collège avec le nouveau Ministère...

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Heureusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas appris qu'Hagrid avait essayé de rallier les Géants à la cause de l'Ordre du Phénix, il y a deux ans, sinon il aurait certainement été condamné..."

Hermione réprima un frisson d'angoisse, comprenant parfaitement ce que sous-tendaient les propos de son mari. Elle questionna encore :

"Et sa cabane, elle a été reconstruite ?"

Severus savait que la jeune femme faisait allusion au jour fatidique de la Tour d'Astronomie où il avait dû tuer Albus et l'un des Mangemorts, Rowle, avait détruit la maison de Rubeus en y mettant le feu avant leur fuite.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai personnellement veillé. Tu pourras rendre visite à ton ami quand tu le voudras mais je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler de ne pas y aller _seule_..."

Il insista lourdement sur le mot. Un grognement lui répondit puis la jeune femme ajouta sur un ton bienveillant, en se relevant afin de croiser les prunelles sombres :

"C'est vraiment bien ce que tu as fait pour Hagrid, tu es un homme formidable..."

Elle dégagea le rideau de jais afin de dégager les yeux sombres seuls capables de la faire fondre, et donna de petits baisers sur le front, le nez, les joues, et enfin les lèvres du sorcier. Mais ce dernier, malgré le désir qui s'emparait à nouveau de lui sous le traitement innocent de son épouse, l'obligea à interrompre ses attentions en saisissant ses poignets et il ajouta précipitamment en fixant les iris ambrés :

"J'ai regardé ton emploi du temps, demain tu as cours d'Arithmancie et après-demain DCFM... Tu vois où je veux en venir, Hermione ?

L'interpellée hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, et après avoir lâché un soupir empli de déception, elle récita sur des intonations désabusées, comme celles d'une gamine obligée de réciter des recommandations :

"Oui, je ne dois rien dire ni faire qui puisse leur fournir un prétexte pour me punir ou me mettre en retenue...

\- Et ?... insista Severus.

\- Je ne dois pas lever la main pour donner une réponse mais attendre que l'on m'interroge...

\- Par Merlin ! Il me faut enfin entendre ces paroles pleines de sagesse maintenant que je ne suis plus ton professeur. Ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va se faire discrète, c'est vraiment inespéré..."

Une pointe de sarcasme transparaissait dans l'affirmation alors qu'un petit sourire ironique étirait les lèvres pâles. Hermione afficha une moue boudeuse puis un rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres, entraînant l'hilarité chez son amant. Le rire de ce dernier était grave, rocailleux, et émut la jeune femme dans les tréfonds de ses entrailles, car l'homme riait rarement.

"Mais je suis pourtant une élève très obéissante, Monsieur le Directeur, je crois vous l'avoir déjà prouvé il y a quelques instants...

\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Madame Rogue..."

Il ajouta de sa voie de velours dans le creux de son oreille :

"Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée, nous pourrions poursuivre votre formation privée, vous disposez d'un certain talent naturel que j'apprécie beaucoup..."

La chair de poule qui parcourut le corps de sa femme lui apporta la réponse qu'il désirait...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Neville, véritable chevalier servant, accompagna Hermione jusqu'à son cours d'Arithmancie et rejoignit le sien. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire pour le remercier, pénétra dans la classe et s'assit au troisième rang. Près du mur pour se faire discrète et non loin de la porte pour s'éclipser discrètement. Susan Bones, élève de Poufsouffle, s'installa à ses côtés.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, nombre de ses ennemis serpentards ou gryffondoriens n'étaient pas présents : Draco ne s'était pas inscrit en septième année, il avait été obligé de rester au Manoir auprès de ses parents et de Voldemort, ce dernier ayant fait de la bâtisse son quartier général.

Pansy, Millicent et Lavande ne possédaient pas un niveau suffisant pour suivre le cours de Vector , elles étaient fâchées avec les calculs savants et n'y participaient donc pas, au grand soulagement de la sorcière. Quand la professeure fit l'appel, elle eut une seconde d'hésitation, pourtant elle demanda :

"Madame Rogue ?" avec tout le dédain qu'elle pût mettre dans sa voix. Hermione afficha un visage impassible et répondit sur un ton neutre :

"Présente."

Elle savait que Severus avait en sorte que sur tous les documents de l'école figure uniquement son nom marital, obligeant ainsi tout le personnel à ne plus la nommer "Miss Granger", et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur, elle était fière de porter le nom de son mari malgré toute l'animosité qui régnait autour de lui.

Son époux avait voulu qu'elle boive à nouveau une potion relaxante, mais cette fois la jeune femme avait refusé tout de go, ne voulant pas devenir dépendante d'un quelconque breuvage, comme l'étaient certains Moldus avec les psychotropes. Non, elle devait faire face à ce qui l'attendait les idées claires, pas avec le cerveau quelque peu embrumé.

Elle tint parole et se montra d'une telle discrétion que Vector, irritée de ne pouvoir rabrouer sa rivale sur un quelconque prétexte, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque désobligeante suite à une question à laquelle personne n'avait donné de réponse :

"Allons madame Rogue, vous ne voulez pas faire étalage une fois encore de vos fabuleuses connaissances académiques auprès de vos camarades ?"

Des ricanements retentirent, Hermione serra les dents mais refusa de baisser les yeux. Elle répondit en redressa fièrement son menton, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas que sa voix tremblât :

"Quelle réponse désirez-vous entendre, Madame ? Celle du point de vue de Bartolemus Magister dans " _Le nombre Agissant"_ , ou celle de Flavius Broke dans " _Réduction théosophique et ses conséquences sur le Nombre d'Or_ " ?"

Le visage de Vector pâlit et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Quelques hoquets de surprise se firent entendre dans la classe. Furibarde, la professeure fit demi-tour en faisant claquer ses bottes sur le dallage et retourna dare-dare vers son bureau où elle poursuivit son cours, ne tenant aucunement compte de la répartie pleine de sagacité d'Hermione. Cette dernière prit ses notes sans plus se soucier de l'attitude hostile de l'Arithmancienne. Peu à peu, la classe retrouva même une certaine sérénité.

Pourtant, un incident vers la fin du cours raviva l'acrimonie de Vector à l'encontre d'Hermione. En effet, tandis que la jeune sorcière compulsait des diagrammes compliqués sur un parchemin, la tête penchée et son cou dégagé, faisant glisser sa masse capillaire du côté gauche avec sa main, Septima, qui circulait entre les rangées, marqua un brusque arrêt derrière la Gryffondor.

Cette dernière, sentant un regard lourd posé sur elle, se retourna et lut une telle haine dans le regard de sa professeure qu'un frisson désagréable parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se plissèrent dans une interrogation muette mais Vector ne semblait pas la remarquer. Soudain, celle-ci sortit de sa transe et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers le fond de la salle afin de recouvrer un semblant de contenance.

Hermione, encore sous le choc du regard meurtrier de sa professeure, tourna un regard égaré vers sa camarade. Susan lui fit un signe de tête en lui désignant son cou. La jeune femme posa alors le bout de ses doigts sur l'endroit indiqué par la Poufsouffle, alors qu'une vive rougeur empourpra ses joues lorsqu'elle réalisa que la colère de Septima avait été déclenchée par la découverte d'un suçon sur sa peau.

Marque laissée par Severus au milieu de leurs ébats de la veille alors qu'il lui chuchotait avec ferveur :

"Mienne... tu es à moi... seulement à moi.."

Heureusement, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit, permettant à la jeune femme de s'enfuir de la salle en courant. Elle se fustigea mentalement :

 ** _"Quelle idiote ! J'ai oublié de renouveler le Glamour à l'interclasse !"_**

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle appuya son dos contre le mur, en se concentrant sur sa respiration, inspirant lentement par le nez, expirant par la bouche, cherchant à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Au loin, elle vit Susan Bones discuter avec ses camarades, jetant un regard en coin dans sa direction et pouffant de rire. Hermione était mortifiée. La nouvelle allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre à canon dans tout le Château : _la Chauve-Souris des Cachots_ faisait des suçons dans le cou de _la Princesse de Gryffondor_... Severus n'allait pas apprécier d'être la risée des élèves de Poudlard.

Une ombre se profila devant elle, et elle se jeta dans les bras d'un Neville ahuri, qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette démonstration subite d'affection, ou de recherche de réconfort. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sans humour et son regard fuyant, attisèrent la curiosité de son camarade.

"Désolée Neville, je... j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes... tu peux... m'accompagner s'il te plaît ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

\- Bien sûr, Hermione. On y va de suite..."

La jeune femme vérifia que personne ne se trouvait devant les lavabos. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et murmura un Sort qui effaça quasiment instantanément la marque d'amour de son mari. Quand elle ressortit, son camarade l'attendait. Hermione appuya une main amicale sur le bras du sorcier et elle lui posa la question qui la démangeait depuis la rentrée :

"Neville, pourquoi restes-tu mon ami ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Je sais que... tu détestes Sev... - elle se reprit rapidement - Rogue... alors... je ne comprends pas..."

Le regard franc du jeune homme croisa les prunelles ambrées où se lisait une certaine appréhension mais cette fois ce fut le sorcier qui apposa une main apaisante sur celle de son amie. Il affirma en cherchant à mettre de la fermeté dans sa voix :

"Hermione, tu es la sorcière en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette terre. Je te confierai ma vie sans hésiter si tu me le demandais. C'est vrai que... je n'aime pas Rogue et que je me méfie de lui. Mais je sais aussi que tu as été obligée de l'épouser. J'ignore ce qu'il y a entre vous deux - il eut un petit sourire triste - j'ai du mal à l'imaginer... Mais je sais au fond de moi que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu es du côté de la Lumière, que jamais tu ne trahiras tes idéaux... et... si un jour tu te retrouves seule... je serai là pour toi..." acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas pris la mesure réelle des paroles de son camarade s'exclama :

"Oh Neville ! C'est toi qui es une belle personne !"

Elle se jeta à nouveau à son cou et ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes, comme liés par une profonde amitié... Ils ne virent ni n'entendirent le sorcier qui s'approcha d'eux. Une voix glaciale les fit sursauter :

"Longdubat ! Rejoignez immédiatement la Grande Salle, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec _mon épouse_..."

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Avant même que son injonction ne fût achevée, Severus avait saisi le coude d'Hermione et l'entraînait manu militari dans une classe vide dont il referma la porte d'un coup rageur de baguette. Quand il avait vu Hermione dans les bras de son camarade, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait failli transformer le demeuré en un vulgaire boursouflet *...

Abandonné dans le couloir, Neville resta devant la porte plusieurs instants. Il fit le geste de vouloir toquer contre le bois pour enfin affronter l'homme qui le terrorisait depuis sa première année, puis se ravisa. Il baissa la tête, vaincu, et s'éloigna.

A l'intérieur, Severus était en colère, son visage et son attitude en montraient tous les signes, aussi la jeune femme préféra attendre qu'il prît la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il semblait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retrouver son calme, mais ses narines palpitantes prouvaient le contraire. Il attaqua sur un ton féroce :

"Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te donner en spectacle dans les couloirs ? Et avec ce cornichon de Longdubat ?

\- Ne l'insulte pas, c'est quelqu'un de bien, et il n'y a absolument _rien_ entre lui et moi !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue, il m'a l'air bien mordu, ce gros bêta..."

Le ton était volontairement railleur, cachant une blessure plus profonde. Severus avait lu dans le regard du jeune homme une admiration qui confinait à l'adoration, voire à... l'amour et ne pouvait le supporter, même venant d'un jeune idiot. Mais Hermione répliquait :

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, il est comme un frère pour moi...

Le sorcier eut un ricanement sarcastique :

"Je ne pense pas que lui te considère _comme une sœur_...

\- Tu te trompes ! D'ailleurs c'est toi qui as exigé que je sois accompagnée partout où je me rends. Il ne faisait que me rendre service...

\- Pas au point de te jeter à son cou devant témoins !"

La jeune femme s'emporta :

"Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si... si tu ne me... m'avais pas fait un... un suçon dans le cou... hier soir, bafouilla-t-elle, rien ne serait arrivé !"

Elle enchaîna fébrilement, en désignant un endroit de sa peau parfaitement vierge :

"J'ai un suçon, là... et Vector l'a vu, ainsi que... Susan Bones et à l'heure actuelle, tout le Château doit être au courant ! Tu es content ?

\- Mais que racontes-tu, Hermione ?

\- J'ai oublié de renouveler le Glamour et Septima a vu la marque que tu m'as faite, puis Susan l'a répété autour d'elle et...

\- Eh bien bravo, Hermione ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !"

Son regard était froid comme l'acier, tout comme sa voix :

"Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend que son bras droit est friand de son épouse au point de lui faire des suçons, et que celle-ci est surprise en train d'embrasser un camarade dans les couloirs ?"

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de lui répondre, Severus se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec fracas et laissa béante derrière lui. Hermione s'effondra sur une chaise et laissa libre court à ses larmes, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Quand la jeune femme eut recouvré son calme et effacer ses larmes en utilisant un sortilège, elle rejoignit les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Des ricanements l'accompagnèrent, mais elle les ignora, trop confuse après sa dispute avec Severus. Elle évita ostensiblement de croiser le regard de Neville, et obligée de s'asseoir entre lui et Ginny, elle passa tout le repas à faire en sorte de ne pas le toucher, ce qui n'était guère aisé, étant donné leur promiscuité.

La sorcière jeta discrètement un coup d'œil en direction de la table du personnel, et à voir minauder Septima auprès de son époux, elle en déduisit que ce dernier avait dû trouver une excuse plausible à lui raconter concernant le suçon... Il tourna son regard vers la jeune femme qui baissa aussitôt le sien, trop mortifiée pour oser l'affronter.

Savoir que les yeux de son mari étaient braqués sur elle ne l'aidait pas à retrouver sa sérénité. Elle mangea sans savoir ce qu'elle ingérait, profondément bouleversée par les insinuations proférées par Severus. Hermione fit de son mieux pour faire taire les petites voix irrationnelles qui résonnaient dans sa tête concernant Neville.

La Rouquine trouvait que son amie était particulièrement agitée, et, étrangement pas à cause de la rumeur du suçon qui alimentait toutes les conversations, non, elle semblait perturbée par autre chose. Aussi, quand Hermione lui demanda en chuchotant si elle pouvait lui parler après le repas, elle acquiesça aussitôt, sa curiosité éveillée. Le déjeuner achevé, les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du Château, pour se retrouver seules sous le saule pleureur. Ginny eut pitié de la fébrilité de son aînée qui tournait en rond sous le feuillage, ne sachant apparemment pas par quoi commencer et lui suggéra :

"C'est ton suçon dans le cou qui te tracasse ?

\- Oui... non... enfin... plus maintenant, protesta Hermione. C'est autre chose... C'est... que... Severus m'a surprise dans les bras de Neville qui... me... réconfortait et... il a insinué que... que... celui-ci est... - ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle acheva avec difficulté - amoureux de moi !"

Un rire cristallin jaillit de la bouche de Ginny qui en pleurait. Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois, mais devant l'air désemparée de son amie réussit à retrouver son sérieux et confia :

"Oh Hermione ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais aperçue que Neville en pinçait pour toi ? Dès qu'il t'aperçoit, son visage s'illumine..."

Le regard hébété de la brune confirma son ignorance en la matière. Elle s'écroula sur le banc :

"Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville n'est pas Cormac, il ne s'imposera jamais, il a trop de respect pour toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il ne te harcèlera pas, à moins que tu ne lui donnes de l'espoir...

\- Non... jamais... jamais..." objecta la jeune femme. Ginny entoura les épaules de ses bras et rassura la brune :

"Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, Hermione. Agis avec lui en ami, et il ne se passera rien, crois-moi..."

Elles s'adressèrent un petit sourire et repartirent bras dessus dessous vers le Château.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Le soir, quand Hermione regagna les appartements du Directeur, ce dernier était absent, et cela contraria la sorcière. Des clapotements provenant de la salle d'eau l'alertèrent et amenèrent un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et franchit la porte de la salle de bains.

Elle fut accueillie par un brouillard vaporeux aux effluves boisés. A travers la brume, elle repéra son mari, installé dans un bain moussant. Cela n'allait pas être facile : son visage pâle était fermé comme une huître. Il était encore en colère après elle, c'était évident. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent, pourtant il ne dit mot.

La jeune femme souffrait de cette situation, elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit fâché après elle, cela les rendait malheureux tous les deux, et elle avait éprouvé des difficultés à se concentrer sur les apprentissages, sans compter les moqueries qui l'avaient poursuivie tout l'après-midi concernant le suçon.

Elle se déshabilla à l'aide de sa baguette et s'approcha silencieusement de la baignoire dans laquelle elle entra et s'accroupit face à Severus, faisant monter le niveau de l'eau. Celui-ci n'eut pas un mouvement dans sa direction mais au contraire se raidit. Ce comportement rébarbatif ne fit pas reculer la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ces dernières étaient froides et sèches malgré la moiteur ambiante, mais cela ne la découragea pas. La sorcière réitéra son geste empreint de maladresse avec encore plus de douceur ; il ne réagissait toujours pas, restant parfaitement immobile comme une statue de sel.

Elle eut un petit soupir et reprit sa caresse labiale en y ajoutant sa petite langue rose, léchant amoureusement la bouche qui se réchauffait mais restait fermée. Alors, elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, obligeant l'homme à ouvrir ses yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et elle put y lire une émotion particulière, comme une fragilité derrière les prunelles de jais.

La jeune femme crut un instant qu'il allait la repousser, mais ses bras restèrent accoudés sur le rebord de la baignoire, et comme il n'en fit rien, elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui, suçota sa lèvre inférieure, et réussit à faire glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche qui enfin s'entrouvrait. Elle goûta la sécurité de la chaleur humide qui lui manquait tant..

Les mains d'Hermione s'insinuèrent dans les cheveux noirs encore humides, massant délicatement la nuque, libérant les senteurs épicées, tandis qu'elle poursuivait son baiser, emmêlant sa langue avec celle du sorcier avec une telle délicatesse qu'elle fit chavirer son cœur. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu par la tendresse extrême de son épouse, par ses touches légères et intimes, craqua et prit enfin les commandes de leur échange lingual.

Les seuls bruits que l'on put entendre durant de longues minutes furent ceux de ces baisers mouillés que s'échangeaient fougueusement les amants enfin réunis. Quand ils reprirent leur respiration, la voix rauque de Severus haleta :

"Hermione... je..."

Mais elle l'interrompit, posant son index sur sa bouche, son regard reflétant son amour :

"Il n'y a que toi... que toi... que toi..."

Quand il caressa la courbe de sa poitrine sous l'eau, la jeune femme gémit son prénom dans sa bouche... Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps, dans un enthousiasme innocent, et il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans cette passion sans violence qui consumait les amants.

.

* boursouflet = animal ressemblant à une minuscule balle de fourrure couleur crème à la langue extensible qui émet un bourdonnement grave. Il a la particularité de chanter le lendemain de Noël.

.

 _Un petit "Hop" ?_


	19. Chapter 19 Situations Pénibles

**Notes** : Eh bien, encore des tonnes de remerciements à vous toutes qui suivez cette fic, la mettez et/ou la commentez,

vous êtes vraiment incroyables... On approche des 500 reviews, c'est fantastique ! Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices !

Chapitre où Severus console son épouse, où l'on reparle des Horcruxes et Hermione qui assiste à son premier cours de AMN avec Amycus Carrow...

 **Avertissement** : aucun

Excellente lecture à toutes !

.

 **Chapitre XIX - Situations Pénibles**

.

Les deux amants profitaient encore de leur bain plusieurs fois réchauffé, appréciant d'être encore immergés dans l'onde mousseuse, bien que leurs extrémités digitales fussent à présent ridées et plissées. La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur la poitrine humide du sorcier. Son coeur était apaisé, la boule qui étreignait sa gorge avait disparu, l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait pardonné. Pourtant, une question la taraudait et elle mourait d'envie de connaître la réponse. Sa curiosité l'emportant elle demanda d'une petite voix :

"Sev... Je voudrais savoir..."

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel :

"Ah, je me disais, Hermione n'a rien dit depuis douze minutes cinquante-sept secondes, c'est louche, quelque chose ne va pas, il va neiger des Scroutts à pétard sur Poudlard..."

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, sur la crinière emmêlée et s'enquit dans un soupir quelque peu exaspéré :

"Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Qu'as-tu dit à Vector pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme une furie avec l'histoire du suçon ?

\- Je lui ai simplement dit que... j'aimais marquer mes possessions... les Carrow étant à proximité, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils m'entendent, des fois que l'idée d'en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres leur viendrait à l'esprit... Et j'ai accompagné ma tirade d'un rictus sarcastique - celui que tu aimes tant - afin qu'ils me croient. Cela les a amusés et Septima n'a pas insisté, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, ils m'ont cru...

"Oh ! Tu es vraiment un être diabolique ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Madame Rogue...

Elle rétorqua d'une voix mutine :

"Ah bon... et je suis l'une de tes... possessions ?

\- Oui, _ma_ plus belle possession..." souffla Severus d'une voix rauque en soulevant la lourde masse capillaire pour déposer un baiser empreint de tendresse sur la nuque dévoilée qui fit courir des picotements . Quand la jeune femme se retourna pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, les yeux du sorcier se plissèrent et il se recula, provoquant l'incertitude dans les iris ambrés. Il s'expliqua aussitôt, prenant un ton protecteur :

"Tu as les lèvres violettes, et tu claques des dents, il est temps de sortir du bain... Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid... Viens !"

Elle amorçait un geste de dénégation lorsque trois éternuements consécutifs la secouèrent et amenèrent un sourire ironique sur le visage de Severus.

Ce dernier se leva, entraînant Hermione dans son mouvement vertical puis d'un claquement de doigts il fit disparaître l'eau tandis qu'un deuxième projetait un drap de bain entre ses mains qu'il se hâta d'enrouler autour du corps grelottant. Il se sécha lui-même à l'aide d'un Sort Informulé, porta tendrement la jeune femme dans la chambre et la fit asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il récupéra sa baguette et raviva le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre dans la cheminée, distillant aussitôt une confortable chaleur dans la pièce.

Avec des gestes pleins de douceur, il sécha chaque centimètre carré de la peau comme s'il accomplissait une pénitence. Il commença par sa nuque, ses épaules, ses bras, Hermione n'osait parler, touchée par la sollicitude de son mari. Peu à peu sa chair se réchauffa et se réveilla sous les caresses attentionnées. Ses touches étaient si délicates, son regard si... elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes sans vraiment en connaître la raison.

"Hermione ? Tu pleures ?"

Elle voulut lui répondre que non, mais dès qu'elle cligna des yeux, un véritable déluge s'échappa de ses prunelles noisette. L'homme semblait pétrifié, perdu, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ces larmes soudaines.

"Tu as mal quelque part ?"

Elle secoua la tête tristement sans pouvoir stopper la marée liquide qui inonda son visage. Le sorcier s'assit à son tour sur le lit auprès de la jeune femme. Il prit le visage mouillé entre ses mains et poursuivit son interrogatoire, en cherchant à lire dans les yeux ambrés la réponse :

"J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui te fait souffrir ?"

Hermione tenta un balbutiement :

"Nnnnon..."

Ses sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle, et malgré tous ses efforts elle était dans l'incapacité de retenir les flots qui se déversaient sur ses joues, faisant se serrer le coeur du sorcier dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci se sentait complètement désarmé, impuissant devant le chagrin de son épouse. Il prit cette dernière entre ses bras et la berça, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort comme il le ferait pour un enfant malheureux, tandis qu'elle hoquetait bruyamment.

Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, peu à peu les sanglots de la sorcière s'espacèrent, la chaleur corporelle masculine finissant par apaiser cette dernière.

"Cela va mieux, Hermione ?" demanda l'homme sur un ton encourageant en caressant avec une douceur insoupçonnée la chevelure indomptable de sa jeune lionne. Les yeux encore larmoyants, la jeune femme releva sa tête et croisa le regard empli d'inquiétude de son mari et avoua enfin :

"J'ai peur Severus... J'ai... l' impression que... je... n'y arriverai pas... J'ai essayé mais..."

Alors il abaissa ses lèvres vers les siennes qu'il posséda tendrement, l'empêchant de poursuivre, et dans ce baiser il exprima tous les non-dit, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour sa jeune épouse, tout son amour, balayant les incertitudes et les angoisses qui la minaient. Elle avait vécu tant d'événements difficiles depuis un an, il comprenait qu'elle puisse craquer...

Si jeune et devant faire face à tant d'épreuves en l'espace de quelques mois : se marier avec son professeur, un Mangemort, subir le mépris de ses camarades, découvrir que son mari a tué Dumbledore, se retrouver à l'Impasse du Tisseur, perdre la vue, savoir que le Ministère est aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, échapper de peu à un viol, apprendre que ses meilleurs amis sont en fuite et pourchassés, revenir au Château pour y être à nouveau dénigrée, rejetée, même par lui...

Oui, Hermione avait de nombreuses raisons de perdre pied, mais le sorcier savait également qu'elle était forte et qu'elle se ressaisirait, elle avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois sa force de caractère, il avait confiance en elle. Depuis qu'il la côtoyait, il sentait que son côté obscur perdait du terrain, qu'elle l'entraînait vers la Lumière : peut-être aurait-il droit à la rédemption grâce à elle ? Les fantômes du passé qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps commençaient à s'estomper : Lily n'était plus qu'une image, un douloureux souvenir qu'il chérirait toute sa vie mais qui s'effaçait au profit de sa belle épouse.

Les pensées de Severus revinrent au présent et il envisagea d'aller chercher du chocolat pour lui donner de l'énergie, puis il se ravisa, les pleurs avaient épuisé sa _Princesse de Gryffondor_ , il était plus raisonnable de la laisser dormir. Elle avait besoin de récupérer, d'autant plus qu'elle aurait à affronter Amycus en cours d'Art de la Magie Noire le lendemain, en fin de matinée.

"Hermione..."

Les grands yeux de biche rougis s'entrouvrirent lentement et Severus lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit faiblement. Il poursuivit :

"Il faut que tu te reposes à présent..."

Elle était dans un tel état de lassitude qu'elle ne se rebella pas, mais acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et se laissa retomber mollement contre son torse, refermant ses yeux alourdis par les larmes. Severus caressa encore quelques instants la chevelure rebelle, et lorsque la respiration de la jeune femme se ralentit, il sut qu'elle s'était enfin endormie. Il l'allongea et embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres gonflées, d'où s'échappa un faible gémissement. Il remonta le drap et la courtepointe sur le corps juvénile afin qu'elle ne prît pas froid. Il jeta un dernier regard attendri sur le visage assoupi et quitta la pièce.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était seule dans le grand lit, entortillée dans le drap. Severus était déjà levé. Une pointe de déception l'étreignit. Elle attrapa l'oreiller de son mari et y enfouit son visage pour s'imprégner des senteurs boisées qui persistaient sur la taie. Elle s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frotta ses yeux bouffis de sommeil et - _la soirée lui revint en mémoire_ \- de ses larmes torrentielles. Elle avait récupéré et se leva rapidement. Elle trouva un parchemin sur sa table de chevet, accompagnée d'un petit flacon et d'une plaquette de chocolat noir. Elle se saisit du mot pour y lire :

 _Hermione,_

 _Je t'ai laissé du chocolat afin que tu retrouves plus rapidement ton énergie coutumière. Ne mange pas toute la plaquette, je ne veux pas que par la suite tu te plaignes d'avoir des poignées d'amour... (bien que je ne sois pas contre celles-ci...)_ Un sourire éclaira les traits de la jeune femme qui poursuivit sa lecture.

 _Tu trouveras également une lotion apaisante et décongestionnante avec laquelle tu humecteras tes yeux, et ils désenfleront immédiatement..._ Elle déboucha le flacon, huma les vapeurs qui s'en dégageaient et reconnut le parfum si caractéristique de l'eau de bleuet.

 _PS : Fais profil bas en cours d'AMN..._ Elle grimaça et tira la langue.

 _Severus_

Depuis qu'elle était au courant de l'amour que lui portait Neville, la jeune femme n'osait croiser son regard et évitait tant que faire se peut de le toucher. Si par mégarde leurs mains venaient à s'effleurer, ce qui arrivait fréquemment, elle retirait aussitôt les siennes. Le garçon voyait bien que l'attitude d'Hermione envers lui était différente et il en souffrait, ce qui gênait plus encore la sorcière qui ne supportait pas la mine de chien battu que présentait son ami, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il y est la moindre équivoque dans leur relation. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que l'incident dans les couloirs ne se réitère, cela avait été trop douloureux...

Par deux fois ils avaient croisé le sombre Directeur, et Hermione s'était automatiquement écartée de Neville, et si elle n'avait pas osé lever ses yeux, elle avait senti le regard appuyé de Severus posé sur eux alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin.

Les élèves se pressaient dans le couloir pour assister au cours d'Amycus Carrow. Hermione était avec Neville et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la classe. Malheureusement, tous les élèves que la jeune femme avait réussi à éviter ostensiblement durant le premier jour étaient présents : Lavande, Parvati, Pansy, Millicent, Vincent et Gregory. La sorcière soupira intérieurement. Elle sentit le regard de son garde du corps posé sur elle et lui adressa un petit sourire gêné alors qu'ils s'installaient.

Le professeur suivit des yeux l'entrée des élèves dans la salle, son regard se posant plus longtemps sur Hermione qui détourna aussitôt son visage et s'assit à côté de Neville. Quand il fit l'appel et qu'il arriva à "Madame Rogue", il en profita pour adresser un sourire malsain à l'interpellée qui lui opposa un visage neutre malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait le Mangemort. Profitant du silence expectatif de son auditoire estudiantin, Amycus commença, balayant de son regard torve la classe.

"Comme vous le savez, la discipline anciennement appelée Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se nomme à présent Art de la Magie Noire, et j'espère que vous mesurez toute la subtilité qu'il existe entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle appellation..."

Tapotant sa baguette contre la paume de sa main, il se mit à déambuler entre les rangées, observant sur les visages l'impact que ses paroles avaient sur les élèves.

"Tout ce que vous avez pu apprendre jusqu'à ce jour sur la Magie Noire ne sont que balivernes. D'ailleurs, le nombre important de professeurs qui se sont succédés dans cette classe en est la preuve flagrante... Je ne doute pas que vous possédez un niveau consternant dans cet Art..."

Toute la classe retenait son souffle, mais les Serpentards semblaient approuver Carrow. Il ajouta cependant en direction de ces derniers :

"Sauf peut-être avec votre dernier professeur, Severus Rogue, qui a certainement dû vous apprendre quelques sortilèges d'attaque ?"

N'attendant aucune réponse, l'homme poursuivit avec ferveur :

"Dans cette classe, vous apprendrez à lancer ce que l'on appelle les _Impardonnables_..."

Un murmure où se mêlaient la surprise, l'effarement et même l'excitation pour certains, parcourut les tables. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Neville posa une main sur son bras qu'il serra afin de l'empêcher de parler. Se souvenant des recommandations de Severus elle se tint coite alors qu'à l'intérieur elle bouillait. Comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait, le regard de Carrow s'était posé sur elle, observant ses réactions à la manière d'un chat tenant entre ses griffes une souris sans défense... Inconsciemment, la jeune femme mis en place ses boucliers mentaux.

Le Mangemort enchaîna sur un ton suave, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres :

"Oui, je vais vous enseignez comment jeter des _Impardonnables_ entre vous - il marqua un temps d'arrêt - et ceux qui parmi vous oseront défier mon autorité, seront maudits par leurs camarades... Voyez-vous, le nouveau Ministère autorise leur emploi, sauf celui de la Mort, - _il ricana_ \- bien entendu, alors ce serait bien dommage de ne pas en profiter..."

Son regard englobait principalement les élèves de Gryffondor. Hermione eut un désagréable pressentiment. A présent exalté, le professeur déclamait :

"Vous ignorez quasiment tout de la Magie Noire, et de ce qu'elle peut vous apporter : la puissance, la vengeance, la crainte et le respect des autres... Mais pour arriver à l'utiliser et à la maîtriser, il faut se dévouer corps et âme à elle, l'aduler, la respecter sans oublier également de la redouter... Mais... il est temps de passer à la pratique. Voyons, je vais avoir besoin de deux personnes : une victime et son bourreau..."

Un silence mortel plana dans la pièce. Tout en parlant il était arrivé devant le bureau d'Hermione et Neville. Son regard chafouin détailla le visage de la jeune femme qui fixait un point sur le mur, refusant de regarder le sorcier. Ses mains crispées au point de faire blanchir les jointures étaient la seule preuve extérieure du profond émoi qui l'agitait. La classe retenait son souffle.

"Allons, Madame Rogue, où est passé ce fameux courage gryffondorien dont on nous rebat les oreilles depuis des siècles ? Levez-vous et montez sur l'estrade ! ordonna Amycus sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Tremblante, Hermione se leva et se dirigea comme une automate vers le tableau sa baguette à la main. Elle entendit dans son dos :

"Miss Brown, rejoignez votre camarade !"

La sorcière perçut le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol durant son déplacement, le claquement de talons sur le carrelage, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fut pour se retrouver face à Lavande qui avançait et qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

"Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer la séance" reprit le Mangemort en se glissant derrière Hermione en lui intimant :.

"Madame Rogue, vous allez jeter un _Doloris_ sur Miss Brown !"

Les deux sorcières affichèrent la même consternation.

"Levez votre baguette et prononcez la Formule, maintenant !"

Mais Hermione restait tétanisée, incapable d'obéir à l'injonction terrible. Alors Amycus lui susurra à l'oreille afin qu'elle seule l'entendît :

"N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de remettre à sa place Lavande Brown ? Après toutes ces moqueries qu'elle lance sur vous pendant les repas, dans les couloirs, en classe... Ne mériterait-elle pas une punition à la hauteur de ce qu'elle vous fait subir ? Si les rôles étaient inversés, elle n'hésiterait pas, elle..."

La voix se faisait de plus en plus persuasive, envahissait son être, et Hermione rejoua dans sa tête une scène vécue la veille seulement.

 _Vers dix-sept heures, Neville et elle se dirigeaient vers leur Salle Commune où ils s'installèrent pour effectuer leurs devoirs. Hermione s'étant bien avancée, elle décida de se pencher sur le livre que lui avait légué Dumbledore. Elle sortit le bouquin de son sac et se mit à le compulser, oubliant ce qui l'entourait._

 _Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, des rires étouffés lui firent lever le nez de son livre. Non loin de là, à une autre table, Lavande et Parvati gloussaient bêtement, en jetant des coups d'œil moqueurs dans sa direction._

 _"C'est bien la peine qu'elle se donne des airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour finalement lire un simple bouquin pour les gamins !" lança l'une des deux pestes._

 _\- Elle attend peut-être un enfant du Bâtard des Cachots..."_

 _Les rires moqueurs se déchaînèrent. La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais comme les sorcières poursuivaient leurs dénigrements, en grimaçant, elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle referma son livre, le rangea et se leva, affichant une moue indifférente. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa à proximité des péronnelles, ces dernières se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de parler, leur langue subitement collée à leur palais._

 _Hermione s'éloigna en se retenant de rire, le Sortilège Informulé avait parfaitement fonctionné... Décidément, ce_ _"Langlock !" s'était révélé diablement efficace..._

La baguette de la brune se leva et les yeux de Lavande s'agrandirent de frayeur. Carrow, si près de la jeune femme que celle-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, devinant un fléchissement de sa volonté, poursuivit sur un ton caressant :

"Voilà, il est temps de la faire payer pour tout, elle mérite d'être punie..."

Hermione ressentait en cet instant une telle haine envers sa camarade que sa main se mit à trembler violemment, et que la tige de vigne dirigée sur cette dernière en faisait autant.

"Il suffit maintenant de lancer le sort... c'est le moment..."

N'y tenant plus, Neville intervint en se levant d'un bond :

"Laissez-la tranquille ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne peut pas le faire !"

Hébétée, la jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle sortait d'un état de transe, et abaissa sa baguette. Soulagée, reprenant sa respiration, Lavande s'effondra au sol.

Le Mangemort se tourna vers l'importun :

"Comment osez-vous interrompre la séance, Londubat ? s'énerva-t-il.

A cet instant précis la porte s'ouvrit sur une longue silhouette noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en un seul mouvement vers le Directeur qui enregistra la scène d'un coup d'oeil : Lavande Brown au sol en train de pleurer aux pieds d'une Hermione au regard perdu, frissonnante, agrippée à sa baguette, tandis qu'Amycus et Londubat se toisaient. Les autres élèves n'étaient que des spectateurs, et sur leur visage défilaient toutes sortes d'émotions différentes, qui allaient du soulagement à la déception, de la surprise à l'intérêt.

"Monsieur le Directeur ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?" interrogea le Mangemort abruptement.

Son visage impassible, sa voix traînante, Severus répondit tranquillement :

"Je viens chercher Madame Rogue que désire rencontrer Madame Pomfresh en vue de sa carrière médicale.

\- Et cela ne pouvait attendre la fin du cours ?

\- Hélas non, notre Médicomage est très occupée et réclame sa présence. Le cours est presque terminé, il faut qu'elles puissent se voir avant le déjeuner."

Tout en parlant, Severus s'était approché d'Hermione à qui il ordonna :

"Récupère tes affaires et rejoins-moi dans le couloir."

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et récupéra en quatrième vitesse son sac malgré son stress et sortit à la suite de Severus, sous le regard chargé de haine du professeur, interloqué de ses camarades, soulagé de Neville. Dès qu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir, son mari l'entraîna dans une classe vide qu'il referma d'un rapide " _Collaporta_ ".

Aussitôt Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, cherchant du réconfort. Le sorcier, le ton inquiet demanda :

"Que t'a-t-il fait ? Réponds-moi ! J'ai su qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave quand la bague m'a brûlé..."

Les yeux emplis de larmes, la jeune femme sanglota :

"Il... il voulait m'obliger à... lancer un... Impardonnable à... Lavande et... j'ai failli... le faire..."

Un grand froid envahit Severus. Il ne pouvait supporter que celle qu'il aimait pût basculer du côté obscur de la Magie. Non, certainement pas elle, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher que cette innocence-là lui soit ôtée. Il serra plus étroitement contre lui le corps tremblotant en murmurant des paroles apaisantes :

"Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, Hermione, je te connais. Tu es incapable de faire du mal sciemment..."

La jeune femme releva la tête, ses yeux brillant de larmes et avoua :

"J'allais le jeter... C'était comme si... comme si des voix parlaient dans ma tête et... me poussaient à lancer le Sort... C'était plus fort que moi."

Severus comprit alors qu'Amycus avait utilisé la Magie Noire pour l'obliger à accomplir un acte contre-nature. Une effroyable haine envers son adjoint s'empara de lui ; un jour il lui ferait payer toutes ces turpitudes. Pourtant, il rassura la sorcière :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne recommencera pas. Dès que les élèves sortiront du cours, la plupart vont signaler par courrier à leurs parents ce que veut vous enseigner Amycus, et ces derniers en informeront le Ministère qui obligera Carrow à revoir sa copie... Les parents sont devenus très protecteurs envers leurs enfants depuis quelques années, et ils ne voudront pas que leur progéniture soit torturée en cours..."

Il effaça les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues, embrassa tendrement le front et reprit :

"Poppy veut vraiment te rencontrer pour te proposer de poursuivre ton apprentissage auprès d'elle si ton emploi du temps te le permet. Je vais t'accompagner."

Un petit sourire accueillit les paroles, Hermione se sentit rassérénée. Ils quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione retrouvait Ginny qui l'attendait sous le porche du Château. Il devait parler sérieusement à son amie, mais connaissant son caractère impétueux, elle ne savait comment lui présenter les choses et hésitait à se lancer. Elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre sur le chemin qui menait vers le lac. Ce fut finalement la Rouquine qui attaqua en tournant son visage vers son amie :

"Hermione, je sens que quelque chose te tracasse... - un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage piqué de taches de rousseur - Ne me dis pas que tu te fais encore du mouron à cause de Neville ou à cause de ce qui est arrivé en cours d'AMN ?

\- Non, non, pas vraiment... Pour ce qui est de Neville, j'en ai pris mon parti, je fais attention à ce que je dis et à mes gestes afin qu'il ne puisse mal les interpréter... Je lui dois une fière chandelle car s'il n'était pas intervenu, seul Merlin sait ce que j'aurais pu faire à Lavande... Et en ce qui concerne le cours d'AMN, Severus avait raison. Il y a eu un tel tollé de la part des parents que Carrow n'a plus le droit d'obliger les élèves à jeter des Impardonnables, en tout cas en classe... Il paraît que certains élèves les subissent en retenue..."

La jeune femme ajouta en hésitant :

"En fait, j'avais besoin de te parler... par rapport à Harry..." acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Aussitôt Ginny cessa d'avancer, son visage montrant tous les signes de l'affolement, ses yeux agrandis par l'appréhension. Elle s'écria en attrapant les mains de son amie :

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Où est-il ? Et Ron ? Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce que...

Hermione lui coupa la parole en serrant ses mains entre les siennes :

"Oh Ginny ! Ne le prends pas comme ça c'est... c'est juste que la tonalité de ses dernières lettres est inhabituelle par rapport aux précédentes. Harry semble... différent...

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? s'inquiéta la Rouquine, écarquillant ses yeux.

\- Il voit tout en noir, il est envahi de sombres visions et n'arrête pas de critiquer Ron, l'accusant de le ralentir, d'être un poids mort, etc.

\- Par Merlin Hermione, tu as raison, cela ne ressemble pas à Harry... Mais pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ?

\- Je pense que c'est la faute du ... Médaillon de Salazar... Ils ont essayé de le détruire mais n'y sont pas parvenus malgré tous les Sortilèges lancés sur lui..."

Les épaules de Ginny s'affaissèrent. Elle resta prostrée de longues secondes puis subitement elle exulta :

"Hermione... il faut que tu en parles à ton mari ! C'est un spécialiste de la Magie Noire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si quelqu'un peut te conseiller, c'est bien lui... Va lui parler, je suis sûre qu'il saura quoi faire..."

La Brune resta quelques secondes interdite, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête puis s'exclama :

"Oui... oui... Tu as sans doute raison... En fait, c'est une excellente idée... Je vais lui expliquer, il saura quoi faire, c'est certain..."

Les deux sorcières firent aussitôt demi-tour vers le Château.

La jeune fille pria toute la soirée afin que son mari ne fût pas convoqué par Voldemort. Vers vingt heures trente, dans leurs appartements, quand son mari arriva, Hermione put enfin lui raconter ce qui la tracassait au sujet de Harry. Severus l'écouta avec attention, les sourcils froncés, un pli soucieux apparaissant au milieu de son front. Quand le discours de la jeune femme fut terminé, le visage du sorcier était sombre.

"Tu as eu raison de venir me voir. Ce médaillon renferme de la Magie Noire extrêmement puissante, et possède comme principale propriété d'altérer les perceptions sensorielles et auditives de celui qui le porte."

L'homme s'interrompit quelques instants, comme si une brève bataille mentale faisait rage dans sa tête, hésitant à tout raconter, puis finalement enchaîna sur un ton préoccupé :

"Il fait percevoir des images négatives à son porteur : c'est comme si l'Horcruxe entrait en résonnance émotionnelle avec Potter... Et... il peut même prendre possession de son âme, s'il le conserve trop longtemps sur lui..."

Hermione eut un frisson désagréable en comprenant la signification des paroles de Severus. Elle s'approcha et posa une main inquiète sur son bras en demandant d'une voix suppliante cherchant dans le regard de jais à lire la vérité :

"Mais... que peut-il faire ? Oh, Severus ! Dis-moi qu'il existe un moyen de contrer les effets néfastes de ce médaillon !

\- Hélas Hermione, non, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas détruit."

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri aigu en secouant sa tête, puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Le sorcier prit le menton entre ses doigts et poursuivit en martelant chaque mot, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard à présent embué :

"Tu vas écrire immédiatement à ton ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et lui demander de donner l'Horcruxe à Weasley. Il faut que les deux se le partagent de manière à éviter que l'un ou l'autre ne tombe sous l'emprise complète de cet objet maléfique, en attendant de pouvoir le détruire définitivement. Sois convaincante, il faut impérativement que Potter ôte le médaillon le plus tôt possible ! D'autant plus qu'avec son lien mental qui le lie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne faut surtout pas que celui-ci sache que ton ami détient ce bijou !

\- Oui, oui... Je vais le faire de suite !" répliqua la sorcière.

Déjà Hermione se dégageait pour remplir la mission que venait de lui confier son époux en se dirigeant vers le bureau. Ce dernier se saisit de sa baguette et fit demi-tour rapidement, dans un grand envol de cape ; il avait encore à converser avec Albus afin de l'informer des derniers rebondissements. Il fallait trouver le moyen d'aider Potter et le Rouquin à réduire à néant l'Horcruxe. Il avait bien une idée mais... mieux valait d'abord en informer son mentor.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

"Hermione ! Hermione ! Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent !"

Luna, d'ordinaire éthérée, semblait inhabituellement agitée, et dévalait les escaliers quasiment en courant pour rejoindre son amie. L'air mélancolique qu'elle affichait constamment avait disparu pour laisser place à une inquiétude réelle, ce qui alarma Hermione, n'étant guère accoutumée voir la Serdaigle dans un tel état d'excitation. Une sourde angoisse s'empara de la Gryffondor qui s'exclama sur un ton affolé :

"Luna ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Elle savait déjà que ce qu'elle allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire...

.

.

 _Un petit "Hop ?"_


	20. Chapter 20 Evénements agréables ou non

**Notes** : c'est absolument FANTASTIQUE ! Plus de 500 reviews en 19 chapitres mais c'est Byzance !

Chaleureux remerciements à mes fidèles revieweuses et je souhaite la bienvenue aux toutes nouvelles : Always, Guest, Mrs. Gold, Warlyn,...

Mille mercis à vous toutes qui me donnez envie de poursuivre l'écriture de cette fic !

Que vient annoncer Luna ? N'oublions pas non plus que l'anniversaire d'Hermione approche... Severus y pensera-t-il ?

Excellente lecture !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XX - Surprises plus ou moins agréables**

.

 _"Hermione ! Hermione ! Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent !"_

 _Luna, d'ordinaire éthérée, semblait inhabituellement agitée, et dévalait les escaliers quasiment en courant pour rejoindre son amie. L'air mélancolique qu'elle affichait constamment avait disparu pour laisser place à une inquiétude réelle, ce qui alarma Hermione, n'étant guère accoutumée à voir la Serdaigle dans un tel état d'excitation. Une sourde angoisse s'empara de la Gryffondor qui s'exclama sur un ton affolé :_

 _"Luna ? Que se passe-t-il ?"_

 _Elle savait déjà que ce qu'elle allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire..._

"C'est Ginny !

\- Ginny ? Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?"

\- Nous assistions au cours d'Alecto Carrow, et lorsque cette dernière a traité les Moldus de rebuts de la société, de misérables rats indignes passant leur temps à s'entretuer, Ginny s'est levée et a dit que ce n'étaient que des mensonges, qu'ils n'étaient ni meilleurs ni plus mauvais que les sorciers. J'ai bien cru que la prof allait la maudire, raconta Luna de sa voix douce et claire. Ses yeux lui sortaient de la tête et elle pointait sa baguette sur elle.

Le visage d'Hermione blêmit, comprenant la gravité des faits. Appréhendant la suite, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

"Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Carrow lui a demandé de la suivre après le cours pour une retenue immédiate. Je les ai vues partir en direction des cachots. Je crains le pire, d'horribles rumeurs circulent parmi les élèves concernant les Carrow... S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose, toi seule peux l'aider..."

Les pensées de la jeune femme se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il fallait agir vite, oui mais comment ? Prévenir Severus pour qu'il intervienne mais... le temps d'aller le chercher, Ginny aurait le temps de subir de nombreux Doloris... Soudain, une idée s'alluma dans sa tête.

"Luna ! Va chercher Severus ! Euh mon mari... enfin... le Directeur. Explique-lui ce qu'il se passe, qu'il faut qu'il intervienne immédiatement ! Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller dans les cachots et empêcher que Ginny ne soit torturée plus longtemps... Vite ! Ne perds pas de temps !"

La blonde acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en s'exclamant :

"J'y vais !" et rajouta "Sois prudente, Hermione..."

Sans même écouter la réponse, Hermione avait fait demi-tour pour se lancer en courant à toutes jambes vers les cachots, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves sur son chemin sans même savoir qui ils étaient. Elle courait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, ne sachant que trop la souffrance que pouvait infliger un Impardonnable, se souvenant du corps de Severus au retour d'une réunion au Manoir...

Elle arriva essoufflée devant la porte, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. A travers le lourd battant elle entendit des éclats de voix, des cris aigus, des cris de douleur qui épouvantèrent la jeune femme. Apparemment Alecto ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure que les hurlements de souffrance pussent être perçus par autrui. La jeune femme se mit à tambouriner sur la porte, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale, ne s'interrompant que lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur une Carrow passablement échevelée.

"Que voulez-vous ?" hurla la matrone, un air dément dans ses yeux noirs d'encre, sa baguette pointée sur son torse. La jeune sorcière pouvait ressentir la haine qui émanait de la professeure envers elle. Non pas la haine provenant de la jalousie comme chez Vector, mais une haine qui prenait racine dans une xénophobie primaire et contre laquelle on ne pouvait lutter.

"Je... Monsieur le Directeur désire vous voir maintenant", répondit Hermione en essayant de mettre dans son ton l'assurance qui lui faisait défaut. Les yeux cruels de la Mangemort se plissèrent dangereusement, comme si elle évaluait la véracité des propos de l'étudiante.

"Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? aboya l'Adjointe.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Madame. Il m'a simplement demandé de venir vous chercher, cela semblait urgent...

\- Hum !" le ton était circonspect, la sorcière mettait sa parole en doute, c'était évident.

A travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, la jeune femme aperçut Ginny à terre qui gémissait et convulsait violemment, agitée de tremblements irréguliers et frénétiques, des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. Elle se tordait par la douleur, les narines palpitantes, dans une attitude poignante. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer toute l'horreur qu'elle ressentait, Hermione reprit en insistant, forçant sa voix :

"Je crois que c'est urgent, Madame Carrow..."

A ce moment-là, un bruit caractéristique de bottes qui s'approchait se fit entendre. Le Directeur arrivait. Hermione ouvrit immédiatement la bouche en priant tout bas pour que son mari la laissât s'exprimer et ne la contredît pas.

"Ah, Severus ! Je disais justement à Madame Carrow que tu l'avais convoquée..."

Le sorcier, le visage indéchiffrable, posa son regard ennuyé sur Alecto à qui il déclara d'une voix mortellement calme :

"Effectivement, j'ai envoyé mon épouse te chercher car je dois t'informer des dernières dispositions prises par le Ministère concernant le règlement du collège. Et je crois que j'arrive à temps pour t'éviter de commettre un impair. Les ordres sont clairs : plus de Doloris, _même_ en retenue...

Se tournant vers Hermione qui brûlait de se jeter auprès de Ginny pour lui apporter son aide il ajouta :

"Accompagne Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie, Poppy saura quoi faire..."

La jeune femme obtempéra aussitôt et se précipita sur son amie qui éprouvait des difficultés à se lever. Hermione glissa un bras sous ses aisselles, réussit à la mettre debout et elles se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers l'extérieur de la classe. Dans le couloir, Hermione demanda :

"Gin, ça va ?"

Ginny essaya de répondre, mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche tremblante. Elle tenta un pauvre sourire qui se transforma aussitôt en un rictus puis elle bredouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles dans lesquelles Hermione crut reconnaître "Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas..."

La soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'aînée conduisit son amie à l'infirmerie. En s'éloignant elle entendit la conversation entre Alecto et Severus.

"Ne me dis pas que tu protèges les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Traîtres à leur Sang ?

\- Ce sont les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, suite aux nombreuses plaintes des parents que je lui ai communiquées... Peut-être souhaites-tu que je lui fasse part de ta désobéissance ?"

Malheureusement Hermione n'entendit pas la suite de la discussion, la porte s'étant refermée sur les deux Mangemorts.

Quand Madame Pomfresh aperçut les jeunes filles, elle se précipita vers elles et Hermione l'aida à allonger Ginny sur l'un des lits. La colère obscurcissait les traits de la Médicomage tandis qu'elle passait sa baguette sur tout le jeune corps encore secoué par quelques tremblements compulsifs.

"C'est une punition de l'un ou l'autre Carrow, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle. Encore un Doloris, c'est vraiment monstrueux, je ne sais pas comment le Directeur peut accepter que l'on torture des élèves... Si Dumbledore était encore là... acheva-t-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspend en secouant sa tête.

\- Severus n'y est pour rien, au contraire ! D'ailleurs c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu amener Ginny se faire soigner, rétorqua vivement Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre la défense de son mari. Il a même dit que le Ministère avait interdit les Doloris !"

Mais la Médicomage balaya d'un revers de la main dédaigneux ses déclarations, et la jeune femme sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Elle n'insista pas, mais la déception pouvait se lire sur son visage.

"Allez me chercher une potion anti-douleur dans la pharmacie pour Miss Weasley, en espérant qu'il en reste car mon stock diminue à vue d'oeil à cause du nombre croissant d'élèves qui viennent se faire soigner après une retenue chez l'un ou l'autre Carrow. S'adressant à Ginny :

"Vous vous sentirez mieux dès que vous aurez bu le liquide. Par contre, vous continuerez à être parcourue de tremblements durant quelques heures. Ils s'estomperont peu à peu. Demain vous serez sur pied, et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir... Si je puis vous donner un conseil, évitez de mettre en colère les Carrow, ils profitent du moindre prétexte pour punir exagérément les élèves. C'est du jamais vu à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton désabusée.

\- Oui, Madame", répondit la Rouquine faiblement, en tentant un pauvre sourire.

La Médicomage lui administra les potions calmantes, aidée par Hermione qui resta au chevet de son amie une bonne partie de la soirée. Luna et Neville vinrent lui rendre visite également. Ce fut Severus en personne qui vint chercher son épouse vers vingt-et-une heures afin qu'elle ne revînt pas seule dans leurs appartements.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

 _Samedi 19 septembre 1997_

Quatre jeunes gens pique-niquaient au bord du lac, et dans leur voix transparaissait une insouciance devenue trop rare par les temps qui couraient. Luna tendit à Hermione un petit paquet dont on devinait qu'elle l'avait elle-même empaqueté. La jeune femme le défit rapidement, et découvrit une petite boîte cubique. Elle souleva le couvercle et aperçut à l'intérieur un petit caillou blanc ovale, au reflet laiteux, dont elle fit jouer les miroitements argentés et bleuâtres avec les rayons du soleil.

"Oh, Luna, c'est magnifique !"

"C'est une Pierre de Lune, expliqua tranquillement la Serdaigle. C'est le symbole de la fécondité - les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent, surtout quand elle remarqua le froncement de sourcils de Neville - et elle porte chance à la personne qui la possède."

Elle ajouta, ses yeux rêveurs :

"Tu n'es pas obligée de la porter directement sur la peau, il suffit que tu l'aies avec toi."

Touchée par le geste, Hermione embrassa la jeune fille sur les joues pour la remercier. Ginny, avec un petit sourire, lui tendit une enveloppe entourée d'un ruban rouge et or.

"Hermione, je suis désolée mais cette année je n'ai pas pu t'acheter un cadeau digne de ce nom car - elle baissa son visage - tu sais que ma famille doit faire face à... des difficultés financières, s'excusa la Rouquine affichant un air contrit. Je n'ai que cela à t'offrir, ne m'en veux pas..."

La brune décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une photo magique sur laquelle les visages de Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle-même souriaient. Elle avait été prise aux "Trois Balais", certainement lors de leur cinquième année, avec l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey. Malheureusement, ce dernier, à cause de son statut de Né-Moldu ne s'était pas présenté à Poudlard cette année. Hermione mesurait la chance qu'elle avait d'être mariée à Severus, au moins elle pouvait terminer ses études...

Elle revint à la photo : tous affichaient un sourire radieux, et Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer. Reverrait-elle ses amis ? Ils affrontaient tant de dangers à l'extérieur alors que pour sa part elle restait en sécurité auprès de Severus, de ses amis entre les murs du Château... Dieu merci, Harry l'avait écoutée et avait accepté de partager le port du Médaillon de Salazar avec Ron, cela avait été un réel soulagement pour Ginny et elle quand elles l'avaient appris. Les larmes aux yeux, elle remercia sa jeune amie :

"Ginny ! Tu m'as offert un si beau cadeau l'année dernière qu'il vaut pour dix anniversaires ! Regarde, je le porte toujours autour du cou, affirma-t-elle en montrant le bijou en argent qui reposait à la naissance de ses seins. Et cette photo, tu ne peux pas savoir combien elle me fait plaisir ! Je la chérirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !"

A ce moment-là Neville lui tendit son présent qui était aussi léger qu'une plume. Quand la jolie brune ouvrit l'emballage cadeau, elle s'émerveilla : un délicat foulard de soie aux couleurs de Gryffondor, dont la légèreté dénotait l'extrême qualité. Elle embrassa avec une légère gêne le sorcier sur les joues qui rougit jusqu'à la racine, sous le regard attentif de Luna et Ginny. Cette dernière, cherchant à redonner de la légèreté à leur réunion, déclara fougueusement :

"Oh Hermione ! Tu te souviens de ta soirée d'anniversaire de l'année dernière ? Ce qu'on avait bu ! Mais je crois que la personne qui avait le plus abusé de l'alcool, eh bien c'était toi ! Tu avais du mal à articuler, c'était trop marrant ! Par Merlin, quelle cuite mémorable, n'est-ce pas Neville ?"

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour acquiescer, tandis que la brune sentit le rouge de la honte lui brûler les joues. Oh oui, elle ne se souvenait que trop de cette soirée où Ron avait essayé de l'embrasser, où Severus était intervenu et... où elle s'était jetée au cou de celui qui à l'époque était plus son professeur que son mari et puis... cela s'était terminé par une nuit torride... et le lendemain par une sacrée gueule de bois suivie d'une mise au point...

"Oui, répondit-elle distraitement en se laissant tomber lourdement sur l'herbe, la tête emplie de souvenirs plus ou moins heureux. Elle attrapa une tige d'herbe qu'elle se mit à mâchouiller négligemment, comme elle le faisait avec les plumes quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées ou qu'elle réfléchissait...

Une heure plus tard, tous revinrent lentement vers le Château, babillant encore gaiement alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Hermione se sentait euphorique : elle allait fêter son anniversaire avec Severus. Elle se doutait bien que ce dernier ne devait pas se souvenir de sa date de naissance, aussi comptait-elle lui faire une surprise, dans le genre de celle qu'elle lui avait faite pour leurs noces de coton...

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Quand Hermione arriva dans les appartements, son mari l'attendait avec un balai à la main. Aussitôt, sa gorge se serra et la jeune femme sentit qu'elle gelait sur place. Son visage enjoué se ferma, mais l'homme ne semblait pas le remarquer.

"Mais... Severus... je croyais que..." bredouilla-t-elle sur un ton éploré.

Elle voulait lui dire que c'était son anniversaire et qu'elle pensait qu'ils le fêteraient tous les deux, dans l'intimité, elle avait même commandé un délicieux repas à Winky, mais l'homme resta inflexible :

"Nous allons transplaner, il faut que tu t'entraînes encore à voler, tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire."

Profondément désabusée, Hermione emboîta le pas derrière son mari, ruminant de sombres pensées. Ils sortirent du Château sans qu'une parole ne fût prononcée. Quand Severus prit la jeune femme dans ses bras juste avant leur départ, son regard de jais semblait totalement indifférent, ce qui la chagrina. Elle ravala de son mieux les larmes qu'elles sentaient monter à ses yeux, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Intérieurement, elle maudit ses émotions imprévisibles qui l'obligeaient à tout ressentir à la puissance dix. Elle aurait tellement préféré pouvoir afficher une parfaite désinvolture sur son visage.

Quand ils atterrirent, et qu'Hermione récupéra de l'habituel vertige, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne put retenir un murmure émerveillé. Ils étaient au milieu d'une végétation dense, composée d'arbres et d'arbustes entrelacés qui formaient une arche verte mais dont les feuilles viraient au jaune orangé en cette période et qui traversait la forêt. Le sorcier remua ses lèvres et le balai disparut aussitôt. Des centaines de bougies en suspension apparurent, éclairant la scène bucolique, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur le feuillage aux couleurs automnales.

"Ooooh Severus ! Où sommes-nous ? C'est féérique ! Merci ! Merci !"

Le sorcier était satisfait de l'effet produit sur Hermione dont le coeur se gonflait de joie. Celle-ci n'aurait jamais pensé que son mari, pris par toutes ses obligations, pût se souvenir de son anniversaire... Un trouble délicieux l'envahit, ce geste la touchait plus que n'importe quel cadeau. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, l'homme prit sa main et lui répondit :

"Pour ton anniversaire, je voulais te montrer ce lieu particulier. Nous sommes dans ce que les Moldus appellent _"Le_ _Tunnel de l'Amour"_ _._ C'est une voie verte située à Klevan, en Ukraine.* Tu vois, il suit une ancienne ligne de chemin de fer désaffectée mais encore ferrée. Il arrive à conserver cette forme de tunnel végétal car le train circule encore trois fois par jour pour la maintenir..."

Devant l'air interrogateur et quelque peu inquiet de son épouse, le sorcier précisa en ricanant :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne doit passer que dans quatre heures..."

Il poursuivit ses explications en désignant le passage insolite :

"Ce chemin, long de quelques kilomètres, est réputé pour être un endroit romantique réservé aux balades amoureuses. L'on dit que chaque couple qui traverse le tunnel main dans la main peut faire un vœu. Si son amour est fort et sincère, le vœu se réalisera.

\- Oh, comme c'est romantique ! s'extasia Hermione devant la beauté du paysage, se retenant de battre des mains comme une enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour faire notre voeu ?"

Devant l'enthousiasme innocent de la jeune femme, le sorcier n'osa refuser et ils marchèrent sous la galerie, en se tenant par la main, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter le feuillage qui prit des teintes mordorées, ajoutant à la magie du lieu. Une brise légère emportait quelques feuilles dans un tourbillon chatoyant.

Après quelques mètres, ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face. Dans les yeux ambrés brillaient des étoiles. Le regard du sorcier était plus grave, pourtant le reflet d'une flamme dansante jetait un éclat d'or dans les obsidiennes. Il vit les prunelles se fermer, alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres pulpeuse. Elle faisait un voeu, il le devinait. Concentrée sur ses pensées, un petit pli se forma entre ses sourcils.

Saisi d'une impulsion subite, il fut tenté de pénétrer l'esprit de sa jeune épouse pour connaître son souhait, puis il se ravisa et la laissa méditer. Il en profita pour souhaiter qu'Hermione restât en vie après la Bataille Finale, mais son esprit pragmatique émettait de sérieux doutes sur la possible réalisation de ce désir car il avait du mal à croire aux _"contes de bonnes femmes"_... Elle s'en sortirait grâce à son intelligence, et parce qu'il ferait tout pour la préserver le plus possible.

Hermione sentit la Pierre de Lune chauffer dans sa poche, comme si son souhait était pris en compte. Elle ouvrit lentement ses orbes et croisa le regard attentif de son mari. Curieuse, elle demanda :

"Tu as fait un voeu toi aussi ?"

Un léger sourire sarcastique ourla les lèvres fines, mais avant qu'il ne pût répondre, elle ajouta précipitamment en posant son index sur sa bouche :

"Non, ne dis rien, sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas !"

Sa naïveté désarmante l'émut, et une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser s'empara de lui. Quand il se pencha pour accomplir son désir, le délicat parfum de roses qu'exhalaient ses boucles sauvages lui fit plus encore tourner la tête. Il inhala avec suavité les doux arômes en enfouissant son nez et ses mains qui fourragèrent dans la chevelure.

De même pour Hermione, les effluves épicées associées au bois de santal que dégageaient les vêtements de Severus lui firent tourner la tête, elle se sentit plus légère. Remplie d'anticipation, elle attendait le contact de la bouche masculine toute frémissante. Quand enfin cette dernière se posa sur ses lèvres, elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

A ce moment-là, rien ne comptait plus pour l'homme que ces douces lèvres qui s'offraient avec candeur. Hermione entrouvrit si peu ses lèvres qu'il arriva tout juste à glisser la pointe de sa langue, mais dès que celle-ci toucha sa jumelle, immédiatement une combustion envahit leur être et se propagea à toutes leurs terminaisons nerveuses, provoquant un émoi charnel si violent que Severus dut combattre son propre désir afin de ne pas jeter des Sorts Répulsifs, arracher les vêtements de son épouse, la dénuder complètement pour la prendre là, debout, au milieu de ce fichu tunnel... Il fit un effort surhumain pour se maîtriser et retrouver son self-control légendaire. Il réussit à s'arracher à leur délicieuse étreinte, les yeux brûlants, et de sa voix rauque il la taquina :

"Mmmmh... Je crois savoir qu'un délicieux souper nous attend au Château, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas juste ! Comment es-tu au courant ? interrogea-t-elle, les yeux encore troublés, l'air quelque peu contrarié ; mais était-ce parce que qu'il avait interrompu ses baisers ou parce que sa surprise n'en était plus une ?

\- Allons Hermione, je suis le Directeur et n'oublie pas qu'en tant qu'espion rien ne m'échappe... Les elfes de Poudlard m'obéissent en priorité. Je sais donc _absolument tout_ , souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque dans ses cheveux. Tu ne peux _rien_ me cacher... Viens, il est temps de nous en retourner."

Il ajouta sur un ton sarcastique :

"Mais ne crois pas que tu échapperas à tes séances de balai volant..."

Encore vacillante, la jeune femme acquiesça doucement et s'accrocha à son mari. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient de retour au Château. Ils se douchèrent, s'habillèrent élégamment et dégustèrent leur repas raffiné en seulement deux temps trois mouvements, au grand dam de Winky qui pensait avoir mis les petits plats dans les grands pour un piètre résultat. Tellement les époux étaient pressés de reprendre leurs ébats qu'ils n'accordèrent qu'une attention minime aux mets pourtant délectables qui leur furent présentés.

Ce qui mit le feu aux poudres, fut le moment du dessert où Hermione, assise sur les genoux de Severus et dégustant une fraise qu'il lui offrait, mordit dedans, et que le jus du fruit coula des lèvres vers le menton. L'homme n'eut qu'une envie : goûter les charmes de la délicieuse tentatrice. Son regard de prédateur se focalisa sur la goutte qui menaçait de tomber, la lécha et suivit le chemin sucré tracé par le liquide.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Pourtant, sa bouche s'écarta pour mieux se poser sur un endroit du cou que le sorcier savait particulièrement sensible et dont il raffolait. Il se mit à goûter la peau avidement et en même temps avec une lenteur insupportable qui envoyaient des ondes de plaisir dans toutes les cellules de la jeune femme. Ses mains ne restèrent pas en reste et entamèrent une danse sur la colonne vertébrale et les soupirs d'Hermione guidaient les gestes de l'homme mieux que ne l'auraient fait des paroles. Elle se serra contre lui, frottant ses hanches lascivement contre les siennes, et il grogna son approbation dans son cou.

Il remonta vers l'oreille dont il mordilla du bout des dents le lobe délicat, provoquant un petit cri rauque chez la sorcière qui fouetta ses sens :

"Sev !"

Mais l'homme ne comptait pas en rester là, et poursuivit impitoyablement son grignotage sensuel. Quand Hermione voulut participer à leur étreinte en caressant le sexe engorgé de son mari, ce dernier se recula aussitôt en saisissant la main audacieuse qu'il reposa sur son épaule en intimant de sa voix de baryton :

"Tttttt... C'est moi qui dirige les opérations, Hermione. Laisse-moi faire... pour le moment."

Il reprit son suçotement puis ses lèvres se déplacèrent et remontèrent tranquillement vers les siennes. Il explora sa bouche avec une lenteur inégalée. Une main se posa sur le corsage, caressant un sein à travers le tissu qui se tendit. Son pouce frotta doucement le petit pic qui grossit sous la caresse experte.

Le bassin d'Hermione roulait instinctivement contre celui de Severus dont le membre engorgé menaçait de faire craquer les coutures de la braguette. Sous l'emprise du désir, la jeune femme, les yeux mi-clos, murmurait des paroles inintelligibles qui émoustillaient plus encore le sorcier.

Il abaissa le corsage et sa bouche trouva tout naturellement le globe impudent.

 _ **"Mes Tétons de Vénus"**_ , pensa libidineusement le Serpentard.

Sa langue roula sur le mamelon, trouvant le petit bout qui durcit et qu'il malmena avec une grande sensualité. Elle tourbillonna longuement sur, autour de lui, ignorant les soupirs de désir de la jeune femme dont le corps brûlait et frissonnait dans l'attente de l'assouvissement des sens. Une sensation presque douloureuse inondait chaque centimètre de sa peau, l'obligeant à haleter.

Le sorcier descendit subrepticement l'autre main qui s'égara sous la robe, à la recherche du très convoité centre de tous les plaisirs. Quand il le découvrit, il fit disparaître la culotte à présent inutile et caressa langoureusement la fente déjà juteuse, agaçant adroitement le clitoris, ce qui fit perdre la tête à Hermione qui se mit à supplier son mari pour la miséricorde ; même ses grands yeux ambrés imploraient sa clémence :

"Sev... Sev... mmmmmh... Pitié..."

Le parfum délicieusement enivrant de l'excitation de son épouse titilla agréablement les narines du Maître des Potions. Comprenant qu'il était plus que temps de donner à sa belle ce qu'elle attendait fiévreusement, Severus attrapa les mains de la sorcière qu'il posa sur son pantalon, lui intimant de manière implicite de prendre ce qu'il était prêt à lui accorder. Elle n'hésita pas et ouvrit de ses doigts tremblants la braguette, repoussa le boxer et libéra enfin le phallus imposant.

"Viens !" ordonna le Serpentard de sa voix soyeuse.

Les yeux lourds de désir, il souleva son épouse et la laissa redescendre lentement sur sa verge rigide. Indifférente aux bruits de succion qui prouvaient son grand désir, Hermione entama un mouvement circulaire du bassin qui permettait le frottement du clitoris contre l'aine masculine et qui les combla temporairement tous les deux.

Prenant à nouveau les commandes de leurs ébats, Severus se saisit des hanches de la jeune femme en imposant un rythme plus rapide. Il se délecta de voir Hermione échevelée, les joues rouges, essoufflée, le regard vitreux, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son corps. Sachant que la fin était proche, il accéléra ses mouvements et après quelques secondes, il sentit le fourreau étroit l'enserrer plus encore, sous l'effet de la jouissance.

Alors, il s'abandonna à son tour à l'extase, et des milliers de points lumineux explosèrent devant leurs yeux, alors qu'un liquide brûlant inondait la caverne moite. Ils restèrent dans la même position de longues minutes, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale. Le sorcier parvint à chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille de son épouse :

"Joyeux anniversaire..."

.

 _* Le Tunnel de l'Amour_ en Ukraine existe réellement, vous pouvez voir de superbes images sur le web.

.

Merci pour vos commentaires ^^


	21. Chapter21 Retour Armée de Dumbledore

**Notes** : tout plein de mercis pour vous, chères lectrices, qui continuez à lire et à suivre cette fic...

Et spécialement les revieweuses ^^ qui m'épatent énormément...

Une altercation entre Minerva et Severus. Où l'on reparle de l'Armée de Dumbledore et une réunion qui tourne mal pour Hermione, très mal...

 ** _lucie34_** : pour répondre à ton commentaire pour lequel je te remercie, Hermione tombera enceinte mais pas de suite, elle est si jeune...

 ** _Mary12_** : oui, la Pierre de Lune aura une importance...

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXI - Retour de l'Armée de Dumbledore**

.

On était déjà en octobre. Hermione étudiait dans le salon des appartements privés du Directeur. Elle effectuait des recherches en Potions pour Slughorn sur le _Philtre de la Trompette des Anges_ , et avait déjà rempli deux parchemins lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre derrière la porte et la tirèrent de sa concentration. Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix haut perchée de Mc Gonagall.

"Je ne te reconnais plus, Severus. Comment peux-tu accepter que les élèves de Poudlard soient traités de cette manière ? Je n'ai jamais vu aucun enseignant agir de telle façon depuis que j'enseigne ici. Tes adjoints sont d'une absolue cruauté et prennent plaisir à rabaisser et à sanctionner tous les élèves qui ne sont pas des Sangs-Purs. Hormis Hermione, et j'en suis fort contente pour elle, aucun élève Né-Moldu n'a pu poursuivre ses études cette année..."

Hermione avait appris par Severus que la Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, dirigée par Dolores Ombrage et sous couvert de faire des recherches sur ces derniers, était en fait un instrument de discrimination mis en place par Voldemort depuis qu'il contrôlait le ministère de la Magie. Les Nés-Moldus recevaient des invitations à venir se présenter d'eux-mêmes à la Commission mais lorsqu'ils refusaient, le ministère envoyait des Rafleurs sur leur traces. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles de nombreux sorciers avaient pris la fuite. Le but des entretiens était d'envoyer au final les Nés-Moldus en prison ou de détruire leur baguette et de leur retirer leur emploi, les laissant démunis.

Les Nés-Moldus devaient remplir un questionnaire sur leurs antécédents familiaux avant d'être envoyés dans une cellule du Ministère, dans l'attente de leur procès. Ils étaient gardés par des Détraqueurs et on les menaçait de recevoir leur Baiser s'ils résistaient. La plupart des sorciers ne pouvant prouver leur patrimoine génétique étaient jugées coupables d'avoir « volé » la magie et condamnés à Azkaban. Les autres étaient libérés, sans leur baguette et sans emploi. S'ils s'enfuyaient, ils étaient alors poursuivis par des Rafleurs qui avaient l'autorisation de les tuer, et lorsqu'ils mouraient, leur mort passait inaperçue dans _La Gazette du sorcier_.

À Poudlard, cette année, les élèves, afin de pouvoir étudier, avaient été obligés de prouver leur Statut de Sang. Ainsi, les élèves ne pouvant le faire, comme Dean Thomas, dont le père sorcier avait abandonné sa mère quand il était enfant, avait dû s'enfuir.

Hermione tendit l'oreille, ayant du mal à entendre la suite car Minerva poursuivait sur un ton plus bas et suspicieux :

"D'ailleurs, je me pose des questions sur la disparition de Charity cet été... Et je sais par des sources sûres qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie... Mais peut-être que _toi_ , tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage d'ordinaire pâle blêmit plus encore, ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il accusa le coup difficilement. Il fit de son mieux pour afficher un air désinvolte, mais il était profondément touché par l'accusation à peine déguisée de l'Ecossaise. Cette dernière avait toujours su appuyer là où cela faisait mal, il fallait bien lui reconnaître cette qualité digne de Serpentard. Pourtant il répondit de sa voix traînante :

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Mais si tu détiens des informations sérieuses, tu devrais en faire part aux Aurors..."

La vision de sa collègue torturée et tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres hantait toujours ses nuits, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé transpirant, les cheveux collés par la sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Heureusement, Hermione avait un sommeil profond et ne connaissait rien de ses cauchemars nocturnes.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione décida d'intervenir. Elle se précipita vers la porte de communication qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment pour découvrir son mari debout, les bras croisés, l'attitude faussement nonchalante, faisant face à une Minerva bien remontée. Ses narines pincées et ses joues empourprées le prouvaient sans conteste.

Sa venue interrompit l'invective de cette dernière qui la toisa d'un air surpris et furibond, alors que Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune sorcière se plaça aux côtés de son époux, comme pour signifier à sa Professeure de quel côté elle était. Fébrile, elle déclara, pleine de fougue :

"Vous n'avez pas à parler comme cela à Severus ! Il fait de son mieux pour éviter que les élèves ne soient torturés par les Carrow, il a même aidé Ginny quand elle a reçu des Doloris par Alecto !"

"Comme c'est touchant ! La jeune épouse volant au secours de son mari !" déclara la Directrice de Gryffondor sur un ton mi-acerbe mi-moqueur, tandis que Severus posait une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

"Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu souhaiterais m'informer, Minerva ?

\- Non, ce sera tout... pour l'instant !"

Elle fit demi-tour non sans jeter auparavant un regard désabusé sur l'un et l'autre en ajoutant, la voix pleine de sous-entendus :

"Je m'en vais mais je n'en resterai pas là, Severus. Trop de questions restent en suspend...

\- Au revoir, Minerva." répondit le sorcier sur un ton doucereux. Dès que la porte se referma sur l'Ecossaise, le sorcier se tourna vers son épouse :

"Hermione, je t'interdis de débouler dans mon bureau et de prendre part à une conversation qui ne te concerne pas !

\- Mais... je n'ai pas pu supporter qu'elle puisse te critiquer, répondit la jeune femme, piquée au vif.

\- C'est dans la nature des choses, il faut qu'elle croie que je suis un traître afin que ma couverture reste intacte, même si c'est un rôle difficile à jouer..."

Les yeux rougis, d'une voix à peine audible, la jeune femme rétorqua :

"Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, c'est plus fort que moi, c'est tellement injuste...

\- Il faut pourtant que nous en prenions notre parti, sinon nous courons droit à la catastrophe."

Hermione réprima un frisson

de peur en imaginant ce qui arriverait à son mari si Voldemort apprenait qu'il avait toujours été fidèle à l'Ordre...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés dans la serre, sous le prétexte de s'occuper des puisque toute réunion estudiantine était interdite. La Rouquine, volubile, informait son aînée des dernières informations dont elle disposait :

"Une radio dissidente a été créé par des résistants. Elle diffuse une émission qui s'appelle Potterveille. Les animateurs essaient de soutenir et d'encourager ceux qui sont contre _Tu-Sais-Qui_ et ils fournissent également des renseignements sur les sorciers qui disparaissent. Pour l'écouter il faut un mot de passe pour se connecter, et avant de l'interrompre, ils en donnent un nouveau pour éviter que des personnes mal intentionnées ne puissent intercepter les infos.

\- Et tu connais les sorciers qui s'en occupent ?

\- Oui bien sûr : il y a Lee Jordan, Kingsley, Remus et mes frères, Georges et Fred...

\- Ah ! Cela ne m'étonne pas d'eux !" s'exclama Hermione, admirative.

\- Evidemment, ils utilisent un surnom pour ne pas être repérés par les Mangemorts.

Neville intervint à son tour :

"C'est la seule radio qui ose annoncer haut et fort le nom des morts et disparus, car tu te doutes bien que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ou le _Daily Prophet_ n'en parlent pas, ou falsifient la réalité... Il y a bien _Le Chicaneur_ , le journal édité par le père de Luna, mais il paraît qu'il a reçu des menaces, alors il se fait plus discret..."

Le sorcier poursuivit :

"Hermione, l'Armée de Dumbledore est toujours présente, bien entendu on compte sur toi pour en faire partie à nouveau...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux brièvement et déclara d'une voix hésitante :

"Hélas, je ne peux pas... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi... Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais... je vous soutiens et je ne vous trahirai jamais ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance...

\- Mais Hermione, nous avons besoin de toi, de ton intelligence, de ta bravoure et... tu es la plus douée pour lancer des Sorts !

\- Oh oui, renchérit Ginny, sans toi, l'AD ne peut fonctionner, tu dois revenir avec nous !"

Finalement, la jeune femme céda et accepta de se rendre à la prochaine réunion du groupe qui devait avoir lieu le soir-même dans la Salle Sur Demande. Quand elle pénétra avec Neville dans la pièce, elle eut l'impression de revenir deux ans plus tôt : une immense bibliothèque occupait tout un pan de mur, remplie de livres spécialisés dans la lutte contre les forces du mal ; elle put voir des coussins par terre, les blasons de chaque maison qui figuraient sur chaque paroi, et il lui sembla même apercevoir des hamacs et une vaste baignoire, comme si des personnes vivaient dans ce lieu. Un espace était dédié aux entraînements : les duels entre sorciers et les lancers de Sortilèges.

Tous les élèves membres de l'AD étaient déjà présents, formant un demi-cercle ; la grande majorité en faisait déjà partie en cinquième année. Aussitôt le silence se fit, qui dura quelques secondes puis quelques chuchotements hostiles parcoururent l'assistance avant qu'une réflexion ne jaillisse, la faisant sursauter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, on n'en veut pas ! C'est la putain de Rogue ! hurla Lavande, aussitôt encouragée par quelques murmures approbateurs.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Nous parlons d'Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ! s'emporta Ginny.

\- Non non, c'est Hermione _Rogue_ \- elle cracha le nom de famille - elle l'a assez clamé sur les toits, d'ailleurs tous les profs l'appellent _Madame Rogue_ maintenant !"

Plusieurs hochements de tête semblaient montrer un certain consensus chez de nombreux étudiants.

\- Mais enfin, vous avez tous oublié que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de reformer l'AD, il y a deux ans ? coupa violemment Neville, et se plaçant à la droite de la brune, ainsi que Luna à sa gauche, comme pour la protéger. Les faux Gallions enchantés qui permettent que nous nous retrouvions, c'est elle qui les a inventés, _elle_ ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour lutter contre _Vous-Savez-Qui_ , ne vous trompez pas de cible !"

Lavande ricana méchamment :

"Oui, mais c'était avant qu'elle n'épouse le Bâtard des Cachots ! Elle a changé, on ne peut plus lui faire confiance, elle nous trahira, c'est certain..."

L'on pouvait lire dans le regard de la majorité des élèves qu'ils approuvaient la remarque acerbe de leur camarade, ceux-là mêmes qui l'encensaient deux ans en arrière. Les yeux emplis de larmes brûlantes, Hermione sortit de la pièce sans voir où elle allait. Neville lui emboîta aussitôt le pas et la rejoignit dans le couloir, alors que l'on entendait Ginny hurler aux participants :

"Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles !"

"Hermione ! Hermione ! Attends-moi !"

Mais la jeune femme poursuivit son chemin en courant, mais Neville la rattrapa aisément au détour du couloir. Au moment où il prenait la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la consoler, une voix pleine de fiel s'éleva dans le silence :

"Eh bien, Severus sera ravi d'apprendre que son épouse fricote avec un camarade..."

Les deux amis étaient pétrifiés. Les yeux agrandis d'Hermione mangeaient son visage alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte de son ami. Amycus Carrow les regardait, le regard chafouin, un vilain sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Ce fut Neville qui répondit le premier :

"Nous ne faisons rien de mal... Nous... nous sommes juste disputés...

\- Comme des amoureux ? Intéressant...

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Neville est juste un ami ! interrompit la jeune femme fougueusement.

\- Je ne crois pas que Severus verra les choses de cette manière, lorsque je lui raconterai ce que j'ai vu... susurra le Mangemort sur un ton triomphant.

\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue..." objecta Amycus, sûr de lui. Se tournant vers le jeune sorcier avec un air mauvais :

"Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu vous jouez, Londubat, à traîner dans les couloirs tard le soir, mais je finirai bien par le découvrir... En attendant, vous écopez d'une semaine de retenue avec moi ! Maintenant rejoignez votre dortoir ! Quant à vous, Madame, je vous raccompagne moi-même chez votre mari..."

La tenant par le coude, le sorcier entraînait Hermione alors que Neville, totalement désemparé, les regardait partir sans pouvoir intervenir.

"Ah, enfin seuls... Il y a longtemps que j'attendais ce moment..." avoua le Mangemort, son regard brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

Une sourde angoisse étreignit Hermione qui se saisit discrètement de sa baguette.

"Lâchez-moi, je suis assez grande pour retourner à mes appartements, je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle me ferai presque peur, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je crois que nous allons passer un accord, ma jolie... se moqua le sorcier en entraînant irrémédiablement la sorcière dans une alcôve, en la faisant trébucher.

\- Un accord ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que si tu te montres _extrêmement gentille_ avec moi, je ne dirai rien de ta liaison avec ce benêt de Londubat à Severus, cela restera entre toi et moi... lui murmura-t-il sur un ton libidineux dans le creux de l'oreille, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, alors qu'il se collait contre elle.

\- Vous me dégoûtez, et de tout façon je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Je refuse de vous écouter !

\- Tout doux ma belle, déclara l'homme en se serrant plus encore contre le corps souple de la jeune femme qui sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge, crois-moi, je sais être très convaincant quand je le veux, ton mari me croira... Et puis, ajouta-t-il doucereusement, il ne se gêne pas lui, pour prendre du bon temps avec les femmes...

\- Non... Non... je ne vous crois pas... Il ne ferait jamais ça...

\- Oh que si..., insista le Mangemort en l'interrompant, la belle Septima Vector est sa maîtresse. Ils sont amants depuis plusieurs mois, alors pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Nous pourrions même faire un trio, et pourquoi pas un quatuor en demandant à ma sœur de se joindre à nous, elle est attirée par les jeunes filles elle aussi..."

Après avoir eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur, Hermione se sentait prise de nausées. Comment cet homme pouvait-il lui faire pareille proposition ? Elle n'en revenait pas du gré de perversité qu'il pouvait exister chez l'homme.

Une voix dangereusement calme demanda :

"Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec _mon_ épouse, Amycus ?

\- Eh bien, je me contentais simplement de la réprimander après... l'avoir surprise dans les bras de... son amant !

Juste après un fugace soulagement à la vue de son époux, le visage d'Hermione reflétait l'horreur absolue, et celui de Severus un froid mortel, avec ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette. La jeune femme tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Carrow, mais ce dernier resserra son emprise, malgré la présence de Rogue.

Le Mangemort reprit, le ton affable :

"Apparemment ta femme ressent une attirance pour l'un de ses camarades, ce crétin de Londubat...

Hermione nota un raidissement quasi imperceptible dans la posture de son mari dont les lèvres se retournèrent sur ses dents inégales. Il ricana :

"Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à craindre de ce cornichon. Maintenant que je suis là, tu peux la laisser aller...

\- Allons Severus, ne sois pas égoïste, si Antonin l'avait épousée, il nous aurait déjà laissés goûter à ses charmes, tu le sais bien..."

Mais l'interpellé grommela sur un ton sarcastique :

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas partager, ce n'est un secret pour personne que je sois d'une nature plutôt... possessive..."

Tendant le bras vers Hermione, il poursuivit :

"Ma réponse est _'Non'_. Viens Hermione, ajouta-t-il sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.

Tremblante, la sorcière se dégagea de son geôlier qui cette fois la laissa aller à contrecœur. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que son époux était empli d'une rage froide, la lueur dans les yeux d'onyx était plus que révélatrice.

Elle voulut faire une pause pour prendre une longue inspiration, les yeux humides, mais elle fut tirée impitoyablement dans le couloir par une main qui l'agrippa comme un oiseau de proie, et Hermione sut qu'elle garderait longtemps l'empreinte des doigts sur sa peau. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accompagner son mari, appréhendant la discussion qui allait s'ensuivre. Il l'entraînait si vite qu'elle avait du mal à suivre ses longues enjambées et bien qu'elle trébuchât plusieurs fois, il ne ralentit pas avant qu'il ne fussent dans leur salon, enfin seuls.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Aussitôt arrivés dans leurs appartements, Severus se tourna vers son épouse, le regard brûlant de rage. Sa colère était palpable, et la jeune femme, apeurée, ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière.

"Oh non, Hermione, tu ne vas pas me jouer le rôle de la jeune femme innocente et craintive..."

Le sorcier grinçait des dents en parlant, mais son épouse tenta de se justifier. Elle répliqua avec plus de force dont elle aurait pu se croire capable :

"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, rien, je te le jure..."

L'homme ricana méchamment en s'approchant d'elle :

"On dirait que tu prends un malin plaisir à te faire surprendre dans les bras de cet idiot de Londubat pour la deuxième fois en quelques semaines..."

Il se sentait envahi d'un fort sentiment de jalousie qui se mêlait à la colère. Non seulement Hermione s'était à nouveau retrouvée dans une posture équivoque avec un étudiant, mais de plus c'était Amycus qui l'avait découverte, et il ne doutait pas une seconde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en serait informé, alors qu'il avait affirmé à ce dernier que la jeune fille lui mangeait dans la main, qu'il en faisait ce qu'il voulait, la façonnant comme de la pâte à modeler, la tenant éloignée de ses amis en fuite qui ne tarderaient pas à être pris sans le cerveau du Trio d'Or...

Il poursuivit âprement, en la secouant rageusement :

"Et en plus tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de te faire attraper par Amycus !"

La jeune femme baissa la tête, mortifiée de peur et de honte.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvée avec... l'autre crétin ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux, ne me cache rien !"

Hermione hésita quelques instants, mais sachant qu'elle ne pourrait lui dissimuler la vérité bien longtemps et que sa fureur serait plus terrible, elle leva son regard lentement et balbutia faiblement :

"Je... sortais d'une réunion de... l'AD... mais...

\- L'AD ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que tu parles de... _l'Armée de Dumbledore_ ?"

La voix dangereusement basse du sorcier l'épouvanta bien plus que ses accès de colère, et un long frisson de peur la parcourut. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait visé juste car il lisait son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle tenta de se justifier, détestant le regard empli de fureur qui la mettait si mal à l'aise :

"Je voulais t'en parler..."

Il la coupa brutalement, d'une voix sifflante :

"Tu imagines ce qu'il arrivera si l'un des Carrow découvre la vérité ? As-tu une idée de qu'il adviendra de tes amis, de toi ou de moi ?"

C'était surtout à elle qu'il pensait, n'osant imaginer le traitement que lui réserverait son Maître s'il apprenait qu'un groupe d'élèves de son collège formait une armée à son nez et à sa barbe, dont sa femme faisait partie. Sa gorge s'assécha et il déglutit avec difficulté. Pourtant, il voulait qu'elle entende la suite, si horrible fut-elle :

"Tu veux que je te raconte dans les moindres détails ce que les Mangemorts font aux Nés-Moldus et surtout aux femmes, qui ne sont souvent encore que des enfants ? Les tortures et les viols qu'elles subissent durant de longues heures, en implorant qu'on abrège leurs souffrances par la mort qui, bien entendu, ne leur ait accordé que lorsqu'elles ont été rendues méconnaissables et souillées abominablement ? Et ensuite leur corps offert à Greyback qui se délecte de les croquer comme si elles n'étaient que de vulgaires morceaux de viande ?

\- C'est horrible, laisse-moi", se plaignit la sorcière en cherchant à couvrir aussitôt ses oreilles avec ses mains, choquée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais Severus enfonçait le clou :

"Non, non, tu ne feras pas l'autruche, je crois que je t'ai trop protégée, et que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'implique le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Sais-tu seulement ce que je suis obligé de faire pour ne pas trahir ma couverture ? Avant-hier, une jeune fille de quinze ans a été enlevée, amenée au Manoir et là, nous avons arraché ses vêtements puis j'ai dû...

 _PAF !_

Hermione venait d'asséner sur la joue de son mari une claque magistrale pour le faire taire. Aussitôt, un silence pesant s'installa entre les époux. Severus crispa douloureusement ses mâchoires et ses mains, et l'on eut dit qu'il allait à son tour employer la force, tellement ses yeux virèrent au noir d'encre. La jeune femme regrettait déjà son geste, l'empreinte de ses doigts marquait déjà le visage émacié de traces rouges, et un fort sentiment de culpabilité l'écrasa, d'autant plus qu'elle ne possédait aucune once de violence en elle, et n'avait jamais frappé quelqu'un de toute sa vie, sauf quand elle avait asséné à Ron une gifle le lendemain de son anniversaire l'année précédente quand il l'appelait "Mione" alors qu'elle le lui avait interdit.

Ses bras redescendirent le long de son corps et de chaudes larmes tombèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle arrivât à les contenir, mouillant ses vêtements. Quiconque l'eut regardée en cet instant, aurait pris en pitié la jeune femme dont toute l'attitude corporelle indiquait une réelle détresse. Mais le sorcier était empli d'une telle rage qu'il ignora son désarroi et les sanglots déchirants qui la secouaient.

Quand Hermione leva une main implorante dans sa direction, il l'ignora ostensiblement en se reculant et lui déclara abruptement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher, reprenant un masque impassible :

"S'il te reste un tant soi peu de jugeote, tu n'intègreras pas ce groupe, tu en resteras à l'écart ainsi que de... Londubat..."

Il fit demi-tour dans son envol de cape coutumier et disparut. La sorcière se sentit abandonnée dans leurs vastes appartements, totalement anéantie, misérable. Il ne vint pas pour le dîner que lui apporta Winky, et dont elle ne put rien avaler, se contentant de sangloter, son ventre serré par une sourde angoisse, un vide immense. La jeune femme se coucha seule dans le grand lit froid, ne cessant de rejouer dans sa tête leur altercation, continuant à pleurer des ruisseaux de larmes. Elle ne trouva le sommeil que lorsqu'elle fut totalement épuisée par son chagrin.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Severus ne la rejoignit pas dans la chambre, et les cauchemars qui commençaient à s'estomper reprirent de plus belle durant son sommeil, avec des visions terribles de tortures et de viols sur de très jeunes filles qui lui ressemblaient, tandis que le rire démoniaque de Voldemort résonnait, exhortant ses disciples à toujours plus de violence.

Au milieu de la nuit elle l'entendit rentrer, mais il resta dans le salon, et elle en déduisit qu'il dormirait sur le canapé. Mortifiée, Hermione n'osa se lever pour lui demander de se coucher avec elle, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il la rejetterait et cela la rendait malade...

.

.

 _Hop_ ? Un petit commentaire ?


	22. Chapter 22 Histoires de Baguettes

**Notes** : je suis encore une fois très touchée par vos commentaires et vous remercie sincèrement ! Je suis très chanceuse d'avoir de telles lectrices aussi assidues ! 31 reviews sur le chapitre 21... C'est absolument génial !

 _Merci Titoune, Lucile, Cécile, Louna, Aude75, Mathide, Cassandre, MioneRogue, Eleonore ... (malheureusement je ne peux vous répondre directement)_

Hermione a vécu des moments très durs dans le chapitre précédent. Son mari lui pardonnera-t-il son attitude ou leur relation connaît-elle un sérieux coup de frein ? Une étrange révélation est donnée à Severus.

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXII - Histoires de Baguettes**

.

Hermione se réveilla avec une boule dans le ventre, dans une pitoyable apparence : les yeux gonflés par un excès de larmes, le teint brouillé par la mauvaise nuit passée, les cheveux dans un fouillis indescriptible à force de tourner et se retourner dans le lit. Il lui sembla même que Pattenrond la regardait d'un œil désappointé, il poussa ce qui ressemblait à un miaulement dédaigneux et s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos.

L'intention première de la jeune femme fut de se faire porter pâle et de rester couchée, en attendant que sa douleur reflue. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne pouvait se lamenter sur son sort. Non seulement Severus l'en empêcherait, mais en plus elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit encore plus fâché après elle, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il l'accable de son mépris. Elle se leva, espérant le voir, mais bien entendu, il s'était déjà éclipsé.

Elle se résigna à prendre une douche, pensant que cela la revigorerait. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bains, des effluves de bois de santal assaillirent ses narines, ne lui rappelant que trop son époux. Lorsqu'elle qu'elle vit son visage dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, elle eut un mouvement de recul. C'était elle, cette fille affreuse ? En dégageant ses cheveux, elle remarqua les contusions qui marbraient sa peau sur son poignet gauche, et elle sentit sa poitrine se compresser en se remémorant la dispute de la veille.

En s'observant plus attentivement, elle nota que le blanc de ses yeux était rougeâtre, son visage fripé. Par Merlin, elle devait faire quelque chose avant de descendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, sinon elle aurait droit à de nombreux quolibets.

Elle ouvrit la porte du petit meuble de toilette et chercha la lotion au bleuet que Severus lui avait procurée il y avait quelques semaines. Dieu merci, le flacon était toujours là et il en restait encore. Elle versa quelques gouttes sur un disque de coton et en tamponna doucement ses yeux. La fraîcheur du liquide lui apporta un apaisement quasi immédiat. Malheureusement, si ses orbes décongestionnèrent, cela ne modifia guère le mauvais aspect du blanc de l'œil...

Elle prit sa douche rapidement car le temps filait à tout allure, et ses cheveux n'eurent droit qu'à un rapide brossage. Elle utilisa les peignes argentés que lui avait offert son mari pour ses dix-sept ans, cela ferait l'affaire pour la journée, elle prendrait soin de sa chevelure le soir-même.

Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et rejoignit ses camarades pour le petit-déjeuner. Ginny était là, lui adressant un sourire de sa place. Malgré elle, en passant devant la table du personnel, elle jeta un petit regard en coin dans l'espoir d' apercevoir son mari. Il était là, picorant dans son assiette comme à son habitude, avec Vector accrochée à ses basques qui lui faisait déjà du gringue. Une vague de jalousie l'envahit, surtout quand la main parfaitement manucurée de sa rivale caressa la nuque de Severus et que ce dernier ne réagit pas comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Hermione sentit ses yeux piquer, et les larmes menacèrent à nouveau de la submerger.

Les paroles de Carrow résonnaient dans sa tête, " _la belle Septima Vector est sa maîtresse. Ils sont amants depuis plusieurs mois, alors pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?"_

 ** _"Non, il y a quelques mois Severus m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre elle et lui, et je l'ai cru, il semblait sincère... Mais... peut-être m'a-t-il menti ? Ou bien... serait-elle devenue sa maîtresse depuis notre retour à Poudlard ?"_**

Son cœur se crispa douloureusement, et elle chassa résolument ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Alors elle serra les dents et détourna la tête, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait provoquer un esclandre. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son époux n'avait rien perdu des émotions qui l'animaient et qui étaient passées sur son visage. Il avait laissé Septima le toucher afin qu'elle aussi connût les affres de la jalousie, et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné, un rictus passa sur son visage, pourtant il ne tira aucune satisfaction de sa souffrance, bien au contraire. La veille, il avait voulu lui donner une leçon, qu'elle prenne la juste mesure des dangers qui les guettaient, mais il avait la nette impression qu'en agissant de la sorte il se punissait lui-même, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il avait voulu dormir sur le canapé car se connaissant, il savait pertinemment que s'il s'était allongé auprès de son épouse, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras tellement c'était devenu un réflexe naturel depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit il l'avait entendue gémir, mais avait résisté à l'envie de la consoler. Il ne connaissait que trop les cauchemars qui la hantaient, c'étaient les mêmes qui peuplaient ses nuits.

Quand Hermione l'avait giflé, il avait été à deux doigts de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui retourner la faveur. Cet acte ne lui rappelait que trop son enfance et son adolescence, quand son père le maltraitait à la maison et que les Maraudeurs prenaient le relais à Poudlard. Depuis, jamais personne n'avait osé s'en prendre physiquement à lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférant jeter des malédictions mais évitait de se salir les mains directement, méprisant les méthodes moldues.

Hermione s'avança vers la table de Gryffondor, et fut soulagée de constater que Neville était absent. Ginny, qui avait suivi le regard de son amie sur la place vide expliqua :

"Neville a déjà pris son petit-déjeuner car Chourave avait besoin de lui dans la serre avant que les cours ne commencent."

La Rouquine regarda autour d'elle et lança un " _Muffliato_ " en se penchant vers son amie prenant un air de conspiratrice :

"Hermione, tu as une tête de papier mâché. Tu vas bien, au moins ?"

Devant le haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un petite sourire crispé de la brune, Ginny enchaîna :

"Ecoute, tu sais pour hier, je me suis mise en colère après Lavande. Je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités, qu'elle était jalouse de toi parce que tu étais la fille la plus douée du Collège et qu'elle ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville et que c'était pour ça qu'elle te dénigrait. Elle n'a pas su quoi répondre, et je pense que beaucoup de camarades ont été d'accord avec moi, j'en suis certaine, surtout que Luna t'a défendue elle aussi bec et ongles. Nous avons mis les points sur les "i" avec tout le monde."

Elle ajouta, en posant une main apaisante sur celle de son aînée :

"Tu sais, tu peux revenir aux réunions de l'AD, personne n'osera te critiquer à présent, nous leur avons réussi à leur faire entendre raison."

Hermione secoua sa tête négativement avant de répondre fermement, après avoir bu une gorgée de jus de citrouille :

"Non Ginny, comme je te l'avais déjà dit avant la réunion de l'AD, il vaut mieux que je reste à l'écart, et cette fois, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision...

\- J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre, mais te connaissant, tu as toujours de bonnes raisons..."

Ce fut au tour de la Brune d'implorer :

"Sois très prudente, Gin. Je te supplie de mettre de l'eau dans ton vin avec les Carrow, car je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves entre les mains de l'un ou de l'autre sur le prétexte d'une détention : ce sont des êtres immondes, aux mœurs dépravées et cruelles, mais ça, tu en as déjà eu un aperçu avec Alecto..."

Elle poussa un soupir et poursuivit :

"Je ne sais pas si Neville a eu le temps de te raconter, mais quand je suis sortie de la Salle Sur Demande et qu'il m'a suivie, nous avons été surpris par le frère Carow et... il a insinué des choses sur Neville et moi et... - elle réprima un frisson de dégoût et chuchota bien que personne ne pût l'entendre - m'a fait une proposition des plus répugnantes. C'est tellement choquant que je n'ose même pas te répéter ses paroles exactes..."

Ce fut au tour de la Rouquine de grimacer en s'écriant : "Berk !" Elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'Amycus serrait les filles d'un peu trop près quand elles passaient à proximité, et que dans ses yeux s'allumait une lueur malsaine qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle croisa le regard fatigué d'Hermione et lui assura :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai sur mes gardes. Mais, dis-moi, il y a autre choses dont tu veux me parler ?" Elle lança un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la table du personnel.

"Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Rogue et toi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire..."

Mais le visage d'Hermione se ferma tandis qu'elle couvrait son visage avec ses mains durant quelques secondes :

"Non, désolée Gin, mais je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant... répondit faiblement la brune.

\- Okay, je comprends. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois si tu veux..."

Pendant ce temps, Severus ne perdait rien de la conversation entre Ginny Weasley et son épouse. Le _Sort de Silence_ lancé par la Rouquine dès l'arrivée de sa femme auprès d'elle l'avait diablement intrigué, et malgré la distance par rapport à sa table, il savait tout ce qui s'était dit. En effet, depuis ses débuts auprès de Voldemort, en tant que Sang-Mêlé il avait appris dès son adolescence le système de lecture labiale que les Moldus avaient développé pour les personnes atteintes de surdité, et il avait suivi des cours dans une école spécialisée durant les vacances d'été afin d'assimiler cette technique qui lui avait été bien utile en de nombreuses occasions, sauvant même sa vie à plusieurs reprises.

L'idée lui était venu en visionnant un vieux film dont raffolait son père quand il avait une quinzaine d'années. Cela lui avait permis plusieurs fois de déjouer les mauvais coups préparés par les Maraudeurs à son encontre, puis plus tard ceux de certains Mangemorts qui le détestaient. La seule personne qui connaissait son secret était son mentor.

Alors qu'extérieurement il donnait l'apparence d'une personne qui déjeunait tranquillement, son esprit analysait le mouvement des lèvres des jeunes filles qui par chance se trouvaient en face de lui ; la table du personnel se situant en hauteur par rapport à celle des élèves, il avait une vue imparable sur les deux amies qui conversaient.

Il apprécia le fait qu'Hermione affirmât à son amie ne plus vouloir faire partie de l'AD, car si l'un ou l'autre Carrow découvrait le groupe, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ses participants ou de lui, ses adjoints se feraient un plaisir de le diffamer devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres car beaucoup jalousaient sa position privilégiée auprès de ce dernier. Intérieurement il approuva également qu'elle mît en garde la jeune Weasley contre les jumeaux, ces montres pervers.

Il ne put retenir un petit grognement et sa main se contracta autour de son verre quand la Rouquine interrogea sa femme sur sa vie privée ; heureusement que celle-ci refusa de répondre. Depuis son mariage avec Hermione, il avait du mal à imaginer et à accepter que des élèves puissent discuter de ses relations intimes entre son épouse et lui, sachant pertinemment que les adolescents étaient friands de détails sordides, surtout lorsque cela concernait un membre du personnel.

Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de son épouse, notant malgré tout qu'elle n'avait rien mangé,

Si la mine de _la Princesse de Gryffondor_ était épouvantable, ce qui ne pouvait évidemment passer inaperçu, celle de son mari n'était guère des plus radieuses, et un œil averti comme celui de Minerva comprit en les observant tous les deux que la relation qui paraissait être au beau fixe entre les époux seulement la veille, connaissait à présent un sérieux revers, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister. Au fond, elle éprouvait toujours de la tendresse envers la jeune fille même si elle ne comprenait pas l'amour inconditionnel que cette dernière vouait à son sombre mari. Elle espérait que la jeune fille saurait rejoindre la bonne cause quand le temps viendrait de se battre contre les Forces du Mal.

La cloche retentit, il était temps de rejoindre les cours pour tout le monde, enseignants et élèves.

La journée fut difficile pour Hermione, elle payait la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en Potions elle faillit même provoquer une explosion. Slughorn, d'ordinaire affable et patient, surtout avec elle, lui ordonna pourtant de ne plus rien manipuler et de se contenter de prendre des notes. Même Neville semblait être un surdoué à côté d'elle. Ce dernier avait essayé de lui parler en aparté, mais elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard, que le moment était mal choisi. Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'embarquer dans une longue discussion, et le regard de cocker de son ami l'irrita plus qu'il ne l'attendrît.

Elle eut droit à quelques ricanements désobligeants de la part de certains élèves, mais moins que ce que l'on aurait pu être en droit d'attendre. Susan Bones et Anthony Goldstein lui adressèrent même un petit signe d'encouragement. La jeune femme en déduisit que Ginny avait vraiment réussi à convaincre la plupart des membres de l'AD qu'elle n'était pas leur ennemie. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, surtout après ce qu'elle endurait depuis la veille.

Sa vieille ennemie Pansy Parkinson la laissait en paix cette année. Elle semblait complètement amorphe, détachée de tout. Hermione avait appris par Ginny qui elle-même l'avait su par une élève de Serpentard que la sorcière devait épouser en juillet un homme de trente ans plus âgé, un certain Abberline, soupçonné d'être un Mangemort. Des rumeurs couraient, décrivant l'homme comme étant d'une laideur repoussante en plus d'être avare...

Le soir elle rejoignit Poppy afin de l'aider comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle avait été à deux doigts de ne pas y aller, en prétextant une surcharge de travail, puis elle s'était dit que travailler à l'infirmerie lui occuperait l'esprit et l'aiderait à occulter cette douleur qui lui dévorait le cœur et les entrailles...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Ce soir-là juste avant que le dîner ne soit servi, Amycus se leva, fit tinter son gobelet pour imposer le silence avant de s'exprimer. Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle, attendant avec une certaine appréhension l'allocution qui allait s'ensuivre, car lorsque l'un des Carrow prenait la parole, c'était pour annoncer en général la mise en vigueur d'une nouvelle interdiction ou d'une nouvelle sanction.

"Afin de fêter dignement Halloween, cette année la Direction a décidé d'organiser un bal - des exclamations de surprise fusèrent dans la Salle - qui aura lieu le samedi 31 octobre à partir de vingt heures. Exceptionnellement le couvre-feu sera retardé jusqu'à minuit. Nous comptons sur vous pour que cette soirée soit une réussite. Les déguisements sont bien entendu autorisés. Par contre, aucune boisson alcoolisée ne sera servie, seulement du jus de citrouille et de l'eau, nous ne voudrions pas que la fête finisse mal... "

On entendit quelques soupirs de déception qui provenaient notamment des élèves de sixième et septième années.

"Oh la barbe ! Avec Dumbledore on pouvait boire de la Biéraubeurre, c'est nul..." pouvait-on entendre dans les travées. Mais au final, les élèves étaient plutôt ravis de ces festivités qui s'annonçaient.

Le Mangemort poursuivit :

"Vous serez exceptionnellement autorisés à vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi pour y effectuer des achats. Les professeurs vous accompagneront."

Des éclats de joie parcoururent les tables. Dans la morosité ambiante, pouvoir sortir du Château afin de se changer les idées était grandement apprécié des étudiants ainsi que des professeurs.

La seule personne qui ne s'intéressait absolument pas à l'annonce de Carrow était Hermione. On était mardi, et elle n'avait pas oublié que la Liaison maritale leur imposait des relations sexuelles au moins une fois par semaine. Jusqu'ici ils avaient rempli leurs devoirs conjugaux avec beaucoup de plaisir. Mais si d'ici à samedi ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés, comment allait se dérouler leur... obligation ? Oserait-il lui imposer une étreinte sans tendresse ? La laisserait-il se consumer et souffrir ou...

La jeune femme fut prise de frissons désagréables. Il fallait absolument qu'ils aient une discussion franche, ils ne pouvaient pas rester en froid, non, ce n'était pas possible, elle souffrait trop de leur séparation, elle devait lui dire qu'elle regrettait son attitude, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrivât quelque chose à cause de son comportement, qu'elle comprenait son point de vue... Elle était prête à toutes les concessions, pourvu qu'il lui pardonnât.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Heureusement pour le Directeur de Poudlard, ce soir la réunion prévue au Manoir Malfoy n'impliquait pas le viol, la torture et le meurtre. C'était une véritable entrevue qui concernait les résultats obtenus par les émissaires envoyés dans les pays étrangers et le maintien de l'ordre en Angleterre. Les messagers étaient chargés d'obtenir l'appui des dirigeants sorciers étrangers afin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devînt le Maître du Monde. Evidemment, les membres de l'Ordre tentaient de leur côté de saper ces pourparlers, ce que n'ignorait pas le Mage Noir. Il semblait certain de sa victoire.

Severus avait été convoqué alors que le briefing tirait à sa fin. Son regard engloba rapidement Antonin, Thorfinn, Yaxley et les Carrow déjà présents. Le sorcier fut soulagé de ne pas voir Bellatrix et Greyback dont il se méfiait et qui prônaient toujours plus d'exactions envers les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus.

"Sssseverussss, comme cccc'est aimable à toi de nous honorer de ta présencccce cccce ssssoir. Je ssssais que tu es très occupé avec ta foncttttion de Directeur de Poudlard. susurra-t-il en grattant affectueusement la tête de Nagini. Viens, approche-toi de moi.

\- Bonsoir, Maître, répondit le disciple en s'agenouillant.

\- Tu sssssais que pour le moment tout sssse passssse sssselon mes plans et j'en ssssuis fort content. Il y a malgré tout deux points qui me contrarient terriblement : le fait que Harry Potter continue à m'échapper, et Yaxley m'a parlé d'une radio rebelle tenue par des fugitifs. Bien ssssûr, je ssssais parfaitement que ccccela ne te conccccerne pas, mais pour ma victoire ssssoit complète il nous faut retrouver le jeune idiot afin que la Prophéttttie se réalise à mon avantage."

Le sorcier à face serpentine reprit, en faisant un geste pour que Severus se redressât :

"Notre cher Amycussss me disait que ta Ssssang-de-Bourbe avait été retrouvée dans les bras de l'un de sssses camarades, qu'as-tu à dire à cccce ssssujet ?"

Quelques ricanements moqueurs se firent entendre, une lueur triomphante brilla au fond des yeux d'Antonin. Le regard rougeoyant se fixa sur le sien, des doigts osseux se saisirent de son menton, mais Severus avait déjà mis ses boucliers mentaux en place et déclara de sa voix traînante :

"C'est juste l'un de ses amis, un adolescent sans importance. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'en a plus guère depuis que je l'ai épousée. Et cet incident dont vous a parlé Amycus est intervenu au moment où elle venait d'être rejetée par des camarades."

Sachant pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sondait son esprit, il lui montra des images d'Hermione huée par des élèves, les chuchotements qui accompagnaient ses déplacements, son visage larmoyant quand il l'avait rejetée... Le Mage Noir sortit de sa tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"A-t-elle des nouvelles de sssson ami en fuite ?

\- Non, Maître. Je surveille son courrier, l'entrant et le sortant. Je puis vous affirmer qu'elle ignore totalement où se trouve Potter... Elle est toujours amoureuse de moi et me raconte tout...

"Très bien Sssseverusssss, mais n'oublie pas que ssssi j'apprends que tu me caches des choses à sssson ssssujet, je l'offrirai à Antonin qui la réclame depuis longtemps..."

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers le susnommé qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le jeune sorcier réussit à conserver une parfaite maîtrise de son attitude et répondit sans frémir :

\- Oui Maître, je comprends parfaitement."

La silhouette cadavérique se leva, son serpent sur les talons. La voix sifflante reprit :

"Bien. Je dois m'abssssenter quelque temps, j'ai quelques problèmes à régler à l'étranger. Je compte ssssur toi pour que tout sssse passssse bien à Poudlard, je ssssuis fatigué de reccccevoir les récriminattttions des parents contre les méthodes d'Amycussss et Alecto. Bien que je ne ssssois pas contre les ssssanctions physiques, il me faut composer tant que je ne ssssuis pas le Maître du Monde... Avant de partir, assure-toi que notre hôte se porte bien, j'ignore combien de temps je sssserai absent.

\- Bien, Maître, il en sera fait selon vos désirs."

Severus se courba pour embrasser l'ourlet de la cape du Mage Noir. Il était soulagé que l'entrevue se soit déroulée aussi aisément. Apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à obtenir les informations qu'il recherchait sur sa baguette qui ne lui obéissait pas totalement en présence de Potter. L'hôte de qui parlait son Maître était nul autre qu'Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes retenu prisonnier dans l'un des cachots du Manoir et qui avait été horriblement torturé. Lui-même avait été appelé plusieurs fois afin d'empêcher que le vieil homme ne mourut avant d'avoir révélé ses secrets, en lui fournissant des potions curatives d'une rare efficacité.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna dans un bruissement de cape vers l'entrée, Nagini le suivit en rampant comme son ombre. Severus se dirigea alors vers le sous-sol mal éclairé. Il passa à côté d'un garde, une jeune recrue qu'il salua d'un simple hochement de tête et pénétra dans le premier cachot à gauche, laissant intentionnellement la porte ouverte. Il retrouva le vieux sorcier dont les poignets étaient reliés par une chaîne en fer. L'homme tourna à peine son visage vers lui. Il poussait de petits râles de douleur. Sa peau, jaunie et craquelée par le manque d'hydratation, ressemblait à un ancien parchemin.

Depuis des mois qu'il était enfermé et supplicié, Ollivander n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un simple matelas jeté au sol lui servait de couchage. La pièce était sordide, des relents d'urine et d'excréments agressaient ses narines délicates. les murs gris et sales suintaient l'humidité : on se serait cru dans un château fort du Moyen Age. Qui pourrait croire que le Manoir Malfoy à la propreté pourtant irréprochable, pouvait renfermer des pièces aussi immondes ? Rogue ignorait si c'était un bienfait qu'il aidât l'homme à survivre. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, le regard hagard, il paraissait bien plus vieux que son âge.

Severus s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme, sortit de sa poche une fiole au liquide turquoise, prit le menton tremblotant, l'aida à ouvrir la bouche et lui fit boire la potion lentement, avec douceur.

Quand le vieux marchand eut fini de boire, il sembla retrouver des forces. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le jeune sorcier, ensuite sur sa baguette et il déclara sur un ton faible mais assuré :

"Severus Tobias Rogue, tige en bois de cèdre, semi-flexible, trente et un centimètres quarante-trois millimètres, coeur de ventricule de dragon. Je me souviens avoir vendu une baguette similaire à une première année : Hermione Granger...

Les doigts de Rogue se crispèrent à l'évocation du nom de son épouse, son visage se ferma tandis que le vieil homme poursuivait :

"Sa baguette est en bois de vigne, flexible, elle mesure vingt-sept centimètres trente millimètres, avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur, provenant de la même créature que celui qui se trouve dans ta baguette, Severus. C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, vieux fou. Tu es resté enfermé trop longtemps, ton esprit s'égare...

\- Oh non, je connais chacune des baguettes que je vends, je ne me trompe jamais. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton Maître me garde ici et qu'il m'a torturé ? Il voulait des informations sur la baguette de Harry Potter..."

Bien que Severus brûlât de connaître les secrets du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'écria :

"Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien savoir !"

Le sorcier lança un " _Muffliato_ !" sur le vieil homme d'une voix forte. Connaissant parfaitement son Maître et sa paranoïa, il était plus prudent de faire croire qu'il ne s'intéressait aucunement à ses recherches, il se méfiait du garde à l'extérieur qui rapporterait certainement chacune des paroles prononcées. Ollivander ne s'interrompit pas malgré le sort qui rendait sa voix muette, et Severus se demanda si l'homme, qui était un grand ami d'Albus, n'aurait pas été mis au courant de sa faculté de lire sur les lèvres :

"Je lui ai appris que sa baguette et celle de Harry Potter sont jumelles, c'est pourquoi aucune ne peut prendre le pas sur l'autre. Ton Maître est à la recherche de la Baguette de Sureau, celle qui est la plus puissante au monde. S'il la trouve, il sera quasiment invincible..."

Severus se leva brusquement et annonça :

"Je repasserai dans quelques jours voir si vous allez bien. Je vais ordonner que vous soyez mieux nourri et que vous puissiez faire un brin de toilette. "

Avant de sortir du cachot, il prononça : " _Finite Incantatem_ " de manière à ce que le garde l'entendît et il lui donna ses instructions.

Quand il rentra vers une heure du matin, le sorcier aperçut un trait de lumière sous le pas de la porte de la chambre. Malgré l'heure tardive, Hermione ne dormait pas encore. Il s'arrêta devant le battant, hésita un instant, puis laissa retomber sa main qui allait se poser sur la poignée. Il lui fallait rendre compte en priorité des dernières informations à l'homme qui, même au-delà de la mort, continuait à diriger sa vie, ses actions. Il verrait son épouse demain, il y avait des priorités à respecter.

Sur le lit, tous ses sens en alerte, tenant le livre qu'elle étudiait dans sa main, la jeune femme avait entendu son mari rentrer. Pleine d'espoir, elle avait cru qu'il allait la rejoindre en entendant le bruit des bottes qui s'approchèrent, s'immobilisèrent devant la chambre, puis finalement le son des pas décrut, et elle comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Alors elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit, enfouissant son visage dans le pelage de Pattenrond, et les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux inondèrent la fourrure fauve en peu de temps. Tout son corps était secoué par des sanglots. Le sommeil, long à venir, fut cette nuit à nouveau peuplé de visions cauchemardesques.

.

.

 _Severus et Hermione vont-ils se retrouver ?_

 _._

 _Un petit saut ?_

 _._


	23. Chapter 23 Princes Charmants

**Notes** : Mille mercis comme toujours à vous toutes, nombreuses et fidèles lectrices !

Vous contribuez largement à ma motivation, et ma muse est fort bien nourrie grâce à vous ^^

De nouvelles revieweuses que je salue amicalement : Guest, Titoune, WitchSpirit...

La réconciliation entre Hermione et Severus va-t-elle enfin avoir lieu ? Mais à quel prix se fera-t-elle...

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : lemon vers la fin du chapitre (je crois que cela fera plaisir à certaines lectrices ^^)

.

 **Chapitre XXIII - Princes Charmants**

.

Son mari était sur le point de quitter leurs appartements. Inconsciemment, Hermione triturait sa bague de mariage tandis qu'elle mordillait nerveusement ses lèvres. Elle le supplia en essayant de se mettre sur son chemin pour l'empêcher d'avancer :

"Severus, il faut qu'on parle, je t'en prie !

\- Désolé Hermione, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pas le temps maintenant, ni toi non plus. Nous discuterons ce soir. Dépêche-toi de rejoindre la Grande Salle, tu vas être en retard."

Il l'écarta gentiment mais fermement en la prenant par les épaules. Elle insista encore :

"Ecoute, je voulais...

Mais le sorcier l'abandonnait déjà. Il devait falsifier les documents concernant certains élèves de Poudlard afin que la Commission des Nés-Moldus qui devait envoyer un émissaire le lendemain ne puisse retrouver les quelques étudiants qui avaient réussi jusqu'à présent à échapper au Ministère. Il se mit immédiatement au travail, sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Il demanda simplement à Winky de lui apporter du café bien fort.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Severus comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hermione. Il le sentit à travers leur lien. Pourtant, à cette heure-là elle devait être en cours avec Minerva. Même si cette dernière le détestait, il restait persuadé qu'elle ne ferait aucun mal à son épouse, en tout cas pas sciemment. Il allait se lever pour aller vérifier que tout se déroulait normalement lorsque la sonnerie de la gargouille qui se trouvait à l'entrée de son bureau retentit. Plusieurs fois. Devant tant d'insistance, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un Seamus Finnigan complètement affolé :

"Monsieur le Directeur ! Madame Mc Gonagall m'envoie vous prévenir qu'Hermione Gran... euh... votre épouse a fait un malaise en classe et qu'elle a été envoyée à l'infirmerie."

L'homme écarta aussitôt l'élève qui recula précipitamment vers le couloir, manquant de tomber :

"Retournez en cours, je m'en occupe !"

Terrorisé par l'apparence effrayante de Rogue, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut sans demander son reste. Resté seul, Severus ne perdit pas de temps. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'infirmerie qu'il rejoignit rapidement, le dispensaire se situant à proximité de son Bureau.

Quand il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Severus se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit où reposait Hermione inconsciente, le teint d'une pâleur cadavérique. La scène que son regard enregistra fit stopper son élan : Londubat, assis sur une chaise, tenait la main de son épouse dans la sienne en lui murmurant des mots tendres, son visage montrant tous les signes d'un profond amour. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il dégaina sa baguette qu'il pointa sur son rival, les yeux emplis d'une rage froide :

"Londubat ! Lâchez la main de _ma femme_ et éloignez-vous d'elle immédiatement !"

L'interpellé se leva sans pourtant sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme, ce qui mit plus en rogne Severus. Neville, presqu'aussi grand que le Directeur, n'hésita pas à affronter ce dernier :

"Non, je ne la laisserai pas, surtout quand je vois ce que vous lui faites subir !"

Il montrait les contusions qui persistaient autour du poignet droit de la jeune femme qui dormait toujours. Deux taches rouges marbrèrent les joues de Severus dont les dents grincèrent. Mais Neville poursuivit :

"Elle est ici à cause de vous ! Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance parce qu'elle manquait de sommeil et qu'elle était sous-alimentée, et c'est de votre faute ! Elle ne vous mérite pas ! Je vais...

\- Taisez-vous Londubat, avant que je ne vous transforme en un vulgaire _Pitiponk_ * !

\- Vous n'avez pas honte tous les deux ? De vous disputer et de vous battre dans une infirmerie à côté d'une malade ?" coupa la Médicomage sur un ton glacial qui surprit les opposants car ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver.

Si le visage du jeune sorcier montrait des signes de repentance, son regard vacillant en étant la preuve, il n'en était rien de Rogue qui maintenait sa baguette dirigée vers l'étudiant, les yeux plissés dangereusement. Pomfresh s'interposa entre les deux, en les invectivant sans élever la voix :

"Vous n'avez pas plus de cervelle que des Trolls des Montagnes, autant l'un que l'autre ! - s'adressant au plus âgé - Voyons Severus, range cette baguette immédiatement, tu ne vas pas te battre contre un élève, n'est-ce pas ? - se tournant vers Londubat - Et vous, Neville, si vous avez un tant soi peu de respect envers Hermione, vous allez sortir sans faire d'histoires... Je vous remercie pour l'avoir amenée ici, mais à présent je suis là, ainsi que... son mari."

Le jeune homme grimaça aux dernières paroles mais il s'exécuta. Avant de partir, il se pencha sur Hermione dont il embrassa doucement le front en murmurant :

"Je repasserai te voir après le déjeuner."

Severus faillit s'étrangler devant l'aplomb du jeune homme, et il dut faire un violent effort sur lui-même pour ne pas mettre sa promesse précédente à exécution. Neville s'éloigna en saluant l'infirmière mais sans accorder un regard vers Rogue.

"Severus, comment peux-tu t'en prendre à un élève ?

\- Je n'ai pas apprécié son attitude équivoque envers ma femme...

\- Allons, tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est juste un étudiant qui prend soin de sa camarade. Tu vois le mal partout !"

\- Bien, puisque ton opinion est faite, maintenant j'aimerais m'occuper d'Hermione, siffla Severus.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais t'y autoriser, étant donné le peu de soin que tu lui accordes...

Les sourcils du sorcier froncèrent.

"Qu'oses-tu insinuer ?

\- Rien qui ne soit la vérité. Ta femme s'est évanouie en classe suite à un manque de sommeil et de nourriture, j'en suis absolument formelle. Vous vivez ensemble, ne me dis pas que tu ignores dans quel état elle se trouve ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, Poppy, affirma l'homme.

\- Et ça ? Je sais très bien que ce sont des traces de doigts..." Elle montrait les marques violacées sur le poignet.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne" mais son visage avait blêmi.

"Ce n'était pas intentionnel, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes. Poppy enchaîna :

\- Eh bien, heureusement car alors je n'ose imaginer...

\- Tais-toi ! Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et si tu tiens à conserver ton poste de Médicomage à Poudlard tu vas cesser tes attaques !

\- Serait-ce une menace ?

\- Prends-le comme tu veux mais je te conseille de t'écarter, je suis _son mari_ et j'ai assez perdu de temps !"

Tout en parlant Severus s'était approché du lit où reposait sa femme. Il se pencha vers elle, notant les cernes profondes, l'extrême pâleur de son teint diaphane. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il prit doucement la main qui paraissait si minuscule dans les siennes, laissant entrevoir les fines veines bleutées et aussitôt un léger sourire apparut sur le délicat visage à la beauté patricienne.

 _ **"Elle sent mon contact, elle sait que c'est moi..."**_

Une bouffée de d'amour envahit l'homme et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Non loin de là, Poppy observait les gestes tendres du sorcier. Elle devait admettre que ce dernier semblait toujours épris de sa jeune épouse, et ne comprenait pas comment Hermione avait pu se retrouver dans cet état.

"Tu lui as donné une Potion de Sommeil ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Oui, mais une dose très légère ; elle est épuisée et manque de sommeil. Elle a également besoin de s'alimenter, sa perte de connaissance est due à une forte hypoglycémie aggravée par un état de fatigue extrême. Sa magie est à son niveau le plus faible, elle est vulnérable."

Au fond de lui, Severus était honteux, un fort sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit. Il l'avait rejetée et les conséquences se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Elle en avait perdu l'appétit et le sommeil à cause du Lien qui les unissait. Machinalement, son regard se posa le visage, sur les yeux aux longs cils recourbés qui laissaient une ombre sur ses joues veloutées.

Soudain, le sorcier s'aperçut que les orbes commençaient à papillonner. Le ton inquiet, il s'enquit, en caressant doucement l'intérieur des poignets de son épouse avec ses pouces, en de légers mouvements circulaires :

"Hermione? Ca va?"

Les prunelles ambrées, encore ensommeillées, reflétèrent tour à tour la surprise et la joie.

\- Sev ? Tu es là ?

\- Oui, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas." S'adressant à Poppy :

\- Bien. Maintenant je vais l'emmener avec moi et m'occuper d'elle, déclara-t-il la voix enrouée.

\- Non, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie.

\- Il n'en est pas question, je la prends avec moi, elle sera mieux dans nos appartements. Je la ferai manger et se reposer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Winky m'assisteras et de plus j'ai tout ce qu'il faut comme potions dans mon laboratoire..."

Poppy intervint alors assez autoritairement, défiant du regard son supérieur :

"Hermione, si vous préférez rester ici, à l'infirmerie, je vous garderai avec plaisir...

Mais la jeune femme eut un petit sourire et secoua lentement sa tête en signe de dénégation, s'accrochant à son mari :

"Non, non, je veux rentrer chez nous."

Severus regarda brièvement la Médicomage avec un lueur triomphante dans les yeux. Comprenant que l'homme ne changerait pas d'avis, elle rabattit elle-même les couvertures et il prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Poppy attrapa une couverture avec laquelle elle enveloppa doucement la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne prît pas froid dans le couloir. Severus cala la tête touffue contre son épaule et emporta son précieux butin, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre autour de ses épaules.

"Tout ira bien, maintenant, Hermione."

Pomfresh demanda avant que le couple ne sortît :

"Surtout pas de magie pendant au moins quarante-huit heures !"

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse. Poppy enchaîna en glissant une plaquette de chocolat noir dans la poche de Severus en même temps que la baguette de la jeune sorcière :

"Un carré de chocolat toutes les heures, sauf quand elle dort, le sommeil l'aidera autant à récupérer sa magie.

\- Entendu. Je crois que ce traitement ne lui déplaira pas... Rien d'autre ?

\- Eh bien, et si ses amis veulent lui rendre visite ?"

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, Severus répondit :

"Tu leur diras qu'elle a besoin de repos et qu'ils la reverront samedi, pas avant !"

Il ajouta d'un air féroce :

"Et que Londubat ne s'avise pas de venir la voir !

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Vendredi elle sera sur pied !

\- Cela m'est égal..." rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte.

Son visage enfoui contre son mari, la _Princesse de Gryffondor_ se sentit en sécurité, bercée dans une chaude étreinte aux fragrances boisées. Les cheveux longs et raides du sorcier retombaient sur son visage et chatouillaient sa joue, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle aurait voulu rester toute sa vie dans les bras de son ténébreux sorcier qui la couvait de son regard de braise. Il était _son_ Prince Charmant, même s'il tenait plus du _Prince Noir_ dont elle avait lu les aventures quelques années auparavant : sombre, mystérieux, arrogant, sensuel...

Heureusement ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, les cours n'étant pas terminés. Par chance, les Carrow et Vector assuraient leurs classes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans leurs appartements. Severus déposa avec plein de tendresse son épouse qui avait du mal à se détacher de lui. Ce dernier commença :

"Hermione, je voulais te dire...

\- Non, c'est moi, je... je n'aurais pas dû te gifler, je..."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et en caressa doucement les côtés avec ses pouces pour la calmer.

\- Chuuuttt... C'est fini..."

De chauds reflets brillaient dans les obsidiennes, la faisant frémir. Il pouvait lire le même désir latent au fond des yeux Whisky. Il brûlait de se jeter sur elle, de la dépouiller de ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour mais... elle avait besoin de retrouver des forces et de retrouver sa magie. Il embrassa Hermione sur le front et la pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle sourit en réponse, mais il se recula et put lire la déception dans le regard ambré.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas passé la Pommade de Guérison ?" demanda-t-il en regardant le poignet contusionné.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, et avoua à voix basse :

"Parce que c'est toi qui me l'as faite... je voulais la garder..."

L'un des sourcils de Severus s'arqua dans l'incrédulité. Il secoua sa tête, souleva le petit menton pour contempler les grands yeux coupables, ensuite prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête en chuchotant au milieu des boucles indisciplinées :

"Hermione, petite folle..."

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment lui, haï de tous, pouvait mériter pareil amour, et il sentit des centaines de papillons voleter dans son ventre...

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Pendant ce temps, en classe, Neville avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il ne cessait de rejouer dans sa tête la demi-heure précédente.

 _Ils étaient en cours avec Mc Gonagall qui leur demanda de transfigurer une mouche en oiseau. Hermione leva sa baguette pour lancer le sort lorsque que son visage perdit toute couleur et elle souffla :_

 _"Je ne me sens pas..."_

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'effondra subitement devant lui et Neville récupéra Hermione in extremis avant que sa tête ne heurtât violemment le coin de leur bureau. Soutenant de son mieux la jeune fille, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en la voyant si pâle._

 _Mc Gonagall, affolée, accourut aussitôt et dut se frayer un passage au milieu des élèves qui formaient un attroupement autour de Neville et Hermione. La seule personne qui observait la scène avec un petit sourire satisfait était Lavande._

 _"Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'Ecossaise en se penchant sur la jeune femme. Londubat ! Vous avez lancé un Sort sur Madame Rogue par inadvertance ?_

 _\- Non... non, pas du tout ! Elle... elle a dit qu'elle se sentait mal et elle a immédiatement perdu connaissance."_

 _La professeure examina le visage blême et passa sur tout le corps sa baguette d'où sortait une lumière orangée en murmurant une incantation. Après quelques secondes, elle déclara sans ambages :_

 _"Son malaise est dû, je pense, à un manque de sommeil et de nourriture, ce qui l'a affaiblie ainsi que sa magie. Quelques jours de repos devraient la remettre sur pied..._ _Monsieur Londubat, pouvez-vous porter votre camarade à l'infirmerie afin que Madame Pomfresh puisse s'en occuper ? Monsieur Finnigan, allez prévenir le Directeur que son épouse s'est trouvée mal et qu'elle est à l'infirmerie !_

 _\- Bien, Madame, j'y vais."_

 _Neville était trop heureux d'accéder à la demande de Mc Gonagall et prit celle qui faisait battre son coeur dans ses bras avec une infinie délicatesse. Lorsqu'il sortit de la classe, il put admirer tout à loisir la finesse des traits de sa Dulcinée. Elle était si belle, malgré sa pâleur mortelle. Il avait l'impression d'être l'un des Princes Charmants dont parlaient les contes moldus, en particulier celui de "La Belle au Bois Dormant", que sa grand-mère aimait lui lire quand il n'était qu'un enfant._

 _"Si j'osais... Peut-être se réveillera-t-elle ?"_

 _Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et approcha doucement ses lèvres de la bouche à peine entrouverte d'où s'échappait un souffle léger. Quand sa bouche se posa sur celle d'Hermione, cette dernière fronça les sourcils et se mit à pousser de petits gémissements plaintifs, comme si elle souffrait. Neville, déçu et mécontent s'écarta, et le visage de la jeune femme retrouva sa sérénité. Le sorcier reprit sa marche en maugréant :_

 _"Salopard de Rogue ! On dirait qu'il a placé sur Hermione un Sort de Protection, comme si elle ne pouvait pas être touchée par un autre homme que lui... Il me dégoûte ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle évite tout contact physique, surtout avec moi... Le Bâtard paiera un jour pour tout ce qu'il a fait !"_

 _Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il appela :_

 _"Madame Pomfresh ! J'ai besoin de vous !"_

 _La Médicomage arriva aussitôt._

 _"Hermione ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"_

 _..._

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Severus tint parole et s'occupa d'Hermione avec tout le dévouement d'un époux aimant. Il l'obligea à se nourrir convenablement, ordonnant aux elfes de cuisine de mitonner seulement les plats qu'elle préférait, ainsi qu'à se reposer afin que son énergie magique retrouvât son potentiel maximum. Il resta auprès d'elle le plus possible, effectuant le gros de son travail de Directeur sur le petit bureau de la chambre ou du salon. Il ne la laissa que lorsque Dolorès Ombrage vint le jeudi examiner les archives concernant les familles de certains élèves soupçonnés d'être des Nés-Moldus. Mais l'horrible sorcière ne trouva rien pour confirmer ses doutes et repartit de Poudlard dépitée.

Severus aida également Hermione à réviser ses leçons, et l'interrogea même sur le livre _Théories de la Métamorphose transsubstantielle_ que les septièmes années étudiaient avec Mc Gonagall.

Il brûlait de la posséder mais parvint à se contenir, même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile car la jeune femme mettait tout en oeuvre pour séduire son époux. Obligée de rester dans leurs quartiers, elle faisait exprès de s'habiller de manière sexy, avec des vêtements légers et moulants, qui épousaient la moindre courbe de son corps. Elle marchait en se dandinant, accentuant le balancement naturel de ses hanches dans un mouvement lascif, faisant ressortir son postérieur rebondi.

Severus dut se faire violence pour ne point se jeter sur la jeune femme. Elle le frôlait intentionnellement, inventait un quelconque prétexte, une question sur le point particulier d'un cours pour le toucher, l'effleurer avec ses cheveux parfumés. Elle le rendait complètement fou.

La première nuit, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, et il put lui aussi se reposer contre sa douce chaleur. La deuxième, bien qu'il eût enfilé un pyjama pour ne pas être en contact direct avec la peau veloutée, fut plus difficile pour lui car la jeune femme commençait à bien récupérer et faisait exprès de tortiller son derrière contre son aine. Malgré lui son sexe durcit et Hermione qui le sentit, poursuivit effrontément le rythme impudique de son bassin.

"Hermione... Tu n'es pas encore totalement guérie, ta magie n'a pas retrouvé sa pleine puissance, il faut encore patienter... Sois raisonnable ma douce, je t'en prie, cesse de me torturer..." implora-t-il d'une voix rauque dans les cheveux sauvages.

Elle eut finalement pitié de ses supplications et cessa son manège sensuel. Si la sorcière ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il en alla différemment pour l'homme qui, prit d'une terrible excitation, dut se lever dans la nuit et se soulager dans la salle de bains comme un adolescent au taux hormonal particulièrement élevé. Quand il revint se coucher, il entendit son épouse dont le sommeil était agité : elle poussait de petits gémissements tout en se plaignant. Il crut reconnaître un prénom et tendit l'oreille mais ce qu'il entendit figea son sang dans ses veines :

"Non... non... Neville... laisse-moi..."

Il secoua doucement la jeune femme qui cessa aussitôt ses divagations : elle reconnaissait son toucher et s'apaisait. Cela n'empêcha pas le sorcier de se poser des questions sur le pourquoi de ce rêve avec ce crétin de Londubat. Si jamais ce cornichon s'avisait d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec sa femme, il l'étranglerait de ses propres mains !

La nuit de vendredi à samedi, Severus dormait profondément. Il faisait un rêve érotique : il était encore Professeur de Potions et donnait un cours aux septièmes années. Hermione, à l'insu des autres élèves, s'était cachée sous le bureau et dégrafait son pantalon pour en extirper son sexe engorgé. Elle passait sa langue rose sur le bout, aspirait le prépuce, descendait pour lécher toute sa longueur, le narguait avec son regard pétillant de désir. Le sorcier dut s'accrocher aux bords de son bureau, faisant tomber des parchemins au sol. Ses joues devenaient cramoisies, ses narines palpitaient tandis que les étudiants se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait.

Severus se réveilla soudainement pour se rendre compte que son rêve n'en était pas vraiment un. La lune qui éclairait partiellement la chambre lui montra Hermione, la bouche humide, qui était installée entre ses jambes, suçant goulument ses bourses, tandis que ses mains entamaient un mouvement vertical avec sa verge bien rigide. Il regarda son épouse dont la nuisette ne pouvait cacher ses formes voluptueuses, la courbe arrondie de son décolleté. Elle avait les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux sauvages et son regard brillant de convoitise.

"Tu vas me le payer, sorcière impertinente !" s'écria-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

A présent totalement éveillé, le sorcier se saisit des mains de l'effrontée qu'il allongea sur le dos, neutralisant ses mouvements. Il murmura : " _Incarcerus_ " et de fines lanières en soie apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles d'Hermione qui se retrouva entièrement à la merci de son mari, les membres écartelés aux quatre coins du lit à baldaquin.

"Oh, que vois-je, Hermione ? Ta petite fente dégouline déjà de désir... Mmmmmh... Je pense que je vais pouvoir contenter la soif que j'ai de toi, mais avant je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, et tu vas me demander pardon pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir..."

Incapable de bouger, la jeune femme frissonna sous le regard brûlant de son époux mais secoua sa tête en signe de refus. Ses grands yeux ne perdaient rien des gestes sensuels. A travers la nuisette, le sorcier admira les seins gonflés, les tétons qui avaient durcis dans l'attente de l'assouvissement des sens.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus se plaça tranquillement entre les cuisses crémeuses, son phallus fièrement dressé, et releva la nuisette jusqu'à la taille. Ses doigts jouèrent avec la peau interne comme un pianiste virtuose, effleurant à peine le derme qui réagissait avec la chair de poule, s'approchant de plus en plus du centre de tous les plaisirs. Hermione, impuissante, mourait d'envie que son amant la fasse sienne, mais elle voulait que ce soit lui qui craque le premier.

Comprenant ses intentions, un sourire cynique aux lèvres, le sorcier s'allongea jusqu'à ce que sa tête se retrouvât dans l'axe du triangle d'amour ; son index s'aventura vers le sexe féminin, écarta doucement les pétales et s'enfonça lentement dans la douce moiteur, évitant ostensiblement le petit noeud gorgée de désir. Hermione remuait ses hanches pour obliger son sexe à rencontrer la bouche de son mari mais ses efforts étaient voués à l'échec et amusaient diablement ce dernier.

Il agaça longtemps le sexe trempé jusqu'au moment où il donna un coup de langue sur le clitoris qui se contracta, mais il s'interrompit immédiatement, puis recommença plusieurs fois, la laissant à chaque fois au bord de l'orgasme, attendant la prière qui ne tarda pas :

"Pardon... pardon... pardon... balbutiait la jeune femme, au bord de la folie.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, Hermione... Tu vas être récompensée..." répliqua Severus en grognant.

Il aurait voulu faire durer le supplice plus longtemps, qu'elle l'implorât encore de sa voix éraillée par le désir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle s'épuise alors qu'elle retrouvait toute sa forme. Il se rapprocha de l'ouverture humide et plongea sa langue dans le conduit étroit, puis la ressortit pour s'occuper enfin du petit paquet de nerfs qui n'attendait que cela.

Dès qu'il le prit entre ses lèvres et qu'il le suça, Hermione jouit immédiatement par saccades dans sa bouche et il ne perdit rien du nectar fruité et acidulé qu'il lapa consciencieusement, comme un gourmet avec son dessert préféré, alors que des gémissements délicieux accompagnaient chacune de ses aspirations. Quand il ne resta plus aucune goutte à déguster, Severus se redressa, admira avec un oeil connaisseur son amante attachée, qui gisait devant lui, offerte, les yeux encore vitreux. Il défit les rubans mais elle ne chercha pas à s'échapper, au contraire.

Elle plia ses jambes tremblotantes et il aligna son phallus plus que prêt devant l'entrée tant convoitée, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait guère longtemps. Hermione posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la pénétra enfin en un seul mouvement jusqu'à la garde et s'immobilisa, cherchant le regard alangui de son épouse et il entama de puissants et lents coups de hanches mais qui s'accélérèrent rapidement, martelant le jeune corps jusqu'à ce que le tourbillon exquis de la jouissance les emportât tous deux, chacun criant le nom de l'autre, et les laissât au creux du lit, heureux et comblés. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla, contre toute attente, fraîche et dispose. Elle prit sa baguette, émerveillée de pouvoir à nouveau l'utiliser comme auparavant. Severus l'observa, un petit sourire en coin, amusé par son enthousiasme puéril.

Comme les élèves avaient été autorisés à faire des emplettes à _Pré-au-Lard_ , la jeune femme avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Elle s'était entendue avec Luna et Ginny pour qu'elle y aillent ensemble. Bien entendu, son mari s'y opposa mais elle tint bon, et comme Poppy donna son accord, il finit par abdiquer non sans lui avoir fait jurer d'être prudente et de ne pas s'éloigner de ses camarades. Il lui fournit même une bourse remplie de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises. Très émue, la sorcière sauta au cou de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle retrouva ses amies devant l'entrée du Château à neuf heures trente et toutes trois prirent la direction du village, comme de nombreux groupes d'élèves, sous le regard attentif de leurs professeurs. Il faisait beau malgré quelques nuages qui jouaient à cache-cache avec le soleil. Des bourrasques de vent soulevaient par intermittence les chevelures blonde, rousse et brune, formant une oeuvre picturale que n'eut pas renié un Impressionniste.

Bien entendu, Hermione ne pouvait pas mettre le pied à _Pré-au-Lard_ sans entrer dans le magasin _Scribenpenne_ pour y acheter une plume de faisan et des parchemins de qualité. Mais la boutique qui intéressait le plus les jeunes filles était sans conteste _Gaichiffon_ : c'est là qu'elles comptaient acheter ce qui leur permettrait de fabriquer leur costume pour le Bal d'Halloween. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, excitées comme des enfants. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu la même idée, Lavande et les soeurs Patil s'y trouvaient déjà.

Pendant que ces dernières se faisaient servir, les trois amies cherchaient les tissus qui s'accorderaient le mieux avec le déguisement qu'elles avaient choisi. Quand ce fut leur tour, Luna choisit du taffetas blanc, Ginny du satin rouge et Hermione de la soie noire, ainsi que du velours de la même couleur. Elles trouvèrent également les accessoires qui complèteraient à merveille leur tenue. Quand elles se retrouvèrent dans la rue, elles y aperçurent Mc Gonagall et Flitwick qui surveillaient les allées et venues des passants assez nombreux ce jour-là.

"Et si nous allions boire une Biéraubeurre aux _Trois Balais_ ? proposa Ginny.

\- Excellente idée !" répondirent d'une seule voix la Blonde et la Brune.

Quelques instants plus tard elles se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge. Juste avant d'y entrer, Hermione aperçut Neville, Seamus, Susan et quelques autres élèves se diriger vers _La Tête de Sanglier_ avec des airs de conspirateurs. Ce qui n'échappa guère à une tierce personne à la longue silhouette sombre qui observait attentivement les moindres faits et gestes des étudiants.

 _ **"Albus avait raison : le pub de son frère sert de lieu de réunion pour les membres de l'AD, et certainement pour ceux de l'Ordre également. J'espère qu'ils seront prudents car le village regorge de Mangemorts qui espèrent bien mettre la main sur l'un des membres."**_

Le sorcier resta longtemps dissimulé dans un renfoncement, attendant que les élèves sortent sans être accostés par un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres en patrouille. Finalement rien de fâcheux ne se passa, et vers onze heures trente, les professeurs regroupèrent leurs ouailles pour les ramener au Château. Severus suivit de loin les trois amies qui affichaient le bonheur tout simple d'être ensemble, riaient, et voir sa jeune épouse heureuse sans lui pinça un peu son coeur.

.

.

* _Pitiponk_ : est un animal magique qui vit dans les marécages. Il n'a qu'un seul pied et il profite de son apparence (petit, frêle, un corps constitué de filets de fumée, qui pourrait faire croire qu'il est inoffensif) pour attirer les voyageurs avec sa lanterne et les perdre dans les marécages. Sa lanterne lui permet de tenir en équilibre et lui sert également de cœur.

. _"Hop ?" Un petit com ?_


	24. Chapter 24 Le Bal d'Halloween

**Notes** : je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos nombreux commentaires enthousiastes,

tout le monde était soulagé que Severus et Hermione se réconcilient...

J'ai oublié de féliciter sur le dernier chapitre nonowX3 qui a posté la 600ème review... Merci à toutes, vous êtes vraiment formidables !

Que va-t-il se passer durant le Bal ? Comment les jeunes amies seront-elles déguisées ? Le caractère possessif de Severus sera-t-il à nouveau mis à dure épreuve ou bien est-ce Hermione qui va en pâtir ? Excellente lecture à tous !

Durant deux semaines, je serai en Lozère. J'espère que la connexion internet fonctionnera afin que je puisse publier comme d'habitude, sinon... ne m'en voulez pas trop...

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXIV - Le Bal d'Halloween**

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Le cours de Métamorphose arrivait à son terme ; les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans un léger brouhaha où se mêlaient le bruissement des parchemins, le claquement des livres que l'on referme et le raclement des chaussures sur le sol. La voix haut perchée de Mc Gonagall se fit entendre :

"Madame Rogue, puis-je vous entretenir un instant ?

\- Oui, Madame." répondit l'interpellée en interrompant son rangement une fraction de seconde.

Hermione attendit que tous les élèves sortissent et se dirigea vers le bureau de la professeure, se demandant ce que pouvait lui vouloir cette dernière. Elle savait que Minerva avait pris de ses nouvelles lors des trois jours de sa convalescence durant lesquels elle était restée enfermée dans les appartements du Directeur, et cela l'avait touchée. Les yeux globuleux se posèrent sur son visage, l'observant attentivement, et l'Ecossaise déclara plutôt doucement :

"J'ai un message à vous transmettre : vos parents vont bien et ils vous embrassent tendrement."

Le coeur de l'étudiante se mit à pulser plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement et elle regarda Mc Gonagall de ses grands yeux noisette à présent mouillés de larmes de bonheur. La jeune femme se doutait bien que Minerva tenait cette information de l'Ordre, et elle lui en fut profondément reconnaissante. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et parvint à articuler du bout des lèvres :

"Merci mada... Minerva."

Un immense soulagement s'empara de son être et elle sortit de la classe le coeur léger et percuta de plein fouet Neville qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

 _Vendredi 30 octobre 1997_

"Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu t'affiches avec Londubat... ni d'ailleurs avec aucun autre camarade.

\- Mais... Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Il va de soi que Neville m'invitera à danser, c'est mon ami ! - elle ajouta sur un ton désolé - Déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup..."

Le sorcier grinça des dents et déclara d'une voix sourde :

"Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je le trouve un petit peu trop... entreprenant pour un simple camarade !

\- Pas du tout ! Tu exagères, c'est seulement un bon ami, je t'assure !"

Devant l'air buté de son mari, la jeune femme articula en tapotant son index sur sa poitrine :

"Et toi, tu me promets de ne pas danser avec Septima ?"

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, montrant un certain agacement :

"Hermione, tu sais très bien que je ne peux faire autrement. Je dois conserver ma couverture, et pour ce faire je suis obligé de...

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre que de te voir dans les bras de... de... cette mijaurée ça me rend malade à moi aussi ?"

Severus prit son épouse dans ses bras, essayant de la rassurer de sa voix envoûtante en chuchotant tout près de son oreille dont il grignota doucement le lobe :

"Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes, seulement toi !

\- Alors il serait temps de m'accorder un peu de confiance... Tu danses avec Vector... et moi avec Neville !"

Le sorcier gronda, en enroulant une boucle brune autour de son long doigt pâle, emprisonnant la chevelure et obligeant son épouse à se noyer dans ses prunelles de jais :

"Je n'aime pas la manière dont il te tourne autour - il revoyait le jeune homme tenant amoureusement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne à l'infirmerie et une sourde colère l'envahit - et si jamais il a un geste déplacé envers toi, je le transformerai en Pitiponk ou en Boursouflet, tu comprends ? Ou j'ajouterai dans son jus de citrouille une potion qui le rendra fou amoureux de Miss Brown ou encore de Miss Bulstrode, l'obligeant à déclarer sa flamme devant tout le Collège ! *

D'abord horrifiée, la sorcière le regarda avec un sourire malicieux et affirma :

"Bon, alors si durant la soirée je vois Septima se coller contre toi, ou fourrer ses doigts dans tes cheveux, je me verrai dans l'obligation de lui lancer un " _Incendio_ ", ce qui l'obligera à quitter la Salle ! Ensuite, tu m'inviteras à danser, car nous ne l'avons jamais fait...

\- Décidément, je vais finir par croire que tu es une véritable pyromane - il faisait allusion à l'incident de première année, quand elle avait enflammé sa cape lors d'un match de Quidditch, croyant qu'il cherchait à faire tomber Harry - Je te conseille de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là, ou tu pourrais te brûler les ailes, ma tendre épouse... N'oublie pas que je possède une grande pratique en ce qui concerne la Magie Noire et que je pourrais te rendre mon esclave d'un simple claquement de doigts !"

Sa réponse était presque un ronronnement, mais le sous-entendu était lourd de promesses, et pour forcer le point, il caressa négligemment un mamelon à travers le tissu de et ricana lorsqu'il sentit le téton tendre aussitôt sous le vêtement.

"Tu m'appartiens, Hermione, et si ton esprit en doute encore, ton corps lui, sait qui est son maître..."

Essayant de contrôler son désir et affichant un air parfaitement innocent, la jeune femme descendit vers l'aine du sorcier une main nonchalante qu'elle posa sur sa virilité qui réagit immédiatement en prenant de la vigueur. Le regard ambré ne quitta pas une seule seconde les obsidiennes derrière lesquelles brûlait la même flamme ardente.

"Ma foi, je crois que ton corps aussi sait à qui il appartient, Severus..."

Son ton rauque empreint de sensualité accentua le désir qui enflammait déjà les sens exacerbés de l'homme qui se demanda en cet instant si effectivement ce n'était pas lui, le Serpent, l'esclave de la Lionne. La caresse se précisa et les doigts féminins jouèrent avec le phallus encore caché sous le pantalon et qui tressauta comme s'il voulait sortir de sa prison textile. Hermione entama un mouvement vertical d'une lenteur exaspérante, tandis que le pouce du sorcier poursuivit sa caresse sur la poitrine juvénile, mais le mouvement était moins régulier qu'auparavant, signe que l'emprise de la jeune femme sur lui le rendait complètement fébrile.

Vaincu, Severus abaissa sa bouche et embrassa fougueusement son épouse sur les lèvres en frottant lascivement son bassin contre le sien, dans un ballet éminemment érotique. Quelques secondes après ils étaient nus comme au premier jour, leurs corps prêts à se rejoindre.

La voix de baryton avoua humblement sa défaite en marmonnant :

"Hermione, Hermione... je te veux... Laisse-moi t'aimer..."

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

 _Samedi 31 octobre 1997_

Hermione n'était pas peu fière de son déguisement. Avec Luna et Ginny, elles avaient passé de nombreuses heures à couper, bâtir, coudre, entoiler, cranter, froncer, lancer des sorts de Transfiguration afin d'obtenir pour chacune la tenue qui correspondrait le mieux à leurs attentes. Quelques elfes avaient même été sollicités pour apporter leur aide dans la confection, ajoutant un savoir-faire, et tout s'était déroulé dans une joyeuse ambiance. Prudentes, elles avaient cousu sur le côté droit de leur costume une fine poche allongée afin de pouvoir y glisser leur baguette.

S'admirant devant le psyché de la chambre, la sorcière s'adressa un clin d'oeil satisfait. Il était temps de descendre rejoindre les autres élèves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Un groupe de quelques élèves déguisés arrivaient en face d'elle, babillant gaiement. Elle inspira profondément, puis s'avança résolument à l'intérieur de la gigantesque pièce, ses yeux fureteurs cherchant où se trouvaient ses amies ainsi que... Severus.

Le regard de Rogue fit lentement le tour de la Salle, décorée pour l'occasion de centaines de chauves-souris qui voletaient, d'immenses toiles d'araignée ornaient les murs, de minis citrouilles éclairantes en suspension remplaçaient les habituelles bougies et formaient des ombres mouvantes sur la vieille pierre. Les professeurs avaient brillamment réussi à ornementer comme il se doit la vieille bâtisse pour Halloween. Les murs du Château, lugubres, se prêtaient à merveille à cette soirée spéciale, ajoutant à son caractère sombre et mystérieux.

Sur les longues tables étaient disposés des toasts au saumon, au pâté, et au jambon. L'alcool ayant été interdit, sauf au personnel bien évidemment, les étudiants pouvaient se désaltérer avec les grands saladiers remplis de jus de citrouille ou de cocktails aux fruits phosphorescents. Cela amena un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres du Directeur.

 _ **"Si les jumeaux Weasley étaient là, ils auraient trouvé le moyen de proposer de l'alcool aux autres élèves, voire d'en incorporer dans les récipients, au nez et à la barbe des Carrow !"**_

Le Directeur essaya de repérer parmi la foule bruyante et bigarrée celle qui faisait battre son coeur. Il ignorait quel était son déguisement car elle avait tout fait pour ne pas lui montrer quoi que ce soit : ni le tissu, ni la confection. Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il ne vît rien et avait caché ses emplettes dès son retour de _Pré-au-Lard._ Mais lui savait que même cachée sous le meilleur des déguisements, il saurait reconnaître sa jeune Lionne.

Les filles étant coquettes, aucune de sixième ou septième année ne portait de costume horrible ou monstrueux, au contraire. Elles avaient préféré se vêtir en princesse d'une époque ou d'une autre, ou en une sorcière célèbre, de belle figure cela s'entend. Parkinson, d'ordinaire sur son trente-et-un, n'avait fait aucun effort, depuis l'annonce de son mariage elle semblait éteinte, rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Par contre les garçons, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas hésité à s'enlaidir pour ressembler à une momie, un loup-garou, un vampire ou encore une citrouille...

Rogue ne s'était pas grimé, il avait toujours eu en horreur ces mascarades auxquelles il avait dû assister d'abord en tant que professeur et Directeur de Serpentard, à présent parce qu'il dirigeait Poudlard. Ses collègues également avaient préféré rester sobres, même Slughorn qui d'ordinaire faisait tout pour qu'on le remarquât. Seules Sybil et Septima avaient fait un effort vestimentaire : la première parée de vêtements disparates et aux couleurs criardes, la deuxième avait revêtue une robe longue qui, si elle semblait plutôt sage de face, était un véritable appel à la luxure de dos.

Severus avait fière allure, tout de noir vêtu quand il s'avança dans la Salle. Dominant aisément l'assistance de sa haute stature, ses longs cheveux de jais retombant sur ses épaules, l'on eut dit un sombre seigneur d'une époque révolue. Et les regards énamourés que lui jetèrent quelques sorcières le prouvaient sans conteste.

Non loin de lui, bien que non déguisés, les Carrow semblaient tout droit sortis d'un épisode de la Famille Adams, la cruauté en plus, l'humour en moins. On ne pouvait contester qu'ils s'accordaient parfaitement à l'ambiance...

Rogue aurait préféré rester dans ses appartements avec son délicieux rat de bibliothèque, avec son Hermione entourée d'une multitude de livres, de parchemins, de plumes. Il aimait le petit pli soucieux qui se formait au milieu de son front alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément en grignotant le bout d'une plume quand ce n'était pas une de ses boucles folles qu'elle passait et repassait sous son nez, ou ses lèvres qui faisaient les frais du grignotage de ses incisives... Sa manière particulière de pencher sa tête à gauche quand un point particulier lui posait problème.

Par moment, il sentait la brûlure de son regard sur lui, alors il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens avant qu'elle ne se détournât, rougissante, mais il avait le temps de lire dans les prunelles ambrées une myriade d'émotions avec cette petite lueur d'adoration qui prouvait l'amour qu'elle lui portait et il sentait son coeur fondre dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées revinrent au présent.

Oh, c'est qu'elles avaient été astucieuses, les petites renardes, et n'avaient pas rejoint la Grande Salle en même temps afin qu'on ne les reconnût pas immédiatement. Luna, la plus facilement identifiable, fit forte impression en arrivant. Toute de blanc vêtue, on eut dit que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol quand elle se déplaçait. Ses yeux étaient blancs et effrayèrent plus d'un élève des première et deuxième années. Elle faisait un superbe fantôme avec son teint cireux et ses longs cheveux blonds qui voltigeaient autour d'elle. Elle eut beaucoup de succès auprès des véritables revenants du Château, surtout avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui lui fit une cour assidue une grande partie de la soirée.

Pourtant, Severus hésita quelques instants entre deux jeunes filles qui l'intriguèrent. L'une était déguisée en Diablesse, tout de rouge vêtue, dans un justaucorps moulant, agrémenté d'une queue fourchue qui pointait fièrement et sur sa tête se dressaient deux cornes. Ses yeux eux aussi étaient impressionnants car ils ressemblaient à ceux d'un caprin, avec la pupille fendue verticalement. Elle marchait avec élégance et une grande assurance.

La deuxième était déguisée en panthère noire. Elle déambulait gracieusement avec une démarche féline. Une longue queue noire se balançait derrière elle. Son corps était recouverts de soie noire devant, de velours sur son dos et ses membres. Son visage était recouvert d'un maquillage sombre, le nez dessiné comme celui d'un chat, le museau agrémenté de quelques poils de moustache. Elle possédait de beaux yeux en amande aux pupilles noires bien rondes, cerclées d'un iris jaune. L'on eut dit qu'elle sortait tout droit de la Comédie Musicale " _Cats_ " qui faisait fureur chez les Moldus anglais.

Oui, bien sûr, c'était elle, sa Princesse de Gryffondor, il en était certain à présent. Ses courbes étaient plus voluptueuses que celles de la Diablesse Ginevra Weasley. Et son regard qui le cherchait, croyant que personne ne s'en apercevait, mais son métier de double-espion lui avait appris depuis belle-lurette à sentir les regards posés sur lui.

Son regard dériva sur Londubat qui, pour faire un pied-de-nez aux Carrow et certainement à lui-même, avait revêtu le costume d'un lion affublé d'une queue en forme de pinceau ainsi que d'une superbe crinière fauve, comme pour promouvoir la Maison Gryffondor. Il ricana intérieurement. Le cornichon avait l'air encore plus bête dans cet accoutrement que d'habitude, quel nigaud ! Ce n'était pas en s'habillant de la sorte qu'il ferait tomber les filles !

La panthère s'approcha de lui, s'imaginant certainement qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue sous son déguisement. Une idée machiavélique germa dans la tête du sorcier. Il ignora le félin auquel il tourna pratiquement le dos et se pencha vers Cléopâtre qui se tenait à ses côtés. Cette dernière portait une robe blanche serrée à la taille par une ceinture en tissu, des sandales dorées à talons, une perruque brune parsemé de nombreuses tresses fines, et de lourds bracelets qui encerclaient ses bras. Un maquillage appuyé noir et bleu ourlait ses yeux. Severus lui demanda galamment :

"Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, ô Reine d'Egypte ?

Lavande devint écarlate et acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête en bafouillant un malheureux :

"Oui... oui... avec plaisir" tandis que ses mains devenaient moites. Rogue lui parlait, il était aimable avec elle et lui offrait même un verre ! Oh, la tête de Granger si elle pouvait les voir !

Ne perdant rien de leurs échanges, Hermione sentait la jalousie qui commençait à la dévorer. elle s'approcha de la table, espérant qu'il la remarquerait, mais il lui jeta à peine un regard, apparemment captivé par la fausse Egyptienne. Le Directeur tendit un verre empli d'un cocktail rose fluo que Lavande saisit aussitôt en minaudant.

Dès qu'elle le porta à ses lèvres, le fond se détacha et le liquide sirupeux tomba directement sur son corsage et éclaboussa ses pieds. Elle lança un " _Recurvite_ ", mais ce furent ses bretelles qui lâchèrent subitement, la laissant à moitié dénudée. Honteuse, passablement mortifiée sous le regard moqueur de Rogue, Lavande abandonna précipitamment la Salle en bredouillant des excuses, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le talon de sa sandale droite se défit et elle partit en clopinant vers les toilettes.

Hermione, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était, se servit à son tour d'une boisson colorée, cachant une intense satisfaction derrière le verre. Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour attraper un toast au saumon, elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps derrière elle, tandis qu'une voix grave susurrait dans le creux de son oreille, envoyant de délicieux frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale :

"C'est très très vilain, Madame Rogue, ce que vous avez fait à cette pauvre Miss Brown... Vous savez que vous risquez le renvoi pour utilisation illégale de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais... tu savais que c'était moi ?"

Il ronronnait en se collant contre son dos, cachant la jeune femme aux yeux des autres participants :

"Dès que je t'ai vue, je t'ai reconnue... Je connais chacune des courbes de ton corps, personne ne peut te connaître mieux que moi... Tu es jalouse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non... pas du tout... je ne suis pas comme ça..."

Mais elle se haïssait pour s'être laissé envahir par des émotions négatives. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, et pourtant, dès qu'une personne de sexe féminin semblait intéressée par son époux, elle éprouvait une jalousie excessive. Et là, de voir Severus badiner avec Lavande l'avait rendue malade et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer des Sorts Informulés afin que sa rivale subisse plusieurs désagréments l'obligeant à quitter la soirée.

Severus ajouta, avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix, alors qu'Hermione se retournait pour lui faire face :

"Je dois avouer que les cours de Métamorphose avec Minerva vous ont été bénéfiques, à Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood et toi... Vos yeux sont si réels que c'en est presque effrayant...

\- Oh Sev, tu n'y es pas du tout, il n'y a aucune magie avec les yeux... Ce sont tout simplement des lentilles que j'ai commandées par courrier, sur un banal catalogue moldu, et que le père de Ginny nous a fait parvenir.

\- Des... lentilles ?

\- Oui, ce sont des sortes de verres souples qui permettent de corriger la vue mais il en existe des colorées qui permettent de changer la nuance des yeux ou de donner un aspect différent.

\- Eh bien, j'avoue que c'est bluffant mais... je préfère nettement tes yeux qui ont cette si magnifique couleur ambrée qui me rappelle mon whisky préféré..."

La jeune femme eut un doux rire. Ils furent interrompus par une voix aiguë :

"Severus ! Tu as promis de me faire danser...

Indifférents à leur environnement, les époux ne s'étaient pas aperçus que de nombreux couples évoluaient près des portes-fenêtres. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement, une lueur inquiète dans ceux de son épouse, puis Severus fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la professeure pour la conduire sur la piste de danse. Cette dernière toisa sa jeune rivale avec un air de profond dédain. Dans le même temps, Neville s'approcha de son amie, un grand sourire sur le visage, en tendant son bras :

"Hermione, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?"

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'un instant, puis posa sa main sur celle du lion. Il rejoignirent les autres couples, passant devant les Carrow qui buvaient un verre en affichant un air de profond ennui et entamèrent la danse. Si le jeune sorcier ne quittait pas du regard sa cavalière, la dévorant des yeux, celle-ci ne perdait rien du manège qui se jouait entre Severus et Vector. Cela ne lui rappelait que trop le Bal de Noël de l'année précédente, et elle trouvait Septima un peu trop audacieuse à son goût, collant son corps contre son époux, et un goût de cendre emplit sa bouche.

Elle-même n'osait pas flirter avec Neville, sachant que non seulement son mari risquait - c'était même certain - de mal le prendre, mais de plus elle ne voulait pas que son camarade s'imaginât qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments à son encontre. Le jeune homme la serrait un peu trop, et elle avait la sensation d'étouffer.

Presque malgré elle, Hermione sentit les affres de la jalousie la ronger de plus en plus. Elle se dit qu'elle était bien trop émotive, et que son hypersensiblité lui jouait des tours. Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur le couple de professeurs, elle avait l'impression qu'une profonde haine prenait possession de son âme, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, s'enfuir, quitter cette pièce où tout le monde semblait s'amuser, sauf elle.

La danse arrivant à sa fin, Luna s'avança lentement vers eux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

"Tu veux bien danser avec moi, Neville ?

\- Euh... oui, avec plaisir..."

Abandonnant à regret sa cavalière, le sorcier tendit la main à la Serdaigle, tandis que Septima et Severus se dirigeaient vers les boissons, ce dernier posant une main au creux des reins de la professeure qui le regardait avec adoration, se déplaçant en roulant les hanches, sûre de sa séduction. Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Ses mains se crispèrent, et ses ongles firent saigner ses paumes. Incapable d'en supporter plus, elle s'élança vers la sortie, indifférente aux quelques regards curieux qui suivaient son départ précipité.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Elle s'enfuit, sans savoir où ses pas l'emmenaient, seulement vaguement consciente de devoir monter, monter des marches, comme poussée par une force invisible. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, essoufflée, et qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans la Tour d'Astronomie. La musique et les conversations provenant du Bal parvenaient en sourdine à ses oreilles. Elle retira d'un geste brusque le tissu qui emprisonnait sa chevelure, libérant sa crinière sauvage qui retomba en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos.

Indifférente à la beauté du ciel étoilé, une certaine nostalgie l'envahit : c'était ici que Dumbledore était mort, tué par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle fut prise de frissons et n'entendit pas l'homme qui s'approchait silencieusement. Pourtant, un sixième sens la prévint et elle se retourna subitement, une boule dans son ventre, sa baguette pointée vers l'intrus.

"Ah, je me doutais bien que c'était toi, en voyant Severus se coller contre toi tout à l'heure... Très joli déguisement, je dois l'avouer, j'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître..." déclara d'une voix suave Amycus.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous m'avez suivie ? Et puis, cessez de me tutoyer !

\- Allons, tu as bien une petite idée, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais à mon goût, petite Sang-de-Bourbe... Ton mari est occupé avec Septima, alors nous avons un peu de temps devant nous... Tu as l'air étonnée de retrouver ici, mais c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai utilisé la Magie Noire sur toi... Depuis que j'ai essayé de t'influencer lors de mon premier cours, je t'ai rendue plus vulnérable, plus réceptive à cette magie, surtout lorsque tu te laisses dominer par des émotions négatives telles que... la jalousie... "

Hermione comprit avec horreur que c'était le sorcier qui avait exacerbé ses sentiments de haine à l'encontre de Lavande et ensuite envers Septima afin qu'elle s'éloignât de la Grande Salle pour se retrouver seule, et le plan diabolique avait parfaitement fonctionné : elle se retrouvait isolée, face à un Mangemort dont les intentions malsaines étaient plus qu'évidentes.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire malgré la peur qui l'étreignait, et au moment où elle lança un " _Stupéfix_ " au Mangemort ce dernier, plus rapide, avait déjà jeté un " _Expelliarmus !_ " _,_ envoyant sa baguette à plusieurs mètres. Le sorcier, savourant sa victoire, s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, détaillant sans vergogne ses formes avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux. Epouvantée, la Gryffondor, tenta un _"Accio baguette !"_ mais l'homme, avait anticipé son mouvement et ce fut lui qui récupéra la fine tige en l'attrapant au vol. Hermione tenta alors un Sort Informulé, avec _"_ _Locomotor Mortis"_ afin de bloquer les jambes de l'homme mais il se contenta de ricaner en prononçant _"Finite Incantatem"_ qui le laissa libre de se mouvoir.

Alors que la jeune femme croyait que tout était perdu, elle entendit un _"Petrificus Totalitus !"_ et son adversaire tomba soudainement, en s'assommant lourdement contre le carrelage. Une Diablesse se tenait debout dans l'entrée de la Tour, sa baguette encore levée.

"Oh Gin ! Tu es fantastique !" déclara une Hermione haletante, en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

\- Quand je t'ai vue sortir en courant et que Carrow est parti immédiatement derrière toi, j'ai compris qu'il tramait quelque chose, surtout avec ce que tu m'avais déjà dit sur ce pervers !"

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se congratuler que des pas rapides se firent entendre. Aussitôt, Ginny récupéra la baguette de son amie encore dans la main du Mangemort et la lui tendit. Côte à côte, adoptant la posture de combat, elles étaient prêtes à affronter la personne qui arrivait, craignant que ce ne fut Alecto.

Le Directeur, sa baguette à la main, se retrouva face à deux sorcières prêtes à en découdre. Un sourire moqueur détendit les traits de son visage, alors qu'il admirait leur posture de défense. Hermione se précipita aussitôt vers son mari, rassurée au fond d'elle, occultant la rancoeur qui avait noirci son coeur peu auparavant. Elle s'écria en montrant Carrow inconscient :

"Sev ! Si tu savais : il a dit qu'il avait utilisé la Magie Noire sur moi, pour m'obliger à venir ici !"

L'homme eut un rictus de colère. Le Mangemort paierait un jour pour toutes ses turpitudes, il s'en fit le serment. Hermione posa sa tête sur la poitrine du sorcier, cherchant sa protection et un certain réconfort. Ce denier le comprit car il l'enveloppa gentiment dans ses bras, en enfouissant son nez dans les boucles indomptables, malgré la présence de Ginny qui ne perdait rien de leurs démonstrations d'affection. Severus s'écarta et ordonna :

"Redescends retrouver tes camarades avec ton amie, je te rejoindrai plus tard, il faut que je m'occupe d'Amycus. Je vais le redescendre puis lui lancerai un _"Oubliettes"_ et modifierai sa mémoire, ainsi il n'aura aucun souvenir de t'avoir retrouvée ici... Il me faut faire vite, avant qu'Alecto ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose..."

Il embrassa rapidement son épouse sur le front, et s'approcha du Mangemort, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Hermione et Ginny ne perdirent pas de temps et repartirent à toute vitesse vers la Grande Salle. Elles s'installèrent près d'une table et firent sembler de converser en surveillant du coin de l'oeil la soeur Carrow qui montrait tous les signes d'une personne qui s'inquiétait, ne cessant de jeter des regards furtifs vers l'entrée de la Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut Amycus et un profond soulagement apparut sur son visage ingrat. Aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers son frère.

"Où étais-tu passé ? interrogea-t-elle vivement.

\- J'étais aux toilettes, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, d'ailleurs j'ai eu un malaise et je me suis cogné." répondit l'homme en frottant l'arrière de son crâne, un air quelque peu crétin sur sa figure.

Rassurées par la tournure que prenaient les événements, les deux amies purent profiter de la fin de la soirée. Le soulagement d'Hermione était tel qu'une terrible envie de danser s'empara d'elle. Avec Ginny et Luna elles se déhanchèrent sur des rythmes endiablés, divertissant les autres participants qui admiraient leur humeur festive.

Non loin de là, Severus qui était revenu, semblait apprécier le spectacle donné par son épouse. Ayant glissé une Potion de Sommeil édulcorée à Septima, celle-ci était partie se coucher après avoir bâillé plusieurs fois de manière peu polie. Profitant d'une pause, Hermione et la Rouquine voulurent prendre l'air pour se rafraîchir. Le sorcier leur emboîta le pas et les rejoignit au moment où elles allaient sortir vers les jardins. L'apercevant, Ginny adressa un signe de connivence au Directeur en hochant sa tête et s'en retourna vers la Salle.

L'homme glissa sa longue main dans celle de son épouse qui surprise, se tourna pour retrouver son mari à ses côtés. Ce dernier confia de sa voix profonde, ses yeux sombres reflétant une passion brûlante :

"Je t'avais promis une danse... Nous allons valser sous le saule pleureur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, juste toi et moi... Et ensuite, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, j'ai très envie que ma panthère se fasse les griffes sur moi..."

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus, le coeur et les yeux remplis d'étoiles...

.

.

* Un clin d'oeil à sevrogue dont l'imagination débordante m'amuse terriblement ^^

.

 _Un petit com pour que je puisse faire "hop !" ?_


	25. Chapter 25 Neige sur le Château

**Notes** : malheureusement des problèmes de connexion internet comme à chaque fois

que je vais en Lozère... Cela fonctionne trois jours puis plus rien durant les jours suivants,

je n'ai pu donc publier ce chapitre comme d'habitude (quelques heures de retard...)

Encore des tonnes de remerciements notamment aux merveilleuses revieweuses des derniers chapitres : _Aesalys, Alexandra48, Alienor, Always, Anabelle, Arya43, Aude75, Aurelie Malfoy, Berenice, Cassandre, Cecile, Chocogrenouilles, chouetteensucre, Dark Cape, dearisa, Eileen1976, Eleonore, Flore, Guest, Gurisa, hermione-rogue-story, Karell, Kimisukiro, Laurelin Greenleaf, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Louna, Lucie34, Lucile, Maelle, manon rogue, Marshkasna, Mathilde, Mary12 , MauraneSnape, Melly, Melusine, MioneRogue, , , MissHarpie, Miss-Snape-69, NonowX3, Oroszlan, Ptitepuce11, sev9hermi, sevrogue, stnijoma, Sultana, S7ytheryn, Titoune, Tralapapa, Vavalentine, Warlyn, Wessem Assbai, WitchSpirit, Zeugma412,..._

et bien entendu, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices...

Hermione s'inquiète pour Harry et Ron, puis elle fait une découverte stupéfiante. Avec ses amis elle s'offre une fort sympathique distraction hivernale.

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : lemon

.

 **Chapitre XXV - Neige sur le Château**

.

 _18 décembre 1997_

"Gin, je suis inquiète pour Harry. Il veut se rendre à _Godric's Hollow_ et... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _Tu-Sais-Qui_ doit bien se douter que s'il existe un endroit sur cette Terre où Harry a le plus de chance de se rendre, c'est bien ce village où ses parents ont été assassinés, c'est l'évidence même ! C'est là où j'irais si j'étais à la place de...

\- Mais c'est terrible ! Tu as essayé de l'en dissuader ? l'interrompit vivement son amie.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Mais il ne veut rien écouter ! Pour me tranquilliser, il m'a promis de s'y rendre avec Ron sous un déguisement moldu afin qu'ils puissent passer inaperçus..."

Hermione eut pitié du regard tourmenté de Ginny qui interrogea, fébrile :

"Et le Médaillon, ils ont réussi à le détruire ? C'est peut-être lui qui leur suggère de mauvaises idées ?

\- Ecoute, d'après ce que je sais, une aide leur sera apportée bientôt, et ils pourront enfin se débarrasser de cet Horcruxe malfaisant...

\- Oh Hermione, j'aimerais tant que tu aies raison !" souffla la Rouquine en s'effondrant sur son amie qui la serra contre elle de longues minutes en essayant de lui apporter le réconfort qui lui faisait cruellement défaut à elle-aussi.

...

"Severus ? Les rumeurs qui courent dans les couloirs sont-elles exactes ? attaqua Hermione dès que son mari pénétra dans le salon.

\- De quelles rumeurs parles-tu ? répondit l'interpellé sur un ton las.

Eh bien, il paraît que cette année Poudlard ne sera pas décoré pour Noël, et que les festivités seront interdites !

\- Malheureusement c'est exact.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Noël a toujours été une fête merveilleuse au Château! Beaucoup d'élèves sont rentrés chez eux pour les vacances, mais il en reste encore qui aimeraient célébrer Noël comme il se doit !

\- Hélas Hermione, le Seigneur des Ténèbres méprise cette fête qu'affectionnent tant les Moldus...

La jeune femme lui coupa la parole :

"Mais lui-même n'est pas un Sang-Pur ! Harry a découvert que si sa mère était une sorcière, son père lui, n'était qu'un Moldu, comme ton père ou mes parents ! Ce n'est qu'un menteur qui vous trompe depuis des années avec la Pureté du Sang ! Il n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un Sang-Mêlé !"

Severus se saisit des mains de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à se calmer.

"Je le sais, Hermione, mais je ne peux contester ses ordres, surtout avec les Carrow qui n'attendent qu'un faux-pas de ma part pour me jeter en pâture au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Non, je ne veux pas !" s'écria spontanément la sorcière, ce qui fit sourire son époux qui ne sut pas si elle parlait de son absence ou des tortures que subiraient les étudiants. Il approcha son corps contre le sien, cherchant à apaiser le tempérament fougueux de sa Lionne en caressant tendrement la crinière sauvage. Petit à petit, il la sentit se détendre, alors il relâcha légèrement son étreinte.

...

Le soir-même, lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle, devant les étudiants qui allaient commencer leur repas, Amycus se leva et prit la parole, arborant un sourire parfaitement hypocrite :

"Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, cette année, comme toutes celles qui suivront, ce que les _Moldus_ \- il cracha le mot - appellent Noël ne sera pas fêté à Poudlard...

Un véritable tollé salua ses paroles, même quelques Serpentards se joignirent aux exclamations rebelles. Les élèves étaient abasourdis : ainsi, les bruits qui couraient sur cette éventualité étaient fondés, il n'y aurait pas de Noël au Château ! Carrow poursuivit son laïus, et dans sa voix on pouvait sentir la jubilation :

"De ce fait, toute personne qui sera surprise en train de décorer, de chanter ou d'installer un sapin selon les coutumes moldues de Noël sera sévèrement punie, et finira le reste des vacances en retenue avec Madame Carrow, Monsieur Rusard ou moi-même...

Derrière lui, les professeurs semblaient être en désaccord et affichaient une mine lugubre, hormis Vector, bien entendu. Quant au Directeur, il montrait comme à son habitude un air impassible, comme s'il était détaché de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais Hermione savait qu'il n'en était rien et admira l'homme pour son impavidité apparente.

Malgré toutes les interdictions imposées par la Direction, certains élèves (ou peut-être même des professeurs...) avaient osé braver les interdits, et on pouvait trouver par-ci, par-là, des guirlandes ou des sapins dessinés sur les murs, des inscriptions souhaitant "Joyeuses Fêtes de Noël !", ou encore entendre des mélodies de Noël. Même les fantômes de Poudlard s'amusaient à chanter à tue-tête quand Rogue, Rusard ou l'un des Carrow déambulait dans les couloirs.

Il n'y eut pas de Réveillon, ni de Jour de Noël dans la Grande Salle, mais dans les dortoirs ou les chambres de Préfet, presque tous les élèves célébrèrent à leur manière cette Fête. Les membres de l'AD se réunirent dans la Salle Sur Demande où ils honorèrent dignement Noël en mangeant, buvant, s'offrant de petits cadeaux, histoire de marquer le coup et de faire un pied-de-nez aux jumeaux, les empêcheurs de tourner en rond !

Hermione n'eut pas plus droit que ses camarades à Noël, Severus fut absent la plupart du temps. Elle trouva quand même le matin du 25 décembre, un petit paquet dans un joli emballage. Quand elle l'ouvrit, ce fut pour découvrir une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties au pendentif offert par Ginny pour ses dix-sept ans. Il était accompagné d'un petit mot : _Pour ma Princesse de Gryffondor, à qui je souhaite un Joyeux Noël..._

Une larme apparut dans le coin de l'œil de la jeune femme, profondément émue par cette attention. Elle-même n'avait pu rien offrir à son époux car toute sortie du Château avait été interdite et le courrier étroitement surveillé. Elle avait néanmoins préparé un petit repas de Noël qu'elle dut manger seule et qui lui parut bien fade en l'absence de Severus qui ne se montra pas durant trois jours.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

"Severus, il est temps d'envoyer ton Patronus afin d'aider Harry à récupérer l'Epée de Gryffondor et qu'il puisse détruire le Médaillon de Salazar..." suggéra Albus de sa voix chevrotante, en caressant sa longue barbe dans le tableau. Il ajouta, un pétillement au fond de ses yeux bleus :

"Qu'as-tu fait de la fausse épée ?

\- Après la tentative de vol avortée de Weasley, Lovegood et Londubat, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de la mettre en sécurité dans un coffre de Gringotts, à Londres.

\- Bien, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Cette copie est si parfaite que les Mangemorts n'y verront que du feu, y compris Tom Jédusor. Seul un Gobelin peut faire la différence, mais ces créatures méprisent les sorciers, je pense qu'ils ne diront rien, pensant te jouer un mauvais tour ainsi qu'aux Mangemorts..."

Le vieil homme ajouta, le ton laissant percer une pointe d'inquiétude inhabituelle :

"Ton Patronus doit être parfait pour que Harry ait confiance et le suive facilement..."

Le sorcier acquiesça de la tête mais il n'était pas serein ; il devait se concentrer au maximum, sachant que la forme de son Patronus tendait à se modifier depuis qu'il était avec Hermione, et que les contours de sa biche auparavant si nets étaient à présents flous, imprécis, comme si elle devenait un autre animal.

Alors Severus se focalisa sur les souvenirs d'enfance heureux qu'il avait connus avec Lily, quand il lui avait appris combien la magie pouvait être merveilleuse. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa les pensées agréables l'envahir. Il se remémora les moments heureux au bord d'une rivière, quand il avait expliqué à la petite fille de onze ans qu'elle était alors qu'elle recevrait une lettre pour étudier à Poudlard, le Collège des sorciers, et le bonheur qui avait fait briller ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il leva sa baguette et lança :

 _"Expecto Patronum !"_ *

Une substance argentée sortit de la tige pour constituer une magnifique biche lumineuse aux formes élancées qui gambada gracieusement autour de Severus qui, soulagé, ordonna aussitôt :

"Va trouver Harry Potter et guide-le afin qu'il trouve l'Epée de Gryffondor !"

La biche évolua une dernière fois autour de son créateur puis s'élança et disparut après avoir traversé le vitrail de la fenêtre. Le sorcier la regarda avec un pincement au fond de lui, sachant que c'était la dernière fois que son Patronus aurait cette silhouette, car il était éperdument amoureux d'une autre et n'obtiendrait plus jamais ce cervidé avec une telle précision.

Hermione, occupée à réviser dans la chambre, voulut demander une explication à Severus. Elle s'approcha pieds nus vers le salon et lorsqu'elle vit le Patronus de son mari se mouvoir gracilement dans les airs, elle fut en tout premier lieu totalement surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à voir un cervidé associé à ce sorcier : un félin, un loup ou même un rapace aurait été plus approprié à son caractère.

Ensuite, son cœur se déchira dans sa poitrine, une douleur incommensurable l'étreignit. Elle comprit subitement ce que cela signifiait : elle avait effectué assez de recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poulard quand elle s'était rendue compte que sa loutre se modifiait. Elle avait appris que lorsqu'on aimait une personne d'un amour absolu, le Patronus prenait l'apparence de celui de la personne aimée, ou bien les deux se transformaient pour en former un autre parfaitement identique... Si le sien se déformait, il n'en était rien de celui de Severus qui était absolument parfait.

Elle retourna silencieusement dans le salon, les yeux brouillés de larmes, et tomba comme une masse dans le fauteuil. La jeune femme chercha longtemps quelle sorcière possédait une biche comme Patronus, puis elle se souvint que Harry lui avait confié que le Patronus de sa mère, Lily Potter en était une, car celui de James, son mari, était un cerf. Une terrible évidence occupa son esprit dont les pensées se bousculaient :

 ** _"Il était à Poudlard en même temps que la mère de Harry, il l'a toujours aimée... Voilà pourquoi il déteste autant Harry, car il est le fils de celui qui lui a pris son amour et qu'il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau._** Un sourire désabusé apparut sur ses lèvres. **_Nos relations sont en fin de compte seulement amicales et sexuelles... Son attirance pour moi est simplement due à la Liaison. Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne, il aime une morte, alors comment puis-je lutter contre un fantôme puisqu'il ne l'a jamais oubliée, même après seize ans ?"_**

Elle se balança d'avant en arrière dans le fauteuil, grignotant sa lèvre inférieure, ses idées poursuivant leur cheminement :

 ** _"D'ailleurs, il a toujours été honnête avec moi : il n'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, sauf dans mes rêves... C'est moi qui me suis imaginée des sentiments qu'il n'a en aucune façon ressentis... Ce que j'ai pu être aveugle !"_**

Elle souffrait tellement que si on lui eut proposé de lui arracher le cœur pour la soulager, pour qu'elle ne sentît plus rien, elle eut accepté avec joie et gratitude. Un grand froid avait pris possession de tout son corps.

Severus avait entendu le bruit d'un corps qui s'affaissait dans le fauteuil de la pièce adjacente. Après avoir remis le petit portrait d'Albus dans sa cachette, et lancé des Sorts de Protection, il entra dans la chambre pour y découvrir son épouse, les yeux larmoyants et torturés qui évitaient son regard.

"Hermione, tu as un problème ?"

Il fut auprès d'elle en quelques secondes. Elle hésita, mais ne désirant guère accentuer sa souffrance en provoquant un débat et en lisant dans les obsidiennes qu'il en aimait une autre, elle préféra mentir. Elle inspira profondément puis elle lâcha brutalement dans un demi-mensonge :

"Je ne sers à rien, je suis complètement inutile... Mes meilleurs amis affrontent mille et un dangers alors que moi je suis ici, en sécurité _\- Severus grimaça car il était en désaccord, le Château pouvant se révéler bien dangereux avec les Carrow et Septima, ou même quelques élèves jaloux dans les parages -_ Harry et Ron ont manqué de se faire tuer à _Godric's Hollow_ alors que je les avais mis en garde, et j'ai l'impression de stagner avec ce livre...

La jeune femme désignait " _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ " posé sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil..

\- Ne dis pas ça, je suis persuadé que ton cerveau perspicace a déjà réfléchi à quelque chose...

\- Eh bien, j'ai une idée, oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit vraiment satisfaisante... J'ai découvert un étrange symbole à l'intérieur du livre, mais je ne sais absolument pas à quoi il correspond. Quand j'en ai parlé à Harry il m'a dit qu'il ressemblait étrangement au médaillon que portait le père de Luna au mariage de Fleur et de Bill. Je crois avoir compris en lisant _"Le Contre des trois frères"_ que le sorcier qui possèdera la Baguette de Sureau, la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Pierre de Résurrection sera invincible. Mais le but est-il que Harry possède ces trois éléments, ou d'empêcher que Vol... _Tu-Sais-Qui_ s'en empare ?

\- Peut-être tout simplement les deux ?"

Il attrapa une de ses mains, la fit mettre debout afin de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et bien qu'elle se laissât faire, il sentit comme une raideur dans la posture de son épouse. Il chuchota, tout près de son oreille :

"Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, nous mettons tout en œuvre pour aider tes amis : j'ai déposé _l'Epée de Gryffondor_ non loin de leur campement, grâce aux renseignements que tu m'as fournis, et ils vont pouvoir détruire le Médaillon, tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire..."

Malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, la jeune femme ne se détendit pas, et les vieux démons qui torturaient Severus menacèrent de prendre possession de lui une fois encore.

"Oui, tu as certainement raison, je vais essayer de prendre sur moi..." déclara d'une voix douce son épouse.

Mais le ton employé parut au sorcier le plus éloigné de la sincérité. Les sourcils froncés, il prit le petit menton pointu entre son pouce et son index et obligea Hermione à croiser son regard pénétrant. Mais elle avait levé ses boucliers mentaux et ne lui laissa voir que son inquiétude pour Harry et Ron. Il sentait pourtant qu'il y avait autre chose, une profonde douleur, il le savait pertinemment, mais elle ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un petit soupir las :

"Je suis épuisée Severus. Je vais prendre un bain chaud et me coucher..."

Dans les yeux du sorcier passa une lueur de suspicion, pourtant il laissa aller la jeune femme bien que ce fut à contrecœur.

Après les événements de _Godric's Hollow_ et la fuite de Potter qui avait réussi à échapper à Nagini, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une fureur noire, et nombre de ses disciples avait fait les frais de cet échec. La résistance contre le Mal s'organisait, et de plus en plus de sorciers, notamment des jeunes, rejoignaient les rebelles. Certains étaient retrouvés, mais beaucoup parvenaient à échapper aux _Snatchers_. Même lui avait dû subir le courroux de son Maître menaçant de se servir de sa femme comme appât pour attirer le jeune sorcier dans un guet-apens.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à convaincre le Mage Noir que Potter ne tomberait pas dans le piège car il haïssait Hermione depuis qu'il l'avait épousée, et ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour la sauver. Il argua aussi du fait que si _la Sang-de-Bourbe_ \- le terme écorcha sa bouche - avait accompagné les deux idiots, elle les aurait empêchés de se rendre dans le village, et une belle occasion de s'en débarrasser aurait été perdue, et il y en aurait certainement d'autres...

Quand Severus se coucha cette nuit-là, son épouse dormait déjà et ne se réfugia pas contre lui comme à son habitude. Le sorcier en fut attristé.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui comprit que son amie n'allait pas bien. Elle se pencha vers Hermione et lui donna rendez-vous sous le saule pleureur dès que le petit-déjeuner serait terminé. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent comme prévu. La Rouquine attaqua immédiatement :

"Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du souci que tu te fais pour Ron et Harry, je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il y a autre chose..."

La Brune tournait comme un lion en cage puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle lâcha en se triturant les doigts :

"C'est... c'est Severus ! Il en aime une autre et je sais qui c'est !"

Ginny se mit à rire à gorge déployée en frappant ses mains sur ses cuisses :

"Oh Hermione, tu es impossible ! Ton mari t'aime, cela crève les yeux, et si tu ne t'en es pas aperçue, tu es bien la seule ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi alors...

\- Non, maintenant je sais que ce n'est qu'une attirance physique qu'il éprouve envers moi, certainement due à la Liaison instaurée par notre mariage. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit au sujet des Patronus, qu'ils changeaient de forme pour prendre celle de la personne aimée ?

\- Oui, oui, je m'en rappelle... répondit Ginny en visualisant mentalement la conversation qu'elles avaient eu dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en début d'année scolaire.

\- Bon. Est-ce que tu connais le Patronus de la mère de Harry ?

\- Oui, bien sûr : c'est une biche.

\- Eh bien celui de Severus est aussi une biche !

\- Rogue ? Une biche ? Non c'est impossible, je n'y crois pas !"

La cadette hésitait entre la moquerie et la stupéfaction. Pourtant elle parvint à s'exprimer :

"Ecoute Hermione, je sais que cela semble étrange, mais peut-être est-ce seulement une coïncidence et que le Patronus de ton mari a toujours été une biche et non pas une... chauve-souris !

\- Ne te moque pas, Ginny. Tu sais, cela explique beaucoup de choses, comme cette haine qu'il a éprouvé envers Harry dès la première année : il ressemble tellement à son père physiquement... et peut-être même mentalement, quand il agit au lieu de réfléchir... Crois-moi, je suis convaincue d'avoir raison...

\- Mais enfin, comment peux-tu être jalouse d'une femme qui est morte depuis de nombreuses années ! Tu n'es pas raisonnable !"

Pourtant, Hermione n'en démordait pas :

"Et c'est là tout le problème, Gin. Je ne peux pas lutter contre un fantôme que Severus a dû, au fil des années, idéaliser, mettre sur un piédestal pour ne conserver d'elle que ses qualités et occulter ses défauts...

\- Au contraire, tu devrais voir les choses différemment : toi, tu es vivante, belle, intelligente, lumineuse, sensible, généreuse, cultivée... s'enflammait la Rouquine.

\- Lily Potter était comme cela, elle aussi, d'après Harry et tous ceux qui l'ont connue !

\- Mais elle n'est plus là ! Elle est morte et toi non ! Plutôt que de t'avouer vaincue, tu dois agir en véritable Gryffondor et te battre pour l'homme que tu aimes au lieu de baisser les bras comme une poltronne ! Par la barbe de Merlin : tu es Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante de Poudlard, pas une poule mouillée ! Si tu ne fais rien, c'est que ce sorcier ne te mérite pas ! Demande le divorce et épouse Neville, au moins tu n'auras qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'il te mange dans la main...

\- Gin, tu es impossible !

\- Peut-être, mais tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Et puis, tu devrais profiter du temps qu'il vous reste à vivre ensemble pour l'aimer, à la place de chercher à t'éloigner de lui. Qui sait si nous survivrons à cette guerre..."

Elle ajouta avec un soupçon d'amertume dans la voix :

"J'aimerais tant être auprès de Harry...

\- Oh Gin, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... Tu as réussi à me convaincre, je vais tout faire pour que Severus tombe amoureux de moi.

\- Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire..." marmonna Ginny en serrant les mains de son amie.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Il avait neigé. Le Château, le parc, la Forêt Interdite, tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige qui était tombée durant trois jours sans interruption. Le paysage était féérique : arbres, buissons, bancs, statues, tourelles, offraient une blancheur immaculée teintée de rose par les premiers rayons du soleil qui s'étaient enfin décidés à poindre, aux yeux émerveillés des habitants du Collège qui prenaient le temps d'admirer avec un bonheur enfantin leur environnement.

Par la fenêtre du Donjon, un homme vêtu de noir observait la scène triviale qui se jouait à l'extérieur. Trois élèves et Hagrid fabriquaient un bonhomme de neige. Luna Lovegood n'était pas là, elle était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de Noël et n'était pas revenue comme plusieurs autres étudiants mais elle, ce n'était pas volontaire... Le cœur du sorcier se crispa douloureusement. Il n'avait jamais connu la joie des jeux simples avec des amis dans sa jeunesse.

Il était alors un adolescent solitaire, seulement préoccupé par la réussite scolaire, toujours le nez fourré dans les manuels ou à concocter des potions dans le laboratoire de Poudlard que lui laissait utiliser Slughorn à l'époque, ayant détecté son exceptionnel potentiel dans cette matière réputée difficile.

La seule personne qui l'intéressait en ce temps-là et qui lui avait apporté durant quelques années son amitié en aimait un autre et lui avait tourné le dos lorsqu'il l'avait traitée de "Sang-de-Bourbe", ce qu'il regrettait amèrement et qu'il payait chaque jour depuis de nombreuses années. Heureusement qu'il avait à présent Hermione, et ce qui avait débuté entre eux comme une parodie de mariage était devenu quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qui le dévorait de l'intérieur et comblait le vide affectif qu'il avait toujours connu.

Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, il sentait qu'Hermione lui échappait, qu'elle était plus distante, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son amour, de sa tendresse, même si en retour il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Ses yeux revinrent vers le groupe en bas.

Le demi-géant roula la neige jusqu'à obtenir une énorme boule qu'il cala sur une partie plane du sol. Hermione, Ginny et Neville s'occupaient de construire la tête qu'ils posèrent sur le corps. Tout se faisait dans une joyeuse ambiance, ponctuée de conseils accompagnés de petites exclamations de joie. Severus vit Hagrid s'éloigner afin de récupérer deux branches mortes pour en faire les bras, tandis qu'Hermione ramassait de petits cailloux noirs pour en former les yeux et une bouche souriante.

La Rouquine sortit une plume de la poche de son manteau qu'elle transfigura en une jolie pipe ainsi qu'une carotte, et le sorcier lut sur ses lèvres que c'était Dobby qui lui avait procuré cette dernière ; elle la plaça pour en faire le nez. Le Cornichon, quant à lui, sortit un mouchoir sur lequel il jeta un sort mais obtint seulement un canotier, ce qui amena un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres de Rogue.

Hermione récupéra doucement le chapeau en souriant, lança le sortilège adéquat et un superbe haut-de-forme orna la tête du bonhomme de neige. Heureux de leur réussite, les amis battirent des mains. Neville, piteux, pour compenser son essai infructueux, défit son écharpe de Gryffondor qu'il entoura à la jonction entre la tête et le corps de leur créature.

Les quatre se reculèrent pour mieux apprécier leur chef-d'œuvre et se congratulèrent chaleureusement en se serrant les uns aux autres, et les traits du visage et les mains de Severus se contractèrent en notant que Londubat étreignait plus longtemps sa jeune épouse que ce qu'il n'aurait dû.

Ginny s'adressa à la Gryffondor en lui désignant du menton une fenêtre du Château :

"Hermione, on dirait que quelqu'un nous épie de cette fenêtre, ce ne serait pas ton mari, par hasard ?"

L'interpellée leva la tête en s'écartant immédiatement de son camarade. Il lui sembla apercevoir une longue silhouette sombre mais avec le reflet de la lumière solaire sur les vitraux, il lui était difficile de distinguer correctement et savoir à qui l'ombre appartenait véritablement. Elle avait pourtant mis une de ses mains en visière devant ses yeux. Puis elle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers ses amis. Neville fut le premier à recevoir une boule de neige en pleine figure. Non loin de là, Hagrid riait comme un bossu :

"Ha ha ! J'ai toujours voulu jouer avec la nei... !

 _Splash_ _!_ Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ginny lui avait envoyé une boule qui avait atterri sur son oreille gauche. Alors ce fut un déchaînement de lancers de boules de neige au milieu des cris et des fous-rires. Tous s'amusaient comme des gamins et Rubeus n'était pas le dernier, loin de là.

"Hagrid, tu triches ! Ce ne sont pas des boules normales que tu envoies ! Les tiennes ont la taille de véritables boulets de canon ! C'est de la tri..."

 _Splash !_ _Splash ! Splash !_ Le demi-géant, bombardé par un déferlement de projectiles blancs venus de tous côtés pleurait de rire, et sa voix caverneuse devait s'entendre à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu une pareille insouciance. Harry et Ron lui manquaient terriblement, heureusement que Ginny et Hermione venaient lui rendre visite de temps en temps dans sa cabane, cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps... Il essuya avec le revers de la manche de son manteau les larmes de joie qui avaient inondé son visage rubicond.

"Il est temps de rentrer sinon nous allons rater le petit déjeuner, et j'ai déjà des heures de colle avec les Carrow et Rusard... maugréa Neville.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Ginny.

\- Au revoir les enfants ! Je dois y aller moi aussi, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit ! A bientôt !" lança Rubeus à la cantonade.

\- A bientôt, Hagrid !" répondirent ses amis.

Abandonnant le bonhomme de neige et le champ de bataille, tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Château, une étincelle de joie au fond des yeux. Hermione, peu pressée de rentrer, marchait d'un pas lent, humant l'air vivifiant de l'extérieur, profitant au maximum des quelques instants qui lui restaient. Au moment où les jeunes gens commençaient à pénétrer dans la vieille bâtisse, une personne à la stature imposante en sortait, ne leur accordant qu'un vague regard glacial, car une seule personne méritait ses attentions.

"Hermione, je dois te parler !" ordonna-t-il du ton professoral qu'il employait généralement avec les élèves. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise tandis que son mari, au lieu de l'entraîner vers l'intérieur, se dirigeait vers le saule pleureur dont les branches, recouvertes d'une fine couche blanche, donnaient une impression surréaliste.

Neville, offusqué par la manière de Rogue en s'adressant à Hermione fit mine de s'interposer, mais Ginny, anticipant sa réaction, le prit fermement par un bras en lui faisant les gros yeux et l'obligea à la suivre vers la porte.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Dans le silence hivernal, les pas des époux crissaient sur la neige fraîche, laissant l'empreinte toute fraîche de leurs bottes. La jeune femme suivait son mari en silence. La moutarde lui montait au nez et dans sa tête de nombreuses questions se bousculaient :

 ** _"Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il cet air si renfrogné ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Un problème grave dont il veut m'entretenir ? C'est pourtant moi qui devrais me sentir trahie..."_**

Lorsque Severus fut assuré que personne n'était en mesure de les voir depuis le Château, il s'arrêta, surprenant son épouse qui faillit le percuter, et la dévisagea silencieusement durant de longues secondes.

La sorcière s'était emmitouflée dans un long anorak blanc avec la capuche bordée de fourrure de la même couleur. Elle portait des gants de laine écrue, mais un manchon en hermine eut été mieux approprié, tant elle ressemblait à une héroïne tragique russe sortie tout droit d'un roman tolstoïen.

 ** _"Anna Karénine"_** s'émerveilla Severus en son for intérieur.

Le visage d'Hermione, rosi par le froid, l'effort produit lors de la bataille de boules de neige et sa marche rapide, resplendissait. Ses grands yeux noisette brillaient et quand elle comprit que son mari ne lui voulait aucun mal, un sourire éclaira son visage ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer même si la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Severus eut l'impression que le soleil se mettait à étinceler plus fort. La respiration de la sorcière, rapide, laissait sortir de la vapeur de ses lèvres. Une mèche brune s'échappait de son capuchon, et curieusement, il en fut profondément bouleversé.

Il leva sa main avec hésitation, puis se saisit de la boucle indocile qu'il tenta de ramener derrière l'oreille gauche. Il savait en cet instant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et que s'il n'avait pas fait un Serment Inviolable avec Albus, il vendrait allègrement son âme une deuxième fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres si en retour il obtenait sa vie. Comment ce petit bout de femme avait pu ravir son cœur à ce point ? Elle était si belle qu'il ne put que murmurer d'une voix diablement rauque aux sonorités de baryton :

"Hermione..."

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme quand les sons vibrants atteignirent ses tympans. la voix de Severus possédait une telle puissance érotique, qu'elle eut l'impression que son prénom était le mot le plus sensuel de l'univers...

Une étrange émotion s'empara de la sorcière. Elle contempla les yeux d'onyx et son regard ambré se noya dans leurs sombres profondeurs flamboyantes. Severus ouvrit alors ses bras dans lesquels elle se glissa tout naturellement. Il abaissa avec une lenteur consommée son visage d'abord vers le bout du nez gelé sur lequel il déposa un baiser léger, puis vers les lèvres glacées sur lesquelles il posa doucement sa bouche. Il grignota gentiment la chair pulpeuse, la réchauffant peu à peu, l'obligeant à s'ouvrir pour que sa langue brûlante la possédât enfin.

Le sorcier l'embrassa si longtemps que lorsqu'ils cessèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Son nez caressa avec douceur la peau veloutée des joues, humant son doux parfum de roses. La jeune femme inspira brusquement puis sa respiration prit une curieuse cadence avant qu'elle ne l'embrassât à son tour sur les lèvres. Elle repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit et en cet instant, elle ne désirait rien tant que l'amour de son époux et... s'il fallait lutter contre un souvenir, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éclipser et gagner le cœur du sorcier qui faisait battre le sien...

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et ils cheminèrent côte à côte dans l'immensité blanche, tous deux envahis par une joie élémentaire, heureux de laisser l'empreinte éphémère de leurs pas dans la neige...

.

.

J'ai préféré utiliser _"Expecto Patronum !"_ plutôt que _"Spero Patronum !"_ (version française)...

Un petit "hop !" ?


	26. Chapter 26 Sacrifier la Reine

**Notes** : au risque de me répéter, je tiens à remercier les fidèles lectrices/revieweuses, un record de commentaires

sur le chapitre 25, c'est vraiment génial !

Je souhaite la bienvenue à jeanneo patronum, Drennae, Duncan Lee Paule, flocfloc...

Vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup amusée : pour la défense d'Hermione, il aurait suffi qu'elle entende la conversation entre Albus et Severus pour comprendre beaucoup de choses mais... cela aurait été trop facile ^^, il faut bien faire durer le plaisir jusqu'à la fin...

Un imprévu au détour d'une belle promenade. Severus en colère après Dumbledore, Hermione qui cauchemarde et son époux qui est là...

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : un passage assez difficile comportant un vocabulaire grossier, suivi d'un lemon plus agréable...

.

 **Chapitre XXVI - Sacrifier la Reine**

.

A présent, deux silhouettes, l'une grande et sombre, la deuxième petite et claire s'approchaient tranquillement du lac. Celui-ci était gelé, ce qui rappela à Severus _l'Epée de Gryffondor_ qu'il avait déposée il y a peu de temps dans un trou d'eau glacée afin que Potter la récupérât. Tout en cheminant, le couple admira les reflets pastels et chatoyants de l'astre solaire sur la couche de glace et la brume irréelle en suspension qui paraissait flotter au-dessus..

Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le crissement de leurs bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige qui commençait à fondre sous les rayons du soleil, et les amas de neige tombant par intermittence des branches sur le sol. Parfois le gazouillis des oiseaux venait perturber de manière mélodique la quiétude des lieux, ou la bise qui sifflait en rafales près de leurs oreilles.

Ils étaient encore invisibles aux yeux des habitants du Château, aussi leurs mains étaient-elles encore étroitement jointes. Hermione avait retiré son gant afin de sentir la peau de Severus contre la sienne. Cela lui avait valu un regard d'abord étonné, puis ce geste avait touché le sorcier qui avait serré brièvement ses doigts pour qu'elle comprît qu'il appréciait. Ne voulant pas que son membre gelât, il avait saisi sa baguette, l'avait pointée sur leurs mains en murmurant un Sort de Réchauffement et il fut remercié par un franc sourire. Sa bouche resta légèrement entrouverte alors qu'elle haletait rapidement.

Cette dernière voulait profiter au maximum de cette promenade romantique, et les pensées du sorcier suivaient le même cheminement. Tous deux eurent préféré que cet instant ne finît jamais, portant il fallait bien revenir. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole, de peur de briser cet instant de grâce.

Pourtant, une question taraudait Severus : pourquoi Hermione avait-elle été si distante avec lui ces jours derniers ? Il avait cherché dans son esprit ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour lui déplaire mais ne voyait rien. Il n'avait pas eu de gestes déplacés envers Septima devant Hermione, et quand ses stupides amis avaient essayé de lui voler la fausse _Epée de Gryffondor_ , il avait été plutôt magnanime dans les sanctions dispensées : il s'était contenté de les envoyer avec Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite, plutôt que de leur faire subir d'épouvantables tortures entre les mains des jumeaux.

Il savait également que c'était son épouse qui avait permis à ses amis de pénétrer dans son Bureau, car elle lui avait avoué ce que tramait ses amis, sans qu'ils fussent mis au courant de sa trahison. Heureusement que Severus les avait interceptés avant qu'ils ne s'enfuissent, sinon cette entreprise hasardeuse aurait pu lui coûter cher, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait ignorer que la véritable épée avait aidé son ennemi juré à détruire le Médaillon de Salazar.

Il n'ignorait pas que les trois coupables le prenaient juste pour un imbécile incompétent qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que la peine infligée à leurs amis n'était pas vraiment une punition du tout pour eux, et qu'être obligés d'accompagner le demi-géant s'apparentait plus à une villégiature qu'à une véritable sanction. Mais il avait promis à Albus de tout faire pour protéger les élèves des terribles sanctions des Mangemorts, et il tenait parole, comme toujours.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Hermione encore une fois, et ses sourcils se froncèrent inconsciemment. Si l'attitude de la jeune femme envers lui s'était modifiée, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Bien que parfois elle se montrât impulsive, surtout avec lui, la sorcière appartenait à l'espèce des personnes qui possédaient toujours une explication raisonnée derrière un changement de comportement, son raisonnement était des plus logiques.

Il s'arrêta, obligeant sa compagne à en faire de même. Il la contempla quelques secondes, alors que les yeux interrogateurs ne le quittaient pas, et qu'elle restait silencieuse, attendant qu'il fît le premier pas. Il allait lui demander ce qui la contrariait depuis plusieurs jours lorsque ses sens furent mis en alerte.

Il pouvait sentir les picotements familiers indiquant qu'un ou plusieurs regard étaient posés sur eux. Discrètement, ses yeux cherchèrent qui les épiait. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, deux silhouettes sombres surgirent devant eux, leur baguette pointée en leur direction. La réaction de Severus fut immédiate, sa baguette en main, il interrogea de sa voix traînante :

"Que faites-vous ici ? N'avez-vous pas une mission à remplir plutôt que de vous montrer à Poudlard ?"

Mais les Mangemorts se contentèrent de hausser les épaules dans un geste méprisant. La voix démente de Bellatrix se moquait :

"Quelle scène touchante Antonin, tu ne trouves pas ?"

L'interpellé se contenta d'un sourire crispé, ses yeux avides et cruels ne perdant rien de la jeune beauté qui se tenait en face de lui, dévorant son visage étincelant, essayant de deviner les courbes que cachait la tenue hivernale. L'adolescente qu'il convoitait depuis la Bataille au Ministère s'était transformée en une délicieuse jeune femme qu'il brûlait de posséder, et il haïssait Rogue, ce Demi-Sang, de toute son âme pour lui avoir volé celle qui aurait dû lui appartenir depuis plus d'un an.

Les grands yeux de biche aux abois excitèrent le prédateur tapi en lui. Oh, comme il jouerait avec elle longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lassé de ses cris et de ses supplications ! Il était réputé pour être un expert en tortures, et c'est lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres chargeait de faire parler les prisonniers récalcitrants qui, entre ses mains, finissaient invariablement par cracher le morceau et faisaient tout ce qu'il voulait... Elle ne dérogerait pas à la règle, et lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil.

Avec lui, elle apprendrait où était sa place. Quand il se lasserait de son jouet, il l'offrirait à Greyback qui avait réclamé l'honneur de la tuer et de... la dévorer. Après tout, il fallait bien se rendre quelques menus services entre sorciers du même acabit...

"Regarde comme ils marchent en se tenant la main comme des... comme des... amoureux ! et le ton de la voix aigüe de Bellatrix montrait tout le mépris qu'elle portait à cette attitude - Ne sont-ils pas mignons tout plein ?"

Le ricanement de Dolohov accueillit ces paroles tandis que Severus, qui avait déjà lâché la main de son épouse, brandissait lui aussi sa baguette dans un mouvement protecteur.

Lestrange intervint à nouveau :

"Mon pauvre Severus, tu as toujours eu un goût déplorable en ce qui concerne les femmes... Tu n'es attiré que par les Sangs-de-Bourbe, comme lorsque tu étais jeune. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà, la Rouquine dont tu t'étais entiché à l'époque ?"

Hermione sut aussitôt de qui la Mangemort parlait : la mère de Harry, ce ne faisait aucun doute. Elle chassa résolument la douleur qui commençait à envahir son cœur, car c'était ce que recherchait Bellatrix, et il ne fallait surtout pas lui donner des munitions. Elle ressentait la colère de son mari, pourtant quand elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers lui, il donnait l'apparence d'une personne mortellement calme, si ce n'étaient ses mains crispées sur sa baguette.

"Je crois que c'était la mère de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait un prénom vraiment ridicule... Comment c'était déjà ?"

Severus réfléchissait à tout allure pendant que la Folle discourait. Ses yeux ne perdaient rien des gestes de ses adversaires. Il pouvait se défaire facilement de l'un d'eux, mais le temps de jeter un Sortilège et le deuxième l'aurait déjà neutralisé. Antonin était un duelliste confirmé, et Bella était complètement imprévisible. Il craignait également qu'Hermione ne reçût un Sort durant l'affrontement.

Mais il ne pouvait les laisser attaquer les premiers. Au moment où il lança un _"Expelliarmus !"_ en direction de Dolohov, Lestrange tomba face en avant sur le sol, suite à un _"Stupefix! "_ qu'elle avait reçu dans le dos. Severus enchaîna également avec le même Sortilège afin de maîtriser définitivement Antonin.

Hermione n'était pas restée inactive, et sa baguette étant rangée trop profondément dans la manche de son anorak, elle avait lancé un " _Protego !"_ informulé, faisant apparaître un bouclier magique autour de son mari et elle. Son regard tomba sur Mc Gonagall qui se tenait droite face au couple, comme la Déesse Nemesis venant réclamer vengeance.

"Il me semblait bien avoir aperçu un chat à proximité du rocher..." énonça sur un ton flegmatique Severus qui prononça _"Finite Incantatem"_ et fit disparaître l'aura protectrice qui les enveloppait.

Il ajouta avec une sincérité peu commune en s'adressant à l'Ecossaisse :

"Merci Minerva.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis intervenue, mais pour Hermione. Après tout, vous étiez entre sorciers de la même espèce, des Mangemorts ! riposta furieusement la Directrice de Gryffondor sa baguette encore levée.

\- Bien entendu." répondit laconiquement le sorcier alors que sa jeune épouse se jetait toute tremblante dans ses bras pour chercher du réconfort. Mais l'étreinte fut brève car Severus avait fort à faire avant que Bellatrix et Antonin ne reprissent connaissance. Il ordonna sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique en regardant la Directrice de Gryffondor :

"Prends Hermione avec toi et ramène-la au Château, dans ton Bureau, comme si tu avais besoin de l'entretenir sur un sujet important. Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper de ces deux-là." dit-il en désignant les Mangemorts gisant au sol.

Minerva demanda :

"Un Sort d'Amnésie, je suppose ?

\- Oui, couplé avec l'implantation de faux souvenirs, on n'est jamais trop prudents... sans oublier _le Sort d'Oblitération_ * quand j'en aurai fini avec eux..." Il montrait les nombreuses empreintes dans la neige prouvant que plusieurs personnes s'étaient retrouvées au même endroit.

Se tournant vers son épouse encore émotionnée :

"Tu ne dois pas montrer que tu es bouleversée. Tu dois retrouver ta sérénité au plus vite car il ne faut surtout pas que les jumeaux soupçonnent quoi que ce soit. Je te verrai plus tard... Vite, le temps presse, partez !"

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et s'approcha de Mc Gonagall qui lui prit le bras et elles s'éloignèrent aussitôt. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Severus penché sur Bellatrix, alors qu'il lui lançait un " _Oubliettes_ ".

"Hermione, vous vous rendez compte à présent de ce qu'est réellement votre mari ?"

Anticipant les dénégations de l'étudiante, elle enfonça le clou :

"Ne vous leurrez pas, ce à quoi vous avez assisté est monnaie courante chez les Mangemorts. Ce sont des êtres froids, cruels, insensibles, dépravés, avides de pouvoir et de puissance. Et votre mari est l'un d'eux.

\- Mon mari est peut-être l'un d'eux mais il n'est pas comme eux ! rétorqua vivement Hermione. Minerva secoua sa tête tristement.

\- Décidément, vous continuez à vous voilez la face."

La jeune femme se tut, ne désirant pas envenimer la conversation, d'autant plus qu'elles arrivaient en vue du Château.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

"Albus, il s'est passé un incident... qui aurait pu être dramatique..."

La curiosité du vieux mage qui sommeillait était à présent éveillée.

"Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je me promenais ce matin avec Hermione près du lac lorsque nous avons été attaqués par Bellatrix et Antonin... Ils en voulaient apparemment plus à Hermione qu'à moi-même... Antonin a des vues sur elle, il n'a pas supporté que ce soit moi qui l'ai épousée, et je pense que Bella voulait tester mon... attachement envers mon épouse. Elle n'attend qu'un faux-pas de ma part pour me faire tomber en disgrâce auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Si tu es là c'est que tu t'en es sorti. Comment as-tu fait ?

Le jeune sorcier eut deux secondes d'hésitation et répondit :

"Je me suis occupé d'Antonin et... Minerva a neutralisé Bella.

\- Minerva ?

\- Oui, il semblerait qu'elle effectuait une balade sous sa forme Animagus. Voyant que nous étions en danger, enfin qu'Hermione était en danger, elle est intervenue et je me suis occupé de modifier la mémoire de nos agresseurs."

Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes, les observa puis les frotta sur une partie de sa robe, comme pour les nettoyer. Il affirma d'un ton sentencieux :

"Je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je vais te dire, mais il faut savoir sacrifier sa Reine pour mettre en échec le Roi, Severus. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ce coup aux échecs, et ce n'est pas la première fois que nous devons renoncer à une personne afin que Jédusor conserve sa confiance en toi..."

L'incrédulité de Severus se transforma dans une indignation explosive :

"Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez encore une fois ? Vous avez voulu que j'épouse Hermione pour la protéger des Mangemorts, vous m'avez poussé à laisser mon cœur s'ouvrir et maintenant vous me demandez de la laisser entre leurs mains si on me la réclame ? Vous pouvez être capable d'une indifférence et d'une absolue cruauté sur le sort réservé à autrui, pourvu que cela serve vos desseins ! Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous avez plus d'affinités avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres que ce que l'on pourrait croire !"

Il ajouta, la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme :

"Oh, la tête de cette chère Minerva si elle pouvait vous entendre ! Elle qui vous a toujours placé sur le piédestal du Sorcier Parfait !"

Il se mit à marcher nerveusement de long en large dans le salon, absolument furieux, fouettant l'air avec sa baguette. Il ajouta d'une voix amère :

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir suivre vos ordres cette fois. Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, vous me l'avez assez répété durant des mois, vous devriez comprendre que je ne puis la laisser à quiconque, cela m'est impossible, surtout en sachant ce qu'elle subirait... sa voix se brisa.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une option, Severus. Pas maintenant que nous sommes si près du but..." répondit Dumbledore sur un ton anormalement sévère.

 ** _"Oh, cette fois je ne vous obéirai pas. Je protègerai Hermione tout en aidant Potter, quoi qu'il advienne. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher..."_**

...

Lorsque Severus revint le soir dans le salon, ce fut pour découvrir Hermione, assise en tailleur dans le fauteuil. Elle l'avait entendu arriver et sur le visage juvénile plusieurs émotions différentes défilèrent : joie, inquiétude, espoir, appréhension. N'ayant pas changé de position durant plus d'une heure, quand elle voulut allonger ses jambes, des crampes douloureuses la firent grimacer.

Elle savait qu'il venait de converser avec Dumbledore et se demandait ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire. Elle se doutait que leur discussion avait dû tourner autour de l'attaque près du lac, et à en juger d'après la physionomie de son époux, Severus était mécontent, pour ne pas dire absolument courroucé.

L'expression de ce dernier, d'abord sombre et douloureuse, s'adoucit pourtant quelque peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Les grands yeux ambrés le contemplaient avec une lueur d'inquiétude et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle ramena ses jambes jusqu'à la poitrine et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle retint de son mieux le flot de larmes qui menaçait de couler sur son visage.

Incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait dire elle tenta d'une voix blanche :

"Tout va bien ?" sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien, mais elle ne savait comment amorcer une discussion qui s'annonçait difficile avec son mari. Ce dernier comprit qu'Hermione avait peur, et son cœur se serra. Il était en colère certes, mais certainement pas après elle. Il ferma brièvement ses yeux pour acquiescer, alors que rien n'allait, bien au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Sachant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir sereinement et que la présence de son épouse le distrairait, il lui demanda :

"Hermione, j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir, je préfèrerais que tu te couches maintenant, tu dois être épuisée après l'attaque de ce matin, et il faut que tu sois en forme demain matin pour tes cours."

Le ton paternaliste employé par Severus déçut et ne convainquit pas la jeune femme qui espérait un rapprochement, surtout après les doux moments qu'ils avaient vécu juste avant l'intervention des Mangemorts... Elle réprima un soupir de déception mais obéit sagement.

Severus était inquiet. Non seulement à cause de ce qu'Albus avait suggéré, d'abandonner Hermione en cas de force majeure, chose qu'il se refusait à envisager, mais aussi parce que Bellatrix et Antonin venant le défier à Poudlard ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et même s'il avait réussi à modifier leur mémoire, rien ne les empêcherait de recommencer, surtout qu'ils ignoraient avoir déjà effectué une tentative...

...

Elle rêvait.

 _Bellatrix et Antonin avaient torturé Severus de mille et une manières barbares, obligeant la jeune femme à regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait souffrir, insensibles à ses cris et ses supplications. Puis Dolohov s'était approché d'elle, une lueur triomphante et lubrique dans les yeux. Cette fois, ce fut son mari que Lestrange força à voir le traitement que le Mangemort lui réservait. Bella agrippa férocement une poignée de cheveux afin que la tête de Rogue basculât en arrière et qu'il ne perdît rien du spectacle. Elle lui susurrait à l'oreille :_

 _"Regarde bien Severus, Antonin va te montrer où est la place de ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe : les cuisses écartées, prête à se faire baiser par un homme, un vrai, pas une demi-portion comme toi..."_

 _Arrachant les vêtements de sa victime, Dolohov prit un malin plaisir à la voir se débattre inutilement, et dégrafa avec une lenteur exaspérante la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon sous les yeux horrifiés des époux. Il jeta un regard à son rival en lui lançant sur un ton jubilatoire :_

 _"Tu vas voir Severus comme cette petite pute va apprécier ce que je vais lui donner, et elle en redemandera, tu peux en être certain !"_

Les hurlements d'Hermione alertèrent son mari qui se précipita dans la chambre. Il découvrit la jeune femme empêtrée dans les draps, se tordant dans les affres de son cauchemar. Elle transpirait, et ses yeux tressautaient sous ses paupières d'où s'échappaient de grosses larmes. Elle gémissait et criait :

"Non, non ! Pitié ! Pas ça ! Noooonnnn !"

Jurant silencieusement, Severus grimpa sur le lit et tenta de maîtriser son épouse qui en se débattant lui envoyait des coups dont l'un qui l'atteignit au menton.

"Hermione ! Hermione ! C'est moi, tout va bien, c'est simplement un cauchemar..."

Il dut utiliser toute sa force pour la maîtriser sans cesser de la cajoler, de lui chuchoter des paroles apaisantes de longues minutes, puis quand il sentit qu'elle commençait à se détendre, il la fit asseoir, appuya sa tête avec douceur contre sa poitrine et en quelques secondes, sa chemise fut inondée de larmes brûlantes. Il la berça en caressant tendrement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevînt normale. Le sorcier sentit que son épouse se raidissait ; elle releva la tête, ses yeux encore embués de sommeil et balbutia en tremblotant :

"Sev... Oh Sev, tu es là ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve... Oh, c'était tellement affreux !

\- Chuuuut... Tout va bien à présent. Je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre..."

Mais elle poursuivit, ses mots se bousculant dans sa bouche :

"C'étaient... Bellatrix et... Dolohov... Ils te torturaient... et puis... il voulait me... et ils t'obligeaient... à regarder...

\- N'aie pas peur, Hermione. Cela n'arrivera pas, je te protègerai, je te le jure. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?" affirma Severus en prenant le visage strié de larmes entre ses mains. La jeune femme hocha la tête en s'agrippant à ses épaules. Il ajouta doucement :

"Il faut que tu te recouches à présent. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il est temps de dormir. Tu veux que je te donne une dose de Potion De Sommeil sans Rêves ?"

Elle secoua négativement la tête et le supplia :

"Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en prie. Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi !"

L'homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer pour éviter une nouvelle crise. Il se déshabilla d'un _"Divesto"_ et se glissa contre son épouse sous les draps. Cette dernière colla son corps ardent contre lui en répétant :

"J'ai tellement besoin de toi, Sev..." et sa bouche fondit sur la sienne. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas immédiatement puis répondit au baiser avec une grande douceur. Dans un dernier sursaut respectueux il voulut s'écarter pour qu'elle se reposât mais elle l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur sa virilité qu'elle commença à caresser verticalement, tandis que ses lèvres descendaient pour s'occuper d'un petit téton sombre sur lequel elle donna un petit coup de langue, qu'elle aspira et tourmenta avec une certaine aptitude naturelle.

D'abord immobile, profitant des attentions que lui prodiguait son épouse, Severus n'eut pas besoin d'autre encouragement pour répondre à l'appel des sens. Il repoussa délicatement son épouse contre l'oreiller, et admira la nudité parfaite de son corps. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait encore son corps et n'était pas près de disparaître après ce qu'il allait lui faire éprouver...

Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la jeune femme attendait que son amant agît et ne fut nullement déçue. Le regard lourd de convoitise, Severus contempla les seins guillerets, se pencha et sa bouche se referma sans aucune hésitation sur un mamelon rose où sa langue caressa plusieurs fois le petit bout charnu qui durcit avant de le sucer avec délectation, tandis que la sorcière se tortillait sous lui en gémissant de plaisir. Une main pâle s'occupa de l'autre sein et deux doigts experts pincèrent le pic et le roulèrent, l'obligeant à grossir tandis que ses lèvres aspiraient son jumeau.

Il lâcha le téton dans un " _Pop_ " humide, laissant une traînée baveuse qui envoya une exquise petite sensation de froid sur le sein d'Hermione. Le sorcier se délecta quelques secondes de voir son épouse subir les affres de la luxure. Il reprit ses attentions sensuelles en intervertissant ses caresses d'un sein à l'autre afin qu'aucun ne fût jaloux, léchant, suçant, aspirant l'un, triturant, pinçant le second, et la sorcière se contorsionnait, envahie de frissons de plaisir.

Le parfum suave et musqué de son excitation titilla ses narines. Ses yeux descendirent et se portèrent entre les jambes galbées ; la vue des petites lèvres gonflées de désir encadrant le sillon rose presque rouge et des jus qui coulaient, donnant un aspect luisant, l'émoustillèrent au plus haut point.

La jeune femme était tellement humide que le sexe de Severus glissa et rata l'entrée pourtant désireuse. Il recommença, essaya de percer l'entrée tant convoitée mais peine perdue, le phallus dérapait. N'y tenant plus, le sorcier maintint le bassin féminin qui se contorsionnait, et de l'autre saisit en tremblant son membre engorgé. En grognant, il visa à nouveau la petite fente avec la tête du phallus, titilla par quelques mouvements verticaux le clitoris gorgé de désir, donna un coup de hanches et enfin, le bout de son sexe pénétra et fut recouvert immédiatement par le flot brûlant des sécrétions internes. Il s'interrompit quelques instants, savourant sa victoire et avoua d'une voix rauque :

"Mmmmmh... Hermione... tu es... tellement... serrée... si chaude...

Il sortit son sexe pour n'en laisser que la pointe, puis s'élança en avant avec une brutalité délectable, prenant possession du tunnel étroit. Hermione se mit à miauler de manière incontrôlable, alors Severus entreprit un pilonnage régulier et puissant qui augmenta de façon exponentielle le plaisir des amants. Les seins de la jeune femme tressautaient à chaque coup de boutoir.

Subitement, le sorcier se retira entièrement, laissant une Hermione complètement désemparée. Mais son abandon fut de courte durée, une voix lourde de désir ordonna :

"Mets-toi à quatre pattes, j'ai envie de te prendre en levrette..."

Hermione, les yeux vitreux, obtempéra aussitôt, sachant que son mari affectionnait particulièrement cette position - elle aussi elle devait bien se l'avouer - et prit la position demandée en accentuant la cambrure de ses reins, tortillant son postérieur pour rendre l'homme fou, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se positionna derrière la jeune femme, enfonça ses doigts dans les joues rebondies qu'il écarta, puis tenta d'insérer à nouveau sa verge tendue dans la fente juteuse.

Mais son sexe ripa encore à cause du flux abondant sécrété par le corps féminin diablement excité. Heureusement, la troisième tentative fut la bonne et les époux soupirèrent de concert quand enfin ils se rejoignirent. Severus martela le corps offert avec un entrain lubrique, et l'on entendit seulement dans la chambre que le bruit mouillé des chairs qui frottaient l'une contre l'autre, et les halètements saccadés ponctués de soupirs des amants. Il savourait la vue de sa verge entrant et sortant, cela l'excitait terriblement.

Il connaissait parfaitement le corps de sa femme et savait qu'en appuyant ici, ou encore là, il touchait son point G, et ses petits cris étaient un excellent indicateur. Parfois, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il frottait lascivement son bassin dans le sens circulaire Après quelques minutes de ce traitement intensif, le sorcier sentit autour de son phallus les contractions annonçant la jouissance d'Hermione. N'y tenant plus, il pinça le téton droit en soufflant :

"Maintenant... oui... oui... comme ça..."

Il accéléra ses coups de reins et ils jouirent subitement de concert, submergés par un plaisir indicible. Severus s'enfonça encore quelques fois, envoyant sa semence au plus profond entrailles accueillantes. Hermione s'effondra, totalement épuisée, suivie de près par son amant, tous deux essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Dans un geste tendre, le sorcier souleva la lourde masse capillaire et déposa un baiser si doux sur la nuque de la sorcière qu'elle frissonna sous la touche empreinte de tendresse. Il avoua entre deux halètements, la prenant entre ses bras :

"Hermione... mienne... tu es mienne..."

Trop épuisée pour répondre, cette dernière se contenta de sourire et ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Cette fois, ses rêves ne furent pas peuplés de cauchemars...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

"Alors, ton plan séduction a commencé avec ton mari ?

\- Oui et non, pas vraiment, je ne sais toujours pas par quel bout le prendre..."

Hermione déclara, alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie :

"Sur le plan sexuel... cela se passe... plutôt très bien..."

Devant l'air curieux de son amie elle ajouta précipitamment en secouant sa tête :

"Non, non Gin, pas question, je ne te raconterai rien sur notre vie privée !

\- Oh, ce que tu peux être pudibonde ! Sinon, rends-le jaloux, ça marche toujours !

\- Oh non, certainement pas ! Severus est tellement possessif que je ne peux prendre ce risque, je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment apprécier quand il est jaloux... il en devient inquiétant... Il me fait presque peur..."

Chaque fois que Ginny entendait Hermione dire le prénom de son mari, elle s'en étonnait, surtout qu'elle le prononçait avec une certaine douceur, comme une friandise qu'on se délecte d'avoir dans sa bouche. Elle déclara, un brin mutine :

"Tu sais, il n'existe pas mille et une manières de faire tomber un homme amoureux, ou de connaître ses sentiments... A part la jalousie, je ne vois vraiment pas..."

Hermione poursuivit, ignorant la réflexion :

"C'est que... je ne dois pas être surprise par les Carrow avec un autre homme sinon _Tu-Sais-Qui_ pourrait en être informé et Severus serait torturé, et... je ne le supporterai pas."

Le sourire de la Rouquine disparut. Elle resta d'abord bouche bée puis siffla entre ses dents :

"Ces êtres sont vraiment malfaisants, j'espère que nous les vaincrons, sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendra du monde, les nouvelles mesures prises par le Ministère sont tellement ignobles ! Et il reste encore quatre Horcruxes à détruire... Il nous faut absolument découvrir lesquels..."

.

.

 _le Sort d'Oblitération_ *: permet d'effacer les empreintes de pas.

.

Alors, un petit com ?


	27. Chapter 27 L'Elfe Courageux

**Notes** : des tonnes de remerciements à vous, fidèles lectrices qui contribuez largement

au succès de cette histoire, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante !

Félicitations à Wessem Assbai qui a posté la 700ème review ! Bienvenue à oceanadurand63 et à Kyara !

Nous approchons tout doucement de la fin de cette fic, encore quelques chapitres et vous en connaîtrez le dénouement...

 **Avertissement** : petit lemon en début de chapitre...

Un tollé quasi général envers Dumbledore dont les propos en ont choqué plus d'une... et comme je vous comprends !

Les nouvelles provenant des fugitifs ne sont pas bonnes, que peuvent faire Hermione et Severus pour les aider ? A qui s'adresser ? Quels sont les autres Horcruxes créés par Voldemort ?

.

 **Chapitre XXVII - L'Elfe Courageux**

.

Ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête d'Hermione posée sur la poitrine d'albâtre de son mari, sa chevelure dans un fouillis presque artistiquement désordonné, le bras protecteur du sorcier autour de sa taille. Curieusement, ce fut elle qui s'éveilla la première. Severus dormait mal depuis plusieurs nuits. La froideur de son épouse à son égard, les élèves qu'il devait protéger discrètement des Carrow, et les convocations du Seigneur des Ténèbres toujours harassantes, stressantes, ses insomnies, la séance de sexe de la nuit l'avaient épuisé et cette proximité retrouvée, expliquaient pourquoi son sommeil était de plomb, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui.

La jeune femme, envahie d'un extraordinaire sentiment de bien-être, ouvrit lentement ses yeux qui se posèrent sur le torse glabre de son amant. Elle étira ses membres silencieusement et bâilla, couvrant sa bouche avec une main. Profitant de ces instants de grâce, elle observa le mouvement de la poitrine masculine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait en suivant le rythme paisible et régulier de sa respiration. Elle connaissait à présent chacune des cicatrices qui la défiguraient, et aimait plus encore l'homme pour la symbolique qu'elles représentaient : le courage, le don de soi, l'abnégation, la force d'âme, et également l'héroïsme.

Avec son index, elle suivit d'une touche légère le contour de la marque la plus profonde. Elle eut tellement souhaité que le passage de son doigt en effaçât les traces, mais en même temps elles étaient le témoignage de la vie difficile de Severus, la preuve de sa maltraitance infantile et des sacrifices qu'il faisait depuis des années pour empêcher que Voldemort ne régnât sur le monde, et elle laissa échapper un soupir qui s'apparentait à du respect et de l'admiration.

Elle ferma ses yeux et avec son petit nez, elle huma la peau, s'enivrant des fragrances qu'elle dégageait : un mélange subtil de sueur, de bois de santal, de vieux cuir et de parchemin. Comme elle adorait ses arômes qui la mettaient dans un état proche de la faiblesse... Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres.

"Que fais-tu ?" interrogea une voix de velours légèrement ensommeillée.

\- Moi, rien..."

Mais le ton était bien trop innocent pour être réellement sincère. Les yeux d'onyx la contemplèrent avec une pointe de curiosité. Le sourire d'Hermione s'approfondit, elle enfourcha les hanches du sorcier, pencha son corps sur le sien, laissant sa chevelure ébouriffée faire un écran autour de leurs visages, comme pour les dissimuler aux yeux d'autrui. Seul Pattenrond était susceptible de les observer mais le matou, en apparence trop occupé à faire sa toilette matinale, dédaignait manifestement le couple. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du sorcier en lui murmurant tendrement :

"Joyeux anniversaire, Severus..."

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle déposa des baisers légers sur tout le visage de son mari, ses yeux, ses joues, son nez, le menton et termina par les lèvres. Ce dernier hésitait entre le plaisir éprouvé de savoir que celle qu'il aimait pensait à son anniversaire, et le fait que cela ne lui rappelait que trop son âge, trente-huit ans, et la grande différence d'âge qui les séparait. La sorcière s'interrompit, observant le front plissé, et tout doucement, elle reprit ses petits baisers et elle effaça le pli soucieux qui la contrariait.

Hermione était la seule personne sur cette terre qui se souciait réellement de Severus. Ses collègues le méprisaient, les élèves le haïssaient, et il en était de même pour les Mangemorts qui enviaient sa position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait aucun ami, les quelques-uns qu'il avait auparavant lui tournaient ostensiblement le dos à cause de ce qu'il représentait. Malgré ce qu'il était, son lourd passé et même présent, ce petit bout de femme lui faisait confiance, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas épargnée au début de leur mariage.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comme cette femme, simple, jeune, douce, belle, intelligente, avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui... la Liaison n'expliquait pas tout... Mais lorsque sa bouche prit possession de la sienne, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas _Elle_ , ses lèvres douces, son parfum de roses, et ses bras encerclèrent tout naturellement le corps offert avec un tel abandon naturel.

Severus sentait l'amour de la sorcière dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacun de ses contacts, dans chacun de ses regards posés sur lui. Cet amour l'apaisait, le fortifiait, lui donnait le courage de poursuivre sa mission malgré l'hostilité ambiante. Il inversa leurs positions, Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise joyeux, puis il la fit glisser sous lui pour affirmer sa domination. A présent en pleine possession de ses moyens, le sorcier détailla avec lenteur le corps alangui d'un air concupiscent. Il suffisait qu'il la regardât avec ce regard brûlant pour provoquer une série de picotements délicieux sur toute la peau de la jeune femme, qui sentit ses mamelons gonfler et durcir ; une certaine humidité commença à poindre entre ses jambes.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres fines et la voix soyeuse affirma sur un ton doucereux, quasi redoutable :

"Tu as osé troubler mon sommeil, ma douce Hermione ? Je pense qu'il est temps de payer ton audace..."

Les grands yeux de biche aux abois le contemplèrent avec ce qu'il semblait un mélange d'appréhension et d'anticipation, ce qui excita plus encore Severus qui s'installa tranquillement, son sexe fièrement dressé, entre les jambes crémeuses. Il se pencha légèrement, ses doigts se posant sur les tétons roses qu'ils taquinèrent, pincèrent et roulèrent avec sensualité, tandis qu'il frottait la tête de sa verge contre les lèvres qui s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour accueillir avec impatience le long serpent, instrument de la jouissance à venir. Quand ce dernier s'enfonça dans le fourreau humide et étroit, les amants poussèrent de concert le même gémissement de plaisir...

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées...

Neville avait disparu, enfin, seulement aux yeux des personnes n'appartenant pas à l'AD, car il se cachait dans la Salle Sur Demande où il vivait la plupart du temps, quand il n'empruntait pas le passage secret pour se rendre à _"La Tête de Sanglier"_ rejoindre des membres de l'Ordre. Il profitait de son "invisibilité" pour rendre Rusard et les Carrow fous, en placardant sur les murs des affiches prophétisant la victoire de l'AD et de l'Ordre. Les Mangemorts eurent beau tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir le ou les auteur(s) de ces bravades, ils n'y parvinrent pas, ce qui amusa beaucoup les collégiens. Les membres de l'AD admiraient et respectaient leur jeune chef dont le caractère avait grandement évolué au cours de la dernière année.

Hermione n'avait plus son garde du corps, mais les attaques à son encontre avaient cessé, et en cours elle faisait de son mieux pour passer inaperçue, tout en fournissant un travail de qualité. Elle passait également de nombreuses heures à assister Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, et cette dernière ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ses compétences dans le domaine des soins apportés aux malades, bien trop souvent des victimes des sous-directeurs.

Trop pris par ses activités clandestines, Neville avait cessé d'importuner la _Princesse de Gryffondor_. Leurs entrevues étaient simplement amicales, ou axées sur les différents moyens mis à disposition par la Résistance pour lutter contre les Mangemorts. Par contre, il semblait regretter l'absence de Luna, et demandait à Hermione si elle avait de ses nouvelles ; il semblait que ses attentions se tournaient à présent vers la Serdaigle. Il croyait que cette dernière était restée chez son père, et Hermione n'en savait guère plus.

...

Non, il n'y avait pas à se méprendre : Harry et Ron ne répondaient à aucun de ses messages magiques, et une sourde angoisse étreignit la poitrine de la Gryffondor. Elle envisagea d'aller en parler à Ginny, mais connaissant cette dernière, elle s'affolerait et il deviendrait difficile, voire impossible de trouver une solution avec une personne dans un tel état de détresse. Non, en parler à son amie n'était pas une option envisageable, enfin pas dans l'immédiat, par contre, Severus pourrait certainement l'aider.

Quand Rogue vit son épouse débouler en trombe dans son bureau, il comprit qu'elle venait lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Il se leva aussitôt, cherchant à lire dans les yeux ambrés une réponse à ses interrogations. Il craignit que ce ne fut encore à cause du comportement cruel de l'un de ses directeurs-adjoints envers Ginevra Weasley, mais avant même qu'il pût interroger Hermione, elle s'écria avec vivacité, son comportement fébrile dénotant une angoisse réelle :

"Severus ! Il faut que je te parle ! C'est au sujet de Harry et Ron... Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis quelques jours, ils ne répondent plus à mon courrier instantané... Oh, je suis sûre qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de mauvais, je le sens !"

Il prit les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme entre les siennes, cherchant à lui communiquer sa chaleur, à l'apaiser. Pourtant ce qu'il avait à lui avouer n'était pas facile, et il appréhendait sa réaction. Néanmoins, il ne détourna pas son regard quand il annonça en cherchant à décrypter le langage corporel de sa femme :

"Hermione... il faut que je te dise quelque chose... ce n'est pas facile..."

La jeune femme sentit un grand froid l'envahir, le ton employé par son époux accentua son inquiétude déjà forte.

"Tes amis sont... prisonniers au Manoir Malfoy.."

Elle secoua sa tête horizontalement et ses yeux de biche imploraient un déni tout en sachant au fond d'elle que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était l'exacte vérité.

"Non, non... ce n'est pas possible... _Il_ va gagner, _Il_ va tuer Harry et Ron..."

Elle s'effondra, ses jambes devenues faibles, incapables de la soutenir. Heureusement, Severus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombât au sol. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et installa la jeune femme sur lui. Elle eut toutefois la force de demander, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes :

"Comment... ont-ils été... pris ? La dernière fois que j'ai communiqué avec eux... ils devaient rendre visite au père de Luna pour... pour obtenir des renseignements sur le symbole trouvé dans _"Les Contes de Beadle le Barde..."_

Le sorcier hésita mais il préféra lui avouer toute la vérité :

"Oui, mais en fait comme Luna est prisonnière des Mangemorts, Lovegood a préféré trahir tes amis pour sauver sa fille...

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est terrible !"

Severus enchaîna rapidement :

"Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir vers une forêt, malheureusement... Ils ont été capturés par des _Snatchers_ qui les ont amenés chez les Malfoy. Maintenant ils sont sous la surveillance de Greyback et Queudver."

Il ajouta d'une voix grave :

"Pour le moment leurs geôliers ignorent leur identité car ils ont eu la présence d'esprit de se lancer un Maléfice Cuisant juste avant leur capture, et Draco, contrairement à toute attente, a fait comme s'il ne les reconnaissait pas. D'autres sorciers sont également maintenus prisonniers."

Il ajouta, ne voulant rien cacher de la gravité de la situation :

"Il faut trouver un moyen de les sortir de là avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit informé de leur présence au Manoir."

Severus comprit en regardant Hermione que cette phrase la faisait frémir de peur, car elle avait parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu lourd de conséquences fâcheuses pour ses amis. Il poursuivit en essayant de la rassurer :

"D'ailleurs, nous devons nous estimer chanceux qu' _Il_ ait changé de Quartier Général... grâce à sa fichue paranoïa, _Il_ préfère ne pas rester au même endroit car il craint une attaque de la Résistance... Une autre mauvaise nouvelle est qu' _Il_ s'est emparé de la Baguette de Sureau qui appartenait à Albus..."

\- Il a... osé profaner... la tombe de Dumbledore ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement. La sorcière était anéantie par les mauvaises nouvelles mais semblait malgré tout espérer une solution de son mari. Ce dernier le devina. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux de sa Lionne et avoua :

"Hermione, je ne peux les sauver moi-même car je grillerai ma couverture. Bellatrix se trouve au Manoir et... elle surveillera mes moindres faits et gestes. Elle n'a aucune confiance en moi, je ne peux me trahir mais... nous allons trouver une solution..."

\- Si seulement j'avais la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry !"

La jeune femme s'affaissa lourdement sur son époux et laissa les larmes toutes proches ruisseler sur ses joues. Elle resta dans cette position de longues minutes, le corps secoué de sanglots. Le sorcier préféra attendre qu'elle se calmât. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione releva sa tête et balbutia :

"Mais comment... pénétrer dans cette... maison sans se faire... repérer et les... faire échapper ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas. Voyant que son épouse commençait à s'apaiser, il décida d'appeler Winky afin qu'il leur apportât une tasse de thé. Il convoqua l'elfe qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans le " _Pop_ " coutumier. Hermione observa longuement la créature qui les servit avec son affabilité habituelle. Après avoir effectué son service, l'elfe repartit car il avait fort à faire dans les cuisines pour aider à préparer le dîner.

La jeune femme but lentement son thé au lait, ferma ses yeux, réfléchissant intensément, et quand elle les rouvrit, son expression refléta alors une incroyable détermination et une lueur d'espoir illumina son visage :

"Je crois savoir ce qu'il faut faire Severus : nous devons demander à Dobby de nous aider. Il doit pouvoir transplaner sans problèmes dans le Manoir puisqu'il a été l'elfe des Malfoy et... il saura les sortir de cet horrible guêpier !

Severus se tut de longues secondes qui semblèrent interminables pour la jeune femme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais, en les caressant distraitement. Il arqua tellement ses sourcils qu'ils semblèrent disparaître sous les cheveux noir corbeau puis il s'exclama enfin sur un ton dans lequel perçait une note d'espoir :

"Oui, c'est une bonne idée... je dirai même que c'est une excellente idée, Hermione !"

L'homme d'ordinaire réservé montrait une certaine exaltation qui réconforta la sorcière. Il suggéra :

"Tu vas convoquer Dobby. Bien entendu, il ne doit absolument pas savoir que je suis informé de ce que tu vas lui demander, afin que je puisse conserver ma couverture... "

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient à présent d'un espoir insensé.

"Je vais aller le trouver de suite ! Il travaille toujours aux cuisines, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle s'élançait déjà vers la porte lorsque Severus la retint par le bras :

"Sois discrète, Hermione. Ne parle pas en présence des autres elfes, on ne sait jamais... Et surtout... promets-moi de ne pas... l'accompagner..."

En décelant une lueur de déception et de culpabilité dans le regard Whisky, il comprit qu'elle y avait songé. Il reprit plus fermement, sans la quitter des yeux :

"Tu ne dois pas y aller, Hermione, pour ta propre sécurité, je te l'interdis !"

Severus saisit le petit menton et il y avait au fond de ses obsidiennes comme une ombre, une telle inquiétude, que la jeune femme sut que son époux craignait pour sa vie, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour.

\- Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudente et... je n'accompagnerai pas Dobby, je te le promets !"

Elle tenta à nouveau de partir mais son époux ne la lâcha pas. Marmonnant des incantations, il passa lentement ses doigts sur les vilaines traces laissées par ses pleurs qui s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure, et son beau visage retrouva sa plénitude. Elle sortit de la pièce à toute allure, faisant résonner le pas de ses bottes sur le carrelage.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Arrivée devant les cuisines, essoufflée, elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois profondément, cherchant à apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Quand elle se fut suffisamment calmée, elle s'approcha du tableau représentant une coupe de fruits géante et chatouilla la poire verte qui se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en une grande poignée de porte. Elle tourna cette dernière et pénétra dans l'antre des elfes.

La pièce était gigantesque, très haute de plafond, avec une grande cheminée en briques. Sur tous les murs s'entassaient des quantités de casseroles, de marmites ou bien encore des poêles, toutes en cuivre. Quatre tables immenses, identiques et disposées comme celles des quatre Maisons dans la Grande Salle, occupaient l'espace.

Un grand remue-ménage régnait dans l'office. Des centaines d'elfes travaillaient dans un joyeux brouhaha, au milieu du cliquetis des ustensiles, des vapeurs opaques des marmites, des arômes culinaires, du bruit des hachoirs, des couteaux tranchant les aliments. Hermione s'avança au milieu de tout ce tohu-bohu, ne sachant où donner de la tête.

Apercevant Winky, elle l'interpella :

"Winky !"

L'elfe cessa aussitôt son travail, et se tourna vers la jeune femme :

"Maîtresse Rogue ? Vous avez besoin de Winky ?

\- Non... en fait je voudrais parler à Dobby, tu peux l'appeler s'il te plaît ? Dis-lui que je l'attends dans le couloir.

\- Bien, maîtresse Rogue, je vais le chercher de suite !"

La sorcière sortit des cuisines et attendit Dobby qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Si elle n'avait pas été autant stressée, Hermione aurait éclaté de rire à la vue de l'elfe aux yeux énormes, tellement son accoutrement était extravagant, comparé à celui de ses congénères.

En guise de chapeau, il s'était coiffé d'un cache-théière sur lequel il avait épinglé toutes sortes d'écharpes et de chaussettes qu'Hermione avait tricoté pour les elfes de maison quand elle avait créé la SALE. Il portait également une cravate ornée de fers à cheval sur sa poitrine, un short qui devait être une culotte de football pour enfant et des chaussettes dépareillées. L'une d'elle était noire, l'autre à rayures roses et orange. Il portait le pull marron que Ron lui avait donné, tricoté par sa mère. La voix grêle de l'elfe s'enquit :

"Hermione Granger ? Dobby est heureux de voir l'amie de Harry Potter !"

la jeune femme fit signe à l'elfe de la suivre dans une alcôve, et avec sa baguette elle lança un _"Muffliato !"_. Elle attaqua immédiatement sur un ton suppliant :

"Oh, Dobby ! Harry et Ron sont en danger, et tu es le seul qui puisse les sauver !

\- Moi, sauver l'illustre Harry Potter ? Que doit faire Dobby pour aider son ami ?"

Les oreilles de l'elfe bougeaient dans tous les sens, preuves de son extrême agitation. Hermione répondit avec tout le calme dont elle était capable :

"Il est prisonnier au... Manoir Malfoy..."

Les yeux globuleux donnaient l'impression de vouloir sortir de leurs orbites, et la créature fut agitée de tremblements. Hermione tenta de le persuader, ses mains jointes, comme pour l'implorer :

"Je sais que tu n'as pas gardé de bons souvenirs du temps où tu appartenais à la famille Malfoy, mais tu es libre maintenant, il suffit que tu les fasses sortir de cet endroit, tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps..."

L'elfe sembla assimiler les paroles de la sorcière et s'écria subitement avec véhémence :

"Oui, Dobby est un elfe libre ! Dobby n'obéit plus aux Malfoy !"

Il ajouta en trépignant sur place :

"Et où Dobby doit-il amener Harry et son ami ?

\- Surtout pas ici ! Pas à Poudlard ! Il... il te le dira lui-même... Bien entendu, c'est un secret, personne, absolument personne ne doit être au courant de ce que je t'ai demandé, sauf Harry et Ron, bien entendu !

\- Dobby sait garder un secret, Dobby ne trahira jamais ses amis !"

\- Oh, merci Dobby, je suis sûre que tu réussiras ta mission !"

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'aplatirent. Il se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse, et plus encore quand Hermione déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se recula et ajouta :

"Pense à venir me rendre compte de ta mission, que je sache où ils se trouvent et surtout comment ils vont...

\- Oui, Dobby va sauver ses amis et reviendra tout vous raconter !"

Il disparut aussitôt dans un _"Pop !"_ sonore. Hermione leva le Sort de Silence, vérifia qu'aucune personne suspecte ne se trouvait dans le couloir et sortit de l'alcôve. Il lui fallait à présent voir Ginny et tout lui raconter, car elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'élu de son cœur ou à son frère. Le dîner allait être bientôt servi, elle lui demanda de la rejoindre sous le saule pleureur juste après le repas. La Rouquine, connaissant parfaitement Hermione, sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé aux deux fuyards. Elles picorèrent dans leur assiette, pressées de se retrouver.

A l'abri des oreilles et des regards trop curieux, les deux amies discutaient âprement. Quand Ginny avait demandé à son aînée comment elle avait su que Harry et Ron avaient été faits prisonniers, la jeune femme avait menti en disant qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre Severus et Amycus.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? s'énerva Ginny.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement. Ecoute-moi, je suis sûre que Dobby va les sortir du Manoir, il ferait tout pour Harry, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas de retour ? Tu lui as pourtant demandé de venir te dire comment cela s'est passé ? Oh, Hermione, depuis le temps, nous aurions dû avoir des nouvelles..."

La Brune était inquiète elle aussi. Effectivement, l'elfe aurait dû déjà être là, or cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Hermione était sans nouvelles. Devant la détresse de son amie qui se rongeait les sangs, d'une pâleur mortelle, mordant intérieurement sa joue, la Lionne décida d'envoyer un message à Harry via le parchemin enchanté.

Hermione lisait le texte qui s'inscrivait à haute voix afin que Ginny, qui ne voyait rien s'afficher, pût suivre les échanges :

 _"Harry, j'ai envoyé Dobby au Manoir Malfoy pour qu'il vous sorte de là, Ron et toi. Qu'est-il arrivé ?"_

Elles attendirent quelques minutes. Hermione fronça les sourcils, la Rouquine comprit : aucune réponse. Les deux amies se regardèrent, avec la même appréhension au fond des yeux. La Brune réitéra son message : toujours rien. Elle serra brièvement la main de Ginny et déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

"Je vais écrire à ton frère ; peut-être que lui me répondra..."

A quelques mots près, elle envoya le même message à Ron. D'abord rien, puis des mots apparurent, avec l'encre qui s'étalait, comme si la personne qui répondait pleurait, et que ses larmes tombaient sur le parchemin. Hermione lut :

 _"Dobby nous a sauvés, ainsi que Luna, Ollivander, Dean Thomas et Gripsec un Gobelin mais..."_

Quelques secondes après :

 _"il a été poignardé par Bellatrix au moment du transplanage..."_

...

 _"Harry creuse lui-même sa tombe, il est complètement abattu."_

Le cœur de la Lionne s'arrêta de battre. Un grand froid l'envahit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ginny, soulagée de savoir que son frère et Harry étaient vivants, occulta la mort de l'elfe et exigea :

"Demande-leur où ils sont maintenant !"

Sans répondre, comme un robot, Hermione écrivit d'une main tremblante :

 _"Où êtes-vous ?"_

...

 _"Nous sommes à la Chaumière aux Coquillages qui est devenu le refuge de l'Ordre."_

"Je sais où elle se trouve ! s'exclama Ginny. C'est là où nous passions nos vacances quand nous étions petits !"

 _"Mais nous n'allons pas y rester longtemps, nous savons qu'un Horcruxe est caché à Gringotts."_

...

 _"C'est la Coupe de Poufsouffle qui se trouve dans le coffre de Bellatrix."_

...

 _"Nous allons trouver un moyen pour la voler. Peut-être que le Gobelin nous y aidera..."_

...

 _"Je dois te laisser car Harry a terminé de creuser la tombe de Dobby, il va lui rendre hommage."_

 _..._

 _"Je te recontacterai bientôt. Embrasse Gin de notre part..."_

Tandis que la Rouquine exultait, la prenait dans ses bras en la remerciant, Hermione souffrait au fond d'elle. Bien entendu, elle était soulagée de savoir que ses amis étaient sauvés mais... elle ne supportait pas que cela se fît au détriment d'une vie innocente, notamment de Dobby, car c'est elle qui l'avait supplié d'aider Harry et Ron. Elle était la seule responsable de sa mort. Rangeant précipitamment ses affaires, elle abandonna une Ginny tout à son bonheur égoïste.

Elle courut dans les couloirs, les escaliers, elle avait besoin de _Lui_ , de sa chaleur, de son réconfort. Avant même qu'elle entrât dans le salon où Severus remplissait tout un tas de paperasses, celui-ci avait senti que l'heure était grave, que son épouse souffrait. il la prit dans ses bras et demanda :

"Un problème, Hermione ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

"C'est Potter ?"

Elle secoua la tête, laissant les larmes librement couler sur ses joues.

"Weasley ?"

La sorcière fit encore un signe de dénégation. Elle avoua en s'agrippant aux épaules de son mari :

"Il est mort par ma faute ! Je suis responsable... Oh, Severus, comme je m'en veux ! Harry ne me le pardonnera jamais... jamais..."

.

.

 ** _NB_** : je rappelle que j'essaie de suivre autant que faire se peut la trame des livres HP, pas celle des films, sauf en ce qui concerne la relation Hermione/Severus et par voie de conséquences certains événements peuvent en être chamboulés...

.

 _Un petit com ? ^-^_


	28. Chapter 28 Quel avenir ?

**Notes** : malgré d'énormes problèmes de connexion internet (vive la Lozère profonde ^^), j'ai réussi à poster vendredi dernier in extremis le chapitre 27, et je remercie toutes les lectrices et mes fidèles revieweuses auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre rapidement (mais je l'ai quand même fait plus tard...)

Vous avez été profondément émues par la mort de Dobby, le courageux elfe, mais rappelez-vous que j'essaie de suivre au plus près le fil conducteur des livres (sauf pour la fin ^^)

Bienvenue à Teen Ado, Guest et Cams, cette dernière ayant posté une review qui m'a profondément touchée, puisqu'elle dit que cette fic est la première _non terminée_ qu'elle suit... Qu'elle se rassure, je suis très régulière et je poste un nouveau chapitre chaque vendredi !

Harry en veut-il à Hermione d'avoir envoyé Dobby et par là-même provoquer sa mort ? Qui ira à Gringotts avec Harry et Ron ?

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XXVIII - Quel avenir ?**

.

 _"Un problème, Hermione ?"_

 _La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot._

 _"C'est Potter ?"_

 _Elle secoua négativement sa tête, laissant les larmes librement couler sur ses joues._

 _"Weasley ?"_

 _La sorcière fit encore un signe de dénégation. Elle avoua en s'agrippant aux épaules de son mari :_

 _"Il est mort par ma faute ! Je suis responsable... Oh, Severus, comme je m'en veux ! Harry ne me le pardonnera jamais... jamais..."_

\- De qui parles-tu, Hermione ?"

Une peur irraisonnée s'empara de l'homme. Mais son épouse poursuivit, des sanglots dans la voix :

"De... Dobby ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de sortir Harry et Ron du Manoir et... Bellatrix l'a tué... Si je ne l'avais pas envoyé là-bas... il serait encore vivant !"

\- Non, tu te trompes, la seule responsable de la mort de cet elfe est Bellatrix, ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'as pas obligé Dobby à y aller ; s'il l'a fait c'est de sa propre volonté, parce qu'il voulait sauver ses amis. Tu n'es en rien ni fautive ni coupable, tu comprends ?"

La jeune femme tenta un : "Mais..." que Severus coupa en serrant son corps contre lui, plantant son regard de jais dans les yeux ambrés. Il prit le menton entre ses doigts et objecta avec une voix vibrante d'émotion :

"Oh, Hermione ! De nombreuses personnes ont perdu ou vont perdre la vie dans cette guerre, des gens de tout âge, de toutes professions, de statut différent, qu'ils soient combattants ou innocents, hommes, femmes, enfants... Malheureusement, c'est le lot des guerres avec leur cortège de victimes..."

Il réprima difficilement un frisson de peur à l'idée que la jeune femme pût faire partie des futurs disparus. Il lâcha son menton et la pressa plus encore contre lui, alors que les pensées d'Hermione suivaient le même cheminement que son époux, craignant pour la vie de cet homme qui se vouait corps et âme dans la lutte contre le Mal. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger ni parler, étroitement enlacés, puis Severus ajouta, son menton sur la tête de sa sorcière, sur un ton quelque peu enroué mais qui se voulait admiratif :

"Ce qu'a accompli Dobby est magnifique et en cas de victoire son acte d'héroïsme restera gravé dans la mémoire collective de chacun. Tout le monde saura qu'un elfe a donné sa vie pour sauver des sorciers, et surtout qu'il a agi sans y être obligé..."

Hermione leva la tête et dans ses orbes humides brillait une lueur de reconnaissance et de compréhension. Soudain, une horrible grimace défigura le visage du sorcier qui tint son bras gauche. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt et posa vivement sa main sur le membre tatoué, pleine d'appréhension. Elle déglutit avant de demander, bien que devinant la réponse :

" _Il_ t'appelle ?

\- Oui, je dois le rejoindre immédiatement.

\- C'est à cause des évasions ?"

La voix de Severus chercha à rassurer son épouse :

"Oui, certainement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut m'en tenir rigueur, par contre, je n'en dirai pas autant pour les personnes chargées de leur surveillance ou présentes au Manoir à ce moment-là..."

Il embrassa rapidement la jeune femme sur le front, l'enveloppa d'un regard qui voulait apaiser l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait en elle, serra ses mains brièvement et reprit son masque impassible avant de transplaner.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Quand Severus arriva au Manoir, il sentit d'emblée la magie crépiter dans la salle à manger, et des relents d'urine associés à l'odeur caractéristique de la peur assaillirent ses narines. Il renifla discrètement et son regard se posa sur trois Mangemorts recroquevillés sur le sol, encore secoués par les " _Doloris_ " qui leur avaient été infligés : Bellatrix, Greyback et Draco... Si voir les deux premiers torturés lui fit éprouver une joie perverse qu'il camoufla soigneusement, pour ce qui était du troisième, il en allait différemment : il ne méritait pas - comme aucun autre adolescent - de payer pour les erreurs de son père qui l'avait forcé à prendre la Marque.

Malgré l'attitude détestable du jeune Serpentard envers Hermione l'année précédente, il avait sauvé la vie de Potter et Weasley en ne les dénonçant pas, sinon ces derniers auraient été torturés et certainement tués de la main même du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, sa jeunesse le touchait, lui rappelant celle de son épouse.

Il nota machinalement l'absence de Queudver qui aurait pourtant dû se trouver aux côtés des "punis", puisqu'il faisait partie des geôliers chargés de la surveillance de Potter et Weasley. Où pouvait donc être passé le misérable traître ? Mais il se garda bien de poser la question à son Maître qui dégageait une forte énergie magique autour de lui, due à sa terrible fureur et... à la Baguette de Sureau, celle d'Albus, son mentor. Son cœur se serra en voyant la tige sombre à présent entre les mains de cet être maléfique. Que donnerait La Baguette de la Destinée avec un tel sorcier ?

Narcissa et Lucius, non loin de là, assistaient à l'effroyable scène et n'osaient intervenir pour faire cesser la torture sur Bella et Draco. Le couple se tenait les mains, cherchant à se donner du courage.

le Seigneur des Ténèbres arborait la mine des mauvais jours, et ses yeux étaient plus rougeoyants que d'habitude, ses traits squelettiques marqués. Il déambulait d'un pas pressé dans la pièce, sa robe se soulevant en formant des vagues à chacun de ses demi-tours. Même Nagini avait préféré rester en retrait près du mur, se contentant d'observer de ses yeux reptiliens son Maître en colère. Quand il vit son disciple approcher, le Mage Noir lui confia sur le ton de la fausse confidence :

"Sssseverusss, mon fidèle ami, regarde autour de toi, je n'ai affaire qu'à des incompétents ! Toi sssseul es capable de resssspecter mes conssssignes ou les misssssions que je t'assssigne !

\- Je suis là pour vous servir, Maître." Rogue détesta son ton obséquieux mais ne pouvait s'adresser autrement au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sorcier à face serpentine poursuivit d'une voix rageuse, sans tenir compte de la phrase servile de son disciple :

"Par contre eux !"

Il lança une fois encore le Sortilège Impardonnable sur les trois sorciers qui se tordirent de douleur en laissant échapper des hurlements d'agonie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait cure, il poursuivit de sa voix sifflante :

"Peux-tu imaginer que cccces ssssombres crétins ont laissssé échapper _tous_ les prisonniers détenus icccci ? Et en plussss parmi eux il y avait - son ton devint franchement sarcastique - je te le donne en mille : cccce cher Harry Potter que nous recherchons depuis des mois ! Il était icccci, à portée de main et cccces idiots l'ont laissssé ssss'enfuir !"

Sa baguette relança le "Doloris" sur les corps qui convulsèrent en poussant à nouveau des cris inhumains.

Heureusement que Rodulphus Lestrange était absent, car il aurait eu la vision de son épouse en train de ramper aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'accrochant à ses jambes tout en le suppliant :

"Maître ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

\- Tais-toi chienne ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Tu as failli à la mission qu'un ssssimple demeuré aurait été capable de remplir et toi... toi en qui j'avais toute confiancccce, tu t'es fait berner par une créature indigne... un elfe ! Lâche-moi !" Sa voix crachait tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait envers ces êtres inférieurs. Il répéta en fulminant :

"Lâche-moi !"

Tout en invectivant la sorcière, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans le visage et toutes les personnes présentes entendirent distinctement le craquement sinistre des os faciaux qui se fissuraient. Bellatrix poussa un hurlement effroyable. Narcissa avança d'un pas dans sa direction pour lui porter secours, mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Mage Noir, elle stoppa net son avancée, et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Severus comme pour l'implorer, mais ce dernier resta de marbre, en apparence absolument indifférent au traitement infligé à sa soeur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres expliqua sur un ton ennuyé, en remontant d'un geste négligent sa manche droite :

"Même Queudver m'a profondément déççççu, il a hésité à tuer Potter et... la Main d'Argent dont je lui avais fait cadeau l'a étranglé. Je l'avais conççççue de manière à ce qu'elle sssse retourne contre lui ssss'il montrait de la faiblesssse... Il n'a eu que cccce qu'il méritait, cccce lâche !"

Rogue savait maintenant pourquoi Queudver, ce misérable traître, était absent, et la nouvelle de sa mort le réjouit tellement qu'il faillit se trahir en dévoilant un sourire et une lueur de joie dans ses yeux qu'il contînt de son mieux. Celui qui avait vendu Lily et sa famille, le Gardien du Secret, l'ignoble violeur sadique avait enfin payé pour tous les crimes dont il s'était rendu coupable depuis des années. Il aurait préféré le tuer lui-même en lui faisant subir mille tortures, mais puisque le travail était fait et - ironie du sort - de sa propre main en argent, il serait pour le moins malvenu de faire la fine bouche. Un monstre de moins est toujours appréciable... La voix sifflante le tira de ses pensées :

"Figure-toi Sssseverussss, que ccccette chère Bella ne cesssse de te dénigrer depuis mon retour, t'accusant d'être un traître, et m'a même proposé de te retirer ta Ssssang-de-Bourbe pour l'offrir à Antonin - le cœur de Rogue s'arrêta de battre - alors que tu es le sssseul dans cette assssemblée à être utile, n'est-cccce pas risible ?"

Mais son ton était loin de l'être, et le Mage Noir ponctua sa phrase en donnant un deuxième coup de pied avec le talon de sa botte au milieu du dos de Lestrange, l'obligeant à tomber en avant sur son visage tuméfié, et ses hurlements de douleur se répercutèrent sur les murs. Personne n'osa lever le petit doigt, craignant que la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se retournât contre eux.

"Tu peux garder la Ssssang-de-Bourbe quelque temps, et profite bien de cccce qu'elle a à t'offrir, car de toute faççççon je vais bientôt prendre le contrôle des deux Mondes et elle ssssera éliminée comme tous cccceux de sssson esssspècccce !"

Rogue se contenta d'une courbette en guise d'acquiescement, cachant subrepticement l'horreur qui occupait son regard. Il ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans Hermione, et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour retrouver sa froideur apparente, mais merci Merlin, il y parvint et desserra ses mâchoires qui inconsciemment s'étaient contractées. Quand il releva la tête, il offrit un visage totalement neutre à son Maître. Ce dernier enchaîna :

"Tu es très occupé à gérer Poudlard, mais quand le moment ssssera venu, je ssssais que je pourrai compter ssssur toi pour m'amener Harry Potter afin que je puissssse l'anéantir, et plus rien ne ssss'opposera à mon règne..."

\- Oui, Maître. Je vous l'amènerai."

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'évasion spectaculaire des amis d'Hermione. Cette dernière écrivit à son ami par le biais des parchemins enchantés. Elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre magique et commença :

 _"Harry, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que... tu m'en veux pour... Dobby ?_

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, interminables, et finalement une réponse apparut :

 _"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Non, je ne t'en veux pas pour Dobby..."_

...

 _"Sa mort m'a bouleversé, mais à présent il faut que je me focalise sur la mission confiée par Dumbledore."_

Un profond soulagement s'empara de la jeune femme, et le poids qui oppressait sa poitrine disparut aussitôt à la lecture de ces paroles qu'elle espérait tant.

 _"Oh, Harry ! J'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne me pardonnes pas d'avoir envoyé Dobby vous sauver !"_

...

 _"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si tu avais été à ma place et moi à la tienne..."_

...

 _"j'aurais agi de même et demandé à Dobby de vous sauver, Ron et toi, je n'ai donc rien à te pardonner..."_

...

 _"La seule personne fautive est Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est d'une rare cruauté, comme tous les Mangemorts..."_

...

 _"C'est pour cela que nous devons les combattre, même si cela implique des pertes dans nos rangs, j'en suis parfaitement conscient."_

 ** _"Il parle comme Severus..."_** observa silencieusement Hermione.

...

 _"Oui Harry, tu as raison, mais c'est si difficile !"_

...

 _"Nous allons aller à Gringotts essayer de voler la Coupe de Poufsouffle qui se trouve dans le coffre de Bellatrix."_

...

 _"Mais c'est dangereux ! Comment allez-vous faire ?"_

...

 _"Gripsec le Gobelin accepte de nous aider en échange de l'Epée de Gryffondor et... Luna est d'accord pour se faire passer pour cette folle de Lestrange."_

...

 _"Luna ? Luna veut se faire passer pour... Bellatrix Lestrange ?"_

Hermione poussa un soupir circonspect : s'il existait sur Terre une personne la moins susceptible de prendre l'apparence de la sorcière sanguinaire, c'était bien la Serdaigle, douce et éthérée, au comportement excentrique, celle que l'on surnommait Loufoca depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Comment pourrait-elle tenir ce rôle si difficile ? La réponse de Harry apparut :

 _"Oui. Elle est sûre d'elle, surtout après ce que les Mangemorts ont fait subir à elle et son père à cause de ce qu'il a écrit dans Le Chicaneur..."_

Le jeune sorcier poursuivit :

 _"Tu sais, avant de nous trahir, Xenophilius Lovegood nous a appris que la Cape d'Invisibilité, la Baguette de Sureau et la Pierre de Résurrection constituent ce que l'on appelle les Reliques de la Mort..."_

...

 _"et celui qui possède les trois devient immortel, enfin c'est la légende... Il pense que la Pierre de Résurrection se trouve à l'intérieur du Vif d'Or..."_

Hermione réfléchissait : Harry détenait deux des trois Reliques, mais la dernière... Elle prévint son ami :

 _"Mais c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui détient la Baguette de la Destinée, j'ai_ \- la jeune femme préféra mentir - _surpris une discussion entre Severus et Amycus à ce sujet... Il a profané la tombe de Dumbledore..."_

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis un message apparut :

 _"Ce sorcier malfaisant ne mérite pas de posséder la baguette de Dumbledore ! Il me faudra trouver le moyen de le désarmer et de m'emparer de cette dernière Relique..."_

...

 _"Mais pour le moment c'est la chasse aux Horcruxes la priorité..."_

...

 _"Dis-moi, comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour pénétrer dans Gringotts ? Cette banque est réputée pour son inexpugnabilité. Elle est mieux gardée que Buckingham Palace !"_

 _..._

 _"Quand Bellatrix m'a torturé, j'ai récupéré l'un de ses cheveux, et nous allons pouvoir fabriquer du Polynectar..."_

...

 _"D'ailleurs nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide, nous avons les ingrédients grâce à l'Ordre, mais il faudra que tu nous fasses passer les instructions..."_

...

 _"Oui, bien sûr, je vais te les donner !"_

...

 _"Je dois te quitter nous devons mettre au point notre plan pour pénétrer dans Gringotts..."_

...

 _"A bientôt Harry, et bonne chance à vous tous ! Donne le bonjour à Luna de la part de Neville !"_

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

"Severus ! Severus !"

L'interpellé remplissait un long parchemin, lorsque l'intervention bruyante de son épouse lui fit lever la tête. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent pour former un sourire quand il vit la joie enfantine qu'elle irradiait, avec ses yeux noisette qui brillaient et sa chevelure indomptable croulant sur ses épaules et son dos.

 ** _"Elle a l'air heureuse, sans doute une bonne nouvelle provenant de ses amis..."_**

Mais le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de laisser vagabonder ses pensées qu'elle sauta sur lui pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ses genoux, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Et Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher plume et parchemin pour la retenir d'une main par la hanche et de l'autre s'agripper au bureau pour empêcher leur chute à tous deux. Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, la jeune femme s'écria avec empressement :

"Oh oui ! Tu avais raison, Harry ne m'en veut pas pour la mort de ce pauvre Dobby ! Il a employé à peu près les mêmes termes que toi quand tu m'as consolée... Je me sens soulagée même si je m'en veux toujours pour sa mort..."

L'homme eut un rictus ironique et sa voix traînante lança :

"Ah, ce cher Potter prend du plomb dans la cervelle, on dirait... Mieux vaut tard que jamais...

\- Oh, Sev ! Ne te moque pas de lui ! Il est si jeune et pourtant il porte en lui tant de responsabilités..."

Sans répondre, Severus caressa distraitement les boucles soyeuses entre ses doigts, réfléchissant aux paroles de son épouse. Lui aussi, à dix-sept ans, il aurait pu connaître une vie différente, vivre normalement, malheureusement il avait fait de mauvais choix, prononcer de terribles paroles, commis d'horribles actions, et ne cessait de payer pour ses erreurs de jeunesse...

Le léger parfum de roses qu'exhalaient les cheveux s'insinua dans ses narines, et ses sombres pensées s'estompèrent. Il n'eut qu'une envie, embrasser la bouche tentatrice qui semblait le narguer. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans la chevelure brune et obligèrent le visage de la jeune femme à se pencher. Le regard ambré se troubla et ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, acceptant la domination du sorcier.

"Hermione..." Ce seul mot prononcé par la voix soyeuse de baryton provoqua des milliers de picotements sur la colonne vertébrale de la sorcière qui sentit qu'elle se liquéfiait de l'intérieur. Le pouvoir vocal de Severus mettait son corps dans une transe érotique, lui faisant perdre toute pensée logique. Leurs langues se rejoignirent dans un ballet ô combien sensuel, qui les laissa pantelants quand l'homme mit fin au baiser.

Ayant une vue imparable sur la poitrine qui pointait à travers le corsage, le sorcier dégrafa celui-ci d'une main experte pour laisser à sa vue les douces courbes encore partiellement cachées par la dentelle du soutien-gorge noir, accentuant l'opposition entre la couleur pâle de la peau et celle très sombre du tissu. Il abaissa ce dernier sous les globes et, presque malgré lui, ses doigts se posèrent sur les mamelons impudents qui s'offraient.

A l'aide de son pouce et de son index, il malmena le petit pic rose en le triturant, le caressant, le pinçant, envoyant des secousses de plaisir dans tout le corps de la jeune femme. Une boucle sauvage tomba sur le mamelon jumeau, ce qui provoqua une forte excitation chez le sorcier. Il souffla doucement sur la mèche rebelle qui daigna se déplacer, puis sa bouche gourmande lécha, embrassa, suça, mordilla le petit téton jumeau entre ses dents qui grossit sous ses attentions délicieusement perverses.

Hermione s'accrocha aux épaules masculines et entama un roulement de ses hanches contre celles de son mari, obligeant leurs sexes à se frotter malgré l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements. Elle sentait la verge de son époux prendre de l'ampleur et durcir, ce qui l'émoustilla terriblement. Subitement, un courant d'air balaya leurs corps à présent dénudés par un " _Divesto_ " informulé lancé par l'homme qui avait besoin du contact de la chair veloutée contre la sienne.

"Mmmmmmmh... Mmmmmmh..." étaient les seuls sons quasiment inaudibles proférées par Hermione mais ô combien mélodiques pour les oreilles de son amant qui rêvait d'enfoncer son membre palpitant dans la caverne qu'il devinait moite, prête à accueillir son conquistador. D'ailleurs le suave parfum musqué qui flottait dans l'air en était une preuve plus qu'évidente...

 _La Princesse de Gryffondor_ renversa sa tête en arrière dans un geste éminemment sensuel, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, entraînant un tressautement du phallus contre son clitoris. Une voix soyeuse perça temporairement le brouillard qui enveloppait la jeune femme :

"Je crois que ma jolie sorcière a besoin de... ça..."

Tout en parlant de sa voix envoûtante, Severus avait saisi la petite main pour la poser sur son sexe dur et gonflé, lui montrant ce qui l'attendait dans quelques instants... Et si la sensation de la peau crémeuse sur la sienne le comblait, il apprécia aussi le trouble qu'il lisait dans les iris Whisky. Il en déduisit que le moment de la communion entre leurs corps était venu. Hermione le comprit et un sourire sensuel étira sa bouche. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules et se souleva légèrement, tandis que son amant présentait son sexe devant son entrée secrète. Elle se laissa retomber lentement, laissant la verge engorgée la remplir lentement, complètement.

"Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Hermione ?"

La sorcière était incapable de répondre, mais on pouvait lire dans son regard le même désir, le même plaisir, la même convoitise que son époux. Les mains de ce dernier abandonnèrent les seins guillerets pour glisser sur les hanches pleines, leur imposant une cadence irrégulière, alternant mouvements horizontaux, circulaires ou verticaux, dans le but de provoquer d'exquis frottements entre leurs deux corps. Les miaulements délicieux qui s'échappaient des lèvres d'Hermione, prouvaient à l'homme qu'il avait adopté le rythme idéal pour leur apporter bientôt cette sublime extase qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Les yeux mi-clos, la voix veloutée de Severus avoua :

"Oui, ton corps est fait pour l'amour... Je te sens autour de moi... Oui, oui, comme ça... c'est si bon..."

Il accéléra le tempo sans cesser d'alterner son angle de pénétration, se délectant de l'abondante lubrification féminine qui enveloppait sa verge tendue à l'extrême. Il sentit ses bourses se serrer, signe annonciateur de sa jouissance, et pour déclencher celle de son amante, sa bouche descendit aspirer le mamelon rose, et il ne put retenir un ricanement sarcastique en sentant le petit caillou durcir aussitôt sous sa langue. Un seul cri résonna dans la pièce :

"Oh !"

Et le raz-de-marée de la jouissance les balaya simultanément ; les mains de Severus obligèrent le bassin à répondre à ses ultimes coups de boutoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vidé sa semence au fond des entrailles de sa jeune femme qui s'effondra sur lui, telle une poupée de chiffon, complètement amorphe. Durant de longues minutes, seuls leurs halètements se firent entendre. Toux deux transpiraient, et cherchaient à reprendre une respiration normale. Le sorcier coucha dans un geste empreint de délicatesse Hermione qui était trop épuisée pour lever le petit doigt. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et s'allongea à ses côtés. Puis il lui prit l'une de ses mains qu'il porta tendrement à ses lèvres et la baisa avec une telle délicatesse qu'une larme apparut au coin des yeux noisette...

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Hermione s'enquérait auprès de Harry :

 _"Alors, votre plan est bien défini ? Vous êtes au point maintenant ?"_

...

 _"Oui, nous sommes prêts : Luna sera Bellatrix, et Gripsec nous aidera à pénétrer dans le coffre. Ron et moi serons cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité."_

...

 _"Soyez très prudents, les Gobelins ne sont pas réputés pour leur empathie et d'après mes recherches_ \- c'était Severus qui l'en avait informée - _les sous-sols peuvent renfermer des créatures étranges et dangereuses..."_

...

 _"Oui, Gripsec nous a mis au courant, nous serons sur le qui-vive..."_

...

 _"Hermione... Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Cela se passe bien avec... Rogue ? Il ne te maltraite pas ?"_

...

 _"Non, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais très bien. C'est difficile à croire mais... il me respecte."_

...

 _"Bien, puisque tu le dis. Mais si jamais j'apprends que ce bâtard t'a fait du mal, je le lui ferai payer, tu peux en être sûre !"_

L'écriture de Ron se dévoila :

 _"Oui, La Chauve-Souris n'a qu'à bien se tenir, on te vengera !"_

...

 _"Tout va bien, je vous le promets ! Ne vous faites aucun souci pour moi..."_

 _..._

 _"Nous te délivrerons Hermione, tu retrouveras ta liberté et une vie normale..."_

Incapable de répondre sur le moment, la jeune femme eut du mal à déglutir, un vertige la saisit - heureusement qu'elle était assise - et elle dut fermer momentanément ses yeux. Une main de glace avait saisi ses entrailles. Avait-elle envie de quitter Severus et... de... de... vivre sans lui ? Non, non, c'était absolument inconcevable... Elle l'aimait et elle se refusait à envisager un futur sans son époux. Des mots apparurent sur le parchemin, la tirant momentanément de ses pensées maussades :

 _"La Lumière vaincra ! A bientôt, Hermione. Embrasse Gin de notre part, vous nous manquez..."_

Mais la jeune femme était à mille lieux de vouloir rencontrer son amie qui devait revenir de vacances aujourd'hui. Non, la seule personne qu'elle brûlait de retrouver était Severus, celui qui faisait battre son cœur, qu'elle aimait de toute son âme et... qu'elle était prête à suivre n'importe où... Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était de leur avenir. Elle avait fait l'autruche jusqu'à présent mais il était temps d'affronter la réalité, elle devait avoir une discussion franche avec _Lui_...

.

.

 _Un p'tit com ?_

 **PS** : un bug sur FFN empêche _pour le moment_ que les reviews soient publiées, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser votre appréciation, car je reçois une alerte et je peux vous répondre en PM, enfin normalement ^^


	29. Chapter 29 Mettre les points sur les i

**Notes** : De très beaux commentaires encore une fois qui m'ont beaucoup émue,

malgré le bug sur FFN qui n'a pas publié les reviews durant plusieurs jours (et qui recommence...).

Mais vous avez été nombreuses à répondre présentes et avez fait mon bonheur ^^, comme chaque semaine, puisque qu'un nouveau record en nombre sur le dernier chapitre a été battu !

Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ainsi que PtiteBelge312, Laneme et Amlie400 !

Qu'en est-il de l'effraction à Gringotts ? Vous vous demandez peut-être comment va se dérouler la conversation entre Hermione et Severus et... ce que ce dernier dira ou... pas ^^ ?

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 **Avertissement** : description de torture

.

 **Chapitre XXIX - Mettre les points sur les "i"**

.

 _Mais la jeune femme était à mille lieux de vouloir rencontrer son amie qui devait revenir de vacances aujourd'hui. Non, la seule personne qu'elle brûlait de retrouver était Severus, celui qui faisait battre son cœur, qu'elle aimait de toute son âme et... qu'elle était prête à suivre n'importe où... Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était de leur avenir. Elle avait fait l'autruche jusqu'à présent mais il était temps d'affronter la réalité, elle devait avoir une discussion franche avec Lui..._

.

Bien entendu, Severus était introuvable. Hermione parcourait le couloir lorsqu'elle faillit percuter une minuscule silhouette qui n'était autre que Flitwick. Le professeur l'appela :

"Madame Rogue, il me semble que vous allez dans la mauvaise direction... Le cours de _Sortilèges_ va commencer dans une minute...

\- Euh... Ah, oui... Désolée professeur, j'avais la tête ailleurs... Je... je vous suis."

A contrecœur elle emboîta le pas au Directeur de Serdaigle et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe où la plupart des autres élèves étaient déjà installés. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, déballa son matériel mais elle était incapable de se concentrer. Elle suivit le cours comme un robot, priant pour que l'heure se déroulât rapidement. Mais avant la fin, alors qu'elle trépignait d'impatience, elle reçut une convocation de Mc Gonagall l'invitant à la rejoindre à midi quinze et elle ne put retenir une grimace de déception.

Elle se rendit pourtant dans le bureau de sa Directrice de Maison après les cours. Cette dernière était assise à son bureau en train de remplir un parchemin qui ressemblait fort à une lettre. Quand elle aperçut la jeune sorcière, elle posa sa plume et s'enquit :

"Hermione, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que ce matin a eu lieu le retour des vacances : savez-vous où se trouve Miss Ginevra Weasley ? Il semble qu'elle n'ait pas été présente à l'arrivée du train, ainsi qu'aux cours de ce matin..."

Les pensées de la jeune femme se bousculaient dans sa tête : Ginny lui avait parlé de l'inquiétude que ressentaient ses parents pour elle avec les Carrow et Rogue à la tête du collège, et les terribles sanctions infligées par les jumeaux dont elle avait été l'une des victimes. Elle avait certainement dû rester auprès de ses proches, sans doute lui enverrait-elle un message... Elle répondit sans ambages :

"Non, Madame. Ses parents ont certainement préféré garder Ginny avec eux, comme d'autres élèves. J'ignore où elle se trouve...

\- Bon, j'enverrai un hibou à ses parents. C'est vraiment fâcheux pour les examens à venir, et j'ai cru comprendre que l'équipe de Quidditch comptait sur elle pour les derniers matchs de l'année, c'est très étonnant venant de la part d'une joueuse aussi expérimentée et motivée qu'elle..."

Elle s'interrompit, faisant pianoter ses doigts sur son bureau dans un geste nerveux, ouvrant machinalement un livre qui se trouvait là, puis le refermant aussitôt, avant de reprendre :

"Plusieurs élèves manquent à l'appel : Monsieur Londubat, Miss Lovegood, et maintenant Miss Weasley... Cela devient très inquiétant, j'espère qu'ils sont en sécurité..."

La jeune Gryffondor comprit que sa Directrice avait besoin d'être rassurée, de savoir que ses élèves n'étaient pas entre les mains des Mangemorts. Elle lui répondit d'une voix douce :

"Je crois que oui, Madame..."

Les traits du visage de l'Ecossaise jusqu'alors tendus se décrispèrent et une lueur de soulagement apparut dans les yeux globuleux. La jeune femme fut récompensée par un franc sourire :

"Bien, désolée d'avoir pris de votre temps, Hermione. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

\- Merci."

Alors que la jeune femme se levait pour se retirer, la Directrice de Gryffondor suivit son mouvement, ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose, cela dura une fraction de seconde, puis elle se ravisa et se rassit, la laissant partir.

Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, mais Severus ne se montra pas. Elle se sustenta rapidement et se mit à nouveau à la recherche de son époux mais ne put mettre la main sur lui. Elle dut suivre les cours de l'après-midi qui l'ennuyèrent passablement, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers sa future discussion.

La Gryffondor se dirigeait à longues enjambées vers les appartements lorsqu'elle sentit son Gallion enchanté chauffer dans sa poche. Elle se rua aussitôt dans une classe vide et sortit son matériel ensorcelé sur la table, attendant fébrilement que les premiers mots apparaissent, et qui ne tardèrent pas :

 _"Hermione ! Nous avons réussi, c'est fait ! Nous avons réussi à nous emparer de la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle !"_

La sorcière poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle écrivit :

 _"Oh, c'est fantastique ! Pas trop de dégâts ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?"_

...

 _"Cela n'a pas été facile, mais Luna a tenu son rôle à la perfection, on aurait vraiment cru Bellatrix Lestrange, les Gobelins n'y ont vu que du feu, elle a été impériale !"_

...

 _"Il nous a fallu braver toutes sortes de dangers, non seulement ceux mis en place par les Gobelins : il y avait un dragon devant le coffre de Bellatrix..."_

Hermione réprima un frisson d'horreur.

 _"mais Bellatrix avait également truffé son coffre de maléfices, nous avons bien failli échouer !"_

...

 _Nous avons dû surmonter le_ _Sortilège de Duplication_ _, qui multiplie les objets à l'infini et le_ _Maléfice de Flagrance_ _qui brûle toutes personnes autre que le propriétaire du coffre, c'était effrayant !"_

...

 _"Finalement, malgré la trahison de Gripsec, nous avons réussi à récupérer la Coupe et à nous enfuir sur le dos du dragon : une idée de cette géniale Luna !"_

...

 _"Nous allons bientôt nous revoir, Hermione. Nous ne sommes pas loin de Poudlard, maintenant..."_

Mais la jeune femme était dans l'incapacité de déterminer si elle devait se réjouir de cette nouvelle ou... l'appréhender... Elle allait répondre lorsque le claquement caractéristique de bottes à hauts talons se fit entendre. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience d'être dans la classe de Divination et que les pas étaient ceux de... Sibylle Trelawney ! Elle rangea en deux temps trois mouvements ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle réduit au maximum puis se désillusionna juste au moment où la professeure mettait un pied dans la classe en sifflotant. Hermione patienta quelques secondes puis se glissa hors de la pièce, soulagée d'avoir pu échapper à l'envahissante devineresse.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Il était debout, face au vitrail de son bureau. Les mains dans son dos, longiligne silhouette dans une attitude altière : l'on eut dit un sombre seigneur du Moyen Age. Il contemplait le parc du Château. Le printemps était là, qui avait pris possession de la nature, s'étendant à perte de vue, offrant à son regard une étendue verte ponctuée de taches multicolores, isolées ou regroupées. Il savait que s'il ouvrait la fenêtre, l'air embaumerait les senteurs florales, un doux mélange d'orchis, d'ammophiles, de boutons d'or, de plantains lancéolés, de lotiers corniculés, de genêts, tout un florilège de plantes écossaises.

Sa poitrine se serra : c'était certainement la dernière saison qu'il connaissait. Avant de rencontrer Hermione, le printemps était sa saison préférée, car elle avait été celle de Lily, lui rappelant le temps insouciant où ils jouaient tous deux avec les pétales des fleurs qu'ils s'amusaient à éparpiller magiquement dans le ciel, absolument indifférents aux réflexions jalouses de sa sœur Pétunia.

Maintenant, c'était l'hiver qui avait sa préférence ; depuis le Noël 1996 quand il s'était rendu chez les parents d'Hermione et surtout cet hiver, en janvier, quand il avait observé de cette même fenêtre son épouse qui jouait avec insouciance dans l'immensité neigeuse et qu'il l'avait rejointe, la trouvant si belle dans son anorak bordé de fourrure blanche, sa belle héroïne slave aux yeux de biche... Une adorable _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_ qui avait réussi à percer la carapace qu'il s'était forgé depuis la mort de Lily et qui l'avait rendu vulnérable.

Il revenait du Manoir Malfoy où avait eu lieu une convocation extraordinaire ordonnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à laquelle aucun Mangemort des deux premiers cercles n'avait pu se soustraire.

.

 _La sorcière échevelée, affaiblie, gisait attachée à une colonne au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux reflétant la démence et l'adoration restaient fixés sur son Maître, comme si elle ne mesurait pas l'effroyable calvaire qui l'attendait. Sa robe était déchirée par endroits, laissant apparaître une peau blafarde et les os qui saillaient, montrant sa maigreur. Tous les Mangemorts formaient un cercle fermé autour d'elle. Le Mage Noir se tenait auprès de la victime, la désignant de la pointe de sa baguette._

 _" Chers discccciples, je voulais que vous ssssoyez toussss présents afin que vous assssistiez et particcccipiez au châtiment de l'une des vôtres qui non sssseulement a déjà failli à une missssion ridiculement ssssimple, mais de plussss ssss'est fait dérober un objet dont je lui avais confié la garde et auquel je tenais particulièrement..."_

 ** _"La Coupe de Poufsouffle... Maintenant il sait que Potter est à la recherche de ses Horcruxes pour les détruire."_** _songea aussitôt Severus._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuivit sur un ton faussement amical, en tapotant la Baguette de Sureau dans sa main gauche :_

 _"Vous comprendrez que je ne puisssse laisssser passsser de telles erreurs... Aussi ssssa punittttion est-elle de ssssubir le "Dolorissss" par chacun d'entre vous... Un châtiment infligé par sssses propres pairs, quoi de plus efficacccce pour marquer les essssprits ?"_

 _Tous les Mangemorts présents savaient que cette sanction équivalait en fait à une sentence de mort, aucune personne sur Terre n'était capable de supporter ce Sortilège Impardonnable jeté l'un à la suite de l'autre, surtout par une trentaine de sorciers confirmés._

 _"Et notre chère Narcissssa va avoir l'honneur de débuter ccccette punittttion, faire collaborer la famille m'offre une preuve de votre entière allégeancccce envers votre Sssseigneur..."_

 _La sœur de Bellatrix au teint d'ordinaire pâle était à présent livide, de même que Lucius et Draco qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle leva son bras, tout le monde remarqua que sa main tremblait. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui était impossible de refuser sa participation car cela condamnerait de façon certaine son mari, son fils et elle-même... Elle adressa une prière silencieuse à la lignée des Black afin qu'elle lui pardonnât la torture qu'elle était obligée d'infliger à sa propre sœur et lança le premier : "Doloris !"_

 _Les Sortilèges s'enchaînèrent et un quart d'heure plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange était passée de vie à trépas, et ce dans d'atroces souffrances. La plus fidèle partisante du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus et Severus ne montra rien de son euphorie intérieure._

 _"Voilà cssse qu'il en coûte de ne pas resssspecter mes ordres... Nagini, tu peux te sssservir, bien qu'il y ait plus d'ossss que de chair à dégusssster..."_

 _Le reptile rampa en se contorsionnant vers le corps supplicié mais Narcissa s'avança et se jeta aux pieds du Mage Noir en l'implorant :_

 _"Maître ! Je vous supplie de me laisser enterrer dignement ma sœur. Malgré ses erreurs, elle mérite de rejoindre le caveau familial des Black, elle vous a toujours servi fidèlement..."_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres stoppa la progression du serpent d'un simple geste de la main et toisa la sorcière blonde éplorée sur ses genoux. Il apostropha Rodulphus Lestrange qui n'avait fait aucun mouvement en direction de celle qui fut sa femme et ne semblait ressentir en apparence aucune émotion particulière :_

 _" Et toi mon cher Rodulphussss, tu ne ssssouhaites pas récupérer le corps de ton épouse pour lui offrir une ssssépulture déccccente dans le caveau des Lesssstrange ?_

 _\- Je ferai ce que vous ordonnerez, Maître. Vous seul êtes juge en la matière._

 _\- Cccc'est bien parlé, mais je consssstate que Narcissssa ssssemble plus contrite par la dissssparition de Bellatrixsss que toi, sssson mari..." S'adressant à la sorcière affligée :_

 _"Narcissssa, je t'accorde ton ssssouhait : tu peux emporter la dépouille de ta ssssoeur afin de l'enterrer avec tous les égards dus à une ssssorcière de Ssssang-Pur..._

 _\- Merci Maître ! Merci !" s'écria la sorcière en baisant l'ourlet de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, admirant le profil d'aigle de l'homme. Il ne se retourna pas, comme s'il l'attendait. Il n'ignorait pas que ce jour viendrait, ce jour damné où elle voudrait connaître des réponses à des questions auxquelles il lui faudrait mentir. A travers leur Liaison, il avait senti son mal-être, et avait compris qu'elle venait le rejoindre.

Même affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui sembla en cet instant une tâche moins ardue que devoir faire face à la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers elle et tous deux inspirèrent profondément. Sachant pourtant ce qui allait suivre, Severus demanda pour la forme, sur un ton las :

"Que veux-tu, Hermione ?"

Elle hésita, cherchant ses mots, puis se décida à articuler malgré la boule qui était coincée dans sa gorge :

"Que va-t-il se passer pour... nous ?

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Oh, ne joue pas à l'hypocrite ! Tu me dois bien la vérité après... tout ce que nous avons vécu et... continuons à vivre ensemble..."

Une ombre douloureuse passa dans les yeux charbon. Malgré tout il asséna brutalement de sa voix traînante :

"Tu viens d'employer les termes exacts, au passé et au présent mais... il n'y aura pas de futur entre nous... il ne peut y en avoir !"

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac n'eût pas mieux coupé le souffle de la jeune femme qui retint du mieux qu'elle pût ses larmes. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, mais elle sentit que ses jambes ne la porteraient pas. Elle resta donc à deux mètres de Severus, s'agrippant au fauteuil qui se trouvait à proximité. Malgré sa douleur, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il jouait un rôle afin de la forcer à s'éloigner de lui.

"Je veux rester avec toi, même si c'est dangereux ! Je suis ta femme et..."

Il l'interrompit d'une voix ferme qui la stoppa provisoirement dans son élan et sa riposte cinglante fusa :

"Ecoute-moi ! Nos chemins vont bientôt se séparer : tu vas rejoindre tes amis, les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ou de l'Ordre, et moi je vais rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et terminer la mission que m'a assignée Dumbledore."

Hermione prit sur elle et s'approcha en vacillant de l'homme. Elle objecta en lui jetant un regard sceptique :

"Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je reste avec toi ! Et puis, ta mission consiste à aider Harry, pas à te laisser - elle eut un mal fou à articuler les derniers mots - mourir...

\- C'est pourtant l'ordre des choses, Hermione. J'ai toujours su que ma vie cesserait une fois ma destinée accomplie..." le ton s'était adouci. Il s'adressait à elle comme un adulte cherchant à convaincre un enfant. D'ailleurs elle ressemblait à une petite fille blessée...

La jeune femme s'effondra au sol, à genoux, complètement abattue. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains avant d'implorer :

"Non, non... Ce n'est pas vrai.."

Severus ne pouvait supporter de voir son épouse à terre, dans une posture impuissante, pas sa Lionne. Il ordonna fermement :

\- Relève-toi, Hermione. Je t'en prie, ne rends pas cette entrevue plus difficile qu'elle n'est..."

Devant l'absence de réaction de la sorcière, il s'approcha d'elle, se saisit de ses mains et l'obligea à se lever malgré ses jambes flageolantes, plantant son regard sombre dans le sien.

\- Il est temps que je te révèle un secret que seuls Albus et moi connaissons..."

Sachant qu'il avait à présent toute son attention, il avoua très posément afin qu'elle comprît parfaitement le sens de ses paroles :

"Potter est un Horcruxe..."

Hermione ne put que souffler un pathétique :

\- Nooonnn..."

La jeune femme frémit entre ses bras. L'horreur fit agrandir ses pupilles tandis que son cerveau décryptait les implications effroyables de cette information : son meilleur ami était condamné à mourir pour que Voldemort disparût...

Son visage pâlit subitement, son regard vacilla et elle sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience, glissant entre les bras de Severus qui la rattrapa et la souleva, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, l'emportant vers leur chambre ou il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il se rendit à son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir d'où il en sortit un petit flacon. Il revint auprès de la jeune femme, s'assit auprès d'elle et déboucha le flacon qu'il passa sous les narines qui palpitèrent presque aussitôt. Hermione fit une grimace et ouvrit après quelques papillonnements ses grandes orbes qui rencontrèrent celles de son mari. Elle se redressa en s'agrippant à la robe du sorcier et bredouilla :

"Sev ? C'est affreux... j'ai... j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar..."

Ses yeux errèrent sur le visage de son époux et elle comprit immédiatement en lisant la culpabilité dans les iris charbon qu'elle n'avait point rêvé. Elle s'accrocha à sa robe de sorcier :

"Alors Harry est... condamné à... mourir ?"

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement, en fermant brièvement ses yeux qu'il rouvrit aussitôt.

"Albus a toujours su qu'il était un Horcruxe, et qu'un fragment de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pénétré le corps de Harry Potter quand il a essayé de le tuer, il y a dix-sept ans."

\- C'est pour cela qu'ils sont connectés mentalement et que Harry parle le fourchelang ! s'écria impétueusement Hermione. Tout s'explique maintenant..."

Elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et dont elle appréhendait la réponse :

"Mais alors, si Dumbledore était au courant depuis le début cela veut dire que... qu'il..."

Severus termina sa phrase en crachant :

"Que ton ami a été élevé par ce cher Albus comme un porc que l'on mène à l'abattoir... et mon rôle était de le protéger et de l'aider jusqu'à sa confrontation finale avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin que la Prophétie puisse se réaliser."

Il ajouta et Hermione sentit l'inquiétude percer dans sa voix :

"Le problème est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait à présent que ton ami cherche les Horcruxes pour les détruire, et il fera tout pour les protéger. Et j'ai ma petite idée pour l'un d'entre eux..."

Il poursuivit comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, en se pinçant l'arête du nez, ses yeux plissés :

"Il fait suivre ce serpent partout, ils ne se quittent pas d'une semelle...

\- De qui parles-tu ? De... Nagini ?"

Severus sembla sortir de sa torpeur :

"Oui, Nagini. Je suis intimement persuadé que c'est un Horcruxe, mais il sera difficile à atteindre avec son Maître constamment à proximité... Pourtant il me faut trouver un moyen...

\- Je viens avec toi ! A nous deux nous parviendrons bien à anéantir cette créature immonde !

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas rejoindre tes amis et les aider à trouver et détruire les derniers Horcruxes !

\- Mais je n'ai que toi, Severus... Tous mes amis sont en fuite, j'ignore où sont cachés mes parents... Je suis seule, absolument seule, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie !"

Le sorcier prit le visage entre ses mains en caressant de ses pouces légèrement rugueux la peau veloutée et lui confia :

"Hermione, te prendre avec moi ce serait comme... signer ton arrêt de mort..."

Sa voix s'était éraillée en terminant la phrase et au fond des piscines charbonneuses elle pouvait lire une ombre inquiète qui l'émut. Elle déclara d'une voix vibrante de sincérité :

"Je t'aime Severus... Je ne te laisserai pas mourir et... si je dois mourir, alors je veux être à tes côtés..."

L'enthousiasme juvénile de la jeune femme aurait pu amener un sourire sur le visage du sorcier, mais il comprit qu'elle était sincère. Son regard se troubla et il chuchota enfin d'une voix soyeuse les quelques mots qu'elle attendait depuis de longs mois. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans les boucles folles tandis qu'il confessait, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez se touchant :

"Hermione... je t'aime... Je ne veux pas que tu meures... Tu es trop jeune, trop belle, trop intelligente, trop émotive, trop généreuse, trop impulsive, trop passionnée, trop exaspérante... Mais c'est ainsi que je t'aime. Le Diable lui-même tomberait dans tes filets..."

Des étoiles se mirent à scintiller au fond des yeux noisette dont les cils se mirent à papillonner plusieurs fois et le cœur de la jeune femme menaça de sortir de sa poitrine, battant à tout rompre.

"Oh, Sev..."

Comme une digue qui vient de céder après avoir tenu des années, et qui laisse les flots se déverser, sans pouvoir les retenir. L'homme avoua son amour à son épouse, cet amour qui le rendait fou depuis des mois :

"Je t'aime, ma _Princesse de Gryffondor_ , ma Lionne. Tu as volé mon cœur - il prit lentement sa main qu'il posa sur sa poitrine afin qu'elle sentît le muscle pulser fortement sous sa peau - et à présent il t'appartient..."

Severus recoucha la jeune femme et ils s'aimèrent avec une grande passion teintée de tendresse et de dévotion : dans chacun de leurs gestes transparaissait cette profonde affection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et qu'ils étaient enfin heureux, autant l'un que l'autre, de laisser exprimer. Ils prirent leur temps, comme s'ils se redécouvraient, ne laissant aucun centimètre carré de peau épargné par leurs lèvres affamées et leurs caresses sensuelles.

Quand leurs corps se réunirent enfin, aucun des deux ne remarqua que la Pierre de Lune, qu'Hermione avait mise en pendentif autour de son cou avec celui offert par Ginny, changea de couleur pour prendre une teinte bleuâtre et chauffa contre la chair tendre. Au même instant, un halo bleu apparut, identique à celui qui les avait enveloppés lors de leur nuit de noces, et s'accentua quand la semence de Severus emplit le ventre de son épouse.

Alors que cette dernière reprenait sa respiration allongée sur le ventre, le sorcier se redressa, se saisit discrètement de sa baguette qu'il pointa sur la tempe de son épouse, non sans marquer une hésitation, comme s'il était réticent à finaliser son action. Mais Hermione, comme alertée par un sixième sens, se retourna brusquement et posa sa main qui tremblait de manière imperceptible sur son poignet. Elle l'implora doucement en plantant son regard dans les obsidiennes. Une émotion proche de l'inquiétude se lisait dans les ambres :

"Non, Severus, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi ce souvenir, tu ne peux me l'enlever, pas celui-là..."

Il hésita, regarda les yeux noisette qui lui adressaient une prière silencieuse, puis il laissa retomber son bras, vaincu. Elle balbutia un :

"Merci... mon amour" en caressant d'un doigt les lèvres fines dont elle dessina le contour. Affichant un air rêveur sous ses longs cils bruns elle ajouta :

"Sev... Sois sincère... Tu me l'as déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils en accent circonflexe, alors elle expliqua :

"J'ai rêvé plusieurs fois que tu disais que tu m'aimais... Nous étions à l'Impasse du Tisseur, allongés côte à côte dans ton lit, nos doigts entrecroisés...

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve Hermione, tu as réellement vécu ces instants c'est que je t'ai... lancé un _"Oubliettes"_ car je craignais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprenne que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi..." avoua Severus, l'air penaud, en enveloppant la jeune femme entre ses bras.

Hermione traduisit ses paroles dans sa tête : **_" car il n'aurait pas hésité à te supprimer et à me punir sévèrement."_**

\- Je m'en suis doutée. Tous ces rêves, je trouvais ça bizarre... Et ton attitude envers moi, je savais bien que tu m'aimais, Severus, que tu m'aimes..."

Le sorcier avait toujours méprisé les couples et leurs démonstrations affectives qu'il jugeait souvent trop exagérées, inconvenantes. Mais _Elle_... il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre lui déclarer sa flamme...

Ils devinaient tous deux que la fin était proche, et auraient voulu que cet instant ne finît jamais. Mais l'alerte signalant qu'une personne cherchait à pénétrer dans le bureau retentit, brisant leurs précieuses intimité et communion.

Le sorcier se leva en maugréant, se vêtit prestement et alla vérifier qui était l'imposteur, prêt à le rabrouer vertement. Quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour, affichant un air lugubre. La jeune femme comprit que l'heure était grave. Tout en se rhabillant, elle écouta les propos de Severus :

"Tes amis ont malheureusement été aperçus par des Mangemorts non loin d'ici, c'est Amycus qui vient de m'en informer. Je suis obligé de te laisser et de rejoindre les Carrow..."

Tout en discourant, il s'approcha de son bureau. Il marmonna des incantations et le tiroir gauche s'ouvrit. Il en retira un parchemin roulé, fermé à l'aide d'un ruban enchanté. Il revint auprès de son épouse et expliqua sur un ton sentencieux :

"Hermione, ceci est mon testament : si je disparais - anticipant la réaction de refus de la jeune femme qui voulut intervenir il enchaîna plus fortement en accélérant le débit de ses paroles - je te lègue tous mes biens : mobiliers, liquidités, ouvrages... Personne ne viendra te contester cet héritage car je n'ai aucune famille, aucun héritier... sauf toi."

Des larmes s'accumulèrent au coin des yeux de la sorcière qui secoua négativement sa tête, refusant d'entendre Severus parler de son éventuel décès. Elle balbutia pitoyablement, totalement désorientée, au bord de la nausée :

"Non... non... non..."

Le sorcier la dévisagea sans mot dire, l'embrassa fougueusement puis l'étreignit quelques secondes en plantant son nez dans la chevelure indomptable, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner du parfum floral qui s'en échappait et l'emporter avec lui. Il la relâcha et s'enfuit aussitôt, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Il craignait faire preuve de faiblesse.

.

.

 _Un petit com contre un grand "Hop !" ?_


	30. Chapter 30 La Bataille Finale

**Notes** : Merci mes très chères lectrices pour votre soutien continu !

Vous avez à nouveau fait sauter le compteur de reviews !

Bienvenue à blaire21, Guest, Morgane, lyssa740, HermyBella...

Le chapitre 29 en a touché plus d'une, Severus qui avoue son amour à Hermione, enfin !

C'est maintenant l'heure des retrouvailles entre Hermione et ses amis mais également celle de la séparation (temporaire ?) entre les époux, chacun devant aller au-devant de son destin... Je n'ai pas récrit toute la bataille finale, certains événements seront donc simplement évoqués...

Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai préféré utiliser la scène du film pour évoquer la séquence de la fuite de Severus...

Excellente lecture à toutes !

 _Cecile_ : je te remercie pour ta fidélité et pour répondre à ta question oui, j'ai d'autres fics en tête mais je vais faire un break après _"Un Mariage Forcé II"_ car poster un chapitre chaque semaine (entre 4 000 et 6 000 mots) me prend beaucoup de temps. j'ai donc besoin de souffler, mais je reprendrai l'écriture (avec Hermione et Severus, bien entendu...).

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXX - La Bataille Finale**

.

 _Le sorcier la dévisagea sans mot dire, l'embrassa fougueusement puis l'étreignit quelques secondes en plantant son nez dans la chevelure indomptable, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner du parfum floral qui s'en échappait et l'emporter avec lui. Il la relâcha et s'enfuit aussitôt, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Il craignait faire preuve de faiblesse._

2 mai 1998

.

Hermione se laissa tomber assise sur le lit et resta de longues secondes sans pouvoir bouger. Elle toucha sa bouche du bout de ses doigts, elle ressentait encore le baiser de Severus. Elle avait l'impression que le parchemin brûlait son autre main : elle le laissa tomber au sol. Elle secoua sa tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Non, elle se refusait à envisager la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, elle entendait encore les paroles de son aveu dans sa tête.

Un miaulement la fit se retourner :

"Tu as raison, Pattenrond. Je dois tout faire pour le sauver, même si c'est malgré lui..."

Elle se leva et adopta une posture de combattante. Récupérant ses peignes enchantés - que Severus avait ôté durant leurs ébats - elle remonta et attacha ses mèches rebelles. Ensuite elle se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers le laboratoire secret de son époux. Ce dernier lui avait communiqué les Sorts de Protection qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à lever. Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce et remplit sa besace des potions et éléments qu'elle jugea indispensables d'emporter avec elle.

Pour finir, elle transfigura sa besace en sac-à-dos. Elle allait sortir de la chambre lorsque son regard tomba sur le testament. Elle hésita puis se baissa pour le ramasser et il rejoignit les autres objets au fond du sac. S'adressant à elle-même sur un ton farouche :

"Je le lui rendrai en mains propres, je n'en ai pas besoin, il vivra !"

La jeune femme se rendit dans le salon où elle effectua quelques manipulations avant d'ouvrir la cachette secrète et d'en extraire un objet qui rejoignit ceux rangés précédemment dans son sac-à-dos.

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

La jeune femme venait à peine de sortir du Bureau que des voix l'interpellèrent :

"Hermione ! Hermione !

\- Oh Harry ! Ron ! Luna ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !"

Tous marquèrent un temps d'hésitation puis se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, riant, pleurant, ne sachant plus quoi dire, tout à leur bonheur de se retrouver.

La jeune sorcière nota intérieurement l'aspect sale, dépenaillé de ses amis, mais ce qui la choqua le plus furent les traits émaciés de leur visage : ils avaient perdu du poids, surtout les garçons qui avaient passé plus de temps que Luna à vivre dans la clandestinité. Un sentiment où se mêlaient la culpabilité et la compassion envahit son cœur. Ils avaient gagné en maturité, ils semblaient plus adultes que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Le beau regard vert était à présent celui d'un homme...

Ce fut Harry qui recouvra le premier ses esprits :

"Bien, nous devons trouver l'Horcruxe de la Maison Serdaigle... Tu as une idée, Hermione ?

Cette dernière suggéra posément :

"Après avoir effectué de longues recherches à la bibliothèque sur la fondatrice de Serdaigle, Rowena, j'ai découvert qu'elle possédait un diadème. Le problème est que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver... Sauf qu'il faut certainement chercher du côté de la Tour Serdaigle... - se tournant vers Luna - Tu n'aurais pas une idée, par hasard ?"

La jeune sorcière prit un air rêveur et déclara de sa voix mélodieuse :

"J'ai croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs un fantôme, une femme... Elle ressemble beaucoup à Rowena Serdaigle...

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que le fantôme de la fondatrice de Poudlard errait dans le Château !" coupa plutôt brutalement Hermione. Mais Luna ne tint pas compte de l'interruption de la Gryffondor et poursuivit sur un ton serein :

"Elle n'est pas heureuse et je l'ai entendue se plaindre des hommes qui lui ont fait la cour seulement par cupidité, pour savoir où elle avait dissimulé le bijou...

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est diablement intéressant ! explosa Harry.

\- Bien, déjà nous savons vers qui nous tourner pour obtenir des informations sur le Diadème... reconnut Hermione.

\- Si l'on excepte le Diadème de Serdaigle, il reste encore deux Horcruxes à trouver..." ajouta Ron.

Hermione se sentit mal. Il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité à Harry, mais elle préférait lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle en aparté. Elle connaissait le courage de son ami et savait qu'il accomplirait son devoir jusqu'au bout, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Mais elle pouvait lui parler du serpent.

"Harry, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que... Nagini est un Horcruxe !

\- Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai eu la même idée, grâce à ma connexion avec _Tu-Sais-Qui_ !"

Il ajouta, une expression perplexe sur le visage :

"Le problème c'est que l'Epée de Gryffondor a disparu, et que nous devons trouver un autre moyen pour détruire les Horcruxes...

\- Effectivement, c'est fâcheux, répondit Hermione, le front plissé, contrariée par la mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant il doit bien exister un autre moyen..."

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle s'écria avec vivacité :

"Les crocs du Basilic ! Rappelez-vous : Harry avait détruit le Journal de Jédusor avec l'un des crocs ! Il nous suffit d'en récupérer un et le tour est joué !

\- Ton idée est géniale ! Bien sûr ! Le venin de Basilic _peut_ anéantir un Horcruxe !" s'exclama le sorcier brun.

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Aussitôt, les quatre amis se cachèrent comme ils purent sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ils aperçurent de longues files d'élèves emmenées par le Préfet de chaque année et qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle. Ils leur emboîtèrent le pas et pénétrèrent à leur suite dans la pièce.

Tous les élèves furent répartis en quatre groupes, chacun représentant sa Maison. Les professeurs étaient également présents, ainsi que les Carrow et... Severus. Ce dernier s'avança entre les rangs, promenant son regard ennuyé sur la cohorte des étudiants, en ordonnant d'une voix tellement doucereuse qu'elle en était inquiétante :

"J'ai entendu dire que Potter se cache à Poudlard... Alors, si l'un d'entre vous sait où il se trouve, je lui conseille vivement de me dire où il est..."

Des murmures étonnés parcoururent les rangées, les élèves se regardèrent en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Apeurés, ils évitèrent consciencieusement de croiser le regard de Rogue. Ce dernier, arrivant à la hauteur de la Maison Gryffondor, ralentit le pas. Il reprit sur un ton très calme mais qui n'en était pas moins menaçant :

"Où est Potter ?"

Un silence pesant s'installa. Personne n'osait faire un mouvement.

Harry sortit soudainement de la Cape d'Invisibilité, ce qui provoqua des remous dans les rangs. Il se précipita baguette en main devant le Directeur en l'invectivant :

"Traître ! Lâche ! Je suis là ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Rogue !"

Si l'interpellé fut surpris de la soudaine apparition de Harry, il n'en laissa rien paraître sur ses traits.

Aussitôt, la Directrice de Gryffondor s'interposa entre les adversaires :

"Non Severus, je ne te laisserai pas prendre Harry Potter ! Il te faudra passer sur mon corps auparavant !"

Un sourire sarcastique ourla les lèvres de Severus tandis qu'il levait sa baguette :

"Allons Minerva, tu ne veux pas _vraiment_ te mesurer à moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'est alors qu'Hermione souleva la Cape pour se mettre aux côtés de son ami. Ses yeux croisèrent furtivement ceux de son époux et la jeune femme essaya de lui montrer l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Le regard d'encre se troubla et le sorcier dut faire un effort surhumain pour empêcher que sa main ne tremblât. Pourtant, il reprit son habituel masque impassible et détourna la tête pour revenir à Harry.

Mc Gonagall n'hésita pas à lancer des Sorts en direction de Rogue qui les para habilement en ricanant. Flitwick, Chourave et Bibine vinrent alors apporter leur soutien à la Directrice de Gryffondor et encadrèrent Harry comme pour le protéger.

Ils jetèrent à leur tour des Sortilèges vers Severus qui eut un rictus de mépris mais n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer avec les Carrow et Vector qui l'avaient rejoint. Il regarda une dernière fois en direction d'Hermione qui lut dans ses yeux comme un tourment, une douleur, un regret, puis il s'élança vers la fenêtre dont il traversa les vitraux, suivi dans l'instant par ses comparses. Il disparut dans la nuit au milieu d'un tourbillon. Des clameurs de joie poussées par la majorité des élèves et enseignants accueillirent la fuite du Directeur et de ses acolytes.

Les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent peu après, conduits par Kingsley, soulevant l'enthousiasme général. Ginny, ses parents, les jumeaux, Neville, Remus, Tonks... étaient présents eux aussi.

Alors que la Bataille s'annonçait, la voix lugubre du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna entre les murs du Château et ses environs :

 _"Je ssssais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts ssssont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand resssspect pour les professsseurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le ssssang des ssssorcccciers." *_

Un silence mortel s'installa, puis la voix glaciale reprit :

 _"Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne ssssera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissssant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous sssserez récompenssssés. Vous avez jussssqu'à minuit." *_

Après la tentative avortée de Pansy Parkinson de livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres, les élèves de Serpentard désertèrent, suivis de nombreux Serdaigle. L'Ordre, l'AD, les professeurs et élèves volontaires organisèrent la défense et la protection du Château. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Les élèves trop jeunes ou qui ne souhaitaient pas participer à la terrible bataille furent conduits par Neville à l'extérieur du Château. Ils empruntèrent le passage secret qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Les autres se mirent sous les ordres de Mc Gonagall qui, devant la fuite de Rogue, s'instaura Directrice de Poudlard et véritable meneuse des troupes. Harry s'adressa à ses amis :

"Hermione, nous allons nous séparer : tu vas aller avec Ron récupérer un croc du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets et détruire la Coupe de Poufsouffle - le Rouquin tressaillit mais acquiesça - tandis qu'avec Luna nous allons essayer de récupérer le Diadème de Serdaigle. Quand nous aurons accompli notre mission, nous nous retrouverons devant la Salle Sur demande...

\- Ton plan est parfait, approuva la Gryffondor. Ne perdons pas de temps, et allons-y !"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry tendit la Coupe à Hermione et les jeunes gens se divisèrent en deux groupes et partirent afin de réaliser leur quête.

...

.

 ** _SR HG SR_**

.

[Dans le passage suivant, les phrases en italique sont extraites du Tome VII "Les Reliques de la Mort" (sauf la fin du chapitre) - J'ai modifié la voix de Voldemort pour qu'elle reste sifflante et ai raccourci le texte]

.

Les jeunes gens avaient réussi à accomplir la mission qui leur avait été assignée. Hermione et Ron avaient récupéré le croc du Basilic et détruit la Coupe avec. Luna et Harry avaient rencontré la Dame Grise qui n'était nulle autre que la fille de Rowena Serdaigle et qui leur avait indiqué où se trouvait le Diadème : dans la Salle Sur Demande. Le couple s'y était rendu, et après quelques échauffourées avec Draco, Goyle et Crabbe, ils avaient retrouvé et anéanti l'Horcruxe à l'aide du Feudeymon lancé par Vincent mais qui avait tué ce dernier.

Minuit ayant sonné, beaucoup d'élèves ou membres de l'Ordre avaient déjà trouvé la mort durant les affrontements qui avaient débuté contre les Mangemorts et leurs alliés... Luna avait préféré quitter ses amis pour rejoindre Neville et combattre à ses côtés. Ron, assis sur les marches du hall du Château, avait l'air profondément abattu, ses épaules voûtées. Il était inhabituellement calme. La mort de Fred semblait l'avoir anéanti. Près d'eux, on percevait clairement le vacarme de la bataille qui faisait rage : explosions, clameurs, détonations, tremblements, cris...

"Harry, pour savoir où se trouve Nagini, tu dois entrer dans l'esprit de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ comme il l'a déjà fait pour toi... Utilise votre connexion pour savoir où il se trouve..." suggéra Hermione sur un ton pressant.

Le sorcier savait que son amie avait raison et lui obéit. Il ferma ses yeux et laissa les visions envahir sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écria :

"Je sais où se trouvent _Tu-Sais-Qui_ et Nagini : ils sont dans la Cabane Hurlante ! Allons-y Hermione !"

\- Je viens avec vous !" s'exclama soudainement le Rouquin en se levant brutalement.

Posant une main amicale sur le bras de Ron, Hermione lui dit d'une voix douce :

"Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais. Tu peux rester avec tes parents et... Georges... maintenant que...

\- Non ! Je viens avec vous, je ne vous laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant ! Il nous faut détruire les Horcruxes et vaincre Vol... - il se reprit à temps - _Vous-Savez-Qui_ !"

...

Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel, cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils virent Nagini flotter au-dessus du sol, enfermé dans une cage magique sphérique et entendirent le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adresser à une personne :

 _"J'ai un problème, Sssseverus, déclara Voldemort d'une voix douce._ Hermione frissonna de peur. Elle leva sa tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de son mari.

 _\- Maître ?_ dit-il.

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la Baguette de Sureau, la tenant avec délicatesse et précision comme un chef d'orchestre._

 _"Pourquoi ne foncttttionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Sssseverus ?_

 _\- Maître ? reprit_ son mari _d'une voix neutre. Je ne comprends pas. Vous... vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de grandes prouesses magiques._

 _\- Non, répondit Voldemort. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je ssssuis exssstraordinaire mais ccccette baguette ne l'est pas. Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différencccce entre ccccette baguette et ccccelle que je me ssssuis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années."_

 _Le ton de Voldemort était calme, songeur_ , et cela inquiéta Hermione qui sentit une sueur froide l'envahir insidieusement. A côté d'elle, Harry semblait souffrir à cause de sa cicatrice : cela ne présageait rien de bon.

 _"Aucune différencccce", répéta Voldemort._

Severus _resta silencieux._ La jeune sorcière se demanda s'il sentait le danger. Il jeta un regard furtif et inquiet vers leur cachette : savait-il qu'elle était là, à seulement quelques pas de lui ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _se mit à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce._

 _"J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severussss... Ssssais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler en pleine bataille ?_

 _\- Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser retrouver Potter._

 _\- Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter viendra à moi. Je connais sa faiblesssse, il ne ssssupportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui. Il viendra. Cccc'est de toi que je veux te parler, Severussss, et non pas de Harry Potter. Tu m'as été préccccieux, très préccccieux."_

Hermione n'aima pas le ton condescendant du Mage Noir. Ce dernier _glissait la Baguette de Sureau entre ses doigts blancs, le regard fixé sur_ son disciple _._

 _"Tout au long de ccccette nuit, alors que je ssssuis au bord de la victoire, je ssssuis resté assssis dans ccccette piècccce, à me demander encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Ssssureau refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possssesssseur légitime... Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponsssse. Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severussss. Tu as été un bon et fidèle sssserviteur et je regrette cccce qui doit malheureusement arriver._

 _\- Maître..._

 _\- La Baguette de Ssssureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severussss, parcccce que je ne suis pas sssson vrai maître. Elle appartient à ccccelui qui a tué son anccccien propriétaire. Cccc'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Ssssureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement._

 _\- Maître ! protesta_ Severus _en levant sa propre baguette magique._

Mais la cage magique qui retenait Nagini tomba sur lui, et l'emprisonna, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Alors Voldemort ordonna froidement au serpent :

 _"Tue-le !"_

.

 ** _HG SR HG_**

.

Quand le serpent s'élança sur Severus pour obéir à l'injonction de son maître et le mordre, malgré la violente douleur qui comprima sa poitrine, Hermione fonça aussitôt pour voler au secours de son mari mais Harry avait anticipé son action et la retint fermement par le bras tandis que Ron se joignait aussitôt à lui pour l'aider à la maintenir. Elle se débattit comme un beau diable, mais ne put se dégager face à leurs forces conjuguées. Les jeunes gens ayant eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un _"Silencio"_ , ses cris ne furent heureusement point entendus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un silence mortel régnait dans la pièce, Voldemort et son sinistre reptile avaient disparu. Enfin libérée, Hermione se rua vers Severus en affirmant à ses amis :

"Il a toujours été de notre côté, toujours. Il a joué le rôle du traître pour mieux infiltrer les Mangemorts et connaître les plans de Vol... de _Tu-Sais-Qui_..."

\- Par Merlin ! Mais... tu l'aimes ! - Harry cracha les mots sur un ton acerbe - L'amour rend aveugle ! Ce n'est qu'un salaud qui...

\- Tais-toi ! Tiens : tu vas enfin connaître la vérité !"

Tout en parlant elle avait sorti de sa besace le portrait diminué de Dumbledore auquel elle redonna sa taille originale. D'un geste rageur, elle le fourra dans les mains de Harry et se précipita vers son époux qui agonisait. Tout son être était concentré sur l'homme assis au milieu d'une mare de sang, contre le mur. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, effarée par l'énorme quantité de sang qui s'échappait des blessures de son cou, et l'odeur âcre du liquide qui frappa ses narines.

"Severus ! Parle-moi ! Ne me laisse pas !"

Une main ensanglantée agrippa sa robe et le sorcier ouvrit ses paupières. Il ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix était si inaudible qu'elle dut se pencher pour l'entendre :

"Laisse-moi voir... tes yeux... une dernière... fois..."

Malgré elle, Hermione obéit et regarda avec ses prunelles emplies de larmes le regard de jais dans lequel brilla une flamme évanescente, d'où la vie s'en allait peu à peu. D'une pâleur mortelle, Severus perdit rapidement connaissance et ses yeux se refermèrent. La jeune femme, profondément bouleversée, sut qu'elle devait agir vite, très vite. Le temps était compté. Elle se força à avaler la bile qui était montée dans sa gorge. Elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il respirait encore, faiblement certes, mais il respirait, donc tout n'était pas perdu.

"Ne me laisse pas, Severus ! Accroche-toi, comme tu l'as toujours fait !"

Alors, malgré les tremblements qui l'agitaient et son cœur qui pulsait violemment dans sa poitrine, elle posa son sac qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement. La première des priorités était d'empêcher que le poison ne se propageât dans tout l'organisme et de stopper l'hémorragie sanguine. Elle attrapa le bézoard dont elle s'était emparé dans le laboratoire et le força dans la bouche de son mari. Elle se félicita mentalement pour avoir récupérer le matériel nécessaire contre le poison reptilien : dès qu'elle avait appris que Nagini était un Horcruxe et qu'il faudrait le combattre, elle avait su ce qu'elle devait emporter. Elle encouragea le sorcier :

"Sev ! Sev ! Avale le bézoard, je t'en supplie, avale-le !"

Hermione réussit à lui faire absorber la pierre. Aussitôt après elle sortit des bandes de gaze antiseptiques ensorcelées qu'elle appliqua sur toutes les morsures, qui étaient situées dans le cou de Severus, non loin de la carotide. Ses mains furent presque aussitôt couvertes de sang, mais les bandes accomplirent leur fonction : éponger et stopper l'hémorragie. Les saignements diminuèrent et finalement s'arrêtèrent après de nombreuses appositions successives. Elle essaya d'occulter l'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles pour se concentrer uniquement sur les gestes médicaux qu'elle devait pratiquer. Sauver son mari était sa seule préoccupation, tout le reste était secondaire, même la bataille qui faisait rage au loin.

Elle le déshabilla pour être sûre que son corps ne comportait pas d'autres blessures. Rassurée, elle travailla sans relâche sur les profondes plaies laissées par les crocs de Nagini : elle désinfecta, appliqua du Dictame, s'obligeant à rester insensible aux gémissements et aux grimaces de douleur qui déformaient par intermittences le visage cireux. Elle n'oublia pas de faire ingurgiter de la Potion Régénératrice de Sang car le sorcier en avait énormément perdu.

Il avait de la fièvre. Elle lança un _"Aguamenti !"_ et récupéra l'eau dans un encrier qu'elle transfigura en saladier. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire baisser la température en plongeant le morceau de tissu de sa chemise qu'elle avait déchirée dans l'eau et en le passant sur tout le corps pâle et tremblant, sans cesser de lui parler. Elle changea l'eau plusieurs fois, pour qu'elle reste propre et fraîche.

Hermione était tellement absorbée par sa tâche que c'est tout juste si elle entendit les éclats de voix entre ses amis et Dumbledore. Apparemment la discussion était houleuse, Harry ne devait pas apprécier d'avoir été laissé dans l'ignorance de la véritable allégeance de Severus, et du fait qu'il était un Horcruxe. Autour d'elle le silence se fit, et elle sursauta à peine lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra doucement. Elle tourna son visage et croisa le regard troublé de ses amis. Dans leurs yeux se reflétaient des émotions différentes : un mélange de culpabilité, de colère, de honte, de peur, mais également une grande détermination. Harry avoua et il y avait comme des tremolos dans sa voix :

"J'ignorais tout, Hermione. Pardonne-moi.

\- Oh Harry ! je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu ne pouvais pas savoir : Dumbledore ne t'avait pas tout dit...

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... répondit-il avec une nuance de reproche dans sa voix.

\- Moi aussi j'avais tort sur toute la ligne", ajouta Ron sur un ton bourru.

Ils s'étreignirent et Hermione laissa librement couler les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis une bonne heure. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux en l'exhortant :

"Ne pleure pas, Hermione, et sauve-le, il le mérite. Nous, nous avons encore une mission à accomplir."

C'est alors qu'une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva, qui leur glaça le sang :

 _"Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait la voix haute et glacée... Mais vous avez aussi ssssubi de lourdes pertes. Ssssi vous continuez à me résisssster, vous allez toussss mourir, un par un. Je ne le ssssouhaite pas. Chaque goutte verssssée d'un ssssang de ssssorcier est une perte et un gâchis._

 _Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forcccces de sssse retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Ssssoignez vos blesssssés._

 _Maintenant je m'adresssse à toi, Harry Potter. [...] J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Ssssi, lorsque cette heure ssssera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, ssssi tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommenccccera. Ccccette fois, je particccciperai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura esssssayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure." *_

"N'y va pas ! supplia Hermione, il va te tuer !

\- Elle a raison ! renchérit Ron. Mais Harry était déterminé ; il serra les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes et déclara d'une voix rauque mais ferme :

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Hermione. Toi, occupe-toi de Rogue et... sauve-le."

La jeune femme acquiesça en retenant ses sanglots, ne voulant pas se montrer sous un jour faible alors que ses amis étaient si courageux. Son regard triste accompagna leur sortie vers l'entrée du tunnel. Se reverraient-ils un jour ? Survivraient-ils ? Elle retourna auprès de Severus poursuivre ses soins. Elle ne cessa de l'encourager, ravalant ses larmes. Elle se berçait de ses propres paroles, et priait au fond d'elle pour que ce fût la vérité :

"Tu t'en sortiras Severus, tu survivras, tu as toujours réussi à t'en sortir. La Lumière vaincra et nous pourrons vivre heureux ensemble... Je poursuivrai mes études pour être Guérisseuse et toi... tu reprendras ton poste de professeur ou... tu ouvriras un magasin de Potions... tu es tellement doué dans ce domaine... Nous fondrons une famille dans un cottage à l'écart de du monde... Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre dans une petite maison à la campagne, avec un gros chien qui bave, perd ses poils et fait plein de bêtises et surtout, des enfants qui courent et crient... Et puis, nous aurons une immense bibliothèque... un salon avec une grande cheminée et là, tu me feras l'am..."

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux laissèrent échapper quelques larmes brûlantes qu'elle essuya rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, son mari avait besoin d'elle, de sa force, de son savoir-faire médical. Elle soupira et se remit au travail.

Les incantations habituelles pour refermer les plaies ne fonctionnaient pas de manière parfaite sur ce type de blessures, Severus devait aller impérativement à Sainte-Mangouste. Malheureusement, il garderait à vie la cicatrice des crocs de Nagini. Elle le soigna sans relâche, alternant les soins avec un sang-froid digne d'une professionnelle de la Médicomagie, jusqu'à ce que son corps tremblât d'épuisement, que des crampes envahissent tous ses membres, que le blanc de ses yeux prît une teinte rouge. Elle était couverte du sang de son époux.

Elle eut pourtant encore la force de lancer son Patronus, son nouveau Patronus, celui qui avait remplacé sa loutre : une élégante panthère tachetée, à laquelle elle ordonna :

"Retrouve Madame Pomfresh, et demande-lui de me rejoindre à la Cabane Hurlante pour sauver Severus, dis-lui que c'est urgent !"

Afin qu'il ne prît pas froid, Hermione recouvrit Severus avec sa cape après l'avoir nettoyée à l'aide d'un _"Récuvite"_ , puis elle s'assit près de lui, vérifia encore une fois qu'il respirait. Soulagée, elle mit la main glacée du sorcier dans la sienne, et lui chuchota :

"Je t'aime, Severus. Je t'aime, je t'aime... Ne me laisse pas... s'il te plaît..."

Trois minutes plus tard elle s'endormit, complètement exténuée après l'utilisation intensive de sa magie et son fort investissement physique pour sauver son sorcier.

Longtemps après, Hermione entendit des voix comme à travers un brouillard, certaines familières, d'autres non.

 _"Rien de grave, elle est seulement épuisée..."_

 _"Lui est faible par contre... il est très faible..."_

 _"Son état est critique..."_

 _"Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, il a besoin d'un Guérisseur..."_

 _"C'est un meurtrier et un traître, laissez-le mourir..."_

 _"Non ! Il a toujours été fidèle à l'Ordre !"_ \- était-ce la voix de Harry ? -

 _"Pas de temps à perdre, il faut l'emmener..."_

 _"C'est un héros..."_

 _"Non, c'est un Mangemort..."_

 _"Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver..."_

 _"Il mérite Azkhaban pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis..."_

 _"Je m'occupe de lui..."_

 _"Emmenez Hermione à l'infirmerie, Poppy..."_

Elle voulut ouvrir ses paupières, parler, dire qu'elle voulait rester auprès de Severus, mais ses yeux restèrent clos, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres desséchées et elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience...

.

.

* Textes en italique suivis de l'astérisque sont extraits du Tome VII "Les Reliques de la Mort" de JK Rowlings auxquels j'ai ajouté le caractère sifflant de la voix de Voldemort (comme je l'imagine).

.

 **PS** : Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre suivi de l'épilogue et cette fic sera close... Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour le soutien constant que vous m'avez apporté... La semaine qui arrive étant très chargée, je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine mais certainement la suivante, car je préfère m'appliquer à écrire plutôt que de publier un chapitre bâclé...

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	31. Chapter 31 Pourquoi Me Fuis-Tu ?

**Notes** : Eh bien voilà, nous arrivons au bout de ce voyage qui fut certes long

(15 mois en comptant la première partie) mais qui, je l'espère, fut aussi exaltant

et enthousiasmant pour vous que ce le fut pour moi... Voici le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents, et qui sera suivi d'un épilogue la semaine prochaine, voire 10 jours.

Vous avez été tellement merveilleuses avec cette fic, chères lectrices (je ne pense pas que des hommes l'aient suivie ^^) ! Jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que cette histoire pût intéresser autant de personnes et qu'elle fût autant commentée...

Les revieweuses acharnées ont largement contribué à nourrir ma muse et grâce à elles je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire pour poster chaque semaine, même si quelquefois il m'est arrivé de vouloir souffler et interrompre l'écriture. Le dernier chapitre a encore battu des records (presque 50 commentaires) : merci !

Bienvenue à Chocolate Snape, maxyo, Tristana379 et caramel ! _Cassandre, Emmagiquement, GinervaSnape_ : je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver !

Hermione et Severus vont-ils enfin connaître le bonheur dans un monde enfin débarrassé de Voldemort ? Le passé de Mangemort de Rogue peut-il être un obstacle à leur bonheur ?

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXXI - Pourquoi Me Fuis-tu ?**

.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé sur tout le corps, que ses membres étaient aussi lourds que du plomb, mais par-dessus tout qu'un poids comprimait sa poitrine sans en comprendre l'origine. Elle huma l'odeur familière et parfumée d'une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, où elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance : sa chambre. Déconcertée, elle ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises à cause de la clarté trop vive de la pièce. Elle préféra refermer ses orbes, craignant l'apparition d'une migraine, mais elle avait eu le temps de reconnaître le papier peint des murs : les myosotis qui s'étalaient sur un fond vert pâle.

Durant une poignée de secondes elle crut avoir rêvé une vie hallucinante : être l'épouse de Rogue ! Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Alors pourquoi une douleur insupportable vrillait son cœur en pensant à cet homme ? Un vertige la saisit avant que la réalité ne lui revint tel un boomerang : oui, elle était vraiment la femme de Severus et ils s'aimaient mais il y avait eu la Bataille finale...

Une voix féminine toute proche la tira de sa rêverie, une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des mois, la voix de l'une des personnes qui lui était la plus chère en ce bas-monde et qui s'écriait, sur un ton animé et joyeux :

"James ! James ! Hermione se réveille !"

Des pas s'approchèrent, une main fraîche et douce toucha sa joue, et un arôme vanillé caressa ses narines. La jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux et aperçut le visage souriant de ses parents, avec au fond de leurs yeux un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Hermione réussit à balbutier :

"Ma... man ? Papa ?"

\- Oh ma chérie ! Ma petite fille, nous avons eu si peur que tu ne te réveilles pas, cela fait une semaine que tu dors..."

Hermione se sentit enveloppée dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante, de chaque côté de son buste, tandis que sa chemise de nuit s'humidifiait sous les larmes abondantes de sa mère.

"Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas, je me sens seulement fatiguée, n'ayez crainte... J'ai vraiment dormi une semaine entière ? Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? s'étonna la sorcière.

\- Après la bataille, des membres de l'Ordre nous ont ramenés ici et nous ont prévenus de ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Quand nous avons su que tu ne souffrais que d'une extrême fatigue due à une utilisation intense de ta magie et que tu avais seulement besoin de repos, nous avons préféré t'emmener ici, d'autant plus que de nombreux élèves avaient été blessés. L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste étant débordé par les cas les plus graves, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe des blessés plus légers."

Ses parents lui racontèrent leur retraite forcée dans plusieurs lieux différents, et comment ils avaient eu de ses nouvelles grâce aux membres de l'Ordre, notamment par Mc Gonagall. Son père ajouta :

"Nous savons que tes amis vont bien : Harry, Ron, Ginny, mais... il y a eu beaucoup de pertes dans les deux camps..."

A ce moment-là la sonnette de la porte retentit, interrompant la conversation. Jane Granger serra les mains de sa fille en déclarant :

"Ce doit être ton ami Harry. Il est passé ici presque tous les jours pour prendre de tes nouvelles... James, tu peux aller lui ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? Pendant ce temps je vais préparer un bon repas pour Hermione, il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces..."

L'interpellé embrassa Hermione sur la joue et obtempéra, suivit par son épouse. Des éclats de voix joyeux se firent entendre et deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur le jeune sorcier qui pénétra en trombe dans la chambre. Son visage s'éclaira en découvrant son amie. Sa cicatrice était à peine visible, on eut dit qu'elle s'effaçait. Les yeux verts eux, étaient toujours aussi beaux et pétillants.

"Oh, Hermione, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! s'écria le jeune homme en l'étreignant, étouffant à moitié la sorcière qui était trop faible pour le repousser.

\- Alors, tu as... réussi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, en essayant de s'asseoir quand il la relâcha enfin.

\- Oui, pour résumer disons que les Reliques de la Mort, ça a marché... Voldemort a cru m'avoir tué, la mère de Draco a menti et dit que j'étais mort, Neville a tué Nagini avec l'Epée de Gryffondor et je me suis battu en duel avec Voldemort et le Sortilège de la Mort qu'il a lancé sur moi s'est retourné contre lui car... la Baguette de Sureau, et bien... c'était moi son véritable maître.

Hermione regardait le sorcier avec des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Harry poursuivit :

"J'ai désarmé Draco au Manoir, qui lui-même avait désarmé Dumbledore avant que... Rogue ne le tue..."

Le corps de la jeune fut parcouru d'un frisson quand elle entendit le nom de son époux. Mais le sorcier enchaîna :

"Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna vont bien, mais... nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos camarades ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre...

Hermione posa les question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée :

\- Et... comment va... Severus ? Il est... vivant ? Il va bien ?"

Harry semblait confus. Il hésita puis répondit sur un ton qui manquait de conviction :

"Oui, oui... Il est à Sainte-Mangouste... son état est critique mais stable..."

\- Je veux aller le voir, tout de suite !" s'emporta Hermione en essayant de poser le pied par terre mais la pièce se mit à tourner subitement autour d'elle. Harry la rattrapa aussitôt, l'empêchant de se mettre en position verticale. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre mais elle n'était pas de taille à lutter dans son état, et elle retomba lourdement sur le lit, sa tête posée sur l'oreiller moelleux.

"C'est impossible, Hermione. Il est placé dans une chambre stérile et seul le personnel médical est autorisé à le voir..."

La sorcière avait l'intuition que Harry ne lui disait pas tout, elle le lisait dans les yeux verts où planait comme un trouble.

"Je te connais Harry, mieux que toi-même... Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose, et je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, tu dois me dire la vérité... Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le regard du sorcier était fuyant, mais devant l'insistance de son amie et sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il ne lui révèlerait pas toute la problématique il avoua :

"Des voix s'élèvent contre lui, l'accusant d'avoir toujours été un Mangemort, qu'il profite de son double statut et que la liste de ses... crimes est tellement longue qu'il ne mérite pas... le pardon... et qu'il doit pourrir à Azkhaban, comme les autres...

\- Non ! C'est impossible ! Oh Harry ! Pas après tout ce qu'il a dû faire pour sauver notre monde !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes plusieurs dont Mc Gonagall, Kingsley, Luna et Neville à prendre sa défense.

"Je veux voir Severus, il a besoin de moi ! Je veux voir mon mari, et personne ne m'en empêchera !

\- Le Magenmagot refusera de t'entendre : les juges sont persuadés que tu ne seras pas impartiale. Ton témoignage ne sera pas pris en compte car ils estiment que tu es trop impliquée..." expliqua posément le jeune homme. Le visage d'Hermione se ferma au fur et à mesure des explications du sorcier. Ses mains se mirent à trembloter.

Des pas légers se firent entendre, qui s'approchaient rapidement :

\- Allons Hermione, calme-toi, tu viens à peine de te réveiller..." déclara Jane Granger en pénétrant dans la pièce et en jetant un regard entendu sur Harry. Ce dernier se redressa, embrassa son amie en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille :

"Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher d'être condamné, tu peux me faire confiance..."

Il lui serra encore une fois les mains et quitta la chambre. Un grand froid envahit la sorcière qui ressemblait à une statue de glace. Sa mère la sortit de sa léthargie en lui annonçant :

"Hermione, il y a une lettre pour toi. C'est Mc Gonagall qui nous l'a transmise."

La main de Jane Granger désignait une missive sur la table de chevet, aux côtés des potions médicinales et d'une plaquette de chocolat. La sorcière s'en empara d'une main tremblante. Elle lut l'en-tête et son angoisse s'approfondit.

"Une lettre ? Une lettre du... Ministère de... la Famille ? Mais... pourquoi ?" bafouilla-t-elle. Une peur irraisonnée s'empara d'elle : était-ce pour lui annoncer la... mort de Severus ? Une étreinte de glace oppressa son cœur. Elle ouvrit la missive de ses mains tremblantes. Elle la déplia, prit une profonde inspiration et lut malgré les mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux :

 _Monsieur et Madame Rogue,_

 _le Ministère vous adresse toutes ses félicitations._

 _En effet, vous remplissez les conditions imposées par la Loi concernant votre Liaison maritale puisque vous avez conçu un enfant le 02/05/1998, et ce avant la date des 24 mois révolus._

Hermione fut prise d'un vertige et inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur son ventre encore absolument plat, comme pour y déceler la preuve d'une vie.

"Un bébé ? Nous allons avoir... un bébé ?" murmura-t-elle, complètement abasourdie, en caressant doucement son abdomen, tandis qu'une douce euphorie l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle poursuivit sa lecture.

 _Vous êtes donc libérés des obligations concernant vos devoirs conjugaux durant le temps de la grossesse et trois mois suivant la venue au monde de l'enfant._

 _ **"Cela explique pourquoi la bague ne m'a pas provoquée de brûlure...**_

Elle termina :

 _N'oubliez pas de vous présenter au Service Obstétrique de Sainte-Mangouste afin que la grossesse soit suivie par un patricien confirmé._

 _Veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur, nos sincères salutations._

Des larmes de bonheur emplirent ses yeux. Hermione reprit la lettre et la relut, s'imprégnant de chaque mot. Le 2 mai c'était le jour de la Bataille Finale, le jour où Severus lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Leur enfant était donc un enfant de l'amour, non pas celui imposé par la Loi sur le Mariage, et cela, rien ni personne ne pourrait le leur enlever. La potion contraceptive que prenait Severus n'avait pas fonctionné, à moins que... qu'il ait omis de la prendre... Son cœur se gonfla de joie. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire : reprendre des forces, tout faire pour que son époux ne fût pas emprisonné et... qu'il acceptât de vivre avec femme et enfant... La tâche serait ardue, elle connaissait bien le caractère buté de l'homme, mais elle l'affronterait et lui ferait entendre raison.

"Maman ! Papa ! J'ai une grand nouvelle à vous annoncer !"

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

25 juin 1998

Le sorcier austère était assis sur son lit d'hôpital, son dos maintenu par un oreiller. Son teint d'ordinaire pâle était blafard, et un pansement était apposé sur son cou. Il était d'une maigreur cadavérique, mais au fond de ses yeux brillait tout de même une flamme. Il ne voulait recevoir personne. Il avait accepté que Minerva lui rendît visite après avoir rejeté ses multiples demandes. Il espérait qu'après une mise au point une fois pour toutes, elle le laisserait tranquille. Elle se tenait debout près de lui, ne sachant par où commencer. Lui ne disait rien, fidèle à lui-même, il n'avait nullement l'intention de l'aider à entamer la conversation. Pourtant, malgré son air rébarbatif qui en aurait rebuté plus d'un, la Gryffondor s'exprima en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

"Severus... je tenais à m'excuser pour... mon attitude inamicale, pour ne pas dire... franchement hostile envers toi, ces derniers mois..."

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle poursuivit :

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi _il_ ne m'a rien dit à moi, son amie, sa confidente depuis plus de trente ans...

\- Ma pauvre Minerva, rétorqua-t-il enfin sur le ton le plus éloigné de la sincérité, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, Albus s'est joué de toi, comme de tout le monde...

\- Il aurait dû tout me dire, insista l'Ecossaise, je t'aurais soutenu...

\- Sans doute n'avait-il pas confiance dans tes talents de comédienne..." répondit Severus avec dans le ton une sorte de satisfaction méchante.

Des plaques rouges s'étalèrent sur le visage de Minerva qui répondit sur la défensive :

"Mais... non... je ne... crois pas que... jamais je n'aurais..."

Seul un ricanement lui répondit.

"Si c'est mon absolution que tu es venue chercher, alors sache que je te l'accorde. Tu peux me laisser à présent, ajouta-t-il sur un ton rauque, en posant sa main sur son pansement, comme si sa blessure le faisait souffrir, ce que laissait supposer le rictus qui déformait son visage.

Minerva se précipita vers lui mais il stoppa son élan d'un geste de la main.

"Tu veux que j'appelle une Médicomage ? tenta-t-elle, affichant un air inquiet.

\- Non, c'est inutile. Ce sont des douleurs récurrentes qui s'espaceront au fil du temps qui passe... Le plus dur est passé, Les Guérisseurs ont réussi à extraire la totalité du venin de Nagini. Je suis un traitement, tu n'as pas en t'en faire, je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, répondit froidement Severus. Je vais pouvoir enfin quitter l'hôpital dès demain."

Reculant d'un pas devant la rebuffade, l'Ecossaise en vint au deuxième point important de sa visite. Elle avala sa salive en fermant brièvement ses yeux, suppliant intérieurement Merlin pour qu'il la laissât s'exprimer... Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança, ignorant délibérément la suspicion et la lueur dangereuse qui s'allumaient dans le regard sombre :

"Pourquoi refuses-tu de recevoir Hermione et de répondre à ses lettres ? Elle t'a sauvé la vie, et elle s'inquiète pour toi. C'est toujours ta femme et tu es libre de vivre comme tu l'entends, maintenant que le Magenmagot t'a officiellement déclaré innocent du meurtre d'Albus et reconnut ton rôle véritable dans la lutte contre les Ténèbres, ta véritable allégeance durant toutes ces années...

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis déclara d'une voix basse :

"Je ne peux l'obliger à vivre la longue vie qui l'attend auprès d'un homme plus âgé, grincheux, jaloux, arrogant, au tempérament colérique, et que beaucoup de personnes considèrent encore comme un Mangemort. Elle mérite tellement mieux..."

 _ **"Je dois la laisser connaître une autre vie, même si cela me rend malade et me fait souffrir mille morts."**_

"Elle est belle, intelligente, célèbre, elle n'aura aucun mal à trouver chaussure à son pied..."

Agacée par les paroles désinvoltes du sorcier, Minerva répliqua :

"Tu es un imbécile, Severus Rogue, Hermione n'est pas n'importe quelle sorcière, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! Elle est jeune, certes, mais bien plus mature pour son âge que la plupart des filles de son âge, et crois-moi, j'en ai vu défiler dans ma vie des jeunes sorcières...

\- Aurais-tu oublié ce que pensent de nombreux sorciers ou sorcières du fait que je sois en liberté ?

Il lui désigna la table de chevet où se trouvaient _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et le _Daily Prophet_ dont la Une ne laissait aucune place à l'incertitude :

 _"Severus Rogue toujours en liberté : le Mangemort bénéficierait-il de certains passe-droits ?" - "Peut-on faire confiance au témoignage d'un portrait ?"_

Plus bas on pouvait lire :

 _"De nombreuses voix s'élèvent contre le favoritisme dont jouit l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore, et pas n'importe lesquelles : des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, sans compter les Mangemorts arrêtés qui accusent Rogue d'avoir été l'un des plus fervents adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le plus acharné à torturer et tuer les Moldus ou opposants à son régime. Ci-dessous le témoignage de Molly Weasley, épouse d'un employé du Ministère de la Magie, Arthur Weasley."_

\- Molly a perdu la tête depuis la mort de Fred, elle n'est plus la même, et pour elle tous les Mangemorts sont responsables de la disparition de son fils, toi y compris... affirma Minerva en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ironisa Severus. Elle est même persuadée que j'ai essayé de tuer Georges lors de la Bataille des sept Potter...

\- Tu sais, _Le Chicaneur_ ne tient pas du tout les mêmes propos, bien au contraire !" rétorqua Mc Gonagall.

Le sorcier balaya l'affirmation d'un haussement d'épaules, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

"Allons Minerva, nous savons tous les deux que ce journal ne jouit pas d'une popularité fantastique contrairement aux deux autres..."

Il poursuivit sur un ton las :

"Tu dois t'en aller maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, tu peux le lui dire."

Minerva fit mine de s'approcher, mais devant l'air buté du sorcier elle se ravisa. Elle tourna les talons en secouant sa tête, profondément déçue.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

9 octobre 1998 - 17h

Hermione se tenait à l'Impasse du Tisseur, devant la maison de Severus, et les effluves nauséabonds distillés par les émanations de la ruelle sombre agressaient ses narines devenues délicates depuis quelques mois. Son regard se posa sur le mur lugubre et décrépi. Extérieurement, rien n'avait changé. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, elle sentit les Sorts de Protection qui la repoussaient. Elle n'insista pas. Elle devait empêcher que son enfant ne soit victime des enchantements répulsifs. Elle recula et patienta. Son mari était d'ores et déjà averti d'une présence, et il devait même savoir que c'était elle.

Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais elle ne partirait pas avant de pouvoir lui parler. Bien entendu, elle lui avait expédié des dizaines de lettres par la voie des hiboux, mais tout son courrier lui avait été retourné, intact, même le testament qu'il lui avait confié avant la Bataille finale. Elle lui avait également envoyé des messages via son Patronus, mais n'avait rien reçu en retour. Elle savait que l'entrevue serait orageuse, ardue, voire violente, mais elle avait besoin de le rencontrer pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de le convaincre, de le faire plier. Elle entendait encore les paroles de Minerva résonner dans sa tête :

 _"Il vous faudra être très courageuse, Hermione. Je connais bien le bougre, et je sais qu'il va vous rejeter, s'estimant indigne de vous, de votre amour. Il vous faudra employer tous les moyens de persuasion possibles. Ne vous laissez pas intimider par son ton cinglant et ses remarques blessantes. Il va chercher à vous déstabiliser, vous pousser dans vos derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce que vous abdiquiez et le quittiez. Il vous faudra être coriace, plus coriace que lui mais... je suis persuadée que si vous le rencontrez, vous arriverez à faire tomber les barrières qu'il a érigées autour de lui... N'abandonnez pas..."_

 _L'Ecossaise avait conclu en lui déclarant, une main amicale posée sur son bras :_

 _"Il est temps d'apporter la paix à son âme tourmentée, et vous êtes la seule à en être capable."_

Hermione resta longtemps debout devant la porte. Elle se savait épiée et attendait patiemment que le sorcier se décidât à lui ouvrir. Elle connaissait son entêtement mais elle lui prouverait qu'elle pouvait se montrer plus têtue que lui.

Une heure s'écoula, et la jeune femme sentit le froid, inhabituel en cette période la transir. Elle se décida à parler :

"Severus ! Je sais que tu es là, et je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses entrer, même si je dois passer la nuit ici !"

Severus entendit les paroles et grogna. Il avait espéré qu'Hermione capitulerait et s'en retournerait mais non, elle était toujours plantée sur le trottoir. Il pouvait voir son visage à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air si perdue, si triste, si frigorifiée, qu'il capitula.

Il ouvrit subitement la porte et Hermione se sentit happée par une poigne de fer et entraînée à l'intérieur de la maison à la vitesse d'un éclair. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon où un désordre indescriptible régnait : un courrier abondant était dispersé sur la table ainsi que le bureau. La tapisserie semblait plus élimée que dans son souvenir, des lambeaux se décollaient du mur. La poussière recouvrait les meubles. Même la bibliothèque semblait avoir essuyé le passage d'un cyclone, avec tous les livres mal rangés, pour ne pas dire éparpillés. Quelques bouteilles de Whisky, vides, jonchaient le sol. Apparemment Winky n'était pas venu ici depuis des mois. Une odeur de rance, d'humidité et d'alcool flottait dans l'air, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Autour d'eux, durant une poignée de secondes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils se dévisagèrent sans mot dire, chacun scrutant les traits de l'autre, notant les quelques changements physiques notables. Le cœur d'Hermione battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Son regard passa à la loupe Severus : il était plus pâle et amaigri que dans son souvenir, et ses cheveux plus courts, certainement coupés à Sainte-Mangouste pour effectuer les soins plus aisément. Un foulard en soie noire cachait les cicatrices laissées par la morsure de Nagini. Malgré son allure générale négligée, elle le trouva toujours aussi séduisant, avec toujours ce même feu qui brûlait au fond des yeux charbon.

De son côté, le sorcier n'était pas en reste, inspirant malgré lui le suave parfum de roses, dévorant la jeune femme de son regard. Il remarqua que le visage présentait une plénitude qu'il ne possédait pas il y a quelques mois. Elle était belle, plus belle que dans son souvenir malgré les cernes mauves qui soulignaient ses toujours aussi magnifiques yeux noisette. Severus fit courir les doigts de sa main dans sa chevelure d'ébène, cherchant à camoufler son émotion, et pinça l'arête de son nez.

"Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser un simple Sort de Réchauffement ? attaqua-t-il sur un ton hargneux en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Mais Hermione, plus rapide, dévia de sa propre baguette le sortilège sous le regard interloqué de son mari. Elle ôta son manteau en déclarant doucement :

"C'est que dans mon état, cela ne m'est pas recommandé, je ne dois pas utiliser de magie réflexive ou directe pour ne pas faire de mal au bébé..."

C'est alors que les yeux de Severus tombèrent sur le ventre proéminent qui tendait le tissu de sa robe, indéniablement celui d'une femme enceinte de plusieurs mois, au moins quatre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Une douleur incommensurable comprima sa poitrine, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Son regard vacilla puis devint brûlant de rage et il cracha avec tout le mépris qu'il sût mettre dans sa voix, la faisant reculer :

"Ah ! Je constate que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, tu m'as vite trouvé un remplaçant... Et... puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?"

Le regard de la jeune femme se troubla. Elle s'enquit :

"Mais... tu n'as pas reçu la lettre du Ministère de la Famille ?

Sans tenir compte de l'intervention de la jeune femme, Severus poursuivit en grinçant des dents :

"Sans doute le Rouquin, Potter ou peut-être même ce... ce crétin de Londubat ?"

Les larmes affluèrent au coin des yeux d'Hermione qui secoua sa tête négativement. Elle savait que sa confrontation avec son mari ne serait pas facile, mais là, elle était totalement désemparée, une boule dans la gorge lui interdit momentanément de parler. Elle était venue en étant persuadée que Severus avait été informé de sa grossesse. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et répéta encore en jetant un regard vers la pile de lettres encore scellées :

"Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre du Ministère ?

Les yeux du sorcier se plissèrent dangereusement et il rétorqua avec sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme :

"Une lettre ? Pourquoi ? Pour m'annoncer que je suis le Roi des Cocus et que ma femme attend le bâtard d'un autre ? Et qu'elle demande le divorce à moins que... que tu ne sois venue pour me faire endosser la paternité ?"

Hermione tressaillit sous les insultes mais ne baissa pas les yeux, pas maintenant, ni jamais. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Alors, malgré la douleur qui lui dévorait les entrailles, elle soutint le regard empli de haine, mais dans lequel elle lisait aussi beaucoup de souffrance, et elle sut que tout n'était pas perdu.

Le cœur de Severus se déchirait, et il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait cru qu'Hermione cherchait à le revoir parce qu'elle l'aimait et voulait vivre avec lui alors qu'en fait elle venait lui annoncer qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'un autre et souhaitait certainement divorcer. Comme il avait pu faire preuve de naïveté, lui qui ne cherchait qu'à la protéger, à la tenir à l'écart de la haine et de l'opprobre dont il était encore accablé ! Il avait même retiré son alliance afin qu'elle ne souffrît pas des contraintes conjugales de la Liaison... Il se sentait tellement stupide ! Finalement, elle n'était pas différente des autres femmes vénales.

Et maintenant, elle se tenait devant lui, la bouche en cœur, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux de biche larmoyants, tordant ses mains, comme pour implorer sa clémence. Il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'elle s'en aille afin qu'il puisse lécher ses blessures comme l'ours solitaire qu'il avait toujours été, avant qu'il ne fût obligé de la laisser mettre la pagaille dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Ignorant les remarques acerbes qui la faisaient souffrir mais qui, paradoxalement lui prouvaient que Severus éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour elle, Hermione fourragea dans son sac et en sortit une lettre qu'elle tendit sans pouvoir retenir les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Il hésita puis lui arracha la missive des mains, persuadé de lire l'annonce pure et simple de leur divorce. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se décomposa, ce furent ses mains qui se mirent à trembloter, et deux larmes se mirent à couler, une sur chaque joue.

Il tomba aux genoux de la jeune femme, complètement bouleversé. Il était incapable de prononcer une parole, se contentant d'agripper les jambes d'Hermione contre lesquelles il cacha son visage, comme s'il voulait dissimuler sa honte, sa mortification. Il se fustigea mentalement : comment avait-il pu douter ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'Hermione, elle si droite, si pure ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle avait été avec un autre homme ? Il n'osait pas toucher le sanctuaire qui abritait une vie dont il était en partie responsable, lui qui avait donné tant de fois la mort...

Il resta dans cette posture de longues secondes, n'osant croiser le doux regard noisette qu'il imaginait empreint de reproche. La jeune femme caressait les cheveux noir corbeau, cherchant à l'apaiser en lui murmurant tendrement des :

"Je t'aime, Severus, je n'aime que toi, et nous allons avoir un enfant - elle ajouta doucement - un petit ou une petite Rogue..."

\- Ô Hermione, pardonne-moi, je... j'ai cru que... Je ne te mérite pas, je suis un monstre..."

Hermione sentit que l'homme commençait à se raidir, et elle comprit que ses vieux démons le reprenaient, alors elle continua à proférer des paroles de réconfort :

"Tout va bien mon amour... Ma grossesse se déroule merveilleusement bien. Nous serons heureux tous les trois, personne ne pourra nous enlever ce bonheur...

\- Je... je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant... Il sera malheureux à cause de moi..."

Il se releva, l'air hagard, et poursuivit en désignant les lettres qui jonchaient son bureau :

"Toutes ces lettres que tu vois sont des lettres d'injures et de menaces. Tu veux que notre enfant entende que son père était un sale Mangemort, un meurtrier, un violeur, qui a corrompu sa mère alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une élève ?"

Hermione resta inflexible, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, maintenant que leur bonheur était à portée de main :

"Ce que je veux, Severus, c'est que mon enfant grandisse avec son père, l'homme qui a toujours été du côté de la Lumière malgré les dangers, l'homme qui a, plus que nul autre, contribué à la chute de Voldemort, l'homme le plus courageux du monde, celui qui a risqué sa vie, même son âme pour sauver l'humanité...

\- Mon âme est noire, Hermione, coupa froidement le sorcier. J'ai tellement commis d'exactions qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais sa pureté, elle est souillée à jamais. Ma réputation n'est pas usurpée...

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Tu as obéi aux ordres de Dumbledore, je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu participer à toutes ces horreurs de ton plein gré ! Je n'ignore pas que tu as commis de nombreux actes innommables pour prouver ta loyauté à Voldemort, mais je sais également que tu n'en as retiré aucun plaisir, aucune satisfaction, au contraire... Cela t'a obsédé, tu en as fait des cauchemars... Je te connais Severus, tu aurais pu embrasser les Ténèbres, et pourtant c'est vers la Lumière que tu t'es tourné, nous sauvant tous...

Il essaya de la faire taire en enchaînant, sans la quitter des yeux :

"Tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi, le sorcier laid dont le mauvais caractère est légendaire, têtu, emporté, jaloux, possessif, amer, vindicatif ?

Les lèvres du sorcier étaient si serrées qu'elles formaient une ligne mince.

"C'est cet homme-là que tu veux ? interrogea-t-il avec une petite note d'espoir dans la voix, en plongeant ses obsidiennes dans le regard ambré.

\- Oui, car il est aussi capable d'abnégation, de courage, et... d'amour... Je veux cet homme, Severus, je _te_ veux ! Tu es un être unique, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. Tu es mystérieux, intelligent, cultivé, un sorcier qui excelle dans la magie, les potions... Je n'aime que toi... tu m'es aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire. Tu es _mon_ Prince..."

Alors Severus laissa tomber le masque. Le cœur envahi par un espoir fou, il se jeta sur elle dans une étreinte féroce et l'embrassa dans un baiser brutal et passionné, empli de colère, de douleur, de frustration, de désir trop longtemps refoulé. Il sentit son ventre rebondi contre le sien, et une émotion particulière l'envahit, le rendant vulnérable. Il s'écarta lentement.

"Hermione..."

Elle avait presque oublié l'effet dévastateur que sa voix grave avait sur elle. Il avoua humblement, une lueur passionnée au fond des orbes charbonneux :

"Je suis irrésistiblement attiré par toi comme un papillon par une flamme, même en sachant que je ne peux que me brûler... Avant de te connaître j'étais un sorcier amer, égoïste, froid... J'avais fermé mon cœur pour le protéger et toi, toi tu m'as offert ton amour sans rien me demander en retour, alors même que je t'avais volé ton innocence. Je n'attendais rien de la vie Hermione, et tu m'as tout donné. J'aurais dû mourir ou connaître une vie solitaire, mais toi, tu m'as fait don de ton amour et - il posa une main chaude sur son ventre - d'une descendance à laquelle je n'avais jamais aspiré. Grâce à toi je ressens à nouveau des émotions que je croyais à jamais enterrées au fond de moi. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je me sens vivant, et j'ai un but, des raisons pour vivre, et peut-être même connaître le bonheur..."

Il poursuivit sur un ton d'abord admiratif puis farouche, une flamme brûlante dans ses yeux onyx :

"Oh, Hermione ! Ma douce entêtée, ma petite femme courageuse qui n'a jamais abandonné, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire, qui m'a sauvé la vie... Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps, et il te faudra me supporter très longtemps, car je ne te laisserai jamais partir, jamais, tu m'entends ?..."

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de contentement absolu. Elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment, car elle savait que Severus pensait chacun de ses mots et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

"Tu sais, ma mère m'a dit de... ne pas baisser les bras, ainsi que Ginny, Minerva et même... Harry... - Severus ne put retenir une grimace en entendant le prénom du jeune homme - Ils m'ont exhortée à ne pas laisser tomber, que si je t'aimais vraiment, je devais me battre malgré - je les cite - ton caractère de... cochon. - Que si je ne faisais rien, je passerais le restant de ma vie à me demander si je n'étais pas passée à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour, et que vivre dans les regrets... eh bien, ce n'est pas vivre."

Elle ajouta en souriant, une lueur espiègle au fond de son regard Whisky :

"Mais vois-tu, je n'avais pas besoin de leurs conseils, je t'aurai harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu craques et m'acceptes dans ta vie ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, Severus..."

Le sorcier, ému, se pencha, saisit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et baisa avec sensualité son front, ses yeux, ses pommettes, le bout de son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres qu'il suçota délicatement, évitant intentionnellement d'embrasser la bouche pourtant offerte. La sorcière tenta de bouger sa tête pour que Severus l'embrassât enfin, mais en vain car il l'en empêchait, la rendant folle de désir. Elle balbutia, complètement déboussolée :

"S'il te plaît...

\- S'il te plaît quoi, Hermione ? chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille - elle sentait qu'il souriait - lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir.

\- Embrasse-moi..." avoua-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il goûta enfin la douceur de la bouche qui lui avait tant manqué. Longtemps après, ils étaient tous les deux pantelants, à bout de souffle, leurs yeux irradiant le désir.

\- Oh, Hermione, laisse-moi voir ton corps, ton ventre..." murmura-t-il avec une voix que l'émotion rendait rauque.

Silencieusement, elle se déshabilla pour ne conserver que ses sous-vêtements de dentelle. Elle détacha sa longue crinière sauvage qui retomba en cascade sur son corps. Les seins étaient plus ronds, les aréoles plus foncées que dans son souvenir. Il la trouva magnifique. Severus n'osait faire un mouvement, se contentant de la dévorer des yeux.

Hermione prit les mains pâles qu'elle apposa sur sa peau. Il caressa avec respect et dévotion le ventre gonflé, puis il laissa un long doigt suivre la fine trace brune qui partait du nombril pour s'arrêter dans le petit buisson ; cette ligne que seules les femmes enceintes développaient et qui disparaissait au bout de quelques mois.

Il posa sa tête contre le ventre et chuchota tout doucement, de sa voix soyeuse de baryton :

"Nous l'aurons ce cottage avec ce gros chien baveux et... pour ce qui est des enfants, ma foi, je crois que c'est plutôt bien parti...

\- Oh ! Tu... tu m'as entendue ? Une délicate rougeur prit possession de son visage.

\- Oui, j'étais inconscient mais chacune de tes paroles est restée gravée dans ma tête. Même quand j'étais au plus mal, j'entendais ta voix qui m'encourageait, qui me promettait un avenir avec toi, et j'ai eu envie d'y croire, ma douce..."

Ils scellèrent leur amour dans un baiser empli de passion et d'espoir, avec leurs bouches avides, leurs mains qui se cherchaient, leurs deux cœurs enfin réunis. Severus prit son épouse dans ses bras et l'emporta vers leur chambre, là où ils pourraient enfin s'aimer et rattraper tout ce temps perdu...

.

.

 _Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour avoir suivi cette fiction que j'ai écrite un peu sur un coup de tête... Il ne reste maintenant que l'épilogue... Merci du fond du cœur à toutes..._

.

 _Un p'tit com ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions..._


	32. Chapter 32 Epilogue

**Notes** : Voici le chapitre ultime de cette fic, simplement un épilogue pour clore les amours tumultueuses

entre Hermione et Severus. Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire,

l'ont mise dans leurs favoris et bien évidemment celles qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une ou plusieurs review(s) :

 _Aesalys, Alexandra48, Alienor, Always, Anabelle, Arya43, Athina, Aude75, Aurelie Malfoy, Aurore S, Bellasidious, Berenice, blaire21, C, Cams, Caramel, Cassandre, Cecile, Chloette-Malfoy, Chocogrenouilles, ChocolateSnape, chouetteensucre, Clmione, Dark Cape, dearisa, Drennae, Eilonna, Eileen1976, Eleonore, Emmeline, flocfloc, Flore, GinervaSnape, Guest, Gurisa, hermione-rogue-story, HermyBella, Horryael, jeanneo patronum, Karell, Kimisukiro, Kyara, L, Laneme, Laurelin Greenleaf, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Lna, Louna, Loupa4, Lucie34, Lucile, Lyly009, Lyssa740, Maelle, maho-33, manon rogue, Marshkasna, Mathilde, Mary12, MauraneSnape, maxyo, Melly, Melusine, MioneRogue, MissHarpie, Miss-Snape-69, Morgane, NonowX3, Oroszlan, PtiteBelge312, Ptitepuce11, Pretty Kate, Pyroli-mon-ami, rivruskende, Sasuyu, sev9hermi, sevrogue, stnijoma, Sultana, S7ytheryn, TeenAdo, Titoune, The Skyline, Tralapapa, Tristana379, Vavalentine, Warlyn, Wessem Assbai, Wblfs, WitchSpirit, Zeugma412,..._

Une mention spéciale pour _Tralapapa_ qui a commenté jusqu'à présent chacun des chapitres de cette fic ainsi qu' _Aurélie Malfoy_ , _Sev9hermi_ , _MioneRogue_ , et _Zeugma_ , _MauraneSnape_ et _Miss-Snape-69_ dont certaines de leurs reviews m'ont particulièrement émue, et parfois-même fait sauter au plafond...

Pour celles qui passent des examens, je vous souhaite une belle réussite !

Ajout du 07/07/2016 : bravo à _GinervaSnape_ qui vient de poster la 1000ème review ! Je fais sauter le champagne ! Youpi ! Merci à toutes !

Quel avenir pour notre couple et leurs amis ?

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXXII - Epilogue : quand le rêve devient réalité**

.

Dix ans plus tard

 _Hermione lisait un roman dans un salon plutôt cossu et lumineux, dont deux pans de mur étaient entièrement recouverts de livres. Tout le mobilier était en bois d'acajou. La jeune femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, était assise dans un fauteuil de cuir. Elle semblait radieuse, et chantonnait doucement, en enroulant paresseusement l'une de ses boucles autour de son index. Elle avait gardé ses longs cheveux détachés. Comme à son habitude, elle était installée en travers du siège, laissant ses jambes retomber par-dessus l'un des bras, dévoilant des jambes bronzées._

 _Près d'elle, Pattenrond dont le poil clairsemé à cause des ans avait pris une teinte plus claire, dormait du sommeil du juste sur un vieux pouf. Non loin de là, par la porte-fenêtre entrouverte, on entendait les cris de jeunes enfants qui se disputaient joyeusement au milieu des aboiements excités d'un gros chien poilu._

 _"Maman ! Maman ! Aurélien ne veut pas me rendre ma barrette magique ! Il dit qu'il va la donner à Brutus et que je ne la reverrai plus jamais ! C'est celle que papa m'a offerte et je ne veux pas que le chien l'abîme, j'y tiens !"_

 _La jeune femme comprit que sa tranquillité était terminée. En soupirant, elle reposa le livre sur le guéridon et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa progéniture dans le petit jardin attenant au cottage. Elle jeta un regard attendri sur le visage de ses enfants._

 _"Votre père ne va pas tarder à arriver du travail et je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera ces disputes puériles..."_

 _La petite fille s'écria aussitôt, en narguant son frère et lui tirant la langue :_

 _"Papa te punira et ce sera bien fait pour toi !"_

 _Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione s'adressa à l'effrontée :_

 _"Allons Roxane, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, ce n'est pas charitable de ta part."_

 _Se tournant vers le garçon :_

 _"Mon chéri, arrête de faire bisquer* ta sœur et rends-lui sa barrette." (* râler)_

 _L'enfant, malgré sa réticence, obéit à l'injonction de sa mère et tendit l'objet à la petite fille qui s'enfuit illico vers le fond du jardin en sautillant de bonheur, faisant japper le chien qui se mit à courir autour d'elle. Hermione caressa doucement le visage de son fils qui lui sourit en retour. Ils revinrent à l'intérieur, juste au moment où les pas pressés d'un homme se firent entendre sur le carrelage. Aussitôt, l'enfant lâcha la main de sa mère et courut vers l'entrée en ouvrant ses bras, laissant éclater sa joie :_

 _"Papa ! Papa !"_

Un sorcier aux cheveux noirs, de grande taille, approchait à grandes enjambées vers eux. Son visage s'éclaira en apercevant sa femme et son fils. Il ébouriffa les cheveux sombres de ce dernier, et le prit dans ses bras, en le serrant quelques secondes contre lui. Comme il était heureux et fier d'être père ! Chaque fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers ses enfants, une douce émotion étreignait sa poitrine.

Hermione, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte-fenêtre, observait la scène avec un regard attendri. Dès qu'elle avait vu son mari, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort, plus vite. Même après douze ans de mariage, elle l'aimait comme au premier jour, malgré son caractère ombrageux, difficile, jaloux et possessif. Mais pour rien au monde elle en eut changé. Car sous des dehors austères elle avait découvert un homme capable d'aimer avec une telle passion qu'elle savait qu'elle seule comptait pour lui. Il était impossible de s'ennuyer avec Severus : sa culture, son intelligence, sa soif de connaissances, ses capacités magiques supérieures aux autres sorciers en faisaient un être à part que la jeune femme admirait férocement.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Ce qui au départ avait commencé quasiment comme une mascarade, avec un mariage imposé par le Ministère, s'était poursuivi comme une véritable histoire d'amour. Sans être un conte de fées, car leur relation fut souvent l'objet d'attaques violentes de la part de certains journalistes, telle Rita Skeeter qui prit un malin plaisir à dénigrer le sorcier jusqu'à ce que, sur les conseils d'Arthur Weasley, il portât plainte contre le journal pour diffamation. Durant de longs mois, ils durent essuyer les quolibets, les injures ainsi que les menaces d'une poignée de personnes qui ne comprenaient pas comment une sorcière, jeune et brillante pût rester aux côtés d'un Mangemort à la sinistre réputation.

Heureusement, au fil des mois et des années qui s'écoulèrent, les attaques à leur encontre s'espacèrent et finalement cessèrent. Hermione avait tenu bon et défendu patiemment son mari, aidée en cela par Harry, Minerva, Neville, Luna, Ron et Giny. Ces derniers les soutinrent malgré l'attitude hostile de leur mère qui n'avait toujours pas accepté la disparition de Fred, tenant les Mangemorts pour responsables. Severus avait même obtenu l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe mais l'avait refusé, il ne courait pas après les honneurs, il avait accompli ce qu'il estimait être sa pénitence, d'abord par amour pour une femme disparue, ensuite par devoir.

Le sorcier était profondément touché par l'attitude protectrice de son épouse : elle était la seule personne depuis son adolescence à se soucier de lui, à l'aimer tel qu'il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, à le soutenir envers et contre tous, sans rien attendre en retour. Son bonheur à lui passait avant son bonheur à elle, et cela, jamais personne ne le lui avait offert. Plus le temps passait, plus il était profondément épris de sa jeune épouse. Il admirait sa beauté, sa générosité, son empathie, qui n'avaient d'égales que son intelligence. La possessivité et sa jalousie ne se démentirent jamais durant toute leur vie commune, et gare au sorcier ou au Moldu qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près d'Hermione, il était étrangement atteint de désagréments gastriques très indélicats...

Quand Poudlard fut restauré, début novembre 1998, Minerva, nommée Directrice du collège, offrit immédiatement à Severus le poste de Directeur de Serpentard et de Professeur de Potions - Slughorn ayant pris sa retraite - malgré quelques voix hostiles qui s'élevèrent contre sa nomination. Le sorcier accepta malgré tout en attendant de pouvoir ouvrir une boutique de Potions sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ , ce qui fut réalisé en mars 2003.

Hermione, elle, termina sa septième année brillamment, n'obtenant que des O malgré sa grossesse et la naissance de sa fille Roxane, le 7 février 1999. En septembre de la même année, elle se présenta au concours d'entrée en Médecine pour lequel elle fut reçue avec un score jamais égalé, finissant major de promotion. Elle obtint son diplôme de Guérisseuse avec deux ans d'avance, et un poste lui fut aussitôt proposé dans les hôpitaux les plus prestigieux du monde magique, mais elle préféra accepter celui qui lui était offert à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle travaillait, conjointement avec son mari, sur la création d'une potion permettant de soulager rapidement les victimes du Doloris et les séquelles qui s'y rattachaient.

Le couple vécut quelques mois à _l'Impasse du Tisseur_ mais Severus refusa tout net que son enfant vît le jour dans cette demeure austère, et Hermione ne le contredit pas, car même si elle avait connu de merveilleux moments entre ces murs, elle en avait aussi subi des douloureux... Lorsqu'Eileen Prince apprit qu'elle était grand-mère, elle laissa, pour la première fois, éclater sa joie, et l'on put voir des larmes couler sur les joues de la dame du portrait. Le tableau figurait à présent en bonne place dans le salon.

Winky avait été définitivement rattaché à la famille Rogue. En effet, Minerva accepta son départ de Poudlard car elle connaissait l'attachement de l'elfe pour Hermione et Severus. L'étrange créature s'épanouit dans ses nouvelles attributions et s'occupa à merveille du cottage et des enfants, permettant au couple de poursuivre leurs recherches ou de prendre quelques jours de repos.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

Hermione n'oublierait jamais le jour où elle avait mis au monde sa fille. Severus avait surveillé les quatre derniers mois de sa grossesse avec une attention qui confinait à l'obsession, l'obligeant à se reposer, à se nourrir convenablement, lui interdisant tout effort. Au début cela avait amusé la jeune femme qui appréciait la prévenance de son époux à son égard, puis le comportement trop protecteur du sorcier l'agaça quelque peu :

"Je ne suis pas malade Severus, lui affirmait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis simplement enceinte, comme des millions de femmes de par le monde..."

Le jour de l'accouchement, à la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste, fut assez épique. Lorsque le sorcier vit sa femme dans les affres de la douleur, il crut devenir fou. Il s'emporta après tout le personnel, le traitant d'incapable, affirmant qu'il aurait mieux sa place dans un abattoir moldu que dans un hôpital. Il était dans une telle rage qu'il faillit être mis à la porte, et ne put rester seulement parce qu'Hermione travaillait dans l'établissement. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on ne lui fît pas ingurgiter une potion apaisante pour diminuer, voire éliminer sa souffrance. Il lui fut rétorqué que son épouse avait besoin de ressentir les contractions afin qu'elle connût le moment exact de l'expulsion de l'enfant et qu'elle sût pousser au moment adéquat.

Une Médicomage osa même lui rétorquer que c'était lui et non sa femme qui avait besoin de prendre une potion calmante. Severus fut à deux doigts de s'étrangler et l'insolente faillit être transfigurée en boursouflet. Le sorcier ne consentit à se calmer que lorsque sa jeune épouse elle-même le lui demanda. Quand enfin la petite Roxane vint au monde, le serpent perdit son arrogance et resta sans voix. C'est en tremblant de tous ses membres qu'il prit sa fille pour la première fois dans ses bras, ses onyx reflétant une émotion particulière : il sentit fondre son cœur devant ce petit être pas plus gros qu'un Pitiponk mais qui détenait déjà un pouvoir incommensurable sur lui, le rendant faible et fort tout à la fois.

Lui, le sorcier qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour paternel, était maintenant responsable de la vie de ce petit être innocent qu'il tenait contre lui. Par Merlin comme sa fille était belle ! il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu participer à la venue au monde d'un enfant aussi parfait. Il admirait sa jolie frimousse. Elle serait brune, à n'en pas douter : les quelques mèches foncées le prouvaient sans conteste. Pour ce qui était des yeux, il était trop tôt pour leur attribuer une nuance exacte, mais ils ne seraient pas clairs, c'était certain... Quant au nez, pour l'instant il était petit, et Severus pria tout bas pour qu'il ne ressemblât jamais au sien.

Quand sa fille attrapa son index et le serra entre sa main minuscule, son cœur manqua un battement puis se gonfla d'amour. Son regard troublé croisa celui d'Hermione qui lui sourit tendrement. D'une voix rauque il déclara :

"Merci, Hermione. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire...

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de la voir ?", lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment en souriant.

Portant sa fille comme si elle était la Huitième Merveille du Monde, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'assit, et posa le bébé sur le buste d'Hermione sans que Roxane ne lui lâchât son doigt. Severus apposa son front contre celui de la jeune femme en lui murmurant tout bas des remerciements. Quand elle lui souffla :

"Quand est-ce que nous donnerons un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Roxane ?"

Le sorcier en avala sa salive de travers.

"Mais je... nous ne..." bafouilla-t-il lamentablement.

Devant son air déconfit, Hermione se mit à rire et répondit :

"Allons Severus, nous n'allons pas faire de notre enfant une fille unique comme toi ou moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent, et il repensa à toutes ses années d'enfant solitaire et malheureux à l' _Impasse du Tisseur_. Il secoua doucement sa tête et avoua, légèrement contrit :

"Non ma douce, tu as raison, Roxane ne doit pas grandir seule..."

Hermione lui répondit en lui adressant un sourire lumineux. Elle caressa tendrement le visage de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, dessinant les contours : son front, ses yeux, l'arête du nez et termina par les lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec une infinie douceur.

A ce moment-là le bébé se mit à geindre en faisant une grimace si comique qu'elle entraîna le rire instantané de ses parents.

Voir Hermione donner le sein à leur enfant pour la première fois fut un moment particulièrement émouvant pour Severus. La sorcière installa sa fille contre elle, dégrafa son soutien-gorge, sortit un sein girond qu'elle présenta à la petite bouche qui aspira aussitôt avec avidité la pointe devenue sensible et turgescente depuis le premier mois de sa grossesse.

"Oh !" s'exclama Hermione, surprise par la sensation mêlée de plaisir et de douleur que lui procura la première aspiration.

Le sorcier, quant à lui, semblait complètement hypnotisé par le tableau charmant que lui offraient les deux femmes de sa vie. Le visage de la sorcière rayonnait de bonheur en allaitant leur fille dont les traits du visage se détendaient au fur et à mesure de l'augmentation de sa satiété. Elle tétait goulument et Severus ne put retenir une petite pointe de jalousie en voyant comment Roxane accaparait la poitrine de sa femme qu'il n'avait oser toucher depuis plusieurs semaines..

 _ **"Hum... Je crois que la lutte sera difficile pour que j'obtienne le droit de caresser à nouveau Hermione..."**_

Le 6 mai 2002 naquit Aurélien Rogue. Si sa sœur avait été conçue le jour de la Bataille Finale, lui voyait le jour exactement quatre ans plus tard. Il ressemblait énormément à son père dont la fierté faisait plaisir à voir.

.

 _ **HG SR HG**_

.

Avec les économies de Severus ils achetèrent le charmant cottage dont Hermione avait toujours rêvé, à environ soixante-dix kilomètres au nord-est de Londres, dans le Comté de Bedfordshire. C'était le troisième qu'ils visitaient, et Hermione sut instantanément qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la maison de leurs rêves. Elle était nichée au flanc d'une colline, entourée d'un grand pré dans lequel gambadait un troupeau de moutons de race Suffolk, avec la tête et les pattes noires, ce qui fit craquer la sorcière. La maison était pittoresque, en pierres apparentes, le toit en ardoise. Du lierre grimpait le long de la façade. Spacieuse, elle possédait une dizaine de pièces, dont une salle à manger, un salon, une cuisine, quatre chambres, deux salles de bains et une cave que Severus transforma en laboratoire. Le jardin était grand, bordé par une barrière en bois, peinte en blanc. Ils baptisèrent la jolie demeure simplement : _"Les quatre vents"_.

La proximité avec Londres permit aux parents d'Hermione de leur rendre visite régulièrement, et lorsque la famille s'agrandit, ils se firent plus présents, ce qui chatouilla Severus mais n'osa l'avouer à voix haute devant sa femme pour ne pas lui faire de peine, ignorant que cette dernière devinait sa contrariété et s'en amusait.

Le sorcier avait pu mettre de côté quasiment tout son salaire de professeur et de Directeur de Maison, ayant eu peu de dépenses à Poudlard où il avait été, de même que ses collègues, nourri, blanchi, logé gratuitement, et les fournitures payées par l'établissement. Hermione avait souhaité demander une aide financière à ses parents mais son époux s'y était violemment opposé : il ne voulait rien devoir à personne, encore moins à ses beaux-parents. Il préférait assumer seul les frais matériels, du moins tant que sa femme ne gagnerait pas sa vie. Il n'était pas opposé au partage des frais concernant la maison ou l'éducation de leurs enfants, loin de là, mais leur maison serait à eux seuls.

Harry avait épousé Ginny, et tous deux avaient eu trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille : James, Albus et Lily. Si Harry avait embrassé la carrière d'Auror dont il avait toujours rêvé, Ginny avait quant à elle réussi à intégrer la célèbre équipe de Quidditch _Les Harpies de Holyhead_ , comme poursuiveuse et attrapeuse. Ron, gardien de but dans une équipe adverse, n'était toujours pas marié, profitant de sa notoriété de joueur pour jouer le joli-cœur auprès des filles à la sortie des matchs. Il vivait toujours chez ses parents, couvé par sa mère qui, après avoir été internée un an dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, avait fini par retrouver un tant soi peu sa raison et ne poursuivait plus de sa haine Severus. Arthur passait plus de temps chez lui afin de soutenir son épouse, et éviter qu'elle ne sombrât à nouveau dans une dépression.

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, mais Severus accepta d'être le parrain du deuxième fils des époux Potter, Albus Severus, ce qui réjouit énormément Hermione, connaissant l'aversion de son mari pour Harry durant la scolarité de ce dernier. Maintenant, leurs relations s'étaient apaisées, sans être devenues franchement amicales. Auparavant, Harry et Minerva furent les parrain et marraine de Roxane Rose Rogue.

Neville remplaçait Chourave depuis cinq ans comme professeur de botanique à Poudlard, après de brillantes études dans cette discipline. Il s'était marié avec Luna qui elle, travaillait au Ministère dans le Département des Soins pour les Créatures Magiques. Elle secondait également son père dans la rédaction du _Chicaneur_. Ils eurent des jumelles, Iona et Maloé, blondes comme les blés et aussi éthérées que leur maman. Les couples se rencontrèrent rarement, car Severus se méfiait de Londubat depuis la dernière année scolaire de ce dernier à Poudlard, n'ayant nullement oublié le béguin que le jeune sorcier avait éprouvé pour son épouse.

Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné à deux ans d'emprisonnement à Azkhaban, tandis que sa femme et son fils furent relaxés. Le Magenmagot avait fait preuve de clémence envers Narcissa et Draco pour le rôle important qu'ils avaient joué avant et pendant la Bataille Finale. Le jeune Serpentard épousa Astoria Greengass et exerça la profession d'avocat des affaires. Ils eurent un seul enfant, un garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Scorpius.

.

 _ **SR HG SR**_

.

L'un des événements marquants de la vie de parents de nos protagonistes, fut bien évidemment l'entrée en première année de leurs enfants à Poudlard et la question existentielle qui se posa fatalement : dans quelle Maison le Choixpeau allait-il les répartir ? Si pour Hermione cela importait peu, ce ne fut guère le cas pour Severus qui appréhendait cette perspective avec une fébrilité peu commune, s'en rongeant même les ongles, ce qui amusa beaucoup son épouse, peu habituée à voir l'homme se mettre dans un tel état de stress.

"Et si Roxane entre à Poufsouffle ? s'inquiétait-il, des sueurs froides perlant sur son front.

\- Chaque Maison possède ses défauts et ses qualités, lui expliquait posément Hermione. Notre fille ira là où son cœur penche, et nous n'y pourrons rien..."

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard hagard.

"Oh Sev ! Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu ! plaisanta-t-elle, une étincelle goguenarde au fond des yeux. Je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien !"

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas convaincu. Finalement, Roxane et Aurélien entrèrent à Serpentard avec trois ans d'intervalle pour le plus grand bonheur de leur père qui étreignit avec fierté son épouse chaque fois que la nouvelle leur fut communiquée par hibou.

"Je le savais ! affirma-t-il avec aplomb, je le savais ! Mes enfants ne pouvaient aller qu'à Serpentard, c'était écrit ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

\- Si tu étais Pinocchio ton nez s'allongerait, Severus..." répliqua en souriant Hermione.

Mais le sorcier n'écoutait pas, tout à sa joie puérile. Alors la jeune femme posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire, et approcha ses lèvres pour embrasser son époux. D'abord surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas puis il prit les commandes et retourna le baiser avec une telle fougue qu'elle les laissa essoufflés et pantelants. Hermione comprit en voyant le regard de braise de Severus que la nuit serait courte, très courte, mais ce n'est pas elle qui s'en plaindrait, jamais, oh non, jamais...

.

 _Comme dans tous les contes de fées (euh de contes sorciers), ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux (enfin après avoir surmonté de nombreuses embûches) et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... (seulement deux, mais ce n'est déjà pas si mal...)_

.

le 17/06/2016 : _Finite Incantatem_

.

.

 _Des tonnes de remerciements pour vos encouragements ! Un p'tit com pour le dernier chapitre ? Faites-moi sauter ^^_


End file.
